Plus Bleu Que La Nuit
by hazalhia
Summary: "Je m'appelle Eva Gray et je pense que mon histoire vaut la peine d'être racontée. Pourquoi j'ai choisi de trahir ma famille pour aller vivre au milieu d'inconnus". Un an avant l'histoire de Tris, Eva quitte les Sincères. Ce qu'elle va découvrir dans sa nouvelle faction, les Érudits, est loin d'être ce qu'elle imaginait.
1. Prologue

Pour la petite histoire, cette fanfiction est née d'un jeu sur un forum (''continue la phrase'' pour ceux qui connaissent ), je n'ai donc pas de mérite pour le début de l'histoire même si je l'ai approfondie ainsi que les personnages par la suite. Je tiens donc à remercier Flamme, Tris, ThéoAddict, patoche23, Marieamelie, QueenyDoll, Eowyn, Anaïs Eaton, Princess of Love, Angie, Liliie sans qui cette fanfic n'aurait jamais vu le jour !

Pour expliquer un peu mieux le contexte, l'histoire commence 1 an/ 1 an et demi environ avant la trilogie sur Tris. Elle va suivre son propre déroulement puis à partir de l'attaque des altruistes va se dérouler en parallèle de l'histoire de Tris. Il n'y aura pas vraiment de changements dans les événements qui vont arriver, justes quelques petites modifications par-ci par-là pour pouvoir caser les nouveaux personnages. Je ne toucherai pas au couple Tris/Tobias et la fin aussi restera la même.

Bien évidement l'univers de Divergente et les personnages crées par Véronica Roth ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Je m'appelle Eva Gray. Il ne vous est pas vraiment utile de connaître ça au fond, je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres dans cette ville. Toutefois, à la vue des événements actuels, je pense que mon histoire vaut la peine d'être racontée. D'où je viens et comment j'ai choisi de trahir ma famille pour essayer de comprendre qui je suis. Pourquoi j'ai choisi d'aller vivre au milieu d'inconnus afin d'avoir une chance d'être moi-même.

Tout a commencé il y a seize ans. Je suis née un jour ensoleillé du mois d'avril dans une famille tout aussi chaleureuse. Mes parents n'ont jamais souhaité avoir d'autres enfants. Ils me l'ont clairement dit, comme on le fait toujours dans une famille de Sincères. J'ai grandi avec tout ce que l'on peut souhaiter : une famille aimante et attentionnée, des amis honnêtes et fidèles, une bonne éducation. Malgré tout cela je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place, comme si une partie de moi était constamment absente à la recherche de ce qui pourrait me rendre heureuse. Ces pensées sont utopiques alors j'ai commencé à dissimuler, à déformer la vérité – on ne ment pas dans une famille de Sincères. L'école et le contact avec les autres élèves me permettaient de me soustraire à mon hypocrisie constante. Personne ne s'intéresse à vous quand vous avez le nez derrière un manuel scolaire, pas besoin de faire attention à son comportement.

En réalité je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé mentir, mais le fait que tous les membres de ma faction connaissent les moindres détails de ma vie personnelle m'est insupportable. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie d'être aux courant de tous leurs faits et gestes. Mais je dois m'y plier, car c'est là que je suis et où je dois rester. Jusqu'au jour où je pourrai faire basculer ma vie, pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire.

Les années ont passé et en un battement de cils j'ai eu seize ans. La monotonie de mon quotidien m'a laissé du temps pour réfléchir mais je n'ai pas saisi cette chance assez tôt, et, le temps d'un second battement de cils, la date fatidique est arrivée.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le prologue n'étant pas très long, je poste le chapitre 1 maintenant mais pour la suite le rythme devrait être d'un chapitre toute les 2 semaines (pour pouvoir voir garder de l'avance dans ce que j'ai écrit ;) )

Edit: merci Momo de m'avoir prévenu de mon erreur, j'ai remis le prologue et le chapitre 1 à la bonne place!

 **Momo** : c'était bien mon but de faire quelque chose d'assez nouveaux dans le fandom français. J'aime bien les Audacieux mais il n'y en à que pour eux ^^' Les Érudits sont une part importante de l'histoire je trouve (vu que c'est eux qui foutent la merde x) ) et je veux montrer ce qu'il se passe chez eux :)  
Pour ce qui est de Cara, pour les besoins du scénario elle n'apparaîtra pas tout de suite MAIS elle sera là quand même, et j'espère que je la mettrait suffisamment en avant, c'est mon personnage préféré :)  
J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil m'éblouit à travers la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour : celui du choix. À cette pensée mon estomac se noue, ma vie va changer du tout au tout. Cet après midi je vais devoir prendre la décision la plus importante de toute ma vie.

La seule certitude que j'ai pu tirer de mon test d'aptitude est que je ne peux pas rester dans ma faction. Tromper ma famille et mes amis tous les jours est trop dur, malgré tout cela me coûte de les quitter. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, pour m'encourager, me soutenir, m'aimer... Mais je ne peux pas penser qu'à eux, je dois faire un choix qui me convient. Me montrer égoïste pour m'assurer un avenir où je peux être moi-même. Il le faut.

Une question me tracasse quand même : partir oui, mais pour quelle faction ? Altruiste ? C'est cuit, je suis bien trop égoïste. Audacieux ? Il faudrait que je sois courageuse pour ça, et escalader des immeubles et sauter de trains en marche, non merci.

Renonçant à y réfléchir d'avantage je décide de me lever et d'enfiler une tenue noire et blanche si caractéristique de la mentalité des Sincères. Après tout il me reste encore quelques heures pour faire mon choix. Mon regard divague et atterrit sur le grand miroir de ma chambre. Je toise mon reflet avec interrogation, je porte une blouse blanche et mon pantalon noir favoris. Mes cheveux brun-roux qui flottent sur mes épaules contrastent avec l'absence de couleur de mes vêtements. J'ai déjà éliminé trois faction alors j'essaye de m'imaginer endossant le bleu des Érudits ou le rouge des Fraternels, au point où j'en suis toutes les techniques sont bonnes à prendre pour se décider.

\- Eva dépêche toi ! On va être en retard à la cérémonie, me crie ma mère.

\- Mieux vaut être en retard que de se retrouver sans-faction, rétorqué-je à voix basse.

Sur ces paroles je jette un dernier regard à ma chambre avant de me diriger vers la porte. C'est la dernière fois que je la franchis.

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! Articulé-je d'une voix tendue

Quand je m'assoie à table je ne peux me retenir de regarder furtivement mes parents. Je sais qu'ils redoutent plus que tout que je parte et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir honteuse sachant très bien ce que je vais faire. Est-ce qu'il viendront quand même me voir si je pars ? Ou bien je les aurais tellement déçus qu'ils ne voudrons plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Est-ce qu'au moins ils me pardonneront un jour ?

 _Qu'ils te pardonnent ou pas c'est ton choix, pas le leur,_ murmure une voix dans ma tête.

Je n'arrive pas à avaler la moindre bouchée. Mes parents essayent de faire la conversation pour meubler le silence sans grand succès. Entre la culpabilité de les trahir et la peur de me retrouver sans-faction si je ne me décide pas rapidement, je suis paralysée. Je dois faire un choix, Fraternels ou Érudits ?

L'heure de partir arrive et nous quittons le Marché des Médisants pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. J'y retrouve plusieurs amis mais le trajet se fait dans un silence de mort. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'en ai, mon esprit est ailleurs. Parfois je jette un regard à mes parents et nous nous sourions. C'est peut être la dernière fois que je les vois, je peux bien faire ça pour eux. Quelques murmures percent quand nous marchons vers la Ruche, des au-revoir surtout. Seuls les Fraternels semblent heureux, ils sont tout le temps comme ça de toute façon, insouciants, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais de problèmes. Ils m'agacent parfois. Je devrais arrêter de les juger de la sorte, nous serons peut-être dans la même faction tout à l'heure.

Ça y est, nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée. Je laisse mes parents se perdre dans la foule devant les ascenseurs et m'enfonce plus loin dans le bâtiment. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête, la cérémonie n'a pas encore commencée, il faut que je m'isole. J'arpente les couloirs jusqu'à trouver les toilettes. Là au moins, seule, je pourrai réfléchir.  
Je m'adosse contre le carrelage froid en essayant de me décider mais la seule chose dont je suis capable, c'est fixer le plafond pendant de longues minutes en attendant désespérément un signe. Soudain, des acclamations retentissent. Mon cœur bondit sous ma poitrine : la cérémonie a commencé.

 _Non, j'ai encore besoin de temps !_ paniqué-je.

.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je sors en grimaçant. Il est l'heure.

J'entre dans la salle juste avant que l'on ne referme les portes et me faufile pour rejoindre les autres novices. Je les observe tous. Est-ce que je suis la seule à être aussi incertaine de mon choix ? J'avais tant d'années pour y réfléchir et maintenant il ne me reste que quelques minutes. Johanna Reyes, le leader des Fraternels finit son discours avec un léger zozotement et commence à appeler les novices. Je l'ai déjà vue quelques fois mais toujours de loin. Elle pourrait faire peur avec sa longue cicatrice qui lui barre le visage mais on m'a dit qu'elle faisait toujours son possible pour mettre les autres à l'aise, imposant par la même occasion une sorte de respect naturel.

J'arrête de divaguer et, dans ma tête, pèse le pour et contre de chaque faction. D'un côté les Fraternels, aimants, paisibles, gentils, peut être même un peu trop... D'un autre côté les Érudits, curieux, mystérieux, toujours à vouloir en savoir plus mais vaniteux ... Je ne peux m'empêcher de gigoter ce qui agace ma voisine. C'est Anna, l'une de mes meilleures amies et une Sincère pure souche. Je doute qu'elle ait pu avoir une hésitation pour choisir.

 _Elle au moins elle sait quoi faire_ , pensé-je avec une pointe de jalousie.

La liste des noms s'égraine à la vitesse du vent. Plus qu'une dizaine de personnes, non plus que deux. Ça n'est pas possible, le temps ne peux pas filer aussi rapidement, je ne suis pas encore prête. Mon nom résonne dans la salle et je me crispe. Je m'avance avec précaution en lançant un dernier regard à mes parents.

Je m'installe devant les coupes et les fixe à tour de rôle. Argh ça m'énerve je n'arrive pas à me décider. Fraternels : avantages ? Désavantages ? Érudits : avantages ? Désavantages ?

Toute la salle me fixe attendant impatiemment ma décision. Le couteau se tient devant moi, sa lame étincelante semble me narguer « _C'est à ton tour maintenant et une fois que ton sang aura coulé tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Jamais... »_

Mes yeux passent de l'eau claire des Érudits à la terre sombre des Fraternels. Je me suis souvent réfugiée dans les livres de classe pour être tranquille mais l'insouciance des Fraternels me ferait du bien. Je n'aurais plus à mentir tous les jours. Les regards de la foule me stressent. Je sens à peine la morsure de la lame, mes pensées sont ailleurs. Je dois faire un choix, là ! Maintenant !

J'ai déjà trop attendu. Je vide ma tête de toutes pensées, ferme les yeux et lance ma main en avant, laissant mon corps décider à la place de mon esprit tourmenté.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Les 3 premiers chapitre ne sont pas les plus conséquent. J'ai voulu faire une sorte de « suspense » à la fin du chapitre 1. Lamentablement inefficace à cause du résumé sur le site xD Mais en même temps si je dis pas que c'est les Erudits, comment je vous attire moi ?_

 _Tout ça pour dire qu'à partir du chapitre 4 le texte sera plus long. Vous aurez de quoi vous mettre sous la dent ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Quand je ré-ouvre les yeux une goutte de sang écarlate teinte la coupe devant moi ; celle remplie d'eau pure.

Je lève la tête vers mes parents, et Anna : la stupéfaction et la déception se lisent sur leurs visages. Bien sur qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. J'ai toujours tout fait pour dissimuler mon malaise, enfouissant chaque indice toujours plus profondément en moi. J'essaye comme je peux de graver leurs visages dans ma mémoire avant de détourner les yeux. Je détache mon regard de ceux qui ont fait mon passé pour me tourner vers ceux qui ferons mon avenir.

La joie et la satisfaction des Érudits se voit dans leurs expressions, je crois qu'elle m'imprègne un peu plus à chaque pas que je fais vers eux. Mais dans l'euphorie du moment je garde quand même le sens des réalités, une question demeure dans un coin de mon esprit : _ai-je fait le bon choix ?_  
J'écarte rapidement cette pensée. Cela ne m'aideras pas, ce qui est fait est fait. Et de tout façon je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, autant profiter de cette sensation de liberté que je ressent maintenant. Je ne suis plus obligée de me cacher.

Je rejoins les autres novices et attend sereinement la fin de la cérémonie. Je me sens un peu plus légère à présent, je connais plus ou moins mon avenir.

Les audacieux sont les premiers à quitter la salle. Le martèlement de leurs pas dans les escaliers résonne dans la salle, puis je vois mes parents s'éloigner avec mon ancienne faction. Enfin c'est mon tour de partir, dans le calme et l'ordre avec mes nouveaux frères et sœurs.

En sortant des ascenseurs une fille brune au teint pâle s'approche de moi et engage timidement la conversation

\- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es un transfert ?

\- Oui...Des Sincères. Enfin j'imagine que t'avais déjà deviner, dis-je en montrant mes vêtements.

J'essaye de paraître agréable mais je n'ai jamais été à l'aise pour parler aux gens que je ne connaît pas.

\- Dit comme ça, ça semble un peu idiot. Dans ma tête ça sonnait mieux, explique-t-elle en rougissant. Je m'appelle Lucy, ajoute-t-elle, c'est sans doute mieux pour commencer.

\- Pas de problème. J'imagine qu'on est tous un peu nerveux aujourd'hui. Moi c'est Eva, répondis-je en souriant, sincèrement cette fois.

Sous son pantalon ample et sa tunique rouge au manches trop longues je peux voir qu'elle essaye déjà d'adopter la démarche droite et fluide des Érudits pendant que l'on rejoins l'arrêt de bus. J'imagine que ça doit la changer du flegme de son ancienne faction.

Il n'y a presque que des Érudits dans le bus. Des altruistes nous ont laissé leurs places pour que les novices ne soient pas séparés. J'ai beaucoup de mal à les comprendre, passer toute sa vie au services des autres, au détriment de soi. Jamais je ne serais capable de faire ça. D'une certaine manière je les admire aussi, s'abandonner complètement au service des autres, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tout le monde est capable.

Dans le bus je m'assoie à côté de Lucy, c'est la seule personne qui me soit un tant soi peu familière ici. Durant le trajet nous parlons de nos projet pour l'avenir, enfin surtout des siens. J'évite soigneusement de ramener la conversation vers moi. Je ne sais déjà pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai choisi les Érudits alors de là à dire ce que je veux faire plus tard.  
Elle me raconte comment elle à choisi d'aller chez les Érudits depuis ses quatorze ans et comment sa famille l'a soutenue. Normalement nous ne sommes pas censé en parler avec notre famille mais il n'est pas rare qu'il y ai des transgressions. Certaines familles sont plus ouvertes, dialoguent plus que d'autres. Pas la mienne en tout cas. D'un côté je l'envie, elle au moins, tout comme Anna, a des certitudes. Mais avant de décider de ma future carrière une épreuve, et non des moindre, m'attend : l'initiation. J'espère être suffisamment intelligente pour la réussir.

Ma réflexion s'arrête avec l'arrivée du bus au siège des Érudits. En sortant je ne peux que m'extasier devant l'immense bâtiment en verre qui se dresse devant moi.  
 _Voilà ma nouvelle maison_ , pensé-je en tournant la tête dans tout les sens pour essayer de tout voir en même temps.

Nous avançons tous en rang jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Tout le monde chuchote et y va de son commentaire. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'une ruche qui bourdonne mais l'effet est plutôt agréable. Aucune de ces personnes qui m'entoure ne me connaît, je vais pouvoir prendre un nouveaux départ. A côté de moi, Lucy s'extasie de tout, la bouche et les yeux grand ouverts. Il y a de quoi, le hall est impressionnant. Immense. Carrelé de blanc et baigné dans la lumière par une verrière au plafond.  
En levant la tête on peut voir une mezzanine. Des hommes et des femmes se pressent autour des bibliothèques, des ordinateurs, tels des petites fourmis bleu à la recherche de nourriture. L'ensemble est horriblement impressionnant. On dirait que tout est réglé au millimètre près et que toutes ces personnes font une chorégraphie longuement pensée : leurs déplacements sont fluides, précis. Tout à l'air beau, et digne, comme les Érudits présents qui nous dévisagent.

Sur le mur trône un immense portrait de Jeanine Matthews, la principale leader de la faction. Cela à beau n'être qu'une peinture son regard m'immobilise. Je me sens ridicule au milieu de tout ces gens, comme une fourmis qui sort pour la première fois et découvre l'immensité de ce qui l'entoure.

Dans un coin, les natifs discutent entre eux et nous lancent des regards moqueurs à tour de rôle. Ils ne doivent pas comprendre l'effet que fait ce lieu quand on y rentre pour la première fois, puisqu'ils y ont passer tout leur vie. Le comportement hautain des Érudits n'est pas une rumeur infondée mais ceux que j'ai connu à l'école étaient beaucoup plus mesurés. J'imagine qu'ils se sentent en position de force ici : ils ont l'avantage du terrain.

J'avance en rang derrière les autres transferts à côté de Lucy.

 _Qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir nous arriver là bas ?_

Une femme avec un tailleur bleu criard nous accueille dans le hall. Venant du monde noir et blanc des Sincères cette couleur me fait un peu mal aux yeux. Son sourire se veut aimable mais elle ne semble pas très chaleureuse derrière ses lunettes à grosse monture. Elle nous entraîne à l'intérieur. Je ne suis jamais entrée dans le siège des Érudits et maintenant c'est chez moi. Chez moi, ça me fait bizarre de le dire.

Après avoir traversé la hall d'entrée nous prenons sur la droite vers un escalier. On commence à avancer dans un dédale de couloirs en béton blanc et en verre derrière notre guide. Comment est-ce possible de se repérer là-dedans ?

\- Le dortoir des novices se trouve au troisième étage dans le bâtiment Est, indique l'Érudite pendant que nous traversons une passerelle aux murs de verre.

J'essaye de retrouver Lucy dans le flot de novices quand le groupe s'arrête. Nous sommes devant le dortoir. Nous avançons tous à l'intérieur en restant serrés les uns contre les autres. C'est une salle immense percée de larges fenêtre sur le mur de gauche. Toute la pièce baigne dans la lumière. Une trentaine de lits aux couvertures bleu – bien évidement – sont alignés en trois rangés. Les natifs et les transferts seront donc mélangés. J'imagine déjà l'ambiance.

Tout les lits sont encadrés par une petite étagère en verre et tous séparés par des rideaux – bleu eux aussi – afin de laisser un semblant d'intimité. Encore quelque chose qui était incompatible chez les Sincères.  
Au pied de chaque lit, à côté d'un petite pile de vêtement, il nous on même déposé le matériel de base pour travailler : des feuilles, des stylos, des instruments de mesure ainsi qu'un exemplaire du manifeste Érudit. Ce doit être la seule faction où les novices on le luxe d'avoir autant d'effets personnels dès le premier jour.

\- Voici votre de lieu de résidence pour les deux prochains mois. Les salles de bain se trouvent au bout du couloir là bas, indique-t-elle en pointant le doigt sur sa gauche. Sur chaque lit vous trouverez les affaires de bases qui vous ont été attribuées ainsi qu'un plan du Siège. Les nouveaux trouvent que l'on se perd facilement ici, ajoute-t-elle en ricanant. Installez vous puis rejoignez le réfectoire au premier étage du bâtiment Nord dans une demi-heure. Le reste de l'après midi sera libre, profitez de ce dernier moment de répit avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Je crois voir ses lèvres s'étirer à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle continue un moment la présentation des lieux, leur utilisations etc... mais d'une voix beaucoup plus lasse, presque monotone. Dans un sens je comprend son manque d'enthousiasme, elle doit en avoir marre de répéter la même chose chaque année à une bande de gamins médusés.

Je m'installe sur l'un des lit du fond dans la rangée la plus à droite : j'aime être tranquille pour dormir. Lucy – qui à prit le lit à côté du mien, celui contre le mur – s'approche de moi.

\- Cet endroit est fantastique ! Tu ne trouve pas ?

Je lui répond par un bref mouvement d'épaules et retourne à mes occupations, à savoir essayer de m'approprier ce nouveau petit coin. Je me sens un peu perdue pour le moment, je n'ai plus aucune marque, aucun repère pour me rassurer. Lucy s'adosse au mur sur son lit, songeuse.

\- L'initiation, tu penses que ça vas aller ? Que ça ne vas pas être trop dur ?

\- Si on a un test sur l'histoire des factions demain, je suis cuite, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Mais non t'es bête, raille-t-elle. Enfin l'histoire des factions c'est important aussi, mais je voulais dire tu te sens comment toi, vis à vis d'être ici ? Te retrouver loin de tout, ta maison, ta famille... Tu n'avais pas l'air très à l'aise tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment en fait. Je n'arrive pas trop à réaliser que je ne rentrerais plus jamais chez moi. Que je ne reverrais jamais mes parents. J'imagine qu'ils m'en veulent d'être partie mais je ne sais pas à quel point. J'espère les voir pendant les visites, lui répondis-je en fixant le mur, blanc pour changer.

Je ne m'étale pas plus, c'est un sujet que je préfère éviter pour le moment, surtout avec les gens que je connais à peine. Elle hoche la tête et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas aller plus loin, penser à ma famille est trop douloureux à présent que je lui ai fait mes adieux.  
Je n'ai plus qu'un seul but désormais : avancer.

Lucy retourne de son côté pour se préparer et je prends conscience des nouvelles tenues qui nous attendent au pieds des lits : chemise, veste cintrée, cardigan sans manche, jupe et ballerines pour les filles ; pantalon à pinces, mocassins, veste, chemise et cravate pour les garçons. Le tout un un camaïeu de bleu bien évidement.

Je lâche un soupir : je-déteste-les-jupes !

Je m'habille presque à contre cœur – cette tenue ressemble à un uniforme de collégienne qu'on voit dans les vieux livres d'histoire – et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, mince je vais être en retard. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de Lucy sans succès, à avoir la tête ailleurs je en me suis même pas aperçue que tout le monde était parti.

\- Merci de m'avoir attendu, grommelais-je en sortant du dortoir. D'accord je suis en retard, mais c'est pas une raison pour me laisser tomber quand même.

Je file dans le couloir et m'enfonce dans le bâtiment. Au bout de cinq minutes à tourner visiblement en rond je me rend compte que je suis complètement perdue. Bien évidement dans la précipitation je n'ai pas pensé à prendre le plan. Il me semblait que que les escaliers pour redescendre n'étaient pourtant pas loin. Je commence à maudire tout ce qui m'entoure. Ma seule amie m'abandonne pour se faire bien voir et je me perds dans ce labyrinthe. La journée commence bien.

J'avance jusqu'au bout d'un couloir – je n'ai aucune idée duquel, ils sont tous blanc de toute façon – et prend sur la droite. Il me semble que pour rejoindre la passerelle c'est sur la gauche et encore sur la droite, à moins que ce ne soit tout droit... Je presse le pas quand je percute quelqu'un, un novice visiblement puisqu'il est affublé du même « uniforme » que moi.

\- C'est rassurant, je ne suis pas la seule à m'être perdue, dis-je pour engager la conversation.

Il me sourit avant de répondre avec un air narquois :

\- Non, moi je suis juste en retard. Toi par contre tu cumules les deux.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il me donne une tape dans le dos en rigolant.

\- Tous les mêmes ces transferts, vous êtes trop faciles à avoir ! Allez détend toi un peu, on est chez les Érudits ici pas chez les pets-sec.

Je réponds la première chose qui me passe par la tête pour sur le moment :

\- T'es peut être pas perdu mais en tout cas tu est aussi ridicule que moi dans ces vêtements. Surtout avec ces chaussures, alors n'essaye pas de me prendre de haut.

Oui je sais, quand je suis nerveuse ma répartie vaux celle d'un enfant de cinq ans. Je travaille encore là dessus régulièrement.

\- Être un natif ne dispense pas de ces vêtements affreux au début. Et ne parle pas de mes chaussures comme ça, elles sont très bien

Je hausse les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

\- Bon ok, elles sont vraiment pas terribles, concède-t-il en souriant. Allez fini les blabla on va se faire tuer sinon, ça rigole pas avec la ponctualité ici. C'est par là me dit-il en se dirigeant vers un couloir sur la gauche.

Nous rejoignons l'escalier près de la passerelle en quelques minutes, à croire que le virage que je cherchait faisait exprès de se cacher. Une fois l'escalier trouvé nous gagnons rapidement le réfectoire. Tous les novices sont déjà sagement assis tels des élèves disciplinés attendant leur professeur qui, heureusement, n'est toujours pas arrivé. La ponctualité n'est peut-être pas si tenace finalement.

Le jeune natif rejoins un groupe de garçons avec qui il commence à rigoler pendant que je file m'asseoir à côté de Lucy, qui m'a tout de même garder une place à défaut de m'avoir attendu.

\- Désolée, me souffle-t-elle de sa petite voix. J'ai suivis le mouvement, je pensais que tu étais derrière moi...

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une femme bonde arrive dans la pièce, faisant taire par sa seule présence les quelques bavardages. Ses cheveux sont tirés en un chignon sévère et son visage encadré par une paire de lunette à écailles. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître, un immense portrait d'elle domine de hall d'entrée.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! Je suis Jeanine Matthews, leader de cette faction. C'est une joie de voir une fois de plus autant de nouveaux visages, nous susurre-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse. Cet endroit est maintenant votre nouvelle maison, et je suis heureuse que nous fassions partis de la même famille désormais.

En disant cela elle écarte légèrement les bras de son corps, comme si elle voulait que l'on vienne se blottir contre elle.

Je fronce les sourcils. J'aimerais me laisser bercer par ces paroles, la croire sans retenue mais j'ai beau avoir quitter ma faction de naissance, tout ce que j'y ai appris est gravé dans ma mémoire – que je le veuille ou non – et son discours reflète tout sauf la sincérité. Il dégouline de politesses et de fausses réjouissances pour nous amadouer.

\- J'espère que vous donnerez le meilleur de vous pour réussir l'initiation. (Sa voix se fait d'un coup plus froide, ses yeux plus perçants.) Sous peine d'avoir à votre charge les tâches les plus ingrates. (Elle fait une pause de quelques secondes). Ou de rejoindre les Sans-factions.

Un frisson parcours la foule, enfin quelque chose de vrai dans ses paroles. Sa dernière phrase me glace l'échine. Qu'est ce qu'elle entend par les tâches les plus ingrates ? Faire le pied de grue à l'accueil comme la jeune femme au sourire mielleux que j'ai aperçue dans le hall en arrivant ? Entretenir les jardins et les routes immaculées qui entourent le siège ? Ou bien y a-t-il encore pire ? Sans parler du risque de se retrouver sans-factions, on ne nous à jamais parlé de ça. Après cette révélation je me promet de rester sur mes gardes.

Jeanine ne semble pas se soucier de la vague de panique qu'elle à engendré mais elle doit sûrement être satisfaite de son petit effet. Elle continue sur le même ton calme mais ferme :

\- L'initiation débutera demain à huit heures. Vos premiers cours vous serons dispensés afin d'approfondir vos connaissances. Tous les détails de l'initiation vous y seront communiqués.

Plus personne ne parle, nous la fixons tous la fixe sans ciller. Elle continue, toujours aussi droite et fière.

\- Pendant deux mois vous étudierez avec les meilleurs professeurs de la faction. A la fin de cet apprentissage vous serez évalués, puis classés selon votre Q.I. De ces résultats dépend votre affectation au sein des Érudits. Je ne peut que vous souhaitez bonne chance, et que le meilleur l'emporte.

Ça y est, les choses sérieuse commencent. Cela peut vous faire penser à une simple petite gué-guerre entre intellos à lunettes. Moi je vois plutôt ça comme une guerre froide sans merci où tous les coups sont permis. Jeanine nous adresse un sourire satisfait avant de quitter la salle en lissant les plis de sa robe.

Tous les novices se lèvent, un brouhaha se met à résonner dans le réfectoire.

\- Bah dit donc, elle sait être rassurante, grimace Lucy.

\- Je te le fait pas dire. Et à mon avis on est loin d'avoir tout vu, elle à une réputation à tenir.

Nous suivons les autres vers la sortie afin de regagner le dortoir. Entre ça et la cafétéria nous ne connaissons aucun autre endroit pour le moment.

\- Tu penses qu'elle était sérieuse pour cette histoire de Sans-factions ? s'inquiète Lucy sur le chemin. Je veux dire, je pense pouvoir réussir l'initiation mais quand même, c'est un peu flippant non ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est plus une menace qu'autre chose, histoire qu'on se donne à fond. On ne nous a jamais parler de ça, on ne peut peut pas changer les règles d'un coup.

J'essaye de suivre le fil de mes pensées en même temps que je parle, tout ça me paraît trop étrange.

\- Après c'est Jeanine Matthews, tout le monde sait que c'est l'un des membres les plus influents de la ville. Elle sait manipuler les gens, comme tout à l'heure pendant son discours.

\- Elle n'essayait pas de nous manipuler, c'était juste pour nous accueillir. D'accord elle n'était pas très chaleureuse mais si ça se trouve c'est juste une image qu'elle se donne.

Je hausse un sourcil, imaginer Jeanine Matthews souriante et serviable me ferais presque froid dans le dos. Je ne sais pas si elle se comporte de la sorte parce qu'elle joue un rôle mais ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'elle croule sous le stresse des responsabilités. Comment Lucy peut-elle penser ça ? Jeanine n'a pourtant rien d'une sainte et elle ne fait rien pour s'en cacher.

Elle à dû voir ma moue car elle ajoute :

\- Je pense juste qu'elle ne peut pas être complètement méchante. Elle a beau avoir l'air horriblement froide et hautaine il doit bien y avoir une raison. Elle n'est pas née comme ça, elle l'est devenue. Il doit donc bien lui rester une petite part un peu plus sympa quelque part.

Je n'adhère pas complètement à son explication mais je suis étonnée devant son optimisme. Est-ce ce que c'est ce que font tout les fraternels : essayer de décrypter le meilleur de chaque personne qu'ils rencontrent.

 _Je me demande ce qu'elle pourrait trouver chez moi ?_

Ce que je vois, moi, en tout cas c'est qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de me méfier de tout. J'ai déjà vécu une partie de ma vie à mentir, je ne veux pas passer le reste à remettre en question ce qui m'entoure en permanence . Je décide de mettre mes doutes de côté – sans les oublier complètement, je ne pourrais jamais je pense – et d'essayer d'apprécier le temps que je passe ici. Je vais y rester un bon moment de toute façon autant que je m'habitue à l'ambiance générale.

Dans le dortoir, les natifs et les transferts on beaux être officiellement mélangés, officieusement ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Presque tout le natifs se sont regroupés près des fenêtres et discutent en petits groupes. Leurs conversations doivent être passionnantes puisque aucun ne nous adresse le moindre regard. Ils doivent se sentir supérieur, ils sont chez eux ici, nous ne sommes que des intrus.  
Quand j'observe le reste des novices, Lucy et moi y compris, je me rends compte que, effectivement, nous faisons pâle figure à côté. Les quatre autres Sincères partis avec moi semblent former un petit clan mais se sont bien les seuls à avoir l'air plutôt à l'aise, et à parler. Je ne les connais pas vraiment, juste de vue, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me rapprocher d'eux. Même s'ils sont partis eux aussi j'ai trop peur qu'ils me rappellent mon ancienne vie.

Une fille aux cheveux châtains me fait une signe de tête quand je croise son regard. Je crois que c'est une Altruiste. Je me souviens qu'ils sont deux à être partis cette année à la cérémonie du choix – un garçon et une fille – ce qui est beaucoup pour eux. Elle à l'air sympathique. J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de lui parler un jour mais pour le moment elle semble absorbée par un livre avec une épaisse reliure.

Les autres essayent de s'occuper comme il peuvent, certains griffonnent les pages d'un carnet ou tournent en rond. D'autres ont du partir à la découverte du Siège car nous ne somme qu'une quinzaine à vu de nez.

Nous faisons un peu l'effet d'un bande de chatons au milieu d'une meute de lion : il y a de grandes chances qu'on se fasse bouffer tout cru en moins de deux. Je me tourne vers Lucy, assise sur son lit elle se passe la main dans les cheveux n'ayant pas l'air de savoir quoi faire maintenant. La fille altruiste m'a donné une idée.

\- La bibliothèque est bien dans le Bâtiment Nord ? demandé-je n'ayant toujours pas remis la main sur mon plan.

\- Oui. Au troisième étage il me semble, m'indique-t-elle en écarquillant légèrement ses yeux bleus.

\- Alors viens avec moi ! dis-je en la tirant par la main.

Elle manque de tomber et commence à râler après moi. Je me retourne pour lui sourire et les plis entre ses sourcils disparaissent.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? m'interroge-t-elle intriguée pendant que j'essaye de nous guider dans le dédale de couloirs blancs.

\- Je te l'ai dit, la bibliothèque !

Je ne veux pas faire le pieds de grue comme les autre transferts, tout ça parce que je ne sais pas ou me mettre. Pour réussir l'initiation et devenir membres des Érudits nous devons commencer à nous intégrer, dès maintenant. Et quoi de mieux pour commencer à être un Érudit que d'aller fouiner à la bibliothèque ?

Nous arrivons devant une double porte en bois clair. Lucy ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se déplacer aussi vite car avant d'entrer elle me fait signe de s'arrêter. Elle pose une main sur ses côte et se met à respirer bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle tout en relevant au dessus de sa nuque ses longs cheveux brun.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait courir comme ça ? demande-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Je m'excuse en souriant de l'avoir mise dans cette état, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais mise à courir.

\- Pour battre les natifs pendant l'initiation. On va leur mettre la pâtée ! Articulé-je avec un air de défi dans la voix.

* * *

 _A mes heures perdues j'aime aussi dessiner les personnages de mes fanfic (oui j'ai beaucoup d'heures perdues, au grand dam de mes révisions)_

 _Il faut enlever tout les espaces et les étoiles pour que l'adresse soit valide (on dit merci au site qui est très très pratique puisqu'il interdit des mettre des liens vers des pages internet. Si quelqu'un connait une solution plus pratique ça m'intéresse). Je sais que c'est un peu casse pied comme système, mais les curieux pourrons toujours aller y jeter un coup d'œil._

 _Nooormalement (je dis bien normalement) c'est censé fonctionner (j'ai testé). Si vous avez des problèmes signalez-le moi_

 _J'essayerais de vous en mettre régulièrement. Pour commencer voici donc Eva :_

h*t*t*p*s*: / / i 6 2 . s*e*r*v*i*m*g . *c*o*m* / u / f 6 2 / 1 8 / 9 9 / 5 4 / 7 5 / eva_110 . jpg

.

h*t*t*p*s*: / / i 6 2 . s*e*r*v*i*m*g*.*c*o*m*/ u / f 62 / 18 / 99 / 54 /75 / eva_210 . jpg

.

h*t*t*p*s*: / / i 6 2 . s*e*r*v*i*m*g*.*c*o*m* / u / f 62 / 18 / 99 / 54 / 75 / eva_310 . jpg


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Courtney Ackles** : on peut dire que tu as le sens du timing pour ta review, j'avais justement préparer un petit paragraphe là dessus avec ce chapitre ;) _

_Qu'en est-il des personnages principaux de Divergente me direz vous ?_

 _Ils vont finir par apparaître, ne vous en faites pas. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnages Érudits sur lesquels s'appuyer, et pour ceux qui existent quand même (Cara, Will, Caleb...) je veux les faire apparaître dans un certain contexte, et donc pour ça aussi il va falloir être un peu patient._

 _Le fait que l'histoire se passe un an avant Tris n'aide pas beaucoup non plus pour avoir des personnages sur lesquels se reposer (pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? ) j'espère donc que vous apprécierez mes OC tout autant que moi. Mais je compte bien les faire apparaître auprès de Tris, Quatre, Peter, Johanna, Jeanine et tout ce beau monde, ne vous inquiétez pas_

* * *

La visite de la bibliothèque n'aura pas été vaine. Après avoir passé quinze bonnes minutes en admiration devant la quantité phénoménale de livres à notre disposition, nous en avons passé quinze autres à essayer de se repérer dans le rayons. Je vais tout de même finir par croire qu'ils font exprès de nous perdre ici. Même la bibliothèque est un vrai dédale et c'est pourtant le genre d'endroit que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. Les Érudits ont vraiment une autre vision de l'organisation.

Nous arrivons dans le dortoir en titubant sous le poids des livres – aucune de nous n'avais envie de faire une second voyage. Les novices présents sursautent à l'énorme BOUM des mes ouvrages s'écrasant à côté de mon lit (je ne les aient pas lâchés de haut pourtant), mais des froncements de sourcils et quelques grognements sont tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit de la part des studieuses âmes témoins de notre arrivée fracassante. Enfin surtout la mienne. À côté de moi Lucy se retient de rire.

\- Quoi ? Ça m'a glissé des mains c'est tout, essayé-je de me justifier.

\- Bien sur, c'est évident.

\- Oui, bon, on commence ?

Je prends un livre au hasard dans la pile et m'allonge sur mon lit pour le feuilleter : _Mathématique 2_ _nd_ _Cycle._ Arf si j'avais su. J'ai un niveau correct en mathématiques mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment capable de les apprécier. Tout y est trop droit, trop carré, c'est ainsi et pas autrement. Peut être qu'au fond c'est parce que ça me rappel la manière de penser des Sincères.

 _Arrête d'y penser._ _Tu as choisi Eva, il faut t'y faire maintenant._

\- Commence donc à faire les exercices au lieu de faire cette tête, surtout si ça ne te plaît pas. Il ne vont pas nous louper à partir de demain alors on à intérêt à se préparer, m'avertit Lucy avec un sérieux déconcertant.

Je ronchonne encore un peu dans mon coin mais fini par me pencher sur les dit exercices. Lucy à raison il ne faut pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers. A la moindre faille visible ils vont nous en faire baver pour n'avoir que les meilleurs, les plus motivés, ou les plus rusés.

Après plus de deux heures de travail acharné les exercices ont raison de mes nerfs.

\- Stop ! Je veux une pause ou ces équations vont me rendre folle !

\- Je te suis, j'en peux plus non plus. Et puis il faut qu'on aille manger de toute façon, répond Lucy dont les yeux s'illuminent à l'évocation du futur repas.

\- Tu crois qu'on mange bien ici ?

\- Aucune idée, mais j'espère. Les repas chez les Fraternels étaient toujours délicieux. Je crois que c'est ce qui me manqueras le plus après ma famille plaisante-t-elle pendant que j'essaye – encore une fois – de retrouver le chemin du réfectoire sans trop de détours. Il y avait un grand buffet et tout le monde venais se servir. On mangeais sous une verrière sur de grandes tables en bois...

En général j'ai plutôt un bon sens de l'orientation, il me suffit de parcourir un chemin une ou deux fois pour qu'il s'imprime dans mon cerveau mais là, rien à faire. Ça en devient frustrant. Je n'arrive pas à prendre mes repères dans ces couloirs blancs. Pendant que je cherche le chemin Lucy continue ses déblatérations sur les Fraternels.

\- ...Et c'est super agréable de savoir que tu manges la nourriture que tu as toi-même ramasser, même si parfois c'est un peu pénible de travailler dans les champs...

Après quelques virages ratés nous arrivons finalement à destination. À ma grande surprise les Érudits semblent accorder autant d'importance à leur repas qu'a leur travail car la salle est pleine à craquer alors qu'il est à peine dix neuf heure trente.

Une nouvelle vague d'affamés arrive derrière nous et nous filon en vitesse prendre un plateau pour ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps nos estomacs.

\- Ça à l'air horrible...et ça sent même pas bon. Eva au secours je vais mourir de faim, gémit Lucy quand nous passons sur les rails pour prendre le plat principal.

\- Mais non arrête d'exagérer, ça en peut pas être si horrible que ça. Et puis si les Érudits le mange c'est que ça doit être bon.

Je ne sais pas vraiment laquelle de nous deux j'essaye de convaincre en disant ça.

\- La purée ressemble à l'enduit qu'on utilisait pour réparer certains murs, continue-t-elle de geindre en m'expliquant toutes les différences par rapport à la nourriture des Fraternels et ce qu'il faudrait faire pour y remédier.

Je ferme mon esprit à son réquisitoire et la laisse parler toute seule. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil, mais j'ai une faible tolérance pour les conversations dont le sujet ne m'intéresse pas, et aux lamentation. Précisément ce que fait Lucy depuis que nous avons quitter le dortoir. Sur le fond je doit quand même avouer qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, j'ai vu plus appétissant.

Le deuxième problème se pose quand nous nous retrouvons face à la flopée d'Érudits s'étant accaparé toutes les tables. Impossible de voir les places disponibles avec tout ce monde. À force d'inspecter la salle je fini par voir un bras remuer en face de moi. Je me retourne pour vérifier si c'est à moi que l'on fait signe. Je ne me suis pas trompée c'est bien pour moi, enfin pour nous.

\- Alors, tu t'es encore perdue miss je-suis-à-la-bourre-le-premier-jour ! me crie l'inconnu en se levant de sa chaise pour être vu.

\- Tu connais ce gars ? m'interroge Lucy dubitative.

\- Non, enfin je crois pas...

\- Eva il va falloir faire quelque chose, tout le monde nous regarde.

Effectivement la plupart des regards sont fixés sur nous, les deux novices immobiles avec leur plateau dans les mains.

\- Ok, Ok. Mais si on atterrit avec des psychopathes tu seras la seule responsable, soufflé-je en avançant.

Autour de la table plusieurs novices sont attablés. Je crois reconnaître le garçon de ce matin comme celui venant de nous interpeller.

Le plus tellement inconnu nous accueille avec un grand sourire. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il fait exprès de prendre cet air nonchalant ou si son extravagance est naturelle. J'espère pour lui que c'est le cas, c'est pénible de devoir jouer un rôle tous les jours.

\- On ne s'est pas présentés ce matin. Je suis Tom, bienvenue chez les Érudits, se présente le garçon aux cheveux brun.

\- Merci c'est gentil, le remercié-je tandis que mes joues rosissent légèrement contre ma volonté. Euh, moi c'est Eva, je désigne ensuite ma voisine du menton, et voici Lucy.

Nous nous asseyons au bout de la table. Tout en picorant dans mon assiette je commence à examiner les autres novices. Rien qu'à leur attitude, leur manière de se tenir, de parler, on devine qu'ils sont tous natifs des Érudits. Ils parlent des grands scientifiques et des dernières innovations techniques mises en place dans la ville. Chacun essaye d'étaler son savoir aux autres dans un espèce de brouhaha plus ou moins organisé. La cafétéria est d'ailleurs très bruyante avec toute les conversations qui se mêlent.

Tom à l'air d'exceller dans cet exercice, c'est lui qui parle le plus n'hésitant pas à couper la parole aux autres pour citer ces parents – apparemment des scientifiques reconnus ici. Plus que d'être intéressant je le trouve un peu agaçant. Le pire c'est qu'il me regarde à chaque fois qu'il commence à parler, comme pour être sûr que je l'écoute. Si au début j'avais trouvé cela plutôt flatteur maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe à chaque fois que j'approche ma fourchette de ma bouche. Moi qui espérait pouvoir parler un peu plus avec le garçon sympathique rencontré ce matin c'est raté.

Pour passer le temps je parle un peu avec la novice assise à côté de moi, une fille rousse au visage rond. Elle s'appelle Sophie. J'essaye de faire un peu la conversation mais j'aspire surtout à être tranquille maintenant. Et puis je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à cette table, j'ai du mal à parler aux gens que je ne connais pas. Elle à du le ressentir car notre échange, bien que cordial, se fini rapidement.

Au milieu des débats scientifiques, seule une fille aux longs cheveux blonds ne semble pas s'intéresser à ce qui l'entoure. A l'autre bout de la table elle joue distraitement avec une feuille de salade du bout de sa fourchette, le visage appuyé sur son autre main. Elle regarde dans le vide, l'air de vouloir tout échanger pour se trouver ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Je ne connais que trop bien ce sentiment. C'est à cause de lui que je me trouve à cette table ce soir.

Lucy de son côté ne semble pas avoir de problèmes pour s'intégrer. Elle est en grande discussion avec une autre fille blonde à coiffure, et à l'allure, impeccable. Le genre de fille qui vous donne l'impression d'être un insecte indésirable, un rat, un nuisible. N'importe quoi qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Le genre de personne que je déteste en fait.

 _Fait un effort Eva, ne juge pas trop vite. C'est peut être juste une apparence qu'elle se donne._

J'essaye d'appliquer mes conseils et leur fait mon plus beau sourire quand elles jettent un œil dans ma direction. Sa gentillesse doit être bien enfouie alors car de sa part je en reçois qu'un regard noir et hautain.

 _Cache ta joie surtout, j'imagine que sourire doit de faire mal à la mâchoire !_

Après cet échec je décide de revenir à la bonne vieille méthode : se faire toute petite, dans son coin. S'effacer et écouter les conversations dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant. J'aime laisser traîner mes oreilles partout à l'affût de tous les petits détails, c'est en partie pour ça que je n'étais pas compatible avec les Sincères. J'aime trop garder pour moi des informations, des secrets, pour m'en servir parfois plus tard. Pour être honnête je suis ce que l'on pourrais appeler une fouine : je met mon nez et mes oreilles partout, surtout là ou il ne faut pas.

Je continue d'écouter les conversations autour de moi jusqu'à la fin du repas. Vers vingt heure trente nous regagnons le dortoir dans le calme. La nuit qui tombe plonge le siège dans une douce pénombre et cette ambiance feutrée rend tout le monde silencieux. En y repensant ce premier jour n'était pas si terrible – et le repas plutôt bon. Tout ne commence pas si mal.

xxxx

Dans le dortoir les lampes de chevet s'allument une à une, comme les lampadaires dans certaines rues. Nous n'en avions pas près de mon ancien Siège, et j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'en voir en vrai. Il doit sans doute y en avoir ici, le quartier où se trouvent les Érudits est l'un des plus riche et des mieux rénové.

Je rejoins mon lit et m'affale dessus. Je commence à avoir envie de dormir après toutes les émotions de la journée et mon matelas me semble de plus en plus tentant. Malheureusement pour moi j'ai comme l'impression que le sommeil est une option ici si l'on veut réussir les tests. Les cours commencent demain matin, il faut se préparer.

Les rideaux autour de mon lit ne sont tirés qu'à moitié mais je n'ai pas le courage de me relever pour les fermer. Tant pis, je ferais avec.

Je regarde la pile de livres entassés à côté de moi et en choisi un sur la génétique. Une matière qui m'intéresse particulièrement contrairement aux mathématiques. Cette discipline m'a toujours intriguée, fascinée. J'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur le sujet au lycée mais nous n'avons vu que les grandes lignes car selon les professeurs : entre de mauvaises mains ce savoir peut être destructeur. C'est pour cela qu'il faut le laisser à des personnes compétentes, instruites et sages. Les Érudits ?

Je décide de reprendre les bases en me repassant les principaux composants de l'ADN : A adénine, T thymine, G guanine... Je parle à voix basse, je retient mieux ce que j'entends.

A ma gauche Lucy est aussi en train de travailler, algèbre si j'en crois la couverture du manuel qu'elle à entre les mains. Elle à l'air tellement concentrée que je n'ose pas interrompre et je me replonge dans ma lecture. Au bout d'un moment je bute sur la date de publication des travaux d'un généticien du passé : Walther Flemming.

Certains grands scientifiques sont toujours cités. Les Érudits reconnaissent leurs compétences et leur rôle dans l'avancée de la science mais ils sont rares, et la plupart servent d'exemple pour les abus qu'ont commis les hommes avant la Grande Guerre. Selon ce livre il vivait dans un pays très loin d'ici qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui.

Depuis que je suis petite on nous raconte que tout à été détruit avec la Grande Guerre. Les continents comme on les appelaient avant, ne sont plus plus que des plaines dépeuplées et stériles. Notre ville abrite les derniers survivants. Au delà de la Clôture il n'y à que des herbes hautes à perte de vue et du danger. J'aimerais bien voir un jour ce qu'il y à derrière, après les fermes des Fraternels. Les rumeurs parlent de ruines envahis par la végétation et les bêtes sauvages, mais est-ce que là-bas tout est vraiment aussi dangereux qu'on le raconte ?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

 _Ne soit pas bête, bien sûr qu'il n'y à rien de bien après la Clôture. Elle n'est pas là pour décorer. Elle à été mis en place pour nous protéger, si quelque chose qui peut nous aider existe à l'extérieur de la ville nous le saurions. Pourquoi cacher quelque chose comme ça. Ça n'a pas de sens._

Il faut que je me concentre, tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est l'initiation. Je cligne des yeux avant de reprendre ma lecture. Rien à faire, les dates sont une plaies pour moi, surtout quand elles sont aussi anciennes.

\- 1882, me souffle une voix.

Je me tourne d'instinct vers Lucy mais elle est toujours absorbée par son livre. Je tourne la tête à droite ou me sourit une fille aux longs cheveux blond. C'est celle qui jouait avec sa salade à table, mais elle à l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Elle est assise en tailleur dans son lit

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tout les Érudits ne sont pas des sans cœurs ambitieux, me lance-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle à du lire dans mes pensées, en effet jamais je ne me serait attendue à recevoir de l'aide – même juste un peu – de la part d'un natif. Elle ajoute:

\- Je m'appelle Ginny, ravie de te rencontrer.

Je troque mon air étonné pour un sourire et me présente. Comme tout à l'heure elle m'intrigue. Elle ne ressemble pas aux autres natifs que j'ai pu voir, elle inspire confiance et n'a pas ce petit air supérieur qui caractérise sa faction. Notre faction.

\- Tu n'a pas peur qu'en m'aidant je prenne ta place ou un truc dans le genre, ironisé-je.

Elle rebondit avec un sourire en coin :

\- Si tu n'arrive même pas à retenir une date je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me ferrais peur, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Oh. C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise les choses directement, c'est un truc de Sincères, plaisanté-je.

Elle garde son air amusé tout en mâchouillant un crayon. Je décide de continuer, j'arriverais peut-être à la comprendre un peu mieux, je ne vois pas ou elle veux en venir en alternant une attitude engageante et des piques.

\- Et en parlant avec moi tes amis ne vont pas penser que tu, je ne sais pas, pactise avec l'ennemi. À vous voir on à l'impression, nous les transferts, de marcher sur vos plates bandes.

\- On est pas tous à mettre dans le même sac. Certains de nous sont encore récupérable même si ça n'en à pas l'air comme ça. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas une bande d'intellos en chemise qui va me dire comment me comporter.

Je veux en savoir plus sur cette fille, elle va à l'encontre de tout les autres Érudits que j'ai pu croiser jusqu'à présent. Elle est différente.

\- Il y en à d'autres comme toi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? c'est à son tour d'être intriguée.

\- Tu à choisi de rester, tu commence l'initiation et pourtant, on dirais que tu fait tout pour ne pas ressembler aux membres de cette faction. Je me trompe ?

Ses doigts se crispent, son ton se fait plus amer.

\- Je n'aurais pas du rester ici. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

\- Le système nous offre la possibilité de faire un choix différent du résultats du test d'aptitude, pour pouvoir nous épanouir. Pourquoi rester alors, si c'est pour se sentir mal ?

\- Parce que tu te sens mieux depuis que tu est arrivée ici peut être ? Est ce que tu te te sens à ta place maintenant ? réplique-t-elle froidement

Elle touche un point sensible. Depuis ce matin j'essaye de me persuader que j'ai fait le bon choix. Il fallait que je parte, ça j'en suis certaine, mais est-ce que les Érudits était le meilleur endroit ou aller ? J'ai toujours un doute sur la réponse.

\- Il faut que ce soit ma place, je devrait rejoindre les Sans-faction sinon, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'être une Érudite mais en aucun cas je ne veux devenir une vagabonde.

\- Tu comprends un peu mieux alors. Toi est moi on est dans le même bateau, il faut que l'on reste là. Sa voix s'est adoucie, elle commence à jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne soit pas venu quelques années plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça aurait changer quelque chose par rapport à maintenant ?

\- Tu aurais vu la grandeur des Érudits. Elle ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais se ravise au dernier moment.

Je m'interroge sur ce qu'elle viens de dire.

\- Parce que les Érudits n'ont plus cette grandeur maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle déplie ses jambes pour se lever. Elle est de dos quand elle me répond.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher si on veut être en forme pour demain.

\- Sans doute oui, murmuré-je. Je range mes affaires pendant qu'elle disparaît derrière le rideau.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle continue à me parler mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne dira rien de plus ce soir. Je m'apprête à me glisser dans le lit quand elle m'appelle :

-Eva ?

\- Oui.

Elle écarte le rideau. Avec la pénombre j'ai du mal à voir son visage, je distingue surtout sa silhouette. La première chose qui à laquelle je pense en la voyant debout, c'est qu'elle est plus grande que moi, une tête environ. Toutes les personnes que je croise sont plus grande que moi en général, même Lucy, ça à un peu tendance à m'ennuyer. J'arrête de divaguer pour l'écouter.

\- Si jamais tu à besoin d'aide, pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander.

Elle se balance d'un pieds sur l'autre, serait-elle nerveuse ?

\- Tu sais, l'entraide n'est pas réservé aux Altruistes. N'oublie pas que certains Érudits sont prêt à aider ceux qui le demande.

\- D'accord.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre d'autre sur le moment, je ne m'attendait pas à ce genre d'annonce.

Elle opine de la tête puis disparais définitivement derrière le rideau.

\- Bonne nuit. Et, euh...merci...pour ta proposition, ajouté-je.

\- Bonne nuit, me répond-elle dans un souffle.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que Lucy s'était couchée, est-ce qu'elle nous as entendues parler ? Ginny à eu l'air d'insinuer que les Érudits avaient changer depuis quelques temps, je me demande ce que Lucy en penserait elle qui me chantait leurs louanges dans le bus. Peut être que je lui en glisserait quelques mots à l'occasion pour voir comment elle réagit.

Minuit doit être passé depuis bien longtemps quand je me glisse sous les draps. Je ne cesse de me retourner dans le lit – c'est la première fois que je ne dors pas dans ma chambre – mais fini par tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

xxxx

La lumière du jour me réveille à l'aube. Je n'ai jamais été une grosse dormeuse mais j'aimais bien traîner au lit le matin. Je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est malgré la lumière, et me lève en silence pour aller regarder sur la grosse horloge qui trône sur le mur du fond – je ne peux pas la voir de là ou je suis.

 _Il faut que je me trouve un réveil, je ne vais pas traverser le dortoir en culotte tout les matins !_ Pesté-je intérieurement pendant que la chair de poule gagne mes jambes.

Je regarde l'horloge : six heure dix. Certains lits sont déjà vides, on ne perd pas de temps ici ! Je retourne au chaud sous la couverture. Ceux déjà levés doivent être des natifs, je connaît à peine les lieux je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire à cette heure là, déjà que je me perd en plein jour, autant essayer de se rendormir.

Après trois quart d'heure à me battre pour retrouver Morphée je capitule. J'attrape un livre sur ma table de chevet et commence à le feuilleter. En tirant les rideaux autour de mon lit sur le côté les premiers rayons de lumière me permettent d'y voir suffisamment clair.

C'est l'agitation des autres novices qui me réveille, j'ai du m'assoupir en lisant. L'esprit encore embrumé je pars réveiller Lucy. Elle dors profondément et grogne quand je lui secoue le bras. Je dois la remuer dans tout les sens avant qu'elle ne consente à ouvrir les yeux.

\- ...aisse moi dormir encore un peu, quémande-t-elle enroulée dans sa couverture

\- Non pas le temps. Il est sept heure, le temps qu'on se perde et qu'on prenne le petit dej' il sera huit heure et les cours auront commencés.

\- Mmm !

\- Allez! Bouge toi !

Après cinq bonne minutes à continuer de la secouer elle consent enfin à se lever et on sort enfin dortoir pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues secondes de marche que je stoppe net en m'apercevant d'un léger détail. Léger, tout comme nos tenues : nous sommes en pyjama, enfin si on peu appeler ça comme ça.

\- Lucy...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas marcher plus vite, pas aussi tôt.

\- Non, non. Tu as...enfin, nous... On as oublié de s'habiller !

Nous nous examinons l'une l'autre en silence pendant quelques secondes – moi en t-shirt et culotte noir, Lucy avec sa chemise – avant d'exploser de rire et de repartir en courant dans les couloirs.

Nous arrivons hors d'haleine dans le dortoir – qui heureusement pour nous est vide – les joues encore rouges de honte.

\- J'espère que personne ne nous as vues, pouffe Lucy en boutonnant sa chemise.

\- On est foutue sinon. Bonjour la réputation si ça s'ébruite !

\- C'est pas la fin du monde quand même, c'est les pet...les Altruistes qui ne montrent pas un bout de cheville, tente-t-elle de me rassurer.

\- En slip ! On était en slip dans les couloirs. Le premier jour de l'initiation Lucy ! commencé-je à couiner en enfilant ma jupe.

\- Forcément dit comme ça. Essaye de voir le bon côté, c'était plutôt drôle non ?

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort, j'hésite entre piquer une crise de nerf ou de rire. Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je n'ai aucune envie que ça commence aujourd'hui, surtout parce qu'on m'a aperçue à moitié nue. Bon j'exagère peut être un peu, j'avais juste les jambes à l'air mais quand même, je n'ai pas envie de les montrer à tout le monde.

Devant le sourire de Lucy je décide d'en rire. De toute façon personne ne nous as vu, on nous l'aurait fait remarquer sinon. Et puis Lucy à raison, c'est dur de ne pas trouver ça comique.

\- Allez dépêche, c'est toi qui vas nous mettre en retard, me lance-t-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir pendant que je saute sous mon lit à la recherche de ma dernière chaussure.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça !

Je suis Lucy et nous rejoignons le réfectoire au pas de course ; les cours commencent dans une trentaine de minutes.

\- Faudra quand même que tu m'explique comment tu as fait pour oublier de t'habiller. Moi au moins j'ai une excuse, mais toi tu était plutôt bien réveillé, me demande Lucy tout à fait sérieuse.

Je ne répond rien. Je n'ai absolument aucun argument à avancer.

Nous sommes à peine arrivées que quelqu'un nous interpelle. Étonnamment c'est Ginny, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle se montrerait aussi familière avec moi après notre discussion d'hier.

Il me semble qu'elle était déjà partie ce matin quand je me suis réveillée pour regarder l'heure.

 _Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant à faire aussi tôt._

\- Salut Eva, bien dormi pour ta première nuit ici, me demande-t-elle en se servant un bol de lait. Elle salut également Lucy.

\- Ça peut aller, je lui rend son sourire. J'ai vu pire.

\- Vous nous rejoignez ? demande-t-elle en montrant une table du menton.

\- Ça ne dérange pas ?

\- Si c'est le cas ça sera amusant.

Elle à du voir ma tête car elle se met à rire. Qu'est ce qu'elle ont toutes aujourd'hui à se marrer de me voir mal à l'aise.

\- T'en fait pas je rigole, ils sont sympa. La preuve, ils me supportent. Quoique pour d'autres tu verras bientôt que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Venez je vais vous présenter, assure-t-elle en nous menant vers ladite table.

\- Tu la connais ? me demande Lucy étonnée.

\- On à parlé hier soir. Son lit est à côté du mien.

\- J'ai rien entendu, pourquoi tu m'a pas fait signe ?

\- Tu devais déjà dormir comme une masse, la taquiné-je.

\- J'ai un sommeil profond et réparateur, c'est différent.

Au moins elle n'a rien entendu, au fond ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal.

\- Encore faut-il que tu en sorte.

On commence à jouer des coudes quand j'aperçois Tom à la table, en grande discussion comme hier. J'espère qu'on ne va pas encore avoir le droit à tous ses commentaires.

Ginny nous présente. Ce sont les mêmes personnes qu'hier mais je ne pense pas que tous se rappellent de nous, en tout cas j'aurais bien aimé que Stéphanie – comme viens de le préciser Ginny – m'ait oublié. Ce n'est bien sur pas le cas, ça serait trop facile sinon. J'ai encore le droit à l'un de ses chaleureux sourire ,qui sur elle ressemble plus à l'effet d'un nerf crispé sur son visage qu'autre chose.

Je reconnaît Sophie qui nous fait un signe de la main. Georges, le garçon avec qui Tom argumentait hier soir nous adresse un signe de tête. Ses yeux bridés et son grand sourire lui donnent un air avenant.

Le petit déjeuner se fini sans problème – Tom était beaucoup plus calme ce matin, j'ai même pu échanger quelques banalités avec lui. Il était de nouveau le garçon sympathique rencontré dans le couloir– et nous partons ensemble pour le premier cours. Lucy à retrouvé sa grande amie Stéphanie. Cette fois elle m'analyse en me regardant de haut en bas, toujours avec son air condescendant. Je suis habillée cette fois pourtant. J'espère que Lucy ne lui à rien dit – si quelqu'un en profiterais pour m'humilier gratuitement ce serait bien elle – mais elle ne rigole pas alors j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas au courant.

Ginny à du voir mon désarrois car elle s'approche de moi et nous commençons à discuter.

Le trajet se fait rapidement, l'avantage de traîner avec des natifs c'est qu'ils connaissent bien les lieux. Nous voici au troisième étage du bâtiment nord, devant la bonne salle, et à l'heure.

Prenez tous de quoi écrire sur le bureau et installez vous en silence ! nous somme une voix en ouvrant la porte, passant par dessus les bavardages.

Suivant les instructions nous prenons le nécessaire demandé avant d'aller s'installer deux par deux derrière les grandes tables en bois clair.

L'homme prend place, debout derrière son bureau. Son visage est jeune, rasé de près mais de petites rides au coins des yeux et sur les mains ainsi que quelques cheveux argenté sur ses tempes trahissent un âge plus avancé. Sa carrure et son air sévère suffisent tout de même à imposer le silence et c'est avec une voix sèche qu'il s'adresse à nous.

\- Je suis le professeur Pratt, je serais votre référent pendant toute la durée de l'initiation. Cela signifie que tout vos faits et gestes, tout ce qui concerne l'initiation, me sera rapporté. Je compte sur vous pour me faire honneur. En tant que responsable je ne tient pas à pâtir de votre imbécillité.

\- Lucy se penche vers moi pour chuchoter.

\- Tu penses que ce qui s'est passer ce matin rentre dans la case imbécillité ?

\- Y'a des chances... répondis-je en retenant un rire. On à pas intérêt que ça arrive à ses oreilles, il à l'air d'un dragon, continué-je en mimant un grimace. Tu l'as dit à personne au moins ?

\- Mais non, t'inquiète pas. Et puis à qui veux-tu que je le dise de toute façon ?

\- Ta copine blonde, soufflé-je avec une moue.

\- Stéphanie ? Non je lui ai pas parler de ça. Mais même si je l'avais fait elle l'aurait pas répéter, elle est sympa.

Mon regard inquisiteur lui fait hausser les sourcils.

\- Mesdemoiselles ! Je suis certains que votre conversation n'intéresse que vous alors veuillez garder vos jacassements ! aboie le professeur.

\- Laisse tomber, réussi-je à lui glisser pendant que monsieur Pratt se retourne.

Je n'ai pas envie de jeter un froid entre moi et Lucy mais je ne fait pas confiance à cette Stéphanie. Elle me semble trop...bien, ça en devient étrange. Lucy est la première personne que j'ai rencontrer ici, l'une de mes seule amie, je ne veux pas perdre ça.

Le dénommé Pratt commence donc par se présenter, sans manquer une occasion de se flatter. Il est l'un des plus grand chercheurs Érudits, il nous offre donc avec bonté son temps, son expérience et son immense savoir pendant l'initiation, afin de nous former. Du moins en partie ; nous suivront aussi l'enseignement d'une dizaine d'autres professeurs. _Heureusement_

Des gens brillant, mais dont peu possédaient une étincelle de génie selon lui.

Il continue de se complimenter pendant quelques minutes puis prend un air et une voix plus sérieuse.

\- L'initiation durera huit semaines et se déroulera en deux phases. La première sera une partie théorique, vous suivrez des cours pendant quatre semaines afin d'emmagasiner de plus de connaissances possible, ou de rattraper votre retard par rapport aux natifs, explique-t-il en balayant la salle d'un regard narquois. Quelques élèves – car c'est ce que nous sommes redevenus – rigolent.

Il continue en marchant entre les tables :

\- La deuxième phase mettra à profit tout ce que vous aurez pu apprendre pendant la première. Tout les jours, vous passerez des tests afin d'évaluer votre niveau et votre QI. Vous devrez être brillant, et rapides si vous voulez réussir. Un test final déterminera votre futur affectation au sein de la faction, aussi, aucune différence ne sera faite entre les natifs et les transferts. Vous avez les capacités pour réussir ou vous ne les avez pas, il n'y à pas de demi-mesure.

Cette fois personne ne rigole. Un malaise s'installe dans la classe.

\- La biologie, la physique, les mathématique, la chimie, la génétique, l'ingénierie et l'histoire des factions, pour ne citer que les matière les plus importantes, vous seront enseigné. Je ne vous encourage donc que trop peu à fournir un travail sérieux et intense si vous voulez avoir une chance d'obtenir de bons résultats.

Seul le léger bruit des stylos qui crissent sur le papier se fait entendre. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi mais personne d'autre ne lève la tête, tout le monde est occupé à prendre en note les informations. Mes mains ont beau trembler je me sens emballée, excitée. Sans doute un peu à cause de la peur, je commence à me demander ce que je fais ici mais d'un autre côté j'ai hâte de montrer de voir de quoi je suis capable. Il faut que je me fasse un place ici, il faut que je reste. Ginny à raison, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ou les Sans-faction.

Un paquet de feuilles avec toutes les informations complémentaires ainsi que votre emploi du temps circule, tachez de ne pas les perdre, continue Mr Pratt égal à lui même.

J'ai l'impression que cette remarque m'est adressée, je tacherais de faire attention cette fois.

Il continue son discours sur les valeurs des Érudits. L'importance du savoir et de sa transmission et comment, en une certaine mesure, les Érudits dominent les autres factions grâce à ce savoir. Son exaltation semble se transmettre dans toute la salle, tout le monde semble pendu à ses lèvres. Sauf Ginny dont la main si crispée va finir par casser son stylo si elle continue. Et moi qui n'arrête pas d'observer tout le monde, et de me poser des questions.

Une fois le cours fini nous quittons la salle en silence, l'ombre de Mr Pratt plane toujours au dessus de nos têtes. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors les discussions éclatent. Tout le monde paraît un peu perturbé par les conditions de l'initiation et en même temps galvaniser par la tirade du professeur. Le Dragon comme j'aime l'appeler.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'accroche à son raisonnement, sans doute que non, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps dessus, Ginny me prend par le bras pour rejoindre la prochaine salle. Ce matin nous commençons par la génétique.

Je suis contente d'avoir réviser les bases hier soir de sorte que je n'ai pas trop de mal à suivre le professeur : Mme Pierce, une jeune femme à la peau caramel. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde au vu de la quantité d'information qu'il faut se dépêcher de noter et d'assimiler en même temps. Nous sommes un majorité de transferts cette année, quinze au total pour douze natifs. Il paraît que c'est un nombre record de novices, les Leaders ne s'attendaient pas à avoir autant de monde d'un coup d'après ce que dit Georges sur le chemin pour aller déjeuner. Ils ont même déplacés le dortoir au dernier moment pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde dans la même salle.

En tout cas, peut importe le nombre, il va falloir nous améliorer rapidement pour rattraper le niveaux des natifs.

Le reste de la journée passe à toute vitesse. Les cours s'enchaînent à un rythme d'enfer mais ce n'est qu'au dîner que je commence à ressentir la fatigue.

\- Tu n'est pas humaine ! Comment tu fais pour être encore en forme ? geint Lucy qui peine à ne pas s'écrouler sur la table.

\- Oui c'est vrai ça. Comment tu fait Eva ? renchérit George. Regarde moi, je déborde d'énergie mais c'est normal, je suis un pur produit Érudit. Mais toi, quel est ton secret ? demande-t-il en mordant à pleine dents dans un bout de pain.

Je bafouille quelques mots incompréhensibles et prend un verre d'eau pour ne plus avoir à parler. Je ne sais pas trop moi même comment je fait, je me concentre et j'encaisse les heures qui passent, il n'y à pas grand chose d'autre à faire pour réussir de toute façon. La pression à l'air d'avoir un effet plutôt positif sur moi pour le moment, c'est toujours bon à prendre.

\- George range tes blagues au placard, Tu vas finir par les effrayer, le raille Sophie.

Les deux se lancent ensuite dans un débat sur les frasques précédentes du garçon. Tout les natifs finissent par s'en mêler, ce dernier à l'air d'avoir une réputation qui le suit et fini par implorer ses camarades d'arrêter de remettre sur la table de vieilles histoires.

Il n'y à peut être pas besoin de se méfier de ces personnes finalement, ce sont les ami de Ginny après tout. Si elle reste avec eux c'est qu'elle doit leur faire confiance un minimum et puis ils sont tellement...normaux. À part leurs vêtements (et leurs sujets de discussion par moments) ils n'ont pas l'air si différents des ados Sincères avec qui j'ai grandis. Tout ce que je veux c'est réussir l'initiation et m'intégrer. Peut être que Ginny à tord de dire que tout le monde est hypocrite dans cette faction. J'ai envie d'y croire en tout cas.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus!_

 _J'ai trouver une méthode plus simple pour les images, j'ai ouvert un compte Deviantart sur lequel je posterais led images. Si j'en poste certaines qui avancent sur l'histoire, je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de spoil._  
 _POur me trouver, même pseudo qu'ici ;)_

 _Je tient aussi à préciser que les dessins ne correspondent pas toujours exactement aux scènes de la fanfiction. Quand j'ai fait le dessin en premier, j'ai parfois changer des détails quand j'ai écrit pour que cela soit plus cohérent à l'histoire etc_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, j'ai un certain nombre de chapitre d'avance, pour éviter de tomber à court à cause des aléas de mon emploi du temps, et donc de vous faire poireauter trop longtemps entre deux publications. J'ai actuellement fini d'écrire le chapitre 15 (^o^/) et je m'accorde une petite pause pour le moment._  
 _Avec juste ça, et en publiant toutes les 2 semaine, ça nous amène jusqu'au mois d'octobre. Je crois qu'on est bien ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le reste de la semaine s'est déroulé sans trop de difficultés, si on enlève la tonne de travail que l'on nous donne. Il faut rester concentrer constamment pour pouvoir suivre et une fois les cours fini, il faut continuer à travailler. À la bibliothèque généralement. Les classes dispensées ne suffisent pas pour réussir l'initiation, il faut obligatoirement fournir un travail personnel à côté – c'est Sophie qui me l'a appris.

Les Érudits veulent nous responsabiliser le plus vite possible : eux nous donnent les bases, les fondations, mais c'est à nous de nous débrouiller pour le reste. Pour « construire notre savoir » comme ils disent. Ceux qui attendent qu'on les prennent par la main restent au bord de la route.C'était le cas de certains transferts au début – le garçon Altruiste et Derek et Éloïse, deux anciens Sincères. Maintenant c'est à peine s'ils parlent avec les autres tellement ils travaillent.

Les pauses sont rares mais nous arrivons à nous trouver des moments pour souffler un peu. Pour le moment je me débrouille plutôt bien mais heureusement que Ginny m'aide. Elle me conseille et m'aide à travailler dès qu'elle peut.

Nous passons de plus en plus de temps toutes les trois : elle, Lucy et moi, et nous parlons beaucoup. De tout et de rien, mais en général on fini par en revenir à l'initiation, ou aux Érudits. Comme Ginny est née ici elle sait à quoi nous devons nous attendre, même si des changements ont apparemment lieux tous les ans depuis quelques années – comme la menace de devenir un sans faction. Ginny n'en avais jamais entendu parler non plus et ne semble pas rassurée. Jusqu'à présent, ceux qui n'obtenaient pas d'assez bon résultats s'occupaient de faire le ménage dans les laboratoires ou servir à la cafétéria, mais ils pouvaient au moins rester dans la faction.

Quand nous ne parlons pas de choses aussi sérieuses, nos discussions me permettent de m'évader un peu et d'avoir le sentiment d'être un peu chez moi, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Rapidement une routine à commencé à s'installer : on se lève, on travaille, on déjeune,on travaille, on dîne, on travaille, on se couche etc.. Les journées se ressemblent toutes et l'ambiance se dégrade au fur et à mesure. L'atmosphère est devenue pesante et les moment de détente très rares. Tôt le matin, ou tard le soir, pour que personne ne nous aperçoive à ne rien faire, ce qui est mal vu entre novices – même si c'est apprécié par les plus compétitifs car cela fait de la personne un rival moins sérieux.

Je me rend compte que l'intimidation et l'humiliation ne sont pas réservés aux Audacieux. La plupart de natifs – excepté ceux avec qui je passe mes journées – ont formés un clan. Ils ont de l'avance sur les transferts et en profitent, à chaque occasion ils n'hésitent pas à rabaisser les plus en retard, ou ceux qui n'ont pas le cran de tenir tête.  
Lucy et moi y avons échappé pour le moment, mais je sais que c'est parce que nous ne sommes jamais seules toutes les deux. Pas pendant la journée en tout cas. Daisy, l'autre transfert féminin des Fraternels n'a pas cette chance, elle est leur cible favorite, mais elle tient bon pour l'instant. J'espère qu'elle arrivera jusqu'au bout, elle à l'air plutôt gentille. Lucy m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là, elle n'était pas spécialement bonne à l'école de ce qu'elle sait. Peut être qu'elle aussi voulait simplement changer de vie.

Lucy semble bien s'adapter à ce mode de vie. Elle à déjà sympathisé avec la plupart des transferts et n'hésite pas à travailler d'arrache-pied ce qui lui apport le respect d'un certain nombre de natif. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un avec autant de mémoire,=. Elle retient tout ce qu'elle lit ou entend, s'en est presque effrayant parfois parfois. En mathématiques elle surpasse même tout les monde, les natifs y compris, ce qui à tendance à les énerver mais qui nous amuse beaucoup, Ginny et moi.

.

Je sens quelque chose me chatouiller le nez, quelque chose de doux. Je cligne des yeux pour voir ce qui me dérange en plein sommeil et tombe sur un rideau de cheveux blonds. C'est Ginny qui me réveille, du moins elle essaye. J'ai du mal à émerger.  
J'aurai bien aimé dormir un peu plus, j'ai encore réviser une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il est six heure et elle est déjà habillée et prête à partir, encore pour des affaires personnelles. Elle m'annonce qu'elle nous rejoindra pour le petit déjeuner.

Même si on à appris à mieux se connaître, elle cache encore beaucoup de choses. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, ici les secrets font lois, mais j'aimerais qu'elle se rende compte que je suis assez digne de confiance pour me confier ce qui se passe.

Tous les matins en partant elle me réveille, même si je préférerais passer plus de temps au lit elle sait que j'aime avoir un peu de temps pour émerger tranquillement. Et je n'ai pas encore de réveil.  
Je commence à m'habiller pendant qu'elle quitte le dortoir. Une fois fait, je relis distraitement quelques cours. Lucy dors toujours, je vais la laisser tranquille encore un moment ; elle n'a pas de problèmes pour apprendre mais à encore du mal à suivre le rythme, surtout le matin.

Le trajet vers la cafétéria se fait maintenant sans problème. Ginny nous a montrer quelques astuces pour se repérer : compter ses pas dans les couloirs pour les différencier, l'éclairage et le carrelage n'est pas toujours le même aussi. Une fois qu'on à repérer ces irrégularités il devient plus simple de se déplacer dans ces couloirs blancs. Elle nous a aussi promis de nous faire visiter ce week-end la fourmilière et de nous montrer la Boutique – ou je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de cette jupe.  
Nous avons pris nos habitudes au réfectoire. Que se soit la table ou nous mangeons – celle près de la fontaine à soda – ou ce que nous consommons. Lucy s'est rapidement mise au café pour se réveiller plus facilement. Je trouve cette boisson beaucoup trop amer, j'ai failli la recracher en goûtant l'autre jour, je préfère les jus de fruit ou le lait quand on peut en avoir.

\- On commenche par quoi che matin, demande Lucy, une cuillère de céréales enfoncée dans la bouche.

\- Vendredi c'est bio et maths.

\- Et chet après-midi ? elle avale une autre cuillère.

\- Laisse moi regarder sur l'emploi du temps, répondis-je en cherchant la précieuse feuille dans la poche de ma veste.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant ce qu'il y à inscrit dessus que ma bonne humeur s'envole.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, s'enquière Lucy.

\- Travaux pratique en chimie...

\- Oh bah ça va, c'est pas si terrible.

\- Parle pour toi, me renfrogné-je

J'ai fait très peu de manipulations au lycée, mais chacune à été un désastre. La dernière fois que j'ai pu toucher une éprouvette tout la classe à du être évacuée à cause d'un mélange malencontreux. Tout l'établissement en réalité, à cause de la fumée relativement toxique qui s'était propagée. Tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés chez eux jusqu'au lendemain.  
Après avoir été longuement sermonnée par le directeur, et mes parents, on m'a interdit d'approcher d'une éprouvette – ou de n'importe quel autre matériel contenant des produits potentiellement dangereux. J'ai passer ma dernière année et demie de lycée à observer les autres travailler.

\- J'ai déjà eu quelques...problèmes pendant des manipulations au lycée, avoué-je sous le regard insistant de mes camarades

\- Quel genre de problèmes ? me demande Sophie l'air compatissant.

\- Du genre de ce qui s'est passé au lycée, en mars, il y a deux ans, marmonné-je en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de disparaître qu'en ce moment. Si seulement je pouvais disparaître, devenir une minuscule petite souris et filer loin d'ici.

\- Alors c'était toi ! s'écrit George en affichant un large sourire.

\- Sans blague ? me demande Lucy en me fixant stupéfaite.

J' acquiesce en détournant le regard.

\- C'était un accident. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, c'était juste...une fausse manip.

Tom se lève pour venir poser ses mains sur mes épaules, je frisonne un peu à son contact.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas donné à tout les novices de faire forte impression comme ça. Tu est un peu une sorte de légende maintenant, assure-t-il.

\- Fait pas attention à qu'il dit, tente de me rassurer Sophie.

\- Moi j'aime bien son idée, renchérit George.

En avouant ça, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à de l'admiration, si on peut dire, de la part des Érudits. Plutôt à un concert de sermons à propos des cours que je leur ai fait rater. Tom et George ont en tout cas l'air de trouver ça amusant, ils commencent à raconter des anecdotes de classe en riant. C'est ce moment que choisi Ginny pour nous rejoindre.

\- Tant de bonne humeur dès le matin. Je sais que vous m'aimez bien mais quand même, ironise-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi chère amie, la salut George. Tu te rappelle en deuxième année au lycée, quand on à été évacués à cause d'un accident en cours de chimie?

\- Mmh, continue. Elle mord dans un bout de pain.

\- Je te présente l'auteur de ce, dérapage, révèle-t-il en tendant ses deux bras vers moi.

Ginny écarte le bout de pain de sa bouche et hausse les sourcils en me regardant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ahem, oui.

\- Je me souvient de cet après-midi, on avait été manger des fruits séchés au soleil, au Millenium Park, dit-elle en souriant. On avait passé un bon moment.

Je lui lance un sourire sans conviction.

\- Donc, j'imagine que tu n'a pas vraiment hâte d'être à cet après-midi, reprend-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

\- Très bon pouvoir de déduction, raillé-je

\- Ça va aller, t'en fait fait, tente de me rassurer Lucy en posant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Elle a raison, confirme Ginny. On sera en binôme, alors écoute bien les consignes et laisse ton coéquipier faire les choses les plus délicates en attendant d'être plus à l'aise.

Je me détend un peu, elles ont raison si je fait attention il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Et avec un peu de chance je ferais équipe avec quelqu'un que je connais.  
Ça fait un peu trop longtemps que je suis le centre de l'attention à mon goût. Pendant que Sophie, George et Tom reprennent leur discussion, quelque chose à propos du cours de biologie de tout à l'heure et j'essaye de détourner la conversation vers Ginny. Peut être que si je vais vers elle au lieu d'attendre, elle comprendra que je me soucie de ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Tu es encore partie tôt ce matin. Tu manigances des plans secrets ? lui demandé-je un sourire en coin.

\- Tu mènes une enquête sur une histoire louche ? renchérie Lucy soudainement intéressée.

\- Rien d'aussi passionnant malheureusement. Juste un ou deux trucs à régler, rien d'important.

Lucy se laisse convaincre mais je vois les mains et la gorge de Ginny se crisper. Les Érudits ont peut-être l'habitude de mentir mais le langage du corps n'a pas de secret pour moi. Je préfère ne pas insister, elle risque de se braquer. Mais je continue de me demander ce qu'elle peut bien faire aussi tôt le matin.

Une fois les dernières cuillères avalées et les cafés engloutis à la va-vite nous traversons le bâtiment pour rejoindre le département de biologie – au deuxième étage. Je ne sais pas si je m'habituerais un jour à ces lieux, tout est si grand, si...majestueux. Il m'arrive encore d'écarquiller les yeux comme au premier jour quand je vais dans un coin de la faction que je n'ai encore jamais vu – c'est à dire la grande majorité des lieux.

Un homme plutôt jeune nous accueille dans une salle très lumineuse, aussi blanche que toutes les autres mais beaucoup plus agréable grâce aux plantes qui paressent sur les étagères aux murs. Quelques animaux en cage – des souris, quelques lézards et un couple de furets – ainsi qu'un aquarium où nagent des poissons colorés égaillent également la pièce. On croirait entrer dans un autre monde en passant la porte, si je ferme les yeux je jurerait être dehors, dans le parc, et pouvoir sentir le vent sur mon visage.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! déclare l'homme, mettant fin à la contemplation générale. Je suis le professeur Halton, mais tout le monde ici m'appelle Hal, continue-t-il en souriant. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble.

Il insiste ensuite pour que nous formions des groupes de trois, avec des personnes que nous ne connaissons pas et si possible avec des factions d'origines différente. Je joue le jeu – contrairement à certains natifs – et après un signe de main à Lucy et Ginny pars rejoindre deux personnes au hasard.

\- Salut, lancé-je timidement pour signifier ma présence.

La fille aux cheveux châtains avec de grands yeux bleu me fait un signe de tête avant d'ajouter d'une voix très calme :

\- Bonjour. Je ne crois pas qu'on ai eu l'occasion de parler avant, je suis Judith. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Je peux enfin mettre un nom sur « la fille Altruiste ».

\- Et moi c'est Chad, continue son voisin en prenant ma main pour la serrer en souriant.

C'est l'un des quatre garçons Audacieux si je ne me trompe pas. Ses dents blanches contrastent avec sa peau brune et ses cheveux crépus détonnent un peu comparés aux coiffures bien nettes des autres Érudits. Mais ça me fait sourire, ça le rend un peu plus « normal ». Son enthousiasme à au moins le mérite d'être contagieux.

\- Eva. Ravie de vous rencontrer moi aussi, dis-je encore un peu hésitante. Alors, vous savez ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, me répond Judith en sortant un élastique de sa poche pour attacher ses cheveux. Mais j'imagine que ça à un rapport avec les microscopes sur les tables.

Les échangent qui s'en suivent sont plutôt timide, Judith et moi avons l'air aussi mal à l'aise de parler avec de nouvelles personne mais Chad et son allégresse (c'est lui qui meuble les silences avant que cela ne devienne gênant) nous détendent peu à peu. On en vient presque à avoir une conversation normale.

La séance d'aujourd'hui consiste effectivement en l'observation de différentes cellules végétale et si l'on m'avais dit qu'on arriverais un jour à me passionner pendant deux heures avec ça je ne l'aurais pas cru. Notre professeur de lycée avait déjà contribué à ce que j'apprécie cette matière, mais Monsieur Hal – il a eu beau insister, personne ne s'est résolu à l'appeler simplement «Hal ». Nous avons fini par adopter le surnom « Monsieur Hal » pour satisfaire tout le monde – à rendu le cours captivant.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi à l'aise depuis mon arrivée et je retrouve enfin les raisons qui mon poussées à faire ce choix. Apprendre de nouvelles chose est envoûtant, on en veux toujours plus.

À la fin du cours, qui pour moi est passé en un éclair, je suis réellement de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée et j'ai le cœur léger. Lucy et Ginny ont quand même réussi à ce mettre d'accord sur fait qu'elles trouvaient mon attitude étrange mais leurs blagues ont coulées sur moi comme de l'eau.

Si la matinée s'était déroulée sans problème, même le cours de mathématique, au déjeuner la réalité reprit le pas. Dans moins d'une demi heure à lieu le cours de chimie, toute l'énergie que j'avais à disparue et je dois me forcer à avaler le contenu de mon assiette.

 _Allez, encore un après-midi, et demain c'est le week-end. Tout va bien se passer._

Je traîne quand même un peu des pieds pour aller jusqu'au laboratoire.

Le professeur Harrison, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage austère, nous accueille. Rien à voir avec l'attitude chaleureuse de Monsieur Hal. Une fois fait, il nous répartit sur les plans de travail. Je suis avec Tom. Au moins l'un de nous sais ce qu'il fait.

\- Aujourd'hui nous commencerons par réaliser une synthèse organique en suivant un protocole expérimentale. Prenez une blouse sur les portes manteau et le matériel nécessaire dans les étagères du fond et suivez les instructions qui vont vous être distribuées. Je passerais dans les rangs pour voir comment vous vous en sortez.

Un garçon à peine plus âgé que nous commence à marcher entre les tables donnant à chaque binôme un petit paquet de feuilles plastifiées.

\- Comment tu le sens ? me demande Tom.

\- Bien, je crois. J'ai revue les bases tout à l'heure avec Lucy.

\- Tant mieux. Je vais chercher le matériel pendant ce temps là commence à lire le protocole, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre comme ça.

Je prends la feuille qui vient d'être distribuée et commence à décrypter les consignes : six étapes de manipulations aux descriptions plutôt nébuleuses pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas touché un tube à essai depuis deux ans. J'arrive à presque tout comprendre, du moins en théorie. Entre l'imaginer et le faire vraiment, il y a un grand pas. Le professeur est toujours à son bureau pour le moment mais ses yeux perçant examinent tout. Espérons qu'il ne regardera pas par ici.

Ginny est de l'autre côté de la salle avec une autre native dont je ne connais pas le nom, Sophie et George sont un peu derrière nous – tout les deux très concentrés – et Lucy est deux tables devant moi. Elle fait équipe avec Joshua, le garçon Fraternel.  
Je me rend compte qu'a chaque fois que je pense, ou que je parle d'un des novices, je l'associe à son ancienne faction : Judith l'altruiste, Kyle et Chad les audacieux etc... Je ne devrait pas le faire, déjà parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient. S'ils sont partis de leur faction c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison et leur rappeler leur ancienne vie ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et puis aussi surtout parce que cela m'empêche de me voir moi même en tant qu'Érudite.  
Quand je pense à ce que je suis, je me vois comme une fille Sincère qui essaye de devenir une Érudite. Il va falloir que je coupe définitivement le cordon avec mon passé et que je me vois en tant qu'Érudite à part entière. Peut être qu'après le jour des visite, si je peux voir une dernière fois mes parents pour leurs expliquer mon choix, j'arriverais à tirer une croix sur tout ça.

Tom est déjà de retour, un plateau chargés de flacons en verre et de divers produits étiquetés en équilibre précaire sur ses mains.

\- Alors ? Tu as compris ce qu'on doit faire ? me demande-t-il en alignant tous les ustensiles.

\- Oui oui.

Je préfère éviter la partie où j'ai regardé les autres s'agiter.

\- Je m'occupe des manipulations ( je souris à cette évocation) toi tu mesura tout ce qu'il faut dans ces éprouvettes (il me désigne les tubes gradués). C'est bon pour toi ?

\- Bien mon capitaine! rétorqué-je en me mettant au garde à vous pour le taquiner.

Pendant la demie-heure qui suit tout se déroule parfaitement. Le professeur Harrison – qui déambule maintenant entre les rangées – ne semble pas s'apercevoir que Tom est le seul à réaliser les manipulations. C'est à la cinquième étape du protocole que notre organisation déraille.

\- Eva, je doit surveiller ce mélange pendant qu'il chauffe, il faut que tu prépare toi même la prochaine étape.

\- Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu est sûr de toi ?

\- Je ne doit pas quitter ce truc des yeux. Tu as juste à prendre le bécher qui est à côté de moi et tu ajoutes la solution jaune, là-bas sur le portant, me montre-il d'un coup de tête. Tu l'ajoute et tu mélanges, c'est tout, y'a pas de quoi paniquer, m'assure-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Pas de quoi paniquer, bien évidement. Faut bien se lancer de toute façon, affirmé-je pour me rassurer.

Il me jette un regard mi-soucieux, mi-amusé avant de retourner surveiller son délicat mélange.

J'attrape l'un des bécher près de Tom avant d'y verser soigneusement le contenu du tube à essai. Avant d'avoir pu être fière de moi des bulles s'élèvent du goulot répandant par la même occasion une odeur nauséabonde.

 _Je savais que j'aurais du mieux lire les consignes, je le savait_ , me répété-je en m'écartant du plan de travail avec une grimmace.

Ma voix est plus aiguë que je ne l'aurait voulu quand je sollicite Tom.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ! coasse-t-il.

\- Euh...ce que tu m'a dit, balbutié-je en espérant trouver une porte de sortie. Ce truc là près de toi, avec l'autre truc jaune.

\- Mais c'était l'autre bécher qu'il fallait prendre ! Je croyais que tu avais lu les consignes.

\- Mais tu en a trois des béchers à côté de toi, et ils sont tous remplis du même liquide transparent ! continué-je sur le même ton. Je pensais que c'était les mêmes !

\- Et pourquoi il y aurait trois fois la même chose ? Ironise-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Peut-être parce que tu ...

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? demande un voix devant nous.

Le professeur Harrison se tient devant nous, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les lèvres serrées et un plis entre les sourcils. Aucun de nous n'ose répondre et jamais mes chaussures ne m'ont parut aussi captivantes.

\- Votre nom mademoiselle ?

\- Eva. Eva Gray, articulé-je en levant la tête.

 _Pourquoi je suis la seule qu'il interroge, c'est injuste._

\- C'est donc vous. Votre réputation n'est plus à faire.

J'ai l'impression que chaque mot qu'il prononce est un coup de marteau qui résonne dans mon crâne. Tout nos professeurs au lycée étaient des Érudits mais je en pensais pas que « l'incident » avait fait le tour de toute la faction, pas à ce point. Et moi qui ne voulais pas attirer l'attention.

À présent toute la salle est silencieuse et nous fixe, tout en se couvrant le nez.

\- La concentration est quelque chose de primordiale à acquérir ici, apparemment pour vous c'est raté.

Puis il part, continuant sa ronde comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tom me regarde avec une expression qui oscille entre me hurler dessus et exploser de rire. Il m'épargne en ne faisant aucun des deux et se tait, puis s'éloigne pour commencer à nettoyer. Je lui emboîte le pas pour l'aider.

Tout les novices ce sont remis au travail mais je les entends murmurer, créant un bourdonnement incessant dans mes oreilles. J'imagine facilement leurs commentaires, je suis la première à faire une erreur de ce genre alors tout le monde va s'en donner à cœur joie. J'essaye de continuer à me comporter normalement pour leur montrer que je ne vais pas m'écrouler mais mon visage est brûlant et mes mains tremblent. J'ai tellement honte, rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais ce matin quand j'ai expliquer ma bourde : là je voudrais disparaître complètement, me vaporiser pour ne plus entendre ces petits rires et apercevoir les regards en coins des autres novices.

Je relève finalement la tête et vois l'assistant du professeur qui continue de nous regarder, avec ses yeux noir et ses cheveux bruns presque coiffés, mais contrairement aux autres il n'a pas un air mesquin. Je le fixe à mon tour mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire son sourire s'agrandit. Il est le premier à baisser les yeux car un groupe lui demande conseil.

Quelques minutes après, alors nous commençons à tout ranger, il vient dans notre direction et s'arrête juste devant moi.

\- Viens me voir à la fin du cours, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrais t'aider pour la prochaine fois, dit-il d'un air dégagé, comme si ce que j'avais fait n'avais aucune importance.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il est déjà repartit vers le professeur Harrison.

Tout se serait bien passé si ça s'était arrêter là. Le fait de voir que quelqu'un – qui plus est un Érudit – ne considère pas mon étourderie comme quelque chose de grave me redonne le sourire mais à peine est-il partit que j'entends des petits rires aigus derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Stéphanie, sa voix railleuse se reconnaît de loin et elle ne se donne même pas la peine de parler à voix basse. L'ambiance de travail avait fait taire tout le monde mais maintenant que nous avons terminés il n'y à plus rien qui retient les commentaires de mes chers camarades.

Je pose ma blouse à la va-vite sur le porte manteau et fonce dans le couloir mais la plupart des novices sont déjà sortis et attendent dans le couloir. À peine me voient-ils que j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Ils ne font pas tous de commentaires, la plupart ont surtout l'air désolé et c'est ce qui m'agace le plus. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sente désolé, qu'on ai pitié de moi. Je veux juste qu'on m'oublie et qu'on me laisser tranquille.

Ginny et Lucy me rejoignent rapidement et essayent de me réconforter en me posant une main sur l'épaule mais je la secoue, je n'ai envie d'aucun contact qu'il soit oral ou physique. J'accélère le pas autant que possible pour rejoindre la prochaine salle, et les distancer par la même occasion. Je ne suis même pas restée à la fin du cours pour écouter ce que l'assistant me voulait. Tant pis, pour rien au monde je en retournerais dans cette salle.

Mes mollets me font mal mais je continue de marcher à la même cadence, je suis trop énervée pour aller plus doucement de toute façon. Ginny et Lucy ont renoncer à essayer de de me parler mais elles ne sont pas loin derrière, j'entends leur voix parfois – et celle de George aussi même s'il ne rigole pas autant que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, je m'en fiche.

\- Eva, c'est par là !

Je stoppe d'un coup, agacée, pour voir qui me parle. Lucy est arrêtée un peu derrière moi, elle pointe du doigt un couloir.

\- C'est par là, pour le cours, répète-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Je suis tellement agitée que je ne me suis même pas aperçue que je prenais le mauvais chemin.

\- Merci, bafouillé-je. J'arrive.

Cette fois ci je les laisse partir avant moi. J'ai toujours envie d'être seule alors je préfère mettre quelques mètres d'écarts entre nous. Du coin de l'œil je vois Lucy jeter un regard dans ma direction par dessus son épaule mais je reste résolument fixée sur mes chaussures.

Le cours suivant à au moins le mérite de ramener le calme mais j'écoute à peine ce que dit la femme en tailleur qui s'agite devant le tableau. Ma tête déborde de questions, de doutes et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. La moitié de mes notes proviennent de ce qu'a écrit Lucy, qui est assez gentille pour me laisser copier sur elle.

La fin de l'heure marque, heureusement, la fin de la journée. Je vais pouvoir filer loin d'ici, peut importe où du moment que je peux être tranquille. Il y a de grandes chances pour que je me perde encore une fois donc mon vœux sera sûrement exaucé. Je bondis presque de ma chaise mais Ginny à été plus rapide que moi, je suis à peine arrivée à la porte qu'elle m'attrape par le poignet pour me tirer à l'écart.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? grogné-je en essayant de me débarrasser de son emprise.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi mauvais caractère quand on t'énerve, s'amuse-t-elle en ne lâchant quand même pas mon poignet.

Elle m'entraîne maintenant dans les couloirs – en direction du dortoir il me semble.

\- Où on va ? demandé-je après avoir abandonner l'idée de libérer mon poignet.

\- Suis-moi et tais toi, me répond-elle sans se retourner. Son ton n'est pourtant pas agressif. Amusé plutôt.

Nous arrivons vers le dortoir mais elle passe devant la porte sans s'en soucier et continue jusqu'à l'escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur. À l'étage, toutes les portes sont fermées et une odeur de poussière traîne dans l'air mais nous continuons d'avancer. Je me demande si elle à vraiment un but à me traîner de la sorte par le bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois au fond du couloir que j'aperçois un petit renfoncement qui donne sur une porte vitrée en mauvais état. Ginny me lâche finalement pour ouvrir la porte qui dévoile un escalier de service.

Elle me fait signe de montrer de la tête et s'engage dans la structure en métal rouillé. Les marches de l'escalier de service grincent quand je la suis mais ma peur qu'il s'effondre sous mon poids s'arrête quand je sent une bourrasque de vent sur mon visage. L'escalier mène au toit du bâtiment.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demande Ginny en levant le visage pour mieux sentir le vent.

Je ne répond rien mais ma tête doit parler pour moi car Ginny se met à rire. Respirer l'air frais me vide la tête, et j'inspire à grande bouffée. Au début pour me calmer et ensuite par plaisir. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la brique qui me pesait sur le cœur à cause du cours de chimie disparaît et j'ai retrouvée un petit peu de sérénité.

 _C'est fou l'effet que peut avoir un peu d'air frais sur le moral._

\- C'est mon endroit préféré, je l'ai découvert il y à seulement quelques années. Les Érudits ne sont pas du genre à encourager les enfants à vadrouiller partout. J'aime bien y aller pour souffler un peu, me révèle Ginny.

\- C'est super, approuvé-je en faisant quelques pas pour découvrir l'endroit.

Tout est en béton, gris et terne et pourtant cela me paraît tellement chaleureux. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi j'apprécie cet endroit – n'importe qui d'autre aurait passer son chemin pour trouver un coin plus agréable – mais j'aime le bruit des feuilles d'arbres que le vent agite et l'odeur de l'air chaud qui annonce l'été.

\- Viens t'asseoir par là, me dit-elle en me montrant un coin au soleil.

Nous nous adossons contre un bout du muret qui entoure le toit.

\- Où est Lucy ? demandé-je en baissant la tête en repensant à mon comportement de toute à l'heure.

\- À la bibliothèque je crois. Elle avait l'air un peu désespérée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, je lui ai dit que je te parlerais.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Un silence commence à s'installer, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas parler à Ginny mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne vois par par où commencer. De son côté j'ai l'impression qu'elle hésite à prendre la parole. C'est finalement elle qui rompt le silence.

\- Pas terrible ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure hein.

Je lui lance un sourire sans conviction mais elle continue quand même.

\- Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose mais c'est ce qui arrive tout les jours ici. Tu est la première alors les gens font beaucoup de bruit parce que ça les distraits, ça leur donne l'impression d'être meilleurs. Attend un peu et tout va se tasser, dans quelques jours c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui sera à ta place et on t'aura oubliée. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça que ça marche.

Ce qu'elle me dit me rassure un peu mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir hâte que quelqu'un d'autre échoue. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne.

\- Les Érudits sont vraiment comme ça alors ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà entendue toutes les rumeurs sur votre arrogance, la prétention, la méchanceté parfois. Je viens de chez les Sincères donc j'ai l'habitude des personnes abruptes, mais là... c'est presque cruel.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, ironise-t-elle. Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu est venue ici, tu as tes raisons, mais tu doit te méfier de la plupart des personnes ici. Les Érudits sont très doués pour attirer les gens, tu peux être sûre que chaque année il y aura au moins une dizaine de transferts (elle marque une petite pause). Mais une fois à l'intérieur les belles paroles s'envolent, et les Érudits montrent leur vrai visage.

\- Et... ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure c'est le vrai visage alors ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Disons que s'en est une partie oui. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois où l'on s'est parlé ?

Elle n'avait encore jamais refait allusion à ses paroles énigmatiques du premier soir. Je hoche la tête. Même si j'avais voulu je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu oublier, elle avait piquée ma curiosité à vif mais je n'avais jamais osée aborder le sujet de nouveau.

\- Ce que j'essayais de te dire à propos de la grandeur des Érudits c'est que, depuis une dizaine d'année environ, les gens ont oubliés peu à peu les valeurs qui ont forgés les Érudits : combattre l'ignorance, répandre le savoir pour que tout le monde en profite. Tout le monde, pas seulement nous Eva. Aujourd'hui les Érudits n'en ont que pour leur ego, ils sont devenus vaniteux – plus qu'avant en tout cas – et manipulateurs. Ils ont presque tous oubliés que d'après le manifeste nous sommes censés apprendre toutes ses choses pour faire évolué la société au mieux. Aider les autres factions et pas se servir d'elles. Petite, c'est ce genre d'Érudite que je voulais être, pas... ça.

Elle à les larmes aux yeux à la fin de sa tirade et quand elle reprend sa voix est amère.

\- Maintenant, la moindre contestation est étouffée. Jeanine veux montrer un front uni face aux autres leaders.

Je suis seulement capable d'ouvrir la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Que répondre à ce genre de déclaration ?

Je sais que tout ce qu'elle me dit est sa conviction personnelle – et je ne suis pas sûre quelle soit partagée par beaucoup de monde dans la faction – mais j'ai l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc, comme si d'un coup elle venait de me ramener à la réalité. J'ai le sentiment, au plus profond de moi, que ce qu'elle dit est vrai mais si j'accepte cette idée le fait même que je soit ici est remis en question. Au fond je n'ai pas du tout réfléchit aux conséquences d'aller chez les Érudits. Oui j'avais le nez fourré dans un livre dès que je m'ennuyais ou que j'avais un peu de temps libre, et oui il fallait que je parte de chez moi, mais je n'ai pas du tout penser à ce que serait ma vie chez les Érudits. Si je me sentirais bien là bas. J'ai agis dans la précipitation le jour du choix.

Reconnaître que je partage l'idée de Ginny, et donc que je suis en désaccord avec la manière de vivre des Érudits, reviendrais à avouer que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

Ma crainte doit se lire sur mon visage car Ginny se met face à moi et pose une main sur mon genoux. Sa voix est beaucoup plus calme.

\- Eva, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou quoique ce soit d'autre dans le genre en disant ça, c'est juste...sortit. Si tu me dit que tu veux devenir un Érudite, comme n'importe quel autre novice, je ne t'en dissuaderais pas. Je continuerais d'être ton amie, parce que je t'apprécie vraiment, et je ne te reparlerais plus jamais de tout ça. Mais si quelque part au fond de ton esprit, et je pense que c'est le cas, une petite lumière s'allume pour te dire que tout ce que je te raconte n'est pas une blague c'est qu'au final tu est comme moi, piégée ici.

\- J'ai...je... Pourquoi tu me dit tout ça? Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi confuse.

\- Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir un peu plus de jugeote que tout les autres. De savoir réfléchir par toi même, ce qui peut-être dangereux à dévoiler ici.

Je fronce les sourcils, comment ce genre de chose pourrait-elle être dangereuse, les Érudits ne sont-il pas censés être les têtes pensantes de la ville. Ginny regarde autour d'elle même si nous savons que l'endroit et désert et que personne ne peut nous entendre.

\- Fait attention, fait très attention à tous ce qui t'entoure. Ici tous est mensonge et faux-semblant. Les gens n'hésiterons pas à t'utiliser si ça peux servir leurs intérêts et si tu t'opposes à eux il ne se contenterons pas de te laisser dans ton coin. Les Érudits ont de plus en plus soif de pouvoir, et rien ne les arrêtera. Tu t'es embarqué dans quelque chose de bien plus grand que tu ne l'imagine, me dit-elle d'un air grave.

 _Mais ou est-ce que ce que j'ai atterrit_? _Je suis partie de chez moi pour ne plus avoir de problèmes, dans quelle situation me suis-je encore mise ?_

\- Pourquoi tu fais tant de mystère ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici exactement ? lui demandé-je soudainement irritée par ses paroles un peu trop évasive à mon goût

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je te dit juste les faits : il se passe des choses louches ici. Plusieurs grands projets de recherches sont en cours, d'habitude les Leaders se vantent de ce genre de chose, c'est ce qui fait leur fierté, mais là ça fait plusieurs mois que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles.

\- Tu ne sait rien de plus à propos de tout ça ?

Je me sens d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressée par ce qui peut se cacher ici que par la sécurité de mon avenir.

\- Non, du tout, elle accompagne sa réponse d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose chose dont on discute dans les couloirs.

\- J'imagine oui...

Elle se redresse d'un coup et époussette sa jupe.

\- Ils faut qu'on redescende, on est là depuis un moment les autres vont se poser des questions sinon.

J'acquiesce et me lève à mon tour. Le soleil commence doucement à décliner sur l'horizon.

\- Il ne faut rien dire de tout ça à qui que ce soit, même à Lucy, me prévient-elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

\- Mais c'est mon amie, je ne veux pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ! protesté-je. Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider.

Elle s'arrête devant la porte, face à moi.

\- Je l'apprécie aussi, mais elle n'est pas prête à entendre ce genre de chose.

\- Comment tu peut le savoir ? m'entêté-je.

\- Tout comme je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance quand je t'ai amenée sur ce toit. Je ne dit pas qu'on ne lui dira jamais rien, mais pour le moment si je lui dit la même chose qu'à toi elle va se braquer. Elle idéalise trop les Érudits pour être capable de prendre du recul.

Même si cela me contrarie je ne peux que lui donner raison, Lucy est beaucoup plus imprégnée du comportement des Érudits que nous. Quand Ginny ouvre la porte, je pose ma main sur la sienne pour la retenir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fait pour continuer à te comporter aussi normalement ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas comme les autres natifs de l'initiation. Après ce que tu m'a dit, comment fais-tu pour ne pas te mettre à hurler dans les couloirs où partir du jour au lendemain ? Je ne sais pas si je serait capable de rester aussi calme.

\- À partir du moment où tu sais que tu n'est plus en sécurité si tu ne rentre pas un minimum dans le schéma pré-établit ça devient beaucoup plus naturel de faire semblant. Continue de sourire, de rire, de te noyer dans le travail comme les autres novices et on ne te remarqueras pas.

Elle à un petit sourire quand elle ajoute :

\- Et quand tu en à marre tu viens ici. Personne ne te vois, personne ne t'entend, sauf si tu crie, mais je ne te conseil pas de le faire.

J'en reviens donc au point de départ. Je suis partie de chez moi pour ne plus avoir à mentir, à me cacher et là je dois recommencer. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une spirale infernale, sans fin.

\- Alors, on va devoir faire semblant d'être d'accord avec tout ça pour pouvoir rester ici ?

\- Pas éternellement j'espère. Peut être qu'un jour on arrivera à sortir de là, si on s'en donne les moyens

Ses dernier mots résonnent légèrement dans la cage d'escalier.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

C'est enfin le week-end. Mais visiblement, chez les Érudits, ce mot n'a pas vraiment la même signification que dans les autres factions. Je m'attendais à pouvoir dormir un peu plus – Lucy aussi – mais le samedi en tous cas n'est pas synonyme de repos. J'ai toujours espoir que demain soit un vrai jour de congé, que l'on puisse enfin se reposer un peu. Ma tête va exploser bientôt sinon.

Ce matin Ginny à dû déployer des trésors de patience pour m'arracher à mon lit – littéralement. Je me suis cramponnée aux barreaux de la tête de lit quand elle à essayée de m'en tirer, en dernier recours, pour que je me lève enfin. Elle à reçue mon oreiller, lancé avec toute le violence dont je suis capable à sept heure du matin, en échange.

Sans doute que le fait d'avoir le très cher monsieur Pratt toute la matinée n'a pas aidé à me motiver.

Depuis que nous sommes descendues du toit, nous n'avons plus ré-aborder le sujet de notre discussion avec Ginny. Elle a continuée à se comporter comme d'habitude, parlant de tout et de rien avec les autres sans manquer une occasion de les asticoter, comme toujours. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester si...normale, moi j'ai toujours une boule au ventre et l'esprit troublé. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de vouloir rentrer dans son jeu. Mon but en arrivant ici était de rester tranquille, pour pouvoir vivre ensuite tout aussi tranquillement. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup le coup de tout jeter à l'eau maintenant. Mais vivre à l'encontre de mes convictions n'est pas vraiment mieux.

Ne pas pouvoir parler de tout ça à Lucy est le plus dur. Techniquement je ne la connais que depuis une semaine mais pendant l'initiation tout est comme concentré, les amitiés, les conflits, tous se forme plus vite et devient plus intense : nous jouons notre avenir sur quelques semaines. Elle qui cherche toujours à voir ce qu'il y à de positif me serait d'une grande aide en ce moment. À défaut de pouvoir tout lui dire j'ai essayée de me faire pardonner mon attitude, ce qu'elle à accueillit avec le sourire en me disant de tout oublier. Son côté Fraternels est toujours un peu là même si elle fait tout son possible pour copier le comportement des Érudits.

Son optimisme m'étonneras toujours mais là je lui en suis reconnaissante. Avoir quelqu'un comme elle près de moi me permet de m'apaiser de tout ce dont je doute. Son rire, son enthousiasme et même toutes ses histoires un peu agaçantes sur la manière de vivre dans telle ou telle faction qu'elle raconte à la moindre occasion m'empêchent de penser à mes parents, et maintenant à ce qui m'attend si j'accepte de que m'a dit Ginny. Il faudra que je parle à Lucy un jour ou l'autre même si je sais qu'elle ne partage pas mes idées et celles de Ginny. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra quand même.

 _xxxxxx_

\- N'insiste pas, j'ai aucune envie d'aller à ce cours. Surtout avec Pratt. En plus il aura sûrement entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, répondis-je à Ginny qui cherche par tous les moyens à me tirer un sourire depuis que je suis levée.

\- Peut-être que si on se met au fond il ne nous remarqueras pas, suggère Lucy en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Nan, aucune chance que ça marche avec lui, rétorque Ginny déçue à la fois par ma réaction et par le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher le courroux de Mr Pratt. Tout le long de l'initiation il tient une liste de ce qu'il se passe pour être sûr de ne rien oublier quand il voit ses élèves. Il ne laisse rien passer, c'est pour ça qu'il s'occupe des novices chaque année d'ailleurs.

\- Vraiment ? Il tient une liste sur tous les élèves ? demandé-je stupéfaite.

\- C'est une rumeur qui court depuis des années, intervient George en arrivant derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Mais elle n'est pas née sans raison, continue-t-il avec un brin de malice dans les yeux quand il me regarde.

\- Liste ou pas, il à une sacrée mémoire. Sans parler de son caractère, reprend Ginny maussade.

On continue d'avancer jusqu'à la salle de classe alors qu'un silence un peu pesant commence à s'installer à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer tout à l'heure. Nos pas résonnent dans le couloir encore désert à cette heure.

\- Bon, c'est que ça commence à devenir un peu sinistre ici, lance George pour rompre le silence. Personne pour changer de sujet ? Ginny ?

\- C'est toi qui parle tout le temps d'habitude, trouve un autre sujet tout seul, réplique cette dernière retrouvant néanmoins le sourire.

\- Ah voilà ! Je te reconnais mieux comme ça. Toujours sympathique, douce, de bonne humeur, une conversation agréable...

Ginny le coupe en lui donnant un coup de coude qu'il n'arrive pas à esquiver. Il rigole quand même en plissant les yeux. On dirait qu'il n'a que deux fentes noires au dessus de sa grand bouche quand il rit comme ça. Je crois que je l'apprécie vraiment, juste en tant qu'ami qu'on soit d'accord, mais il met toujours une bonne ambiance quand il est là. En plus il est souvent de bons conseils, quand il ne cherche pas à faire le malin.

\- Où est Tom ? demande Ginny à George quand nous arrivons au troisième étage, devant la salle de Mr Pratt.

\- Ses parents voulaient le voir je crois, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Il a le droit de voir ses parents ? demandé-je, sidéré d'une telle chose.

Les règles sont très strictes sur ce sujet au sein des factions. Tant qu'un novice n'est pas officiellement membre de la faction qu'il a choisi, la seule fois ou il à la possibilité de voir sa famille c'est le jour des visites. Ceux qui restent dans leur faction d'origine ont ensuite la chance de pouvoir la voire quand ils le veulent. Les transferts croiseront peut-être leur parents ou leurs frères et sœurs dans la rue, où lors des rares événement publiques, mais la plupart ne se voient plus jamais. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la devise de la ville est « la faction avant les liens du sang ».

\- Ce sont de grands chercheurs, m'explique George. Ils ont contribué à bon nombre des innovations misent en place dans la ville ces dernières années. Ils sont très populaires ici. D'ailleurs ils vont donner une conférence dans deux semaines. On devra y assister et faire un compte rendu au passage.

\- Abrège George, lance Ginny.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils sont le droit à beaucoup d'avantages et ça vaut aussi pour leur fils. Quand les Warder veulent quelque chose, ils l'obtiennent presque toujours alors voir leur fils pendant l'initiation n'est qu'une broutille pour les Leaders.

\- J'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer mon opinion sur ce favoritisme que Ginny me coupe.

\- Oui c'est injuste, et même si on l'aime bien il sait très bien ce qu'on en pense. Et non ça ne s'étend pas à ses amis, on doit attendre le jour des visites comme tout le monde.

\- Son ton est ironique mais on sent qu'au fond elle est irritée. Il y à de quoi. Savoir qu'un de ses amis peut passer au dessus des règles dès que ses parents l'exigent est au minimum très agaçant. Je ne connais pas très bien Tom mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se soucie pas beaucoup de suivre les règles à la lettre tant que ça va à son avantage. Je me demande à quels autres avantages il à le droit, si ça se trouve il à déjà sa place réservé comme membre de la faction avant même d'avoir fini l'initiation.

\- Ferme la bouche, Pratt arrive, me souffle George en me donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Tout le monde s'installe en silence dans la salle, il est inutile d'espérer pouvoir continuer les conversations en court.

Même si je sais que c'est inutile, je me dirige quand même vers le fond de la salle. Pas tout au fond où on me repérerais trop facilement mais en laissant quatre ou cinq rangs devant moi ou je pourrais essayer de me fondre dans la masse, pour un moment du moins.  
Quand je tends la main pour écarter une chaise se sent qu'elle résiste. Je lève les yeux et voit Stéphanie qui se tient bien droite devant moi, sa main fermement appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise. J'essaye de garder une expression neutre mais son air suffisant me fait bouillir à l'intérieur.

\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à échapper à Pratt en te glissant vers le fond comme un rat. Comme c'est mignon, siffle-t-elle suffisamment fort tout de même pour que les personnes près de nous l'entende.

Je n'ai jamais été violente mais à se moment je rêve de lui envoyer ma main en plein visage.

\- Je pensais que tu serais trop occupée à lui lécher les bottes pour remarquer ce qui se passe autour de toi. Regarde il arrive, cours lui dire bonjour, peut être qu'il te donneras un sucre.

Pour un fois je suis contente d'avoir grandit chez les Sincères, il m'arrive d'avoir quelques réminiscences de leur répartie. Les novices qui nous entendent pouffent de rire, le visage de Stéphanie tourne au cramoisie. Ce spectacle est plus plaisant que je ne l'aurais cru.

Elle s'approche de moi la colère déformant son visage. Je peux voir ses cils frôler le verre de ses lunettes, ses petites tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez, et sentir sa respiration chaude sur ma joue.

\- Si tu crois que faire la maline va t'aider à t'en sortir ici tu te trompe. Tu n'est qu'une pauvre transfert, une moins que rien, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Ici c'est nous qui faisons les règles, et si je dois veiller personnellement à ce que tu finisse par vider les poubelles jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ce sera avec grand plaisir.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de dissimuler sa menace et je sais que, bien qu'elle soit du genre à aboyer, cette fois ci elle est sérieuse. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, pas en face du moins.  
Même si elle n'est qu'une novice je sais qu'elle peut me rendre la vie insupportable. Elle doit y être aussi douée que pour résoudre des équations mais sur le moment tout ça me passe au dessus. Quelque chose prend le pas dans mon esprit, un soupçon d'audace inattendu car je lui répond d'une voix assuré dont je n'ai pas l'habitude :

\- N'en soit pas si sûre Stéphanie. Moi aussi je suis capable de beaucoup de choses si on se met sur mon chemin. Retourne donc t'asseoir, sinon pas de sucre n'oublie pas.

Vu sa tête on dirait qu'elle à avaler quelque chose de travers. Sa bouche est tordue et sa gorge serrée. Je suis sûre qu'elle enrage au qu'au fond elle meurt d'envie de me gifler, mais elle ne peut pas le montrer, cela détruirais son image de parfaite petite Érudite. Malgré la situation qui n'est pas en ma faveur je ne peux m'empêcher de me réjouir un peu.

\- Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça, surveille tes arrières Gray, a-t-elle juste le temps de me souffler avant de regagner sa place.

La première demi-heure se passe sans trop de soucis, _ce prof à tout de même tendance à râler pour rien,_ pensais-je jusqu'à ce qu'il se poste devant moi pour parler de mon cas.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous cette semaine mademoiselle Gray. En classe de chimie. Encore.

Sa voix s'est faite beaucoup plus calme, un peu trop même. J'aurais préférée qu'il crie, au moins il se serait défoulé un bon coup et puis on n'en parlais plus. Là, j'ai tout le temps d'appréhender ce qu'il va se passer.

Je garde les yeux baissés, un vieux réflexe qui me donne l'impression que si je ne voit pas la personne en face de moi elle ne me verra pas non plus. Je sais, c'est stupide mais les vieilles habitude sont les plus tenaces. Je n'ose pas parler non plus, pour quoi dire de toute façon ?

\- Je vois que vous savez à quoi je fait allusion. Depuis que je m'occupe des novices j'ai fait face à beaucoup de cas de figure vous savez : des pleurnicheurs, -des stressés, des prétentieux, des maladroits... mais là vous m'offrez de l'inédit. Réussir à mettre une telle pagaille, même en travaillant avec l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'initiation ...

Il à l'air vraiment agacé mais on voit qu'il fait de gros efforts pour se retenir. Je relève un peu la tête, à peine mais suffisamment pour voir les silhouette autour de moi.

\- On peut dire que vous avez fait forte impression, mais ne le prenez pas comme un compliment. Il est temps de vous mettre au travail, _sérieusement._ Un tel comportement n'est pas tolérable ici ! Si vous souhaitez un jour vouloir faire partie de cette faction, ce dont je commence à douter, il serait grand temps d'arrêter de vous comporter comme si vous vous trouviez en compagnie de ces illuminés de Fraternels !

Lucy se dandine sur son siège à côté de moi et l'irritation de Mr Pratt à dû reprendre le dessus car il se pince l'arrête du nez avec le majeur et l'index. Après quelques instants de silence il me fixe droit dans les yeux et déclare :

\- Vous avez épuiser votre joker mademoiselle. Encore un incident de ce genre et il serait préférable pour vous d'abandonner avant de vous tourner totalement en ridicule.

J'ai toujours les yeux baissés quand il fini sa tirade mais décide de lever un peu la tête, sans doute poussée par le même genre de pulsion que tout à l'heure avec Stéphanie. Hors de question de répondre cette fois, je ne suis pas suicidaire, mais je le regarde droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer que je compte bien m'accrocher.

Je ne sais pas s'il approuve ou non ce geste car il s'éloigne sans changer d'expression. Je le découvrirais par la suite j'imagine.

Le reste du cours se déroule en silence et je continue de sentir le regard satisfait de Stéphanie qui se retourne par moment.

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que je ne sortirais jamais de cet enfer ! m'écriais-je une fois suffisamment loin des oreilles du professeur Pratt.

\- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... explosif, commenta Lucy en cherchant ses mots.

\- Oui bah c'était déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça je trouve.

Il est bientôt midi et nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria. Avoir le même professeur toute une matinée – surtout celui là – et se faire houspiller devant tout le monde donne plus faim que je ne l'aurais pensé. En tout cas ce que j'ai bien retenu c'est que je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur, au moindre faux-pas je suis hors jeu. Je ne pense quand même pas qu'il puisse eux même me renvoyer avant la fin de l'initiation, soit les novices choisissent eux mêmes d'abandonner soit ils échouent à l'initiation. Dans les deux cas ils deviennent des sans-faction. Après rien ne les empêche de me donner de bonnes raisons d'abandonner par moi-même.

Le discours d'accueil de Jeanine me revient en tête et ma gorge se serre. J'espère vraiment que c'était du bluff. J'avale ma salive avant de me promettre de faire beaucoup plus d'efforts pour les cours.

\- Bon, cet après midi je vous montre tout de long en large. La fourmilière, la Boutique, le quartier des ingénieur derrière les pelouses, tout ! Parce qu'on a pas vraiment eu de temps cette semaine entre toi qui t'endormais à vingt-deux heures, Ginny pointe Lucy avec sa fourchette. Et toi, toujours le nez dans tes bouquins (cette fois ci elle me vise ). Comme ça vous verrez que l'endroit peut être parfois sympa et qu'il ne se limite pas qu'à des couloirs blanc interminables. Et aussi parce qu'avec ça je saurais que vous ne restez pas avec moi seulement pour éviter de vous perdre, lance Ginny.

Tout le monde se met à rire. C'est vrai que nous avons encore tendance à nous perdre avec Lucy, même si je trouve que nous nous sommes largement améliorées.

Lucy proteste quand même contre l'accusation de Ginny, soutenant ne s'être endormie aussi tôt qu'une seule fois. Tout le monde commence à y ajouter son grain de sel ce qui fini par donner un énorme brouhaha incompréhensible et attire l'œil des Érudits assis aux tables voisines. Aucun de nous n'y prête attention, la cafétéria est le seul endroit bruyant chez les Érudits, il faut savoir savourer ces moments.

En tout cas pour sortir la tête des livres, ne compte pas trop pour moi, dis-je une fois le volume sonore revenu à la normale.

\- T'en fait pas Eva, on va tous te donner un coup de main, me rassure Ginny. Avec qui je vais casser du sucre sur le dos des profs si t'est plus là. Lucy est trop sérieuse pour ça ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lucy prends un air faussement offensée et elles gloussent.

\- Elle à raison, tu peux compter sur nous, assure Sophie avec son habituelle prévenance.

Si elle n'aimait pas passer autant de temps planquée dans un laboratoire je pense qu'elle aurait fait une bonne Fraternelle.

\- Et puis les deux idiots aussi te donnerons un coup de main si besoin, ajoute-t-elle en désignant les garçons du mentons.

Ils hochent tout les deux la tête en signe d'assentiment et me sourient.

On ne montre jamais les Érudits comme des personnes pouvant être soudées. Ils sont presque toujours décrit comme solitaires, froids, manipulateurs. Je ne peux pas dire que cette vision soit complètement fausse, Stéphanie est un exemple type, mais je suis contente d'avoir découvert des personnes passionnées et prêtes à se serrer les coudes pour réussir ensemble. J'aime cette vision de Érudits, je pense que ça illustre bien les anciennes valeurs de la faction dont Ginny m'a parlé hier. Dommage qu'ils ne soient qu'une si petite minorité.

\- Eva Gray ? C'est bien toi ?

Un jeune Érudit se tient devant moi.

\- Oui, articulé-je doucement, me demandant bien ce qu'on pouvait encore me vouloir.

\- Tu as disparue plutôt vite hier, à la fin du cours.

Enfin je le reconnais. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs presque coiffés et au regard amusé: c'est l'assistant du professeur Harrison. Sur le coup j'avais préféré mon envie de fuir à celle d'obéir une consigne, et depuis ça m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit.

\- Heu...oui, c'est vrai. Une sombre affaire de produits mal mélangés, et puis de la fumée, et le professeur Harrison qui vient me parler. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, vous étiez là, dis-je en tentant la carte de l'auto-dérision pour l'amadouer. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi, peut être qu'il comprendra.

Je ne sais pas si ma tentative à porté ses fruits, ou si depuis le début il avait prévu de rester aussi détendu mais il esquisse un sourire avant d'expliquer la raison de sa présence.

\- Si tu étais venue hier tu aurais su que tu doit te rendre au cours particulier de chimie, tout à l'heure, à treize heure. Mr Pratt à beaucoup insisté pour que tu y assiste mais j'ai quand même réussi à le convaincre de me laisser te transmettre le message. Je me suis dit que ça serait moins... embarrassant.

\- Heu oui, merci, le remercié-je quelque peu étonnée de cette prévenance.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait pu donner si Pratt en personne était venu me parler.

Il se tourne maintenant vers les le reste du groupe pour leurs parler.

\- Quand à vous, je suis censé vous faire un speech sur la nécessité de participer à un de ces cours, ce qui ne pourrait pas vous faire de mal pour l'initiation. Mais je connais aussi suffisamment les natifs pour savoirs que vous n'en faites qu'a votre tête. Tâchez juste de ne pas faire n'importe quoi et d'utiliser votre temps libre à quelque chose d'utile.

Il fait ce qu'il peut pour dire ça d'un air convainquant mais tout le monde le regarde surtout avec des yeux ronds ce qui ne semble pas l'étonner. Il doit probablement déjà savoir que ce genre de discours n'est pas le meilleur moyen de motiver les élèves mais il essaye de faire convenablement ce qu'on lui as demandé.

Il n'insiste pas plus et nous souhaite bon courage pour la suite de l'initiation avant de repartir. C'est à se moment que je réalise que j'ignore encore le plus important.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est où ? lui crié-je alors qu'il est déjà à plusieurs mètres.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de s'arrêter ni de se retourner pour répondre.

\- Deuxième étage, tu trouveras la salle toute seule.

\- Mais... protesté-je, mais il était trop loin pour m'entendre maintenant. Comment je vais trouver, c'est grand le deuxième étage.

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure sur la fin, frustrée de ne pas avoir toute les informations. Je continue de grogner, à voix haute cette fois, car ce cours de rattrapage, en plus de me rappeler que je suis particulièrement mauvaise dans cette matière, gâche nos plans pour l'après midi à savoir la visite complète et guidée de toute la Faction.

\- Ne t'en fait pas on peut reporter d'un heure ou deux, déclare Ginny que mon air renfrogné amuse beaucoup.

Elle me tapote l'épaule sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

En vérité ce n'est pas tant d'avoir un cours en plus qui contrarie, mais d'avoir encore une occasion de montrer à quelle point je suis mauvaise à cause du retard accumulé au lycée. J'avais pourtant bien essayé d'apprendre les explications dans les manuels quand je passais des heures entières cachée entre deux rayons la bibliothèque, mais rien ne peut remplacer les vraies manipulations. Je ne suis même pas dans la salle que j'appréhende déjà.

 _Au moins, Stéphanie ne sera pas là pour me gratifier de ses commentaires._

\- C'est quoi ces cours particulier ? On en à jamais entendu parler, interroge Lucy visiblement curieuse.

Normalement nous ne sommes pas censé savoir en quoi consiste l'initiation dans les autres faction que celle ou nous sommes né, mais en réalité tout le monde à une petite idée de quoi il s'agit, au moins les grandes lignes (le lycée est un bon endroit pour discuter de ce genre de choses loin des oreilles des adultes). On apprend aux Audacieux à se battre. Les Altruistes apprennent à s'oublier pour s'occuper des autres. Les Fraternels s'imprègnent d'amour pour tout le monde. Les Érudits doivent réussir un test de QI. Les Sincères sont soumis au sérum de vérité pour révéler leurs moindre secrets.

Bien sûr tout le monde se doute qu'il s'y passe d'autres choses mais à part pour notre faction de naissance, les détails restent inconnus. Comme pour les Sincères où tout les transfert ignorent que c'est devant un public, composé de membres de la faction, qu'il doivent faire leurs révélation. Enfant j'ai entendu parler de plus d'un cas d'abandon car certaines personnes avaient trop honte ou étaient trop pudique pour se dévoiler ainsi devant des inconnus. C'est précisément pour ça que je suis partis.

Les cours particulier – ou de rattrapage comme je préfère les appeler pour mon cas – et l'humiliation quotidienne pour certains doivent faire partit de ces détails que l'on ignorent quand on est un transfert ici.

Ginny est la première à répondre à Lucy.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublier de vous en parler. ( Elle fini d'avaler son dessert) Pendant l'initiation, durant le week-end des cours particulier sont mis en place. Ils sont « particulier » dans le sens ou les effectifs sont réduits. Il y en à pour tout les niveaux. Soit c'est pour se remettre à niveau dans une matière (elle me jette un regard compatissant) soit pour se perfectionner. Il y à aussi des matières supplémentaires qui ne sont pas au programme de l'initiation mais qui peuvent être utile pour plus tard, la médecine par exemple.

\- Normalement on est libre de choisir si on y assiste ou non, continue Sophie. Mais c'est mieux d'y aller, ça permet de se faire bien voir des profs pendant l'initiation. Et avec certains je t'assure que c'est nécessaire. En plus ça peut permettre d'avoir un petit bonus pour l'affectation, et départager deux candidats pour le même poste par exemple. Ils prendrons celui qui à le plus de avoir dans le domaine visé.

Je n'aurait pas penser Sophie si stratège. Elle est douée de nature – elle m'aide beaucoup avec les mathématiques d'ailleurs – et elle n'a pas non plus plus besoin de forcer son caractère pour avoir l'air d'une bonne élève. L'idée qu'elle n'ai aucune gêne à mener les profs en bateau me fait sourire.

\- Je vais à celui de biologie végétale, précise Sophie. Je crois que c'est avec monsieur Hal en plus, ça va être sympa.

Je l'envie, j'aurais préférée faire des heures en plus avec monsieur Hal, au moins j'aurais passer un bon moment. George nous confie qu'il doit se rendre à celui de physique avancée sous peine de représailles de ses parents une fois qu'il aurait fini l'initiation. Tom, lui, reste évasif sur l'intitulé exacte de la matière, je comprends juste que cela se passe dans un laboratoire de recherche. Sans doute quelque chose à voir avec ses parents. Ginny finalement, comme à son habitude, conclut en beauté.

\- Ils se passeront de ma présence. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller leurs lécher les bottes et je réussirais très bien l'initiation sans ça.

Elle dit ça d'un air tellement détaché, naturel que tout le monde rit. Il n'est pas étonnant de voir Ginny réagir de cette manière, elle frôle toujours la limite du comportement « normal » pour un Érudit. Et maintenant que je sais ce qu'elle pense vraiment d'eux, je me rend compte que chacun de ses gestes est remplie d'une petite dose de rébellion. Pas suffisamment pour être considéré comme non tolérable mais tout de même assez pour ne pas se conformer à ce que souhaiteraient voir les Leaders. Le pire dans sa réponse c'est qu'elle à raison, elle est l'une des meilleure novice même si elle le montre assez peu. Cela lui permet juste de justifier son comportement parfois un peu arrogant comme ici. Je pense qu'elle serait capable de battre Stéphanie à plate couture mais je sais que pour elle ce serait lui donner trop d'importance.

 _J'aimerais bien qu'elle lui donne une leçon un de ses jours quand même_ , me dis-je, coupable de prendre du plaisir à imaginer la scène.

\- En tout cas on dirais que cette fois ils ont choisi pour moi, essayé-je de plaisanter sans toute fois y mettre tout mon cœur. Je vous laisse, le devoir m'attend.

Je pars déposer mon plateau sur l'une des bornes à disposition dans la cafétéria et me dirige vers l'escalier le plus proche. J'entre à peine dans le couloir que je croise Stéphanie accompagnée de l'une de ces amies – qui à l'air tout aussi agréable avec ses grosses lunettes noires et sa bouche pincée. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Hélène.

 _Ma parole, elle me suis ou quoi ?_

J'essaye de garder une expression neutre en avançant dans le couloir mais c'est sans compter sur sa nature insidieuse.

\- Comme ça le petit rat doit prendre des cours supplémentaires. C'est vrai que ce serait dommage qu'un autre _incident_ se produise.

J'ai du mal à savoir si c'est juste pour se moquer de moi ou si c'est une menace déguisée. Est ce qu'elle irait jusqu'à provoquer un autre dérapage et m'accuser ? Je ne peux pas rejeter complètement l'idée même si j'ai l'impression de devenir parano. Il faut vraiment que je me calme.

Elle cherche la confrontation, dans l'espoir de pouvoir montrer sa prétendue supériorité j'imagine. Je préfère la frustrer et passe donc sans faire aucun commentaire. Je ne sais pas si ça à marché. J'espère. J'ai un stock de remarques que je garde sous le coude qui ne demandent qu'à sortir dans le cas contraire.

Il me faut encore une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver la salle, j'ai bien fait de partir en avance. Sept novices sont déjà installés. Je reconnais Daisy – la victime de la plupart des remarques des natifs – Judith, et Derek : l'un des garçon de mon ancienne faction. Au premier rang il y à aussi la seule fille transférée des Audacieux. Je ne crois pas lui avoir déjà parlé, je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée de comment elle s'appelle. Trois natifs sont aussi présents. Parmi eux je reconnais l'amie de Stéphanie, la fille aux grosses lunettes et à la bouche pincée.

Je m'assois derrière Judith et Daisy, dans l'espoir de me faire discrète. J'espère que ce ne sera pas Mr Harrison qui fera le cours, je serais beaucoup trop nerveuse pour faire quelque chose de correct sinon.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois son assistant s'installer derrière le bureau. Comment se fait-il que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune s'occupe des novices ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de punition qu'on lui à infligé ? Il paraît beaucoup plus sérieux que tout à l'heure à table, j'ai même du mal à le reconnaître avec ses lunettes et et sa voix beaucoup plus grave et posé.  
J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Aiden Clark et qu'il s'occupera de notre groupe de travail pendant toute la durée de l'initiation. Aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas de manipulation (je soupire de soulagement). Nous nous contenterons de revoir point par point le protocole du dernier cours et de faire des exercices appliqués sur papier. Rien dont je me sente incapable. Cet après midi ne sera peut-être pas si horrible finalement.

Les exercices sont beaucoup plus ardus que ce à quoi je m'attendait mais je m'applique, et fini avec une feuille recto verso de calculs et de shémas – normalement – corrects. Je suis en train de me relire quand je me crispe à l'annonce de notre professeur du jour.

\- Mademoiselle Gray, il me semble que vous avez eu un léger problème hier. Je pense que ce serait bénéfique pour vous de venir faire la correction des trois premiers exercices au tableau.

J'hésite entre l'incrédulité et l'indignation. Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde remette ça sur le tapis, ils ne pourraient pas passer à autre chose pour une fois ? Je me dirige d'un pas sec vers le tableau et commence à écrire. Quelques gloussement s'élèvent du groupe de natifs ce qui me rend encore plus nerveuse, et en colère aussi. J'appuie plus fort sur le feutre pour essayer de me défouler, ce qui est bien sûr totalement inutile.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me recule pour signifier que j'ai fini. L'assistant de Mr Harrison se lève – même s'il nous dispensera tout les cours de rattrapage je n'arrive pas à considérer ce garçon comme un professeur à part entière – fixe mon travail quelques instants puis déclare d'un voix égale :

\- Tu as fait des erreurs ici, ici et ici aussi. (Il désigne un partie du tableau à chaque fois.) Recommence.

Le rouge me monte aux joues, pourquoi s'amuse-t-il à m'humilier de la sorte. Est ce vraiment si drôle comme spectacle ? Je serre les poings et corrige mes erreurs. Quand je m'éloigne à nouveau il affiche un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu peux retourner à ta place.

Je retourne m'asseoir en essayant de contrôler mes mouvements mais je tire ma chaise plus brusquement que je ne l'aurait voulu et elle grince sur le sol. Hélène et ses amis ricanent doucement. J'ai les joues brûlantes. Judith se retourne et pose un coude sur ma table.

\- Ils s'amusent maintenant mais attend de voir les résultats de l'initiation. Je suis certaine que plus d'un vont tomber des nues, déclare-t-elle confiante.

J'acquiesce mais ne répond pas. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer et m'adresse un petit sourire avant de retourner à son travail. J'espère qu'elle à raison et que je verrais leurs visage déconfit à l'annonce des résultats. Ce serait jubilatoire, surtout si j'arrive moi-même à bien me classer.

Je crois que je suis devenue la cible dans ce cours car pendant la dernière heure presque toutes les questions ont été pour moi. Clark – le titre de professeur amène un certain respect, l'appeler par son nom de famille est donc plus facile pour le détester – à l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à me voir essayer de trouver une réponse. Si j'ai échoué hier c'est pour une bonne raison, alors pourquoi s'acharner sur moi alors qu'il sait que je ne saurait pas répondre. Ce garçon est un sadique.

Enfin mon calvaire est terminé. Tout le monde se lève en même temps et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie les bras chargés de toutes nos feuilles de notes et de calculs. J'ai à peine posé un pas hors de la salle que je vois Tom, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? demandé-je étonnée mais ravie de sa présence.

\- Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais un peu de soutient. J'ai cru comprendre que la chime n'était pas ton fort, plaisante-t-il.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand j'entends mon tortionnaire m'appeler.

 _Je savais que j'aurais dût m'éloigner de cette salle en courant._

J'essaye de conserver une attitude calme quand je me dirige vers lui. Que peut-il bien me vouloir encore ? Je laisse un bon mètre d'écart entre nous.

\- Tient, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider je pense, dit-il en faisant un pas pour me mettre dans les mains un manuel à la couverture plastifiée.

Je ne sais pas s'il à fait exprès de s'avancer vers moi. Peut-être qu'il cherche encore à me mettre mal à l'aise. En tout cas c'est c'est réussis. Avec mon petit mètre soixante trois il me dépasse d'une bonne tête, et sa carrure est beaucoup plus imposante vue de près. Je reporte mon attention sur le livre intitulé _''Manuel Érudit de chimie simplifiée''_.

\- Merci, répondis-je hésitante ne sachant pas s'il me fait ce cadeau pour m'aider ou pour se moquer de moi.

Il n'a pourtant pas l'air mesquin. Comment se fait-il qu'il veuille m'aider après avoir passer deux heures sur mon dos ?

Il hoche simplement la tête puis s'écarte enfin sans un mot de plus. Je retourne vers Tom ne sachant toujours pas quoi penser de cette attention.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais, m'interroge Tom.

Je lui montre le manuel mais ne m'étale pas plus sur ma confusion.

\- Sympa le bouquin. C'est gentil de sa part.

Il me semble entendre une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit de la sorte il avait pourtant l'air de bonne humeur .

\- Tu viens, continue-t-il. Ginny piaille depuis tout à l'heure et Lucy n'arrive plus à la tenir.

Je le suis dans le couloir. Pour éviter un silence gênant je lance la conversation en lui posant des questions sur son activité de l'après midi. Ça à l'air de marcher car il se déride au bout de quelques minutes. Nous arrivons finalement au dortoir, où Lucy et Ginny nous attendent. Tom m'annonce qu'il ne viendra pas avec nous car il à déjà prévu quelque chose avec George. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé passé un peu plus de temps avec lui. Notre discussion dans le couloir était très agréable même si je me demande toujours l'origine de sa réaction. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Ginny m'attrape par le bras et me tire jusqu'à la sortie pour notre excursion.

 _xxxxxxx_

Après avoir déambuler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans des couloirs interminables, Ginny nous demande de nous arrêter. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit ou nous sommes mais il me semble que ce n'est pas très loin de la cafétéria. C'est au même étage en tout cas.

\- Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus excitant mais avec ce que vous trouverez ici, vous vous sentirez déjà plus à l'aise, nous informe Ginny.

J'échange un regard étonné avec Lucy. Des portes électriques coulissent quand nous nous approchons et je découvre une pièce remplie de toutes sortes de fournitures d'un côté et d'une profusion de vêtements de l'autre. Toutes les teintes de bleu s'étalent sur des cintres, des étagères ou dans des caisses. C'est beaucoup plus joli que chez les Sincères ou tout se limitait au noir et blanc.

\- Ici on appelle ça la Boutique, indique Ginny en se dirigeant vers un portant de pull.

\- Mais on ne peux pas payer, déclare Lucy un peu gênée.

\- Pas de problème, les novices peuvent se servir gratuitement. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr. Ce n'est que quand il est officiellement admis qu'un membre doit commencer à payer.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige donc vers une étagère remplie de tee-shirt. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou regarder, il y à tellement de choses. Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'entends Ginny m'appeler et la rejoins pour voir ce qu'elle me veux.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, je me suis dit que ça te plairais, dit-elle en me montrant un pantalon en jean.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je lui avait avoué un soir que le confort de mes vêtements de Sincères me manquaient. Je n'avais presque jamais mis de jupe avant d'arriver ici et je suis un peu mal à l'aise parfois d'avoir mes jambes nues toutes la journée.

\- Tu es géniale, m'exclamé-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Je ne savait pas qu'il en fallait si peu pour te faire plaisir. C'est bon à savoir. Ce sera plus facile si j'ai besoin de te corrompre un jour.

Je lui fait une grimace et file dans l'une des cabine d'essayage avec d'autre svêtements sélectionnés : un tee-shirt clair légèrement décolleté et un gilet bleu canard. Le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant, le jean brut fait un peu plus sérieux que les pantalons dont j'avais l'habitude mais c'est largement mieux que ceux à pinces que j'ai vu sur les cintres. Je me rhabille et continue d'explorer la Boutique. Parmi les accessoires proposés je trouve une montre à alarme, c'est parfait, je pourrais m'en servir de réveil sans alerter tout le dortoir.

Je choisis en plus une paire de basket en toile, un autre pantalon – un peu moins joli que le jean mais il fera l'affaire – , trois autres hauts, un pyjama, quelques sous-vêtements supplémentaires à ceux que l'on nous avait distribués à notre arrivé et une besace en cuir pour pouvoir transporter plus facilement mes affaires d'une salle à l'autre. L'homme à la caisse remplit avec un formulaire où il note tout ce que je prend. J'imagine que c'est pour veiller à ce que les novices ne fassent pas d'abus. En tout cas il ne fait aucune remarque sur ce que j'ai pris .

On repart toutes les trois avec un sac en papier. Lucy, qui semble beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi avec le style vestimentaire classique des Erudits à pris quelques jupes moulantes, des chemisers et même une ou deux robes. Quand à Ginny, elle n'a pas eu l'air de se formaliser en choisissant des tenues aussi soignées que celles de Lucy. Je crois qu'elle à pris certaines choses un peu au hasard tant que c'était la bonne taille et je l'ai même vu aller fouiner un peu du côté des rayons pour hommes.

On retourne rapidement au dortoir pour ne pas se charger inutilement – j'en profite pour me changer et passer un pantalon) et enfin on part à l'attaque de la Faction.

\- Bien, à partir de maintenant la véritable visite commence, spécifie Ginny.

Nous la suivons pendant qu'elle nous entraîne dans les profondeurs du Siège. Elle continue d'une voix enjouée.

\- Depuis une semaine que vous êtes là, vous connaissez plutôt bien les deux premiers étages, en plus du hall où on ne trouve pas grand chose à part des gens pressés et grincheux et les tableaux d'affichages publiques.

Nous rigolons toutes les trois, c'est vrai que le matin le hall est plein d'Érudits grognons en manque de caféine. Tous ne doivent pas avoir le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. C'est bien dommage pour eux.

\- Le bâtiment Nord peut se découper trois grandes parties, explique Ginny. Les espaces de vie au rez-de-chaussée, au premier et second étage, avec la cafétéria, les salles de conférence ou l'hôpital. Les salles de classes, que l'on connaît déjà, ainsi les salles de travail qui sont dispersées un peu partout. Il y en à même deux en dessous de notre dortoir. (C'est donc là que doivent disparaître tous ceux qui sont déjà levés à cinq heure. Ça fait déjà un mystère de résolu, pensé-je en écoutant Ginny). Et enfin les laboratoires dans les plus hauts étages, je vous montrerais tout à l'heure.

Ginny continue de nous expliquer la répartition du Siège – quelque chose à propos des quelques appartements dispersés dans le bâtiment – tout en nous entraînant vers le grand hall.

\- La plupart des salles de travail sont basiques : des tables, des chaises, parfois et ordinateurs et surtout du silence. Par contre la mezzanine vaut le détour, dit-elle en désignant la vaste pièce qui surplombe le hall d'entrée et que j'avais aperçu le premier jour.

Effectivement l'endroit vaut le détour. L'espace recouvre un bon tiers du hall avant de se fondre dans la bâtiment Nord. Le toit de verre – en plus d'offrir une lumière incroyable et une vue de choix sur le paysage – donne un côté majestueux à l'endroit. Personne ne fait attention à notre présence. Les mêmes petites fourmis bleu que j'ai à mon arrivée continuent de déambuler entre les rayons de livres ou de rédiger des rapports épais comme des briques. Même si le sol est recouvert de moquette je contrôle tout mes pas pour être sûr de ne pas troubler la tranquillité. L'endroit n'est pas totalement silencieux, on entend quelques murmures et le bruits des touches de clavier, mais c'est remplit de tellement de sérénité que n'ai aucune envie de parler. C'est fou l'effet que peut avoir une simple pièce sur le comportement.

Une fois sorti, Ginny nous indique que c'est le principal lieu de travail. Ce n'est pas étonnant, l'endroit est parfais pour passer des heures à travailler. Jusqu'à présent, je travaillait surtout sur mon lit en faisant des aller-retour à la bibliothèque pour renouveler le stock le manuel à lire. J'irais traîner un peu plus souvent par ici à l'avenir ;

Ginny insiste ensuite pour nous montrer les laboratoires mais cette fois nous prenons un ascenseur. J'apprécie le geste, je commence à avoir mal aux jambes à force de parcourir les couloirs et les escaliers de long en large.  
Si la mezzanine était impressionnante ceci n'est rien à côté. L'étage est composé uniquement de murs de verre ou dansent les rayons du soleil et se reflètent les centaines de silhouettes des personnes en action. Le nom Fourmilière prends ici vraiment tout son sens.

Je fait un pas dans le couloir dallé de carrelage pour essayer de voir un peu mieux. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes vraiment autorisé à être ici. Possiblement pas, mais regarder cinq minutes ne devrait pas les déranger. J'essaye quand même de me faire discrète.

Plus nous avançons plus nos yeux, à Lucy et à moi, s'agrandissent. Je crois que ça amuse Ginny. Pour elle tout ça semble normal mais nous, nous n'avons jamais vu quelque chose de semblable : tout est immense et magnifique et tellement impressionnant à la fois. Les mouvements des blouses blanches en action sont en même temps précis et gracieux. Peut être qu'un jour j'arriverais à être comme eux, capable d'évoluer dans se ballet de bras, de jambes et d'éprouvettes.

C'est Lucy qui me tire de mes pensées en me posant une main sur l'épaule. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je m'étais arrêtée de marcher.

\- Impressionnant hein, dit-elle.

\- C'est...incroyable, soufflé-je incapable de dire quelque chose de plus élaboré.

\- Je pourrais passer ma vie ici, s'extasie-t-elle.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Cet endroit est fantastique. Même à regarder je pourrais rester des heures.

\- Tu sais on pourrais réussir à travailler ici, après l'initiation.

Elle à toujours les yeux brillants d'admiration mais je sait qu'elle est tout à fait sérieuse en disant cela.

\- On pourrais oui. Ça fait plutôt une bonne motivation.

\- Je suis certaine qu'on en est capable.

Je la remercie intérieurement d'avoir autant de conviction. Je peux me permettre à nouveau de me dire que j'ai toutes mes chances, peu importe ce qui s'est passer en chimie. Je peux réussir à être une Érudite.

Ginny ne semble pas aussi enthousiaste que nous même si elle à l'air d'apprécier l'endroit. Je repense à ce qu'elle ma dit sur le toit. Avec Lucy nous avons peut être une vision utopique de ce que signifie travailler dans ces laboratoire mais pour le moment je m'en fiche. Je profite juste de la beauté de l'instant présent.

Au bout d'un moment les regards de certains Érudits se font un peu trop insistant, c'est le signe qu'il est temps de partir. Finalement nous n'avions peut être vraiment pas le droit d'être ici. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à cette toile d'araignée de verre et de lumière avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment. Nous descendons cette fois ci.

\- Les étages supérieurs sont interdit sans autorisation, indique Ginny. De ce que je sais il y à une salle de contrôle et les appartements de Jeanine.

Nous acquiesçons d'un signe de tête. Une fois au rez-de-chaussé Ginny nous montre une porte dérobé qui mène dehors.

\- Plus rapide que de faire tout le tour, se justifie-t-elle en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

Ce chemin est en effet beaucoup plus rapide que de passer par la sortie du hall mais cette porte est vraiment à l'écart, à l'abri des regards d'une personne lambda. Ce doit être l'un des passages pour le personnel de service et de nettoyage et je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que nous soyons censé l'utiliser. La porte donne directement sur la pelouse, encore bien verte en ce mois de mai.

Nous rejoignons le chemin dallé pour continuer notre ballade. À peine deux minutes de marche et nous tombons sur un petit complexe de bâtiments assez plats. Le plus haut doit faire deux étages, ce qui est plutôt petit comparé aux sept étages de la Fourmilière. Il sont aussi moins impressionnant, la peinture blanche ne l'est plus vraiment et il n'y à que des petites fenêtres au lieux de grandes baie vitrées.

\- Voilà le coin des ingénieurs. C'est là que sont développées toutes les techniques de transport et d'agriculture. Il y à aussi les armes mais c'est au sous-sol de la Fourmilière, et bien évidement l'accès est restreint.

La révélation de Ginny pour les armes ne m'étonne pas vraiment, ce qui me surprend par contre c'est la présence du couple de Fraternels qui vient de sortir du complexe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y à des Fraternels ici ? demandé-je étonnée.

En temps normal les factions ne se mélangent pas, à part des les lieux publiques de la ville. On ne peut pas aller visiter les autres factions quand l'envie nous en prends, alors qu'est ce que peuvent bien faire ces deux Fraternels ici. C'est Lucy qui m'éclaire.

\- Les Érudits et les Fraternels travaillent souvent ensemble. On les appellent les factions essentiels. Sans leur association ni l'une ni l'autre ne serait vraiment efficace. C'est surtout pour l'agriculture et la médecine qu'ils collaborent.

Je savais que les Fraternels et les Érudits avaient un lien plus étroit que les autres factions mais pas que les membres allaient et venaient régulièrement. Aucune autre faction n'a jamais mis les pieds chez les Sincères. Vu l'ambiance je peux les comprendre.

\- Très beau résumé, la félicite Ginny. Tu connaissais des gens qui viennent ici ?

\- C'est arrivé à mon père d'y aller quelques fois mais à part lui personne d'autre. Pas que je connaisse personnellement en tout cas. A chaque fois que le camion qui les transportait partait, je le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et je rêvait d'aller avec eux chez les Érudits. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a donner envie de venir ici.

Je trouve l'histoire de Lucy très touchante. Je l'imagine petite fille, regarder ce camion partir avec la même admiration que dans le laboratoire. Sa venue ici à un sens au moins.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les Fraternel mais la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que s'ils sont là ça veut dire qu'il y a des réunions, et qu'on ne pourra pas voir l'intérieur. Ils doivent être très occupés là dedans et on va se faire renvoyer à coup de pieds aux fesses si on nous voit traîner à l'intérieur, nous indique Ginny.

Elle nous promet de remettre cette visite à une autre fois et nous prenons le chemin du retour vers la Fourmilière. Je ne suis pas mécontente que la visite s'écourte un peu, je commence à avoir les jambes en feu.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demande Lucy.

\- Maintenant on va à la cafétéria pour récupérer de notre dur labeur de l'après midi, plaisante Ginny. Je crois qu'il reste du gâteau de ce midi en plus.

Nous accélérons le pas, toutes les trois impatiente de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu – et d'avoir un supplément de gâteau. La vie chez les Érudits est peut être parfois être douce.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'initiation ou bien les personnages, ce qui vous plait ou non. Comment vous auriez imaginé l'initiation des Érudits. Je suis curieuse d'avoir votre version :)_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Fin des partiels, pas de rattrapages, à moi les vacances et le soleil! ^o^_

 _En vrai, bon courage à ceux qui passent le bac et qui prendraient le temps de passer ici ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des visites. Ça va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas vu mes parents. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de s'ils vont venir ou non.

Pour ce dimanche la plupart des activités ont été annulées. Les Érudits qui ont un enfant qui passe l'initiation bénéficient d'un jour de congé pour pouvoir profiter de la journée. Ce sera la même chose dans toutes les autres factions. Mes parents auront donc toute la journée de libre s'ils le souhaitent.

J'ai le ventre noué depuis hier soir à force d'y penser sans arrêt. À cause de ça je n'ai dormi de par à-coups et n'ai vraiment trouvé le sommeil que très tôt ce matin. Lucy et Ginny m'ont laisser dormir quelques heures avant de venir me réveiller avec un muffin de la cantine. Moi qui avais espéré réussir à cacher ma nervosité, c'était raté, mais leur geste m'a beaucoup touchée. Et le muffin était délicieux.

Je prend mes vêtements sous le bras et me dirige vers un petit couloir, presque caché d'ailleurs, au fond du dortoir, pour rejoindre la salle de bain des filles. C'est une salle recouverte du sol au plafond de petits carreaux blanc et bleu ciel. Sur l'un des murs s'alignent cinq cabines de douches aux parois en plastique et sur l'autre autant d'éviers, le tout surmonté d'un immense miroir. Malgré les différents qu'il peut y avoir entre transferts et natifs nous avons établie une sorte d'entente tacite pour la salle de bains entre celles qui prenne leur douche le matin et celles qui la prenne le soir, les embouteillages sont donc plutôt rares.  
L'eau brûlante me permet de me détendre un moment. Je m'habille sans me presser dans la cabine. En plus de mon jean, dont je ne peux plus me séparer maintenant, j'enfile un chemisier bleu à fines rayures et la veste bleu marine que l'on nous à distribué à notre arrivée. Je ne veut pas paraître trop négligée devant mes parents. Une fois devant le miroir j'arrange mes cheveux qui ont tendance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête après la douche. Ginny m'a prêté un peu de maquillage pour l'occasion. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment utilisé chez les Sincères mais le résultat est mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Un simple trait de crayon sur la paupière et un brin de mascara donnent plus de douceur à mon visage. Mes yeux noisettes, que je trouve d'habitude si banal, sont agrandis et mis en valeur. Pour une fois j'ai l'air un peu plus adulte, plus sûre de moi. Je pense que je continuerais à l'avenir. Si Anna me voyait elle n'en croirait pas ses yeux.

Anna. Je n'ai pas pensé à elle depuis la cérémonie du choix. J'espère que l'initiation se passe bien pour elle, même si je n'ai pas trop de doute sur ses capacités de réussite. Elle a toujours été comme un poisson dans l'eau chez les Sincères. Elle me manque, on s'amusait bien toutes les deux. J'ai toujours regretté de ne jamais lui avoir parlé de ce que je ressentais mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait compris. Elle pense trop comme une Sincère : soit tout noir, soit tout blanc, sans nuances entre les deux.

Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et lisse les plis de mon chemisier. Je suis enfin prête.

Quand je retourne dans le dortoir il n'est pas vide contrairement à ce que je pensais. Quelques transferts traînent encore, sans doute aussi nerveux que moi. Chad a les mains qui tremblent pendant qu'il essaye d'ajuster sa cravate et Benjamin, l'ancien Altruiste, à le front luisant de sueur. Je leur adresse un signe d'encouragement avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ne sait pas où sont les filles en ce moment. Ginny est partie après m'avoir apporté le muffin. Comme tous les matins elle avait quelque chose à faire mais aujourd'hui je suis trop nerveuse pour me préoccuper de ce que c'est. Je n'est pas retenue Lucy quand elle à voulu partir. Je préférais être seule que de continuer à l'entendre parler de sa famille. Je suis sincèrement contente pour elle, qu'elle puisse les revoir, mais la voir aussi excitée n'a fait que me rappeler d'avantage mes doutes sur mes propres parents.

Je pars m'installer à la mezzanine, au moins je pourrais faire quelque chose pendant que j'attends. Non pas que je sois capable de retenir quoi que ce soit en ce moment mais ça me permettra de m'occuper un peu au lieu de tourner en rond comme un chien en cage. Sans compter que, depuis cet endroit, je pourrais garder un œil sur le hall d'entrée.  
J'attends depuis maintenant une heure et toujours pas de signe de mes parents. J'ai complètement abandonner mon livre pour regarder les retrouvailles des autres novices. Cela me permet de vivre un peu la chose par procuration.

La plupart des transferts on l'air d'avoir retrouver leur famille. L'ex audacieuse, il faudra que je je retienne son prénom un jour, serre une femme aux bras tatoués et un homme grand comme une montagne, le visage couvert de piercings. Judith discute dans un coin du hall avec sa famille, un couple réservé et une petite fille aux boucles blondes. Benjamin aussi est avec eux. Les Érudits qui passent près d'eux leurs lancent des regards dédaigneux et chuchotent après les avoir dépassés.

Depuis quelques temps les tensions deviennent de plus en plus palpables entre ces deux factions. Les Érudits accusent les Altruistes de détourner de la nourriture en prétextant nourrir les sans-factions. Je n'ai jamais pris partie dans cette querelle, contrairement à beaucoup d'élèves au lycée. J'avais déjà suffisamment de chose à penser en plus de ça. En vérité je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur la questions, je n'ai jamais chercher à en avoir un mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer les Altruistes en train d'organiser un marché noir clandestin. Ils n'ont jamais caché leurs actions caritatives envers les plus démunis, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont commencer maintenant. C'est comme si on se plaignais des Audacieux en prétextant qu'ils sont trop casse-cou, c'est totalement illogique.

La famille de Judith à l'air de plutôt bien gérer la situation en tout cas. Même s'ils n'ont pas l'air vraiment à l'aise, ils ignorent tout les ceux qui les regardent et continuent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.  
Je reconnaît aussi les parents d'Éloïse et de Derek. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi mes parents ne sont pas avec eux ? Ils travaillent dans le même département et ont les mêmes horaires de ce que je me souviens.

Je me renfrogne sur mon siège et j'attends. J'attends. Encore et encore. Ça va bientôt faire deux heures et demie et je suis toujours sur la même page de mon livre. Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi elle parle.  
Enfin je les voit arriver. Ma mère avec ses cheveux auburn tirés en arrière, une jupe noir et une veste de tailleur immaculée. Mon père, lui, a surtout les traits tirés. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si fatigué avant que je parte. Cette semaine à due être plus dure que je ne l'imaginais pour eux.

Je laisse mon livre en plan et me précipite dans les escaliers – où je me fait réprimander par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années que j'ignore complètement – trop contente de pouvoir voir mes parents. Je ralentis l'allure une fois dans la hall, d'une part pour ne pas attirer tous les regards, et d'autre part pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une enfant de dix ans qui aurait manger trop de sucre devant mes parents. J'arrive donc devant eux aussi calme et détendue que possible.

Ils ont l'air encore plus fatigués de près. Leurs nuits ne doivent pas être très reposantes si je me fie aux cernes sombres qu'ils ont tous les deux sous les yeux. Peut-être ont-ils pleurés en rentrant à la maison le jour de la cérémonie du choix ? D'un coup je culpabilise de les avoir abandonnés. Non pas que je n'ai pas eu de remords avant, mais l'initiation m'a tellement occupée l'esprit que j'avais fini par passer outre. Voir mes parents dans cet état, juste devant moi, fait tout remonter à a surface. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en partant mais en ce moment, je suis incapable de me sentir autrement que terriblement coupable.

Si au moins j'avais laissé quelques indices peut-être qu'ils auraient compris, qu'ils auraient pu se préparer, mais là. Ils se sont pris une claque.

Une fois que je suis avec eux ils sont aimable : ma mère me passe une main dans les cheveux et mon père me complimente sur ma tenue, mais je les sens distant. Quelque chose est irrémédiablement brisé entre nous et rien ne nous permettra de revenir en arrière. Mes parents n'étaient pas du genre stéréotypes des Sincères : un peu snob et toujours très directs, blessants. Ils n'avaient pas leur langue dans leur poche c'est certain mais ils aimaient rire à table et passer des soirées à lire, emmitouflés sur le canapé dans notre vieille couverture à carreaux. Ils avaient aussi toujours des petites attentions pour moi : un livre ou ma pâtisserie préféré qui m'attendait sur la table après l'école. On ne parlais pas beaucoup de sentiments mais c'était de bons parents, qui se souciaient vraiment de moi. J'ai du mal à reconnaître les personnes que j'ai en face de moi.

Je propose à mon père et à ma mère d'aller faire un tour dehors, il fait beau aujourd'hui peut-être que le soleil les déridera. Je passe par la sortie officielle cette fois et nous nous installons autour d'une petite table en pierre.

Ma mère fait des efforts pour faire la conversation mais l'ambiance retombe à chaque fois au bout de quelques minutes. Je leur parle un peu de comment se passe l'initiation, leur demande quelques nouvelles de nos voisins et d'Anna mais nos échanges sont superficiels. J'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis cent ans. Que nous ne sommes que de vieilles connaissances qui se retrouvent par hasard après un long moment. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais de tout façon ? Des effusions de joie et que le temps d'une après-midi tout soit comme avant ? Sans doute un peu, mais mes parents sont incapable de faire semblant.

Nous restons ensemble pendant un peu plus d'une heure puis mes parents m'annonce qu'ils doivent partir. Je ne cherche pas à les retenir, ça ne servirait qu'à nous faire plus de mal à tout les trois. Je les raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du siège des Érudits où ils me prennent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle avant de s'en aller. Mon père passe son bras dans le dos de ma mère, sans doute pour la réconforter. J'ai toujours eu d'elle l'image d'une femme solide mais a dû être plus touchée qu'elle n'a bien voulu le laisser paraître.

Je reste debout, immobile, à les regarder s'éloigner. Les gens, les familles vont et viennent autour de moi mais n'y prête aucune attention. Je reste là plantée devant l'entrée à regarder les deux silhouettes de mes parents s'éloigner de moi jusqu'à n'être que deux petites taches informes. C'est probablement la dernière fois que je les voit et je n'ai même pas réussit à leur faire bonne impression. J'aurais voulu qu'ils soient fière de moi. Qu'ils voient que mon départ n'était pas vain.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule au monde.

Après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité je décide de faire marche arrière pour retourner au dortoir. Au moins là bas je serais au calme.  
En traversant le hall j'aperçois George et Tom avec leur parents. Voilà donc le célèbre couple Warder. Ils n'ont pourtant rien exceptionnel. Les deux sont en blouse blanche et tirés à quatre épingle mais mis à part ça ils ne se distinguent pas vraiment des autres Érudits que j'ai déjà pu croiser. La mère de George à les mêmes cheveux de jais et les yeux en amandes que lui, et son père à lui aussi une allure impeccable et est rasé de près. De loin, ils ressemblent presque à des robots, ils n'ont pas l'air tout à fait humain. Ils me feraient presque un peu peur.

Les garçons me saluent de loin mais je ne leurs adresse qu'un petit signe de la main, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire la conversation.  
Je suis presque arrivée aux ascenseurs que je vois quelqu'un s'approcher de moi en me faisant de grands signes.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne me verrais jamais, déclare Lucy quand elle arrive enfin à mon niveau.

\- Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, répondis-je. Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'elle était aussi dans le hall.

\- Mes parents sont là bas (elle m'indique un coin du hall). Je leurs ai beaucoup parler de toi et ils aimerais beaucoup te rencontrer. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Elle à l'air tellement contente que je ne me sens pas le courage de lui dire non, même si je n'ai aucune envie de faire la conversation à des inconnus. Je la laisse donc me tirer par la main jusqu'à un couple et deux enfants.  
Le couple, une femme brune avec un visage fin vêtue d'une longue robe bordeaux et un homme barbu affublé d'une chemise orange avec d'étranges motifs, m'accueillent chaleureusement.

\- Lucy nous as tellement parler de toi, j'ai l'impression que tu fais partit de la famille, s'exclama la mère en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je rougit un peu en bafouillant. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru après ce qui s'est passer avec mes parents ce contact ne me dérange pas vraiment, au contraire il me remonte le moral. Les parents de Lucy sont des personnes vraiment très sympathique et je fini par m'apaiser.

Nous parlons surtout de l'initiation et de notre adaptation, à Lucy et moi, à ce nouveau mode de vie. Son frère et sa sœur ponctuent parfois, souvent en fait, la conversation de questions à propos de notre nouvelle vie. « Est ce que tu vas être notre nouveau professeur à l'école maintenant ? » étant celle qui nous à le plus amusées. La fille doit avoir une douzaine d'année et le garçon un peu moins, peut être huit ou neuf ans, mais les deux sont d'une curiosité à toute épreuve. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils deviendront Érudits eux aussi.

La conversations dévie et Lucy en vient à me raconter des anecdotes de son enfance. Elle joue distraitement avec les cheveux de sa sœur blottie contre elle depuis tout à l'heure. La ressemblance entre les trois frères et sœur et frappante. Tous bruns avec les même yeux bleus clair, une silhouette fine et la mâchoire carrée héritée de leur père. La seule différence est que les deux enfants ont la peaux halée, signe de longs moments passés dehors. Lucy est pâle comme un linge en comparaison.  
Nous passons encore un moment à nous raconter notre vie d'avant même si je ne m'étale pas sur le sujet. Je préfère relancer Lucy ou ses parents qui ne se tarissent pas. Je n'arrive cependant pas à éviter éternellement les questions sur mes parents.

\- Vos parents ne sont pas avec vous ? fini par me demander la mère de Lucy, sans doute intrigué que personne ne soit venu à ma recherche depuis que je suis avec eux.

\- Non, répondit-je en essayant de masquer mon abattement. Ils sont déjà repartis en fait. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire, des rapports ce genre de choses...

Je fait mon possible pour être convaincante, je commence à savoir comment m'y prendre pour mentir maintenant. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que le fait qu'ils soient Fraternels rend la chose beaucoup plus simple mais je n'ai pas envie de déballer au grand jour mes états d'âmes. Surtout que si je commence à me livrer maintenant je sens que je vais craquer, et je refuse de me mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde.

\- Quel dommage, reprend-elle. Je me serait fait un plaisir de discuter avec eux.

Je me contente de hocher la tête en lui assurant qu'eux aussi auraient sans doute apprécier. Ils doivent croire que parler de mes parents me fait plaisir car maintenant ils n'arrêtent pas de me demander des choses sur eux : en quoi consiste leur travail ? Est ce que ça m'a fait plaisir de les revoir ? Comment je me sens ? Est-ce que eux n'avaient pas l'air trop triste ?  
J'ai peut-être été un peu trop convaincante et je doit prendre sur moi pour ne pas les rembarrer et partir en trombe. À la place je me contente de réponses évasives et passe partout. La bonne humeur que j'avais retrouvée s'efface peu à peu. Je commence à étouffer ici, au milieu de tous ces gens heureux.

Je ne peux pas rester ici une minutes de plus. J'invente une excuse pour pouvoir m'éclipser à propos de Ginny que j'avais promis de retrouver. Je ne veux pas les brusquer, ils sont vraiment très gentils mais parler de ma famille maintenant est trop dur.

Je ne sais pas s'ils croient à mon excuse ou s'ils font semblant mais il ne relèvent pas et me dise au revoir en me serrant affectueusement dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Avant que je ne parte, le père de Lucy – j'ai finalement appris qu'il s'appelait Marvin – me pose une main sur l'épaule et m'annonce avec sa voix grave et chaude :

\- Peut-être que nous nous reverrons un jour, qui sait. Les Fraternels et les Érudits travaillent régulièrement ensemble et il m'arrive quelques fois de venir ici. Revoir ma fille et son amie le temps d'un déjeuner serait un plaisir.

Même si je suis impatiente de partir je suis touchée par ces paroles, si bien que , quand je lui répond, je suis tout à fait honnête.

\- Pour moi aussi se serait un plaisir.

Je les salue tous de la main avant de marcher d'un pas plus rapide que je ne l'aurais voulu vers le dortoir. Ces gens étaient vraiment charmant mais être en plein milieu de toute cette bonne humeur familiale retourne le poignard que j'ai dans le ventre après le fiasco avec mes parents.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur la passerelle que je me rend compte que j'ai les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court. J'ai probablement couru dans les escaliers mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'essaye de me reprendre un peu avant d'entrer dans le dortoir au cas ou il y ai quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas encore atteint le dortoir que j'entends Ginny m'appeler. En temps normal j'aurais été contente de la voir mais pour le moment j'aspire à ruminer seule dans un coin. Je suis le genre de fille qui aime s'isoler pour broyer du noir en dévorant des sucreries. La dernière fois que j'ai eu besoin de faire ça j'avais treize ans. Oliver Hale avait préférer sortir avec Paige Sullivan plutôt que moi. J'avais dévoré deux énormes bols de glace au caramel, cachée sous ma couette.

J'adresse à Ginny un salut sans conviction mais elle n'est pas dupe. À peine est-elle arrivée à mon niveau qu'elle me demande de tout lui raconter.

Je ne cherche pas à résister cette fois, j'en suis incapable. Alors je lui raconte tout sur ma rencontre avec mes parents, mon impatience jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivent, leur distance une fois que nous avons été réunis et enfin ma tristesse, ma déception et ma culpabilité quand je les ai regardés s'éloigner. Quand je fini de lui raconter j'ai les joues humide et je ne me souvient même pas m'être assise sur le sol.

\- Je voulais juste qu'ils me disent qu'il étaient fière de moi. Qu'ils aient l'air heureux de me voir et qu'ils... qu'ils m'encouragent. Qu'ils me souhaitent de réussir, dis-je en reniflant. Ma voix se brise. Ils auraient pu faire semblant juste pour cette fois, juste pour moi …

Ginny ne dit rien, je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse de toute façon. J'avais juste besoin de vider mon sac. La savoir près de moi suffit à me fait du bien. Elle me passe un bras sur les épaules et se contente de me serrer contre elle. Je ne cherche pas à résister et me laisse aller à me blottir contre elle. Sa réaction me rappelle les parents de Lucy, qui avaient l'air si fières et si content de retrouver leur fille. Je les chasse de mes pensées et me concentre sur Ginny dont la chaleur me réconforte peu à peu.

Je fini par relever la tête et m'essuie les yeux du dessus de la main. Ginny se met à pouffer de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandé-je, ne sachant pas ce qui peut bien la faire rire.

\- Tes yeux. On dirais que tu t'es frottée avec du charbon.

Mon maquillage ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! J'essaye d'essuyer les traces comme je peux mais j'ai l'impression de l'étaler encore plus. Ginny est toujours en train de glousser en me regardant faire, je fini par capituler et la rejoins dans son fou rire.

\- C'est mieux quand tu est comme ça, me confit-elle quand nous nous calmons enfin.

Je lui adresse un demi sourire et me lève enfin, non sans grimacer. Mes genoux me font mal à force d'être restés pliés dans une mauvaise position.  
Avec ce qu'il s'est passé je me rend compte que je n'ai pas encore pris la peine de demander à Ginny ce qu'il en est pour elle, à propos de sa famille. Je lui demande en même temps que je lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je suis aller voir ma mère ce matin, elle était...très occupée. Elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer, m'informe-t-elle.

Elle essaye d'avoir l'air neutre mais sa voix est étrangement amère. Le même genre de voix qu'elle avait quand elle me parlait des Érudit la semaine dernière sur le toit. Peut-être que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Ginny ne m'a jamais parler d'elle, mais si elle n'a pas put se déplacer c'est qu'elle doit avoir un poste plus important que je ne l'imaginais. Peut-être même au dessus des Warder.

Je n'insiste pas plus, depuis que je la côtoie tous les jours je sais que ça ne sert à rien avec elle. Quand elle ne veux pas parler, impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau. Si elle à besoin de se confier je suis sûre qu'elle est capable de le faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Et ton père ? demandé-je en espérant une réponse un peu plus positive pour pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je dois le rejoindre pour déjeuner avec ma tante et ma cousine, répond-elle mais son ton n'est pas beaucoup plus enjoué.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le voir ? m'étonné-je.

\- Oh si ! On a jamais été très proche mais ça me fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec lui ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est juste ma tante. Pour faire simple disons que je ne m'entend pas très bien avec elle, ni avec sa fille. Nos caractère sont plutôt...opposés. Du coup l'ambiance pendant les repas de famille est un peu glaciale.

\- Et tu les vois souvent ? m'enquis-je.

\- Seulement quand les conditions l'impose. Pour les anniversaires, ce genre de truc. Mon père s'obstine à penser que cela nous permet d'être plus proche, ironise-t-elle.

Je n'ai jamais eu le problème des réunions de familles. Mes parents étaient eux aussi enfants uniques et je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents. Deux d'entre eux sont dans une autre faction et les autres – qui vivaient toujours chez les Sincères – sont décédés quand j'étais enfant. J'étais trop jeune pour que ça me fasse de la peine. Quelques fois nous allions manger chez les Kane, nos voisins. Je n'aimais pas trop leur maison, elle avais une odeur bizarre et leur fils voulait toujours jouer avec moi. Ça mis à part, je n'ai jamais eu à subir les réunion de famille forcée comme celles que me décrit Ginny. Je la plaint un peu, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air agréable.

Ginny continue à me raconter des anecdotes de ses fameux repas. Nous rions ensemble quand elle m'explique les tours qu'elle jouait à sa cousine un peu coincée pour la rendre folle. J'aurais aimé y assister, ça devait être très divertissant finalement – contrairement aux dîners chez les Kane. Alors que nous continuons à plaisanter sur ses histoires de famille, Stéphanie finie par apparaître dans notre champs de vision. L'air toujours aussi aimable qu'à son habitude. L'ambiance retombe et nous la fixons en silence pour voir ce qu'elle nous veux. À côté de moi, Ginny n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

\- Ginny, ton père ma demandé de te dire de ne pas tarder à rentrer. Il ne veux pas qu'on finisse de manger trop tard.

\- Bien. J'arrive, répond froidement Ginny.

Stéphanie nous jauge du regard avant de repartir en silence mais non sans garder les lèvres pincées. Je fixe Ginny à mon tour pour qu'elle m'éclaire sur ce que je crois avoir deviner. Elle soupire et dit en bougonnant.

\- C'est une parente éloignée.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Bon d'accord, c'est elle la cousine, fini-t-elle par lâcher à contre cœur.

En y repensant c'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent un peu – mêmes cheveux blonds, mêmes yeux bleus et quelques tâches de rousseurs qui leur constellent le nez et les pommettes – mais les cheveux de Ginny sont longs et souples alors que ceux de Stéphanie, qui lui frôlent les épaules, sont raides comme des baguettes. Ginny est aussi plus grande et plus musclée. Son visage est plus fin et son regard moins perçant, moins agressif. En ce qui concerne leur caractère il n'y a pas à épiloguer si ce n'est qu'elle ont l'air toutes les deux très déterminées dans ce qu'elles entreprennent. J'aurais quand même largement préféré que la détermination de Stéphanie soit tournée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Par pitié, je t'en supplie. Pas de commentaires! me somme-t-elle.

Je ne peut réprimer un petit rire ce qui me vaut un regard enflammé. Si la cousine à qui elle faisait des misères quand elle était petite est bien Stéphanie, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Elle ne paraît plus aussi intimidante maintenant que je l'imagine terrorisée par une chenille dans son lit, effrayée par les Sans-factions car Ginny lui avait dit que si elle continuait d'embêter d'autre enfants ils viendrait l'enlever pour la manger au dîner. Ou encore avec de magnifiques sourcils redessinés au feutre indélébile. Selon Ginny c'était l'année dernière et sa frange est un souvenir de ce « cadeau d'anniversaire ».

Elle réagit tellement au quart de tour que je ne peut m'empêcher de la railler un peu.

\- Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est vrai qu'on voit un petit air de famille. C'est pas une parente si éloignée en fait. Ça doit être les pommettes je pense, vous avez de très jolies pom...

Ginny me lance une bourrade pour m'empêcher de continuer puis fond sur moi pour essayer de me chatouiller. Elle sait que je déteste ça. Je l'évite d'un pas sur le côté mais heurte un homme que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Il nous regarde avec un air sévère mais fini par passer son chemin, non sans nous avoir fait la leçon sur le comportement approprié pour un Érudit.

\- On va dire qu'on est quitte.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, me lance Ginny. Je vais y aller, si je suis en retard ça va être encore pire.

\- Bonne chance, dis-je pour l'encourager pendant qu'elle s'éloigne dans le couloir en direction des quartiers d'habitation.

Je n'ai rien à faire maintenant. Rien que j'ai envie de faire plutôt. Je ne me sens vraiment pas d'humeur à réviser, je décide donc de rejoindre le dortoir. Je pourrais peut-être faire un sieste pour essayer de rattraper ma nuit, et oublier le désastre d'aujourd'hui.

En arrivant je vois Chad assit sur son lit. Il à troqué sa chemise contre un tee-shirt bleu ciel qui contraste avec sa peau sombre. Il a l'air complètement dépité et regarde fixement sa cravate, avec laquelle il joue du bout des doigts.

\- Hey ! dis-je pour signifier ma présence.

Il relève la tête visiblement surpris de voir quelqu'un. En me reconnaissant il esquisse un demi sourire.

\- Hey, lance-t-il d'une voix molle.

J'avance jusqu'à lui et je m'assoie sur le lit en face de lui. Mis à part nous deux, le dortoir est totalement vide. Soit tous les autres ont réussit à voir leurs parents, ou alors ils sont allés se morfondre ailleurs, loin des regards.

\- Mauvaise journée ?

\- Tu peux le dire oui, il fait une pause. Mes parents ne sont même pas venu, avoue-t-il en fixant le sol.

\- Je suis désolée, déclaré-je, peiné pour lui. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Nous ne somme pas très proche mais c'est ce genre d'événements qui pousse les gens à se rapprocher, à se serrer les coudes, surtout entre transferts. Le fait d'avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il ressent me rend aussi peut être plus sensible à sa situation.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je savais qu'ils désapprouvaient mon choix, chez les Audacieux la loyauté est quelque chose qu'on prend très au sérieux. J'espérais quand même qu'ils viendraient me voir une dernière fois, avant que tout ça ( il désigne la pièce en écartant les bras) devienne définitif enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Oui, je vois tout à fait ce qu'il veut dire. À son tour il me demande.

\- Sale journée pour toi aussi ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Plutôt oui, t'a plein de noir sur les joues. Un peu comme une audacieuse qui se serait manger de la boue en sautant du train, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

J'écarquille les sourcils. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais le visage maculé de traces de mascara essuyé à la va-vite. Ça aura au moins le mérité d'avoir amusé un peu Chad. J'essaye d'effacer ce qu'il reste avec ma manche.

\- Toi non plus tes parents ne sont pas venus ? me demande-t-il en repliant ses pieds sur le lit.

\- Si, mais je m'attendais à autre chose. J'avais l'impression d'être en face de deux étrangers. J'imagine que je pensais que mon départ ne changerait pas tant de choses dans nos relations. On peut dire que je me suis plantée en beauté. Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait d'atterrir ici, les Érudits sont censés réfléchir normalement, ironisai-je.

\- « La faction avant les liens du sang », lance Chad avec en feignant l'enthousiasme. Celui qui à inventé ça ne devait pas être un transfert, c'est certain. Ou alors il avait une famille pourrie.

Je lâche un petit rire. Même si Ginny à largement contribué à me remonter le moral, parler avec quelqu'un qui à eu une journée aussi mauvaise que la mienne est ce qu'il me fallait. Pendant deux bonnes heures on continue de parler d'un peu de tout : l'initiation, les professeurs, les autres novices, la tonne de travail dans laquelle on nous noie (et ce n'est sans doute que le début). On fini par parler de nos anciennes faction et Chad m'apprend beaucoup de chose sur les Audacieux et leurs coutumes et je lui révèle deux ou trois petites chose sur la vie chez les Sincères.

En tant que transfert nous ne sommes pas vraiment censé parler de nos anciennes vies, mais je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoins d'un peu de nostalgie. On évoque un peu nos familles mais seulement en surface. Quelques souvenir d'enfance aussi mais seulement les plus amusant. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, rien de vraiment drôle où qui vaille la peine d'être raconté mais Chad compense largement. Le siège des Audacieux (de ce qu'il m'en dit) me paraît à la fois fantastique et effrayant. Le deuxième point me fait quand même dire que je n'ai spécialement envie d'y mettre les pieds. Entre le comportement vaguement suicidaire des membres et leur espèce de falaise avec une rivière en contre bas, trop de probabilité d'une morte certaine.

C'est la porte du dortoir qui grince qui nous interrompt. Ginny apparaît dans l'embrasure.

\- Déjà fini ? lui lancé-je.

J'obtiens pour toute réponse un soupire démesuré suivi d'un « hallelujah ! » sonore.

\- Sinon j'ai trouvé quelqu'un en cours de route. Et j'ai de supers projets pour finir en beauté la journée, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

La tête de Lucy apparaît derrière la porte. Je remarque qu'elle et Ginny ont chacune un sac en plastique bien remplit dans la main.

\- Amène toi, on va prendre un peu l'air, ajoute Ginny. On va décompresser des péripétie de la journée.

Leur enthousiasme est contagieux. Je me lève pour les rejoindre quand je repense à Chad. Lui aussi à eu une sale journée. Je m'en voudrais de le laisser seul ici, avec tout le loisir de ruminer sur ses parents. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Ça te dit de la suivre ? J'ai aucune idée d'où elle veut nous traîner mais je crois qu'un ancien Audacieux apprécie toujours un peu d'aventure.

Il a l'air un peu surpris et jette un regard vers Ginny et Lucy. Les deux se regardent, haussent les épaules, et lui font signe de nous suivre.

Ginny nous entraîne dans le bâtiment Ouest. Je reconnais le chemin, nous allons sur le toit. En arrivant Lucy ne parait pas très rassurée mais fait des efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Chad à l'air tout à fait ravi.  
On s'assoit près de la rambarde, dans un petit coin de soleil. Le printemps est doux en ce moment. Les sacs de Lucy et Ginny dévoilent plusieurs paquets de gâteaux et de fruits séchés ainsi que des canettes de soda. La première fois que j'ai goûté cette boisson la sensation était étrange, les bulles me picotaient la bouche et la gorge quand j'avalais. Maintenant je me suis habitué et le goût acidulé du citron est très rafraîchissant. Je ne sais pas si ça remplace les glaces, mais ça reste très agréable. J'attends cet été avec impatiente pour en profiter.

\- Après cette rude journée, savourons un peu de douceur! lance Ginny à la cantonade.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu as trouver tout ça ? demandé-je, curieuse

\- Je l'ai emprunté dans les cuisines.

\- Emprunté ?

\- Oui, pour une durée indéterminée c'est tout, déclare-t-elle les yeux pétillant en mordant dans un bout de pêche séchée.

Nous continuons de parler et de rire en s'allongeant sur le béton chauffé par le soleil. Nos discussions sont légères et futiles mais surtout très éloignées de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Lucy, qui est la seule à avoir pu voir sa famille – en étant contente de ça – fait tout son possible pour nous redonner le moral. Elle nous raconte toutes les blagues de Fraternels dont elle se souvient, dont une à propos d'un radis et d'un épis de blé ou encore d'un haricot qui parle. Nous les trouvons tous les trois très mauvaises, ce qui nous fait encore plus rire.

À cause du jeu « action ou vérité » – ils avaient tous insistés pour que je leur montre un jeu typiquement Sincère – je fini par révéler que Stéphanie est la cousine de Ginny.  
Pendant que Lucy et Chad partagent leur surprise, je me fait maudire et poursuivre sur le toit jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive à m'immobiliser pour me chatouiller, jusqu'à ce que je la supplie d'arrêter, en guise de revanche.

Notre goûter improvisé se prolonge jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline. Durant ces quelques heures je mets de côté tous mes problèmes, tous mes doutes. Tous les quatre, nous savourons un petit moment de tranquillité bien mérité.


	8. Chapitre 7

_J'ai conscience que la mise en place avance peut être un peu lentement. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, depuis j'ai évolué tant sur la réflexion que j'ai sur les textes que j'écrit que sur l'écriture en elle même. Les 7 ou 8 premiers chapitres sont donc peut-être un peu long et si c'était à refaire je changerais sans doute un certain nombre de chose. Cependant je suis trop attaché à ce que j'ai déjà fait (c'est la première fanfic que j'ai commencé à écrire) et puis je n'ai pas non plus le temps de tout reprendre._

 _Tout ça pour vous dire que, pour ce que je suis en train d'écrire actuellement, après la fin de l'initiation, le rythme devrait être plus rapide et l'histoire avancera donc plus vite. J'ai aussi pris beaucoup de notes sur le déroulement des livres, et j'ai fait la trame de l'histoire quand Eva et les érudits rencontrerons enfin Tris etc :)_

 _J'espère que vous continuerais de vous soutenir et d'être présent pour lire les aventures de mes chers Erudits ! ^o^/_

 _J'ai aussi commencer à mettre cette histoire sur wattpad, si jamais ça intéresse certain. Aussi, sur ce site on peut mettre des images (et ça c'est génial). Si vous voulez donc avoir le texte ET les image, je vous conseille d'aller voir là bas ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Lucy, tu peux me montrer ton graphique ? J'ai un doute sur mes résultats.

\- Tu trouves encore ça suspect de réussir l'exercice du premier coup ? me répond-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Exactement ! J'ai jamais été trop amie avec les maths, et maintenant ça se passe...bien. Très bien même. Laisse moi le temps de m'habituer et fait voir ta feuille en attendant

Je m'allonge sur le bureau pour attraper l'objet convoité.

\- Que veux-tu, quand on à un bon professeur... déclare Lucy en bombant le torse et en passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est ça, frime pendant que tu peux, m'amusé-je. Il nous reste quoi à faire maintenant ?

\- Les deux derniers exercices de génétique et un autre en physique. Et le compte-rendu en biologie aussi.

\- Rien que ça. Bon bah, au travail.

Et on se remet à étudier. Le silence retombe dans la petite salle d'étude. Il n'y a pas d'ordinateur dedans et elle est un peu à l'écart mais au moins on est sûres de ne pas être dérangées. On entend plus que le bruit des pages de livre qu'on tourne et le crissement des stylos. Par moment j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté le lycée. Ici l'initiation ressemble beaucoup à nos journées de classe mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus dense. Et plus compliqué aussi. Tout le monde est plus sérieux aussi.

L'après midi où je mangeais des fruits séchés sur le toit me semble tellement loin. C'était il y à seulement dix jours pourtant. Après ce qu'ils s'est passé avec mes parents je me suis complètement plongée dans le travail. À part manger et dormir – un peu – je ne fait plus rien d'autre. Garder l'esprit constamment occupé me permet de ne pas dévier de mon objectif : devenir une Érudite.  
J'ai dû prendre quelques distances avec Ginny. Ça ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir mais je ne pourrait jamais m'intégrer complètement aux Érudits si je cherche à m'opposer à eux. Je ne juge pas l'opinion de Ginny, je me suis juste rendue compte que le partager ne m'apporterais rien de bon.

Avoir le nez toujours dans livres à aussi quelques avantages. En une semaine, j'ai énormément progressé. Il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre bien sûr, mais mon corps, ma tête, semblent s'être habitués à ce rythme de travail. Je retient les choses beaucoup plus facilement. Mon cerveau n'est plus qu'une grosse éponge qui absorbe tout ce qui passe à sa portée.

Je n'ai plus de problèmes avec les mathématiques et je me suis même inscrite dans le cours avancé de génétique. Le professeur Pierce semble apprécier mon enthousiasme. Elle m'a même encouragée à continuer dans ce domaine une fois mon initiation terminée. Je crois que mon envie de travailler dans les bureaux de verre du 5ème étage commence à se concrétiser.  
Il ne reste que la chimie ou j'ai toujours des problèmes. Un retard de deux ans ne se rattrape pas en une semaine. Je n'ai pas causé de nouvelle catastrophe mais je devrais suivre les cours de rattrapage jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation.

Toutes ces choses m'ont quand même permises de me rapprocher de Lucy. Tous les soirs, de dix-neuf heure à minuit on travail dans la petite salle d'étude qu'on s'est appropriées. On fait très peu de pauses pour garder le rythme de travail, mis à part pour aller manger. C'est presque le seul moment ou je vois Ginny. On échange à peine quelques mots, les banalités d'usage, ce genre de choses. Ça à l'air de la rendre plutôt triste, mais comme moi elle fait de son mieux pour le cacher. Parfois elle essaye de creuser un peu plus la conversation, je ne la repousse pas mais on fini toujours par être coupées par Tom ou George qui nous lancent sur un autre sujet et je ne fait rien pour revenir à notre discussion d'origine.

Je passe donc le plus clair de mon temps avec Lucy maintenant. Elle est devenue ma confidente, pour le peu que je me livre. J'ai toujours eu tendance à faire les choses par moi même, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être proche de quelqu'un.  
Sa vision plus rationnelle des Érudits me permet d'y voir un peu plus clair. Tom se joint aussi de plus en plus à nous. Il passe souvent une heure ou deux dans la petite salle de travail avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le dortoir. C'est lui qui m'a poussé à m'inscrire dans le cours de génétique. Je commence à croire qu'il avait raison quand il me disait que je pouvais « tout déchirer » (selon ses termes exacts) si je m'en donnais les moyens. Il m'aide aussi beaucoup pour la chimie mais ce qu'il peut être agaçant parfois. Pour lui, tout est évident. Il n'arrive pas à intégrer qu'on peut ne pas comprendre tout de suite un principe physique ou un calcul moléculaire. Lucy à parfois été témoin de belles crise de nerfs, la pauvre.

 _xxxxx_

Le mercredi avant le déjeuner c'est informatique. On apprend à évoluer dans le réseau de la ville, à classer des données à partir d'algorithmes et les stocker de manière sécurisé. On nous apprend aussi comment marchent réellement ces machines en en démontant certaines parties. Trois ordinateurs n'ont pas survécu à ce démontage au premier cours. À part quelques natifs, aucun de nous n'avais vraiment fait ça avant.  
Pour certains ont aurait même dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils en voyait. Les Fraternels et les Altruistes ne sont pas les factions les mieux équipés, technologiquement parlant. Ça s'est ressentit pour Daisy et Benjamin. Lucy, elle, s'est bien débrouillée. J'imagine qu'elle devait être le genre d'élève à passer quelques heures en plus dans la salle informatique au lycée pour apprendre leur fonctionnement.

Et moi, même si j'ai été un peu lente au début, j'ai réussit à tout remonter correctement, sans aucun problème au redémarrage. Je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt satisfaite. Les tournevis me réussissent visiblement mieux que les éprouvettes.

Aujourd'hui, pas de dépeçage d'ordinateurs de prévu, on se contente de pianoter sur les claviers. D'ici la fin du cours on doit maîtriser un logiciel de calcul (ou au moins ne pas faire trop d'erreurs), en entrant les résultats de notre exercice de mathématique. La plupart du temps on se base sur notre travail personnel pour l'application des logiciels, ça permet de lier les différentes matières. J'aime bien cette technique, ça paraît moins abstrait que des chiffres et des calculs sortit d'on ne sait où, même si ça demande un peu plus de rigueur. Si on rate l'exercice, le cours d'informatique peut passer de plutôt agréable à franchement galère.

Nous sommes alignés par trois sur de grandes tables. À ma gauche, Lucy tape frénétiquement sur son clavier, ses yeux glissant à toute vitesse de sa feuille à son écran. À côté d'elle, Scott, un autre transfert Sincère, semble avoir beaucoup plus de mal. Il n'arrête pas de changer ses calculs et ça fait déjà trois fois qu'un message d'erreur s'affiche.

 _Eva, arrête de divaguer, concentre toi !_

Je retourne à mon exercice et me remet à entrer les valeurs de mon tableau. Pourtant je fini par bloquer : la formule à appliquer ne marche pas, peu importe avec quelle force j'appuie sur la touche _Entrée._ Agacée, je fini prendre cinq minutes pour me reposer l'esprit et les yeux avant de finir par réduire mon clavier en pièces détachées. Inévitablement je fini par reprendre les vieilles habitude et je me met à scruter tout le monde.

 _Si je veux changer, il faudrait que j'arrête de faire ça un jour_.

Mon regard fini par tomber sur Ginny, un rang devant moi de l'autre côté de l'allée. Je me rend compte que je l'observe souvent en ce moment, que ce soit à table, en cours, ou dans le dortoir quand elle travail à son bureau. Je crois que j'essaye de compenser le fait que nos échanges soient réduit au strict minimum. Par contre je ne sais toujours pas si c'est parce qu'au fond elle me manque ou pour me convaincre que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je n'ai pas encore réussit à me décider.

Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que ce qu'elle est en train de faire sur son ordinateur n'a aucun rapport avec la séance du jour. Penché sur son épaule, George regarde furtivement autour d'eux, comme s'il surveillait pour ne pas qu'on les surprenne. Je détourne brièvement le regard pour ne pas qu'il me voit, puis continue de les observer du coin de l'œil tout en travaillant distraitement. C'est plus fort que moi, ils ont piqué ma curiosité.  
George se penche à nouveau sur l'épaule de Ginny pour voir l'écran. Elle semble être rentrée sur un autre serveur, de ce que je peux voir, et se met à pianoter. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle à juste pris un peu d'avance pour ne pas s'ennuyer. En tant que native ce genre d'exercice doit lui paraître simple, à George aussi. Je me décide enfin à me remettre au travail mais George donne un petit coup de coude à Ginny quand le professeur se rapproche d'eux et a page disparaît pour laisser apparaître les tableaux de calculs.

Pourquoi cacher au professeur ce qu'ils font s'ils cherchent juste à prendre de l'avance ? Et si sont en train de regarder quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas, pourquoi le faire en plein milieux du cours ? C'est risqué, et complètement idiot, et ces deux là sont loin de l'être. Le professeur fini par me couper dans mes réflexions en nous donnant quelques conseils pour le dernier exercice. J'abandonne Ginny, quoi qu'elle soit en train de faire, et me décide à écouter le professeur. C'est justement à cause de ce genre de distraction que j'évite les contacts avec elle alors je me focalise sur mon travail jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonce l'heure du déjeuner.

xxxxx

\- Deux heures c'était un peu juste mais je crois que je m'en suis bien sortie, me raconte Lucy en s'étirant pendant qu'on marche vers la cafétéria.

\- Certains n'ont pas réussit à rendre leur dossier à temps je crois. Benjamin était au bord des larmes en sortant.

\- L'Altruiste ?

\- Oui. Depuis le début de l'initiation il rame. Je crois qu'il est inscrit dans presque tout les cours de soutient et pourtant il à l'air d'avoir toujours autant de mal. En plus Pratt n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère avec lui.

\- Tu m'étonnes. C'est un coup à le faire abandonner s'il reste aussi mou. En même temps, passer d'Altruiste à Erudit, c'est pas le plus simple. Les Altruistes prônent l'abandon de soi, et le fait de se cultiver étant une forme d'enrichissement personnel... Je ne sait pas s'il à eu beaucoup d'occasion d'apprendre des choses. Et les tempéraments ne sont pas les mêmes. Ou peut-être qu' il en avait juste marre. En tout cas, il est sur la mauvaise pente.

\- Ce serait dommage quand même, qu'il parte. Il est sympa... Mais ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir Pratt sur le dos, avoué-je, un peu coupable de ressentir ça.

Lucy fait une grimace d'approbation. Elle apprécie Pratt au moins autant que moi.

\- Ça te dérange si on prend un sandwich pour manger rapidement ? demandé-je.

\- Non, en plus y'a des asperges aujourd'hui à la cantine. Mais pourquoi tant de hâte ?

\- Hier j'ai trouvé un livre sur les techniques d'irrigation utilisées pour les cultures, j'aimerais bien le lire un peu avant le cours d'ingénierie. Et puis je me disais que tu pourrait me renseigner sur certains points, vu que ce sont les Fraternels qui utilisent ces techniques.

Et puis si je mange avec Ginny je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me retenir de lui poser des questions. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je veux retourner dans ses plans à l'encontre des Érudits.

\- Si tu veux oui. Par contre on se met au soleil pour manger, me répond Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

Après avoir choisi nos sandwichs – contrairement au soir, la plupart des Érudits prennent peu de temps pour manger le midi. À part si on vient trop tard, il y a toujours des sandwichs à la cafétéria – on part s'installer sur l'une des table de pierre dehors. Pour profiter du soleil qui annonce l'été.

.

Changez de binôme par rapport à la dernière fois. Pas de groupe de trois, si quelqu'un est tout seul tant pis, annonce une fille à la peau matte, à peine plus vieille que nous, pendant qu'on entre dans la salle de travail. (Son ton est ferme mais pourtant elle dit ça sans aucune agressivité, plutôt comme une maman poule qui surveille ses poussins). Attendez vos professeurs dans le calme, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Puis elle s'en va, une pile de dossier sous le bras.

Dommage je ne pourrait pas être avec Lucy. Ni avec Tom qui semble faire équipe avec un de ses amis natif.  
Tous le monde commence à s'affairer autour des grandes tables. Ce bâtiment paraît un peu à l'écart de tout le reste du complexe. Entre autre son aspect – beaucoup moins « soigné » par rapport à tous les autres locaux – l'ambiance est aussi différente. Les gens qui travaillent ici paraissent un peu plus chaleureux, plus détendus. Peut être à cause de l'influence des Fraternels qui viennent travailler ici.

Des plans et divers dessins et schémas sont accrochés aux mur sur de grands panneaux de liège. Les établis et les ordinateurs ont été poussés contre les murs pour laisser la place au centre de la pièce à de grandes tables de travail où grouillent une multitude de câbles, de bouts de plastiques ou d'aluminium et autres morceaux. Pendant ce cours on voit le fonctionnement de divers objets, techniques, utilisés dans la ville et ont doit mettre en application leurs principes en créant des choses nous mêmes. Certains cours sont plus théoriques que d'autres mais dans l'ensemble on travail en autonomie. Trois Érudits nous encadrent mais ils sont surtout là pour nous donner des conseils si besoin.

\- Judith m'a lâché pour aller avec un quatre z'yeux. Tu te met avec moi ? demande Chad en s'asseyant sur la table en face de moi.

\- Quatre'z'yeux ? C'est quoi ça ?

Il rigole doucement.

\- De l'argo d'Audacieux pour désigner les Erudits. Tu sais, avec leur lunettes, me montre-t-il en faisant un rond autour de ses yeux avec ses doigts.

\- Tu sais que tu parles des membres de ta faction ? Je lui fais remarquer. On est pas vraiment censés se moquer des gens de sa faction.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure. Et puis je fait des efforts pour me coiffer, regarde ! dit-il en montrant du doigt ses cheveux crépus maintenant rasés à quelques centimètres de son crane.

Il reprend ensuite

\- D'ailleurs t'a pas la langue très pendue pour une Sincère toi. Derek est insupportable quand il s'y met. J'ai envie de lui faire bouffer, pardon manger, sa cravate la moitié du temps.

Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait volontairement mais c'est comme si je me prenait une pique en plein dans l'estomac. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place chez moi, et même ici j'ai encore du mal. Cette impression que je n'arriverais jamais à m'intégrer comme il faut me hante depuis des années.

\- C'est pas pour rien que je suis partie, lancé-je un peu plus froidement que je l'aurais voulu. Bon on se met au travail.

Chad ne relève ma saute d'humeur et glisse souplement de la table pour aller chercher les pièces dont on aura besoin. Aujourd'hui on travail sur les techniques d'irrigation utilisées depuis les dix dernières années. J'ouvre mon livre sur le chapitre à propos de l'aquaponie – annoté avec ce que m'a dit Lucy – et on se met en travail, plus ou moins en silence.

Quatre heures plus tard, on sort tous en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. À trente dans la même pièce pendant quatre heures, l'air finit par devenir étouffant. Je préfère ne même pas imaginer l'odeur.

Je sort un muffin de mon sac – dans lequel Lucy commence à picorer – et fait sur mes doigts la liste de ce qu'il me reste à faire pour les cours de demain : vérifier mes exercices de physique et de génétique, plus commencé à préparer les cours de ce week-end et demander de l'aide à Tom pour la chimie. Il faut aussi que je réfléchisse au sujet d'étude que l'on devra présenter à la fin du mois. Et j'aimerais aussi finir le livre sur les techniques d'irrigation qui, mine de rien, est passionnant. En comptant le temps de manger, je devrais avoir fini un peu après minuit.

\- Sinon tu veux pas qu'on passe aux cuisines pour prendre un truc ?

\- Oh non ça va, j'ai plus faim, répond Lucy en remontant ses manches pour profiter du soleil le temps que l'on traverse les pelouses.

\- Moi si, il me reste qu'un quart de muffin.

Je lui lance un regard en faisant semblant d'être en colère. Elle sourit en montrant les dents et se met à rire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant. Elle ne perd jamais une occasion de grignoter quelque chose – et de picorer dans ce que je prends – et pourtant elle reste toute svelte. Et elle a enfin finie par s'habituer à ce qu'on mange à la cantine. Elle ne se plaint presque plus. Presque.

Je n'ai jamais trop compris ce qu'elle trouvait de mal à ce qu'on mange ici. Par rapport à chez les Sincères, je ne voit pas trop de différences. Les crèmes glacés me manquent un peu quand même. C'est le dessert typique des Sincères. Chez les Érudits il n'y a que quelques sortes de gâteaux et surtout des produit laitiers et des fruits pour le dessert, parce que c'est meilleur pour la santé.

C'est dommage, j'aimais bien la glace au caramel.

On passe aux cuisines chercher quelques biscuits et on remplit une bouteille de soda à l'orange à la fontaine de la cafétéria. On décide d'aller dans l'une des salle de travail près du dortoir cette fois, Lucy à besoin d'un ordinateur. Toute nourriture est normalement interdite dans les salles de travail, mais notre bâtiment étant un peu à l'écart, il n'y a personne pour venir vérifier. Certains natifs essayent bien de faire la police, histoire de montrer aux transferts qu'ils sont au dessus d'eux, mais ils brassent surtout du vent. On fait semblant d'écouter leur petit speech jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent en nous traitant d'ignares incompétents et on se replonge dans ce qu'on était en train de faire. Non pas qu'on se fiche des règles – pas pour Lucy et moi en tout cas – mais la nourriture nous permet de tenir plus longtemps pendant qu'on révise.

Heureusement ça ne concerne qu'une minorité de natif. La plupart se contentent de nous ignorer pour se concentrer sur leur propre travail. Stéphanie est du genre à naviguer entre les deux, selon son humeur. Elle a bien essayé de me ridiculiser à la cantine la semaine dernière en me renversant « accidentellement » son pichet d'eau dessus en me bousculant. J'ai testé le livre de psychologie que je venait de finir et, au lieu de m'énerver, j'ai rigoler sur le fait qu'elle était bien tombée car j'avais chaud et j'ai commencée à lui faire la conversation sur l'initiation : comment elle le vivait, si ça famille ne lui manquait pas trop. Le résultat était encore mieux que ce à quoi je m' est devenue rouge – de colère, ou de frustration, je ne sais pas trop – et est repartie en serrant les dents. J'aime bien la psychologie inversée, ça à l'air efficace.

Depuis elle se contente de me lancer des regards mauvais dans les couloirs. J'évite quand même de laisser traîner mes affaires trop en évidence dans le dortoir, histoire d'éviter un nouvel « accident ».

Tom nous rejoins avec James – un de ces amis qui en cours avancé de génétique avec moi – et Danielle, la petite amie de James. C'est une élève très studieuse avec qui je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler. James m'a dit qu'elle voulait être professeur. Avec ses lunettes rectangulaire et ses cheveux noirs impeccablement lissés qui lui balaient les épaules, elle en à déjà tout l'air.

Tom s'installe à côté de moi et on commence à discuter jusqu'à ce que les regards de Danielle nous demandant de nous taire deviennent trop insistant.

 _Elle sera professeur, il n'y a pas de doutes._

On continue en chuchotant plus discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de se mettre vraiment au travail. Tom est penché sur des calculs d'ingénierie en suçotant un stylo. James écrit frénétiquement une série de chiffres et de caractères. Ce doit être l'algorithme pour le programme informatique dont il m'a parler une fois. Il compte le présenter en même temps que son sujet d'étude à la fin du mois, pour montrer comment il est possible d'améliorer la performance des systèmes déjà présent grâce à son programme. C'est très ambitieux – la plupart de nous ne ferons que présenter un sujet afin de montrer nos connaissance – mais il à l'air d'être du genre à aimer les défis.

Je vérifie mes exercices de physique et de génétique, et fini la conclusion de mon rapport de biologie en m'inspirant d'un manuel aux pages cornées. Tom me lance des regards de temps à autres. Parfois un peu plus appuyés que ce dont j'ai l'habitude et je dois reporter mon attention sur ma copie pour ne pas rougir. Je ne rougissait pas avant. Cette réaction me perturbe, je n'aime pas que l'on puisse deviner mes pensées. Surtout qu'en fait, je ne sait même pas vraiment à quoi je pense quand il me regarde.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Tom désigne du menton le manuel de chimie – remplit de feuilles dépassant d'un peu partout – que m'a donné l'assistant du professeur Harrison lors de mon premier cours.

\- Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin, oui.

Je n'aime pas avoir besoin d'aide, surtout ici. Ça m'empêche de me fondre dans la masse. Les Érudits ont tendance à voir ça comme un signe de faiblesse. Selon leurs critères je devrais me débrouiller toute seule. Étudier jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à comprendre ce sur quoi je bloquais. Ce doit être une victoire personnelle grâce au bénéfice de l'acquisition de nouvelles connaissances.

Je trouve ça plutôt stupide de refuser de l'aide, surtout quand elle est proposée. C'est déjà suffisamment rare pendant l'initiation. Rester bloquer des jours, voir des semaines sur la même chose, alors que quelques conseils d'une autre personne peuvent vous aider à y voir plus clair, n'a rien de logique. Le problème c'est que certains novices ne semblent pas voir de différence entre recevoir de l'aide et faire faire tout son travail par quelqu'un d'autre. Même si la mise en commun des connaissance de tous est prônée, c'est l'individualisme qui prime.

J'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur ceux qui n'appliquent pas ces pratiques à la lettre.  
 _Ginny aussi était comme ça.  
_ Je secoue la tête, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle.

\- On reprend là ou on s'était arrêté dimanche dernier ?

\- Comme tu veux, me répond Tom.

Il rapproche sa chaise pour mieux voir les feuilles étalées devant moi. Son épaule me frôle et je doit me retenir de frissonner. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que l'on travail côte à côte. En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que je réagis comme ça quand il se trouve trop près de moi. Il me sourit et commence à m'expliquer – sans parler trop fort – les propriétés des macromolécules.

Une bonne heure plus tard, c'est Lucy qui nous tire le nez de l'exercice.

\- On va manger ? J'ai super faim.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est déjà presque vingt et une heure, dit Danielle après avoir regarder sa montre.

Elle pose la main sur l'épaule de James.

\- Tu viens avec nous ou tu continues ?

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, répond-il après quelques secondes. Laisse moi juste deux minutes.

On attend que James ait fini et on pars tous à la cafétéria pour manger en vitesse. On prend notre temps d'habitude mais il nous reste deux bonnes heures de travail, au moins, si on veut se coucher l'esprit tranquille. Et comme on dit ici, le travail n'attend pas.

Après le dîner je travaille encore une petite heure avec Tom puis lui et James rejoignent le dortoir pour passer le reste de la soirée tranquille. Tom me sourit de ses dents blanches et me fait un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte. Je souris niaisement en retour. _Quelle idiote !_

Une fois Danielle partie elle aussi, Lucy viens s'asseoir à côté de moi et commence à m'asticoter avec des remarques sur Tom. Je fini par la laisser parler toute seule – même si je suis morte de honte intérieurement. Quand elle est comme ça, c'est le seul moyen de stopper. Parfois, au bout d'un moment, elle fini par se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoute. D'autres fois elle continue quand même, comme maintenant.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de l'inviter à faire un truc. Il font quoi les Érudits pendant un premier rendez-vous à ton avis ? Un truc à la bibliothèque ? C'est un peu dommage je trouve, on à pas le droit de parler à la bibliothèque. Peu être qu'ils développent un sorte de langage silencieux, basé sur l'observation et les regards, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Mais il n'y aura pas de premier rendez-vous ! Arrête avec ça Lucy, je t'en supplie. Ça devient vraiment gênant.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu trouves ça gênant. C'est...

Ma supplication à due être entendue puisque la porte s'ouvre soudainement, coupant Lucy dans son élan.

\- Tom, George te cherche. Il faudrait que...

Ginny apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Pardon. Je pensait que Tom était encore ici.

\- Il est partit avec James il y à vingt minutes environ. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient dans le dortoir, l'informe Lucy.

\- Ils ont dû aller ailleurs depuis, j'en viens. Je vais aller prévenir George, merci quand même. (Elle semble hésiter un instant). Bon, bah...travaillez bien, lance-t-elle sans trop d'enthousiasme.

On se regarde un instant puis elle se détourne et referme la porte. Je me lève subitement en faisant grincer ma chaise sur le sol et la rejoins dans le couloir.

\- Ginny !

Elle se retourne, mi-contente mi-hésitante.

\- Je, heu... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

C'est la première chose qui me viens à l'esprit.

\- Ça va oui. Enfin autant que possible pendant l'initiation. Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

\- Pas trop mal, enfin je crois. J'ai fait pas mal de progrès dans la plupart des matières.

Depuis quand nos conversations sont aussi gênées? J'ai l'impression d'entendre des Altruiste parler de sexualité.

\- Écoute Ginny, je sais que je suis un peu distante depuis un moment mais...

\- Tu veux juste t'intégrer. Être comme les autres novices. Débuter une vie tranquille, finit-elle doucement.

\- Quelque chose dans le genre, oui, acquiescé-je.

\- Je ne cherche pas à critiquer ce que tu fait. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, mais jamais je ne t'obligerais à être « comme moi » si on peu dire. Si j'ai essayé de te mettre en garde, c'est parce que tu avais l'air réceptive, différente des autres. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne te torture pas. Je sais bien que c'est inutile de te dire « oublie tout et fait comme si je ne t'avais rien dit » mais fait tes propres choix. Et si tu veux devenir une vraie Érudite alors fait le. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dicter ton comportement.

Elle semble hésiter.

\- C'est juste que...mon amie me manque.

Elle se tient toute droite mais sa voix tremble légèrement. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, j'ai toujours été mauvaise dans ce genre de situation. Je ne jamais comment réagir, quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle me manque à moi aussi, mais j'ai l'impression que ma volonté vas faiblir si je continue de la côtoyer.

Devant mon absence de réponse, Ginny commence à tourner les talons, l'air déçue.

\- Attends ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? Pour travailler je veux dire. Non pas que tu en ai besoin, mais euh, je me disais que peut-être.

\- C'est gentil mais je doit rejoindre George dans le dortoir. J'ai promis de l'aider à finir quelque chose. Mais j'apprécie la proposition, dit-elle avec un demi sourire.

\- D'accord. À demain alors.

\- À demain.

Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et s'en retourne vers le dortoir. Je ne sais pas trop ou cette conversation va nous mener. Est-ce qu'on s'est réconcilier ? Est-ce qu'on était vraiment fâchée d'abord ? C'est vrai que j'ai coupé un peu le contact, presque tout contact en fait, mais est-ce qu'elle m'en à vraiment voulue ? De là à ce qu'on ai besoin de se réconcilier je veux dire.

Je retourne dans la salle de travail et me rassois à côté de Lucy. J'attrape mon livre sur l'irrigation que j'ouvre au post-it qui me sert de marque page.

\- Eva ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Mmhmh.

\- Ce qui as pu se passer entre toi et Ginny ne me regarde pas, à part si tu tiens spécialement à m'en parler ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas, mais fait quelque chose. Vous ressemblez à deux âmes en peine depuis dix jours. Est-ce qu'il s'est passer quelque chose après le Jour des visites ? me demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Non rien de spécial. Enfin rien de plus que le glorieux épisode avec mes parents, lancé-je sarcastique. C'est juste moi. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air pour me remettre les idées en place.

\- Et ça a marché?

\- Plus ou moins, oui.

J'imagine que si je fait le bon choix en étant comme les autres Érudits, je n'ai pas besoin de prendre autant de distances. Je veux dire, si c'est la bonne décision, il n'y a pas de raison que je m'en détourne ? J'ai fait le bon choix, il faut que je reste dans cette voie.

\- Ça va, je t'assure, certifié-je à Lucy devant son air inquiet. Et avec Ginny aussi ça va. Enfin ça va aller mieux.

\- Dans ce cas c'est bon pour moi. Tu veux un biscuit ?

\- Il en reste ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il en reste. Je mange pas tant que ça tu sais, se défend-t-elle.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis, lancé-je avec un clin d'œil.

J'attrape le paquet avant que les biscuits ne disparaissent. J'adore ceux à la cannelle en plus. Je nargue Lucy en les croquant sous son nez et elle prend un air faussement outrée avant d'essayer de me les voler.

Il est minuit bien passé quand on décide finalement d'aller dans le dortoir, les fesses toutes ankylosées à force d'être assises. La plupart de novices semblent déjà dormir mais il reste quelques lampes de chevet allumées.

Je passe devant le lit de Ginny mais elle a déjà tirer ses rideaux. Elle doit probablement dormir à cette heure. On ne se couche pas si tard que ça dans l'ensemble, sinon on est pas frais pour le lendemain. La moyenne est entre vingt-trois heure trente pour les moins résistant – comme Lucy au début – à une heure du matin environ. Même si j'ai déjà entendu des pas dans le dortoir à plus de deux heures. La plupart se lève surtout de très bonne heure. « Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt », est un vieux proverbe, d'avant la création de la ville. Peu de choses aussi vieilles sont restées mais pourtant on nous répète cet adage régulièrement.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Lucy, je tire les rideaux autour de mon lit. Je règle le réveil de ma montre sur six heure après avoir enfiler ce qui me sert de pyjama – un tee-shirt large et un short de sport. Je me glisse sur le matelas mou et m'installe sur le ventre pour continuer à lire.

Il doit être une heure et demie du matin quand je m'endors, après avoir fini la dernière page de mon livre.

* * *

Ginny  
George  
James

On dirait qu'Harry Potter commence à s'infiltrer là dedans. Je jure que c'est pas volontaire, Mon inconscient me joue des tours.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Courntey Ackles** : Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour même si c'est juste une petite phrase :) Concernant Eva, ne t'en fait pas elle va très vite s'affirmer et se faire sa place. Elle est pleine de ressources ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Il est six heure quand ma montre sonne. Je grogne en me retournant dans mes draps et lutte pour ne pas me rendormir. En fin de compte, ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée de vouloir à tout prix finir ce livre hier soir.  
Le dortoir est silencieux mais je sais que la moitié des novices sont déjà levés. Je n'ai jamais réussit à me lever plus tôt que six heure jusqu'à présent : le sommeil est une habitude que l'on met du temps à perdre.

J'attrape de quoi m'habiller dans l'étagère en verre à côté de mon lit et ma serviette de douche. Le carrelage est glacé sous mes pieds quand je traverse le dortoir. Je croise deux autres filles dans la salle de bain : l'une est concentrée devant le miroir à faire tenir son chignon avec une multitude de petites pinces. L'autre me salue rapidement pendant qu'elle prend le chemin du dortoir, sa serviette enroulée autour de la poitrine.

Je préfère m'habiller dans la cabine de douche le matin. Ou plutôt je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir à traverser une pièce pleine de gens avec seulement un bout de tissu enroulé autour de moi. Je me méfie toujours de Stéphanie et de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir en tête, autant ne pas lui tendre la perche.  
Les douches sont comme celle des vestiaires, dans le gymnase du lycée. L'eau s'arrête de couler au bout de quelques minutes, et il faut ré-appuyer sur le bouton pour la relancer. Au moins celles-ci sont plus propres, et on peut régler la température de l'eau, mais c'est tout aussi peu pratique.

Après m'être habillée, maquillée et avoir coiffé mes cheveux en une belle queue de cheval, je rejoins mon lit en laissant des empreintes mouillées sur le sol. Je ne m'en préocupe pas vraiment, de toute façon le ménage sera fait dans la matinée : ça fait parti des tâches de ceux qui n'ont pas suffisamment bien réussi l'initiation. C'est en grande partie ce genre de chose qui me motive à travailler. Il est hors de question que je finisse femme de ménage.

Je fourre mes affaires de la journée dans ma besace et je quitte le dortoir.

\- Toujours là dès l'ouverture, me lance avec entrain Dina, la bibliothécaire.

\- Toujours, je lui répond sur le même ton.

Tous les matins je commence la journée à la bibliothèque, c'est devenu mon petit rituel. De l'initiation, il n'y a pas grand chose ou je suis première. Dans certaines matières je suis plutôt bonne, ou parmi les plus fort tout au plus plus, mais pas celle qui est en tête. La bibliothèque, c'est mon endroit fétiche. Je suis toujours la première le matin.

D'autres endroits avec des livres comme la mezzanine et autres salles de travail dans le genre restent à disposition de tout le monde, même la nuit, mais ici certains ouvrages ne sont accessible qu'avec une permission. Il serait trop risqué de laissé la bibliothèque ouverte la nuit, au cas ou certains voudraient s'introduire en douce pour fouiner.

En attendant d'aller manger je reste donc au milieu des livres : ils ne parlent pas eux. Je préfère ça le matin, en attendant d'être bien réveillée.

À force j'ai fini par parler de plus en plus avec Dina, une femme d'une trentaine d'année au chignon banane impeccable. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, ou alors elle aime bien le fait que j'aime les livres. Peu importe la raison, je pense que c'est toujours une bonne chose chez les Érudits d'avoir la bibliothécaire de son côté.

À sept heure et demie, sous les appels désespérés de mon estomac, je consens enfin à m'arracher de la lecture de « Ville et société : les facteurs d'intégration dans une société urbaine complexe» pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Lucy devrait déjà être à la cafétéria à cette heure. Ginny aussi.

Avant que je parte Dina me retient pour me donner un livre sur la psychologie dont elle m'avait parlé il y à quelques jours.

\- Il y à tout ce qu'il faut pour ton contrôle, m'explique-t-elle.

Je la remercie chaleureusement et fourre le volume dans mon sac. Jeudi prochain, nous avons un contrôle en psychologie qui comptera pour notre notre notation de la première partie de l'initiation. Même si c'est seulement le test final qui déterminera qui reste et qui part, les différentes notes données par les professeur nous servent d'indicateur pour nos chances de réussite pour la suite de l'initiation. Cela nous permet de connaître nos points faibles ou au contraire de voir les domaines dans les lequels on se distingue. Pour ce qui est de cette évaluation de psycologie, je suis loin d'être suffisament prête à mon goût.

Dans la queue de la cafétéria je regrette presque que Dina ai pensé à moi ce matin, avec ce livre en plus mon sac est horriblement lourd et lanière me cisaille l'épaule. Je me contente de grimacer en silence jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Lucy un peu devant moi dans la file. Je m'apprête à l'appeler quand je découvre à côté d'elle la silhouette tiré à quatre épingle de Stéphanie, les deux , bien évidement, lancées dans une grande et apparemment passionnante discussion.

 _Génial Lucy, super sympa. Tu sais qu'elle me déteste et tu l'amène pour le petit-dej', merci pour le cadeau. Un jour il faudra que tu m'explique ce que tu peux bien lui trouver d'intéressant, elle est juste mesquine et sournoise. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire quand je la vois c'est un croche-pieds pour qu'elle s'étale au sol devant tout le monde._

Je scrute le réfectoire et repère Sophie et Danielle, assises un peu plus loin en train de manger tranquillement.

\- La place est prise ?

\- Non non, du tout. Installe toi, me dit Sophie en souriant entre deux gorgée de café.

Je me déleste de mon sac avec joie et me laisse tomber sur la chaise.

\- On ne te vois plus trop en ce moment, tout se passe bien pour toi ?

Je m'empourpre. En voulant m'éloigner de Ginny, je me suis aussi éloignée du reste du groupe. La bienveillance de Sophie et la bonne humeur de George m'ont également manqué.

\- Oui, oui. J'étais juste un peu concentrée, sur les devoirs et tout. Et puis l'assistant de Harrison nous noie littéralement sous les exercices pour qu'on rattrape le niveau rapidement. Ginny et George ne sont pas avec toi ? demandé-je pour essayer de détourner la conversation de mon comportement de ces derniers temps. Il sont toujours les premiers à lancer des boulettes de pain le matin d'habitude.

Danielle lève les yeux aux ciels à l'évocation de ce jeu matinal. Selon eux «Il n'y à rien de mieux pour réveiller quelqu'un qui pique du nez dans son café du matin ! Bonus de 3 points si la boulette arrive dans la tasse du premier coup, 5 points si elle reste coincée dans l'oreille ».

\- Non, ils sont partis il y à cinq minutes. Je crois qu'ils avaient quelque chose à finir, ou à voir. Enfin tu les connais, pour savoir que qu'ils font vraiment ces deux là.

\- Oh d'accord. Je les verrais tout à l'heure en cours alors.

Je suis un peu déçue. J'espérais croiser Ginny ce matin, pour lui montrer que je peux à la fois prendre mon rôle d'Érudite à cœur, et continuer à être amie avec elle. Passer du temps avec et Lucy manque.

\- J'y vais les filles, dit Danielle en se levant gracieusement, son plateau en main. N'oubliez pas la conférence de ce soir, si l'un de nous est en retard Pratt va en faire une montagne pendant des semaines.

\- Aucun risque Danielle, on nous le rabâche depuis le week-end dernier, lancé-je pendant qu'elle s'éloigne. Surtout toi, soufflé-je plus discrètement.

Sophie fait de son mieux mon réprimer un sourire devant ma remarque avant de se lever à son tour pour m'annoncer avec ironie :

\- Prête pour deux heures de découverte du subconscient et des raisons profondes de nos actes ?

Elle à l'air amusée. Le cours de psychologie, non pas qu'il ne soit pas intéressant, est dispensé par quelqu'un qui a disons, tendance à s'emporter. Les explications sont brumeuses et complexes et les exemples sont donnés de manière très imagée, et passionnée. Trop passionnée. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ai choisi une profession qui lui tenait à cœur, mais Madame Minnick à probablement dût voir en accéléré la manière de les restituer à ses élèves.

\- On va dire ça oui.

Le cours est à l'image des précédents : long, et contraignant pour le cerveau car les informations fusent de partout. Finalement je suis bien contente que Dina ai pensé à moi ce matin.

La suite la matinée n'est pas plus heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'une horrible sonnerie stridente résonne dans tout le Siège un peu avant le déjeuner : l'alarme incendie. Tout le monde semble surpris, le dernier exercice remonte à peu de temps d'après ce que je comprend dans le brouhaha de la salle de classe. Le professeur nous répète les consignes de sécurité et nous fait évacuer dans le calme. Je remarque tout de même son air interloqué et un peu inquiet aussi. Il est assez mauvais pour cacher ses émotions.

Dans les couloirs tout le monde sort et évacue dans le calme. La plupart ont surtout l'air passablement agacés qu'on les ai dérangés dans leur travail à cause d'une potentielle fausse alerte. Nous sommes tous rassemblés dehors, sur les pelouses en attendant que l'alarme s'arrête et que l'on donne l'autorisation de rentrer. Tous les novices sont réunis et appelés un par un pour être certains qu'il ne manque personne.  
Vingts minutes plus tard, la fausse alerte est confirmé, le professeur nous annonce que la fin du cours est annulé : nous sommes libres jusqu'au début des cours de cet après midi. En me retournant pour rentrer avec Lucy, j'aperçois Ginny et George qui se tapent dans la main discrètement et chuchotent l'air hilare en prenant le chemin de la cafétéria.

Le regard de Ginny fini par croiser le mien. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et me crie, comme si de rien n'était:

\- Eva, tu viens avec nous ? Des petits malins ont déclenchés l'alarme incendie apparemment, pour une fois on va pouvoir manger plus tôt !

Je l'ai rarement vue d'aussi bonne humeur. Je fait signe à Lucy de me suivre pour les rejoindre. Cette fausse alerte tombe à pic en fin de de compte, le cours ne concernait rien que je ne savait déjà, et puis c'est agréable de manger tôt pour une fois.

Aucune chance que j'avoue ça à Ginny, ça lui ferais trop plaisir. Je ne doit pas être celle qui l'encourage.

Au déjeuner, la fausse alarme incendie est le sujet de conversations sur toutes les lèvres, que ce soit pour en parler en bien ou en mal. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris depuis que je suis ici, c'est que, ce que détestent par dessus tout les Érudits, c'est d'être interrompus dans leur travail. Et que l'humour est une denrée rare. Alors être dérangé à cause d'une blague d'adolescents, c'est le combo fatal. L'avantage, c'est qu'on peu partir de la cafétéria avant que la vague de midi ne déferle sur le réfectoire.

Lucy ouvre la marche avec Danielle et Stéphanie pour se rendre devant la salle de génétique. Stéphanie est pire que du velcro en ce moment, bientôt je ne pourrais plus faire un pas avec Lucy sans qu'elle ne soit à moins de dix mètre. Si au moins elle se contentait de m'ignorer.  
En plus, je continue de trouver suspect que Lucy soit la seule transfert à qui elle daigne accorder de l'attention, sans que ce soit pour la rabaisser. Elle ne se gêne pourtant jamais de le faire avec sa bande d'amis pour Daisy, l'autre transfert féminin des Fraternels. Depuis le premier jour la pauvre Daisy à été prise en grippe et Stéphanie ne lui laisse rien passer. Alors pourquoi se comporter différement avec Lucy, pourquoi est-ce la seule qu'elle semble apprécier ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Stéphanie prépare autre chose, et ne se serve de Lucy que comme d'une couverture. Le problème est, qu'à part mon ressentit je n'ai aucune preuve de plus, je ne suis pas sûre de la réaction de Lucy si je lui en parle.

Je préfère me mettre en queue de file, avec Ginny. Ça nous fera une bonne occasion pour discuter.

\- Alors comme ça quelqu'un à déclenché l'alarme incendie sans raison. Une chance pour nous que ça ai écourté le cours de Monsieur Franklin, la moitié de la classe était à la limite du burn-out, commencé-je sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Il faut croire que cette bande de petit malin avait à cœur le bien-être de ses confrère. Moi je trouve ça plutôt gentil de leur part, me répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Il paraît que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive en plus. Enfin c'est ce que disent le rumeurs.

Elle continue de marcher tranquillement, de son pas presque sautillant.

\- Oui, c'est la théorie qui circule. Ils ne doivent pas savoir comment occuper leur temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient enfin seize ans. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable pour un membre adulte de la faction.

\- Bien évidement, confirmé-je un d'un ton un peu trop honnête.

Ginny me regarde du coin de l'oeil, je vois qu'elle se retient de rire. Elle sait que je sais, mais elle continue de jouer le jeu. Peut-être à cause des autres un peu devant qui risqueraient de laisser traîner leurs oreilles. Ou juste parce que ça l'amuse.

Avec sa jupe plissée d'écolière, ses ballerines, ses longs cheveux blonds et son air angélique, personne ne la soupçonnerais de quoi que ce soit. Sa chemise un peu trop déboutonnée pour la mode Erudite et le veston d'homme sans manche qu'elle porte presque tout le temps attirent la méfiance de certain – Ginny adore être à la limite du règlement – mais c'est la reine pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Ce que je me demande moi, c'est comment ils se sont débrouillés pour réussir à la déclencher ici. Le lycée est à l'autre bout de la ville, si on reste dans l'hypothèse que ce sont bien des lycéens qui ont fait le coup.

\- Je vois deux solutions, si cette théorie est la bonne bien sûr, continue Ginny tout aussi innocemment en comptant sur ses doigts. Soit le bon vieux coup de feindre la maladie...

\- Un Érudit qui sèche les cours! Pince moi ou je vais m'évanouir!

\- On parle de gens qui veulent entraver notre concentration je te rappelle, ils ne sont pas à ça près.

\- Soit, je concède. Deuxième solution donc ?

\- Un système d'activation à distance. Sur le même principe qu'une télécommande, pour pouvoir le déclencher à distance.

\- Depuis le lycée, ça demande une grande portée.

\- Si le signal transite par l'un des émetteurs radio de la ville, c'est faisable. Les Érudits sont doués pour bidouiller ce genre de truc. Mais ça ne reste qu'une hypothèse, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je connais en détails, je préfère rester sur des choses plus.. scolaires.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais si la théorie des lycéens était fausse, qui aurait pût faire ça ? Insisté-je pour voir sa réaction. La faction regorge de gens qui font des choses moins _scolaires_ que toi.

\- Un novice tu veux dire ? Mais nous avons tous choisis de venir ici, qui pourrait être assez fou pour prendre le risque de faire une chose pareil ! Et puis, qui pourrait bien en avoir envie, s'indigne-t-elle en feignant la surprise

\- Mais bien sûr, comment ai-je pu penser à une chose pareil ! m'exclamai-je en me frappant le front avec la paume de ma main.

On arrive devant la salle de génétique : 2ème étage, sixième porte sur la gauche après la cage d'escalier B, juste en face d'une affiche sur les consignes de sécurité à appliquer en cas d'alerte. C'est ironique après ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Nous sommes en avance d'un bon quart d'heure et chacun patiente à sa manière : la moitié en se plongeant dans un livre, l'autre en discutant des devoirs à faire pour aujourd'hui et de la conférence. Et moi, j'essaye de me décider si je doit mettre Lucy au courant pour l'alarme de ce matin. J'ai appris à plus me confier à elle ces derniers temps, c'est une oreille attentive et elle est souvent de bon conseil. Je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher des choses mais ce qu'a fait Ginny dépasse le simple cadre de l'initiation. Lucy est tellement à cheval sur le règlement parfois que je ne peut pas être certaine qu'elle garderais le secret. Pour en discuter avec _Super-Stéphanie_ par exemple, qui elle n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer Ginny.

Non, je ne parlerais pas à Lucy de ce qu'à fait Ginny. Pas avant d'avoir tiré au clair ce qui se passe avec Stéphanie en tout cas.

Depuis que j'ai commencé les cours d'approfondissement, mon niveau c'est nettement amélioré : je suis l'une des meilleure de la classe. Au bout d'une heure et demi j'ai fini tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et j'ai deux exercices d'avance. Lucy aussi. J'ouvre mon manuel à une nouvelle page pour avoir l'air occupée.

Avant que Madame Pierce ne nous remarque et ne nous donne du travail en plus, je décide de parler à Lucy de ce qui me tracasse.

\- Tu t'entend toujours bien avec Stéphanie dis moi ?

Elle lève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui, mais encore ?

\- Tu es la seule parmi les novices qu'elle semble apprécier. Y compris les natifs.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce point mais si tu le dis. J'imagine que je suis chanceuse.

\- Et moi je pense qu'elle se sert de toi.

\- Eva, arrête avec ça, soupire-t-elle.

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi pour être sûre qu'on ne nous écoute pas. Les murs ont des oreilles ici.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance, elle est sournoise et mal intentionnée, chuchotais-je. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'en rendre compte ?

\- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que ça te semble si étrange qu'elle puisse m'apprécier. Je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour pouvoir l'intéresser c'est ça ?

\- Lucy je t'en pris, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle. Tu es la seule qui se plaint d'elle comme ça

\- Ça, c'est parce que les autre ne le font pas tout haut, insisté-je

\- Vous ne vous entendez pas, d'accord. Alors ignore la et laisse parler, elle finira bien par se lasser.

\- Si elle ne faisait que parler sur moi il n'y aurait pas de soucis. Le coup du pichet à la cafétéria, le virus sur mon ordinateur dix minutes avant de rendre le compte rendu d'algèbre et logique, l'accusation d'avoir copié ses résultat pendant les expérience en physique parce que je m'étais retournée vers sa table, le super livre pour le test d'histoire des factions qu'elle m'a volé avant que j'ai eu le temps de le réserver, le croche pied lundi dans le hall ou je me suis bien étalée devant tout le monde, sans parlé de toutes les piques, menaces et autres regards auxquels j'ai droit dès qu'il n'y à pas trop de monde autour. Je m'arrête là, où tu veux que je continue avec Daisy et Benjamin ? énuméré-je, passablement agacée, en comptant sur mes doigts chaque crasse dont j'avais fait les frais.

Lucy reste muette un moment, elle ne peux pas me contredire là dessus. Elle attend que Madame Pierce s'éloigne dans la rangée pour reprendre

\- Je suis désolée que tout ça te soit arrivé, sincèrement, dit-elle avec un voix douce. Mais je ne voit toujours pas ce que ça vient faire avec le fait que je soit amie avec elle.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, c'est tout. Si ça se trouve elle s'est rapproché de toi juste pour mieux te descendre ensuite.

\- Tu te fais des films Eva. Je t'assure qu'elle est vraiment sympa, et je pense pas qu'elle joue un double jeu. Je ne vois même pas à quoi ça lui servirait.

Je prends quelques secondes pour essayer de formuler le fond de ma pensée de la manière la moins offensante possible.

\- Elle a beaucoup d'influence, avec son caractère, elle en impose je veux dire. Tu es ma première amie ici, et j'aime pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, et me confier à toi...je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes comme elle.

Comme je m'y attendais elle fige instantanément. Je l'ai vexée.

\- Tu veux dire brillante et avec de l'ambition. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si mal là dedans, répond-elle avec une note amère dans la voix.

Madame Pierce frappe dans les mains pour attirer notre attention, et commencer la correction des exercices.

\- Si tu le dis, murmuré-je, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

À la sonnerie elle nous retient quelques minutes :

\- Vos autres professeur vous en ont sûrement déjà parlé maintes fois, mais votre présentation devant un jury approche à grand pas. La réussir est indispensable pour valider la première phase de l'initiation, alors j'espère que vous travaillez d'ores et déjà sérieusement dessus. Et pour tout ceux qui seraient encore indécis concernant leur sujet, dépêchez, vous êtes en retard. Il ne reste plus que deux semaines, et ce n'est pas de trop pour mettre au point votre dossier.

\- Est-ce que l'on saura bientôt l'ordre de passage ? demande une fille.

\- Votre salle et l'horaire de votre passage vous serons communiqué la semaine prochaine. Votre jury restera confidentiel jusqu'à votre entretient. (elle regarde sa montre) Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, filez. Si on vous reproche votre retard vous pourrez dire que c'est de ma faute, s'amuse-t-elle en rassemblant les feuilles sur son bureau.

Tout le monde s'éclipse en vitesse pour essayer de rejoindre à temps le cours de physique. Je ne sais pas quel sujet Lucy à choisi, elle était encore hésitante la semaine dernière, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour tenter de lui faire la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Elle semble vouloir m'éviter, en marchant aussi vite que sa jupe de tailleur le lui permet. Je ne voulais pas la vexer, juste qu'elle sache ce que je pense de la situation et que je m'inquiète pour elle. Visiblement je n'étais pas assez sincère avant, mais sans doute trop ici.

 _Il faut toujours que ce soit à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose._

Je la laisse partir devant, essayer de lui parler ne ferais que m'enfoncer. Elle ne reste jamais comme ça très longtemps, à la fin du cours ça ira déjà mieux. C'est que je fini par la connaître un peu à force. En plus, je suis souvent en groupe avec Sophie et et Grace en physique, ça devrait éviter la guerre froide. Avec quelques gâteaux pour le goûter, je devrait réussir à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

\- Aller, aller les enfants, on ne traîne pas. La conférence nous attend.

Ginny apparaît derrière Sophie et moi, nous interrompant au passage, et nous enlace pour finir par se placer entre nous.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Ginny Lucas ? Enchaîne Sophie, avec un air médusé.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, tu sais très bien qu'au fond je suis une élève sérieuse.

\- Et tu es aussi la première à râler quand on est obligé de participer à ce genre d'événement

\- Bref, fini l'intéressée. Si vous voulez des bonnes places il ne faut pas trop traîner, ça va bientôt grouiller de monde.

Nous arrivons à un carrefour entre plusieurs couloirs, près des ascenseurs.

\- Il faut que je passe prendre quelque chose dans le dortoir, dit Sophie. Je vous rejoins après. J'arriverais avec George je pense, Ginny tu nous gardes des places ?

Elle acquiesce de la tête avant que Sophie ne disparaisse dans l'un des interminable couloir.

\- On la rejoins cette salle de conférence alors ? demandé-je

\- Avoue que tu ne sais plus où elle est ?

\- Non...

Elle se met à rire et ouvre la route. Ça fait du bien de retrouver cette Ginny, avec qui on s'amuse, plutôt que notre conversation gauche d'hier.

Au premier étage, à quelques tournants de la cafétéria, on trouve notre destination. Une salle avec des portes à doubles battants où se massent déjà plusieurs dizaines d'Erudits.

\- On va attendre à l'intérieur pendant qu'il n'y à pas trop de monde, déclare Ginny. Ça évitera de faire la queue tout à l'heure.

L'intérieur est magnifique. Disposée comme un amphithéâtre, de longues rangés de sièges pouvant accueillir plusieurs centaines de personnes descendent jusqu'à une estrade où discutent quelques personnes. Sans doute des techniciens qui règlent les derniers détails. Le parquet lustré reflète les petits spots au plafond qui diffusent une lumière douce – pas comme les néon agressifs dans les salles de classes. Tout a dû être refait il y à peu de temps, on sent même encore un peu l'odeur de vernis sur le bois.

L'effet est impressionnant. Pas autant qu'en arrivant la première fois au Siège, mais très impressionnant tout de même. On voit que ce n'est pas qu'à l'extérieur que les les bâtiments des Érudits sont bien entretenus. Tout était impeccable chez les Sincères aussi, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y avait un endroit qui ait eu l'air aussi neuf.

Sur le mur du fond, derrière l'estrade, le sujet de la conférence est projetée :

« Innovation et modernité au service de la ville »

\- Pas mal hein ? demande Ginny, après m'avoir laissée dans ma contemplation quelques minutes

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Elle a été rénovée il y à quelques années. Je dois avouer que ça en jette. Régulièrement, il y à une conférence ou un rassemblement dans se genre, avec à chaque fois un sujet différent. J'y vais assez rarement, mais je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça va donner pour celle-là. Les projets de développement pour la ville sont assez rarement discutés en publique de cette manière.

J'opine. C'est vrai que ce genre de sujets sont plutôt présentés au conseil de la ville qui ensuite approuve ceux qu'il juge digne d'intérêt pour les habitants. À cause du budget parfois assez limité, rare sont les projets à voir vraiment le jour.

En regardant à nouveau vers la salle, j'aperçois au fond une silhouette familière au milieu d'un groupe d'adultes.

\- Est-ce que c'est Tom là bas ? demandé-je étonnée, en montrant la direction à Ginny.

\- Effectivement, confirme-t-elle. Il est avec ses parents.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'on faisait des exception pour lui, mais là tout de même, devant tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de si rare ici, il y en a eu d'autres avant lui. Tout marche au mérite ici, alors si ça peut faire plaisir aux Warder.

\- Il sont si célèbre que ça ?

\- John et Myriam Warder, commence Ginny. Deux des plus grands cerveau parmi les Erudits actuellement. Je t'avais déjà expliqué les grandes lignes, mais ce sont des gens...vraiment très brillant. Ils sont à la tête de tout le département de recherche et eux-mêmes travaillent sur plusieurs grands projets. Ils agissent toujours à l'échelle de la ville entière pour apporter des améliorations, peu importe le domaine, ils sont partout. Et en plus de ça ils aiment partager leurs recherches, ajoute-t-elle. Ils participent souvent à ce genre d'événement, c'est ce qui les rends si populaire : les gens ont l'impression de travailler avec eux, de participer au projet, ils aiment ça.

Au pied de l'estrade, Jeanine a rejoint la famille. Tom n'a pas l'air mal à l'air, ou nerveux par sa présence. Ses expressions corporelles sont tout à fait détendues et il participe lui aussi à la conversation. Si ses parents sont le couple star de la faction depuis les quinze dernières années, il a dû avoir l'occasion de côtoyer Jeanine beaucoup plus souvent que n'importe quel autre novice.

\- Tu les as déjà rencontrés ?

\- Deux ou trois fois oui, m'informe Ginny. Ils sont plutôt sympathique, enfin pour chercheurs Érudits. Tom à toujours été très fier d'eux, gamin il ne manquait jamais une occasion de dire de qui il était le fils, c'était particulièrement agaçant au début.

\- À chaque fois que tu me parle de lui j'ai l'impression qu'il te tape sur les nerfs.

Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux et grimace à moitié

\- Oui je sais... semble-t-elle s'excuser. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été ami avec George, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais fréquenté. Je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu trop imbu de sa personne, trop sûr de lui, et certain qu'avec le nom de ses parents il ne lui arriverais jamais rien. Il a encore des moments où je me demande pourquoi je l'apprécie, mais à force de le fréquenter j'imagine que j'ai fini par apprendre à voir ses bons côtés.

\- Ce n'est donc pas qu'un horrible petit prétentieux

\- Non, pas que. Je doit reconnaître qu'au fond est sympa, plutôt drôle quand il veux bien et il n'hésite pas donner un coup de main quand quelqu'un a besoin d'aide.

\- J'ai pû voir ça, confirmé-je, contente qu'il n'y ai pas que du négatif à son propos.

La salle commence à se remplir doucement, créant un camaïeu de bleu parmi les sièges. Nous somme toujours tout en haut, pas loin des portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment à un rythme irrégulier, avec une vue imprenable sur toute la salle.

\- Alors sans George tu n'aurais pas percé les secrets de ce cher Tom.

\- Tout à fait, affirme-t-elle.

\- Vous avez l'air très proche tous les deux, avec George.

\- On se connaît depuis qu'on a huit ans, on a pour ainsi dire grandi ensemble. C'est comme mon frère, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré, comment vous êtes devenus amis je veux dire ? demandé-je, curieuse de savoir comment ils en étaient venu à formé cette équipe de boute-en-train.

\- C'était en primaire, on était dans la même classe. Je le connaissait depuis le début de l'année, mais seulement de vue. C'était le chouchou de la maîtresse, déjà à cette époque il savait s'y prendre pour qu'on l'apprécie. Ce jour là on nous rendait un contrôle qu'on avait fait la semaine d'avant. Mes parents m'avait mis en colère cette semaine là, je ne sais même plus pourquoi, mais pour les contrarier j'avais décidé d'avoir zéro, et j'ai réussit. La maîtresse avait l'air aussi étonnée que déçue, les Erudits sont les meilleurs à l'école d'habitude, et elle m'a montrer comme exemple à ne surtout pas suivre. Mais je m'en fichait, j'avais réussit mon plan, mes parents allaient être vert de rage.

Je rigole en imaginant Ginny, déjà en train de fomenter des plans pour arriver à ses fins à tout juste huit ans.

\- À la fin de la journée, reprend-elle, George est venu me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait être très bête pour échouer à un test aussi simple, mais qu'il fallait être très intelligent pour ne pas avoir une seule bonne réponse. Ne serais-ce que par hasard, j'aurais dû cocher au moins une fois la bonne case, alors il fallait que j'ai toutes les réponses pour avoir zéro. Puis il m'a félicité, et à partir de ça ont est devenu amis.

Si je devais classer les anecdotes sur les rencontre que j'ai déjà entendu, celle là arriverais sûrement dans le top trois, mais connaissant un peu les deux personnages, au fond elle ne m'étonne même pas. Ça leur ressemble parfaitement.

\- Les Érudits n'ont qu'à bien se tenir si tu était déjà aussi douée à cet âge là !

\- Oh que oui. Et depuis j'ai réussit à entraîner George de mon côté. Il aime toujours être le préféré du professeur mais ça sert plus à nous éviter des problèmes. Ils suspectent toujours moins les élèves qu'ils aiment bien, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Entre temps la salle a commencé à bien se remplir. On aperçois Monsieur Pratt dans les premiers rangs parler avec d'autres professeurs. Plus de deux tiers des sièges sont maintenant occupés, il va falloir trouver une place rapidement.

\- On devrait essayer de trouver des places, ça se remplit vite, dis-je à Ginny.

\- Je doit attendre Sophie et Georges, qui devraient déjà être là, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, ça serait bien qu'ils se dépêchent. Mais ne m'attend pas, va te trouver une bonne place pour pouvoir profiter de la conférence, on se verra à la sortie.

Je cherche des yeux des sièges disponibles et je fini par me retrouver dans le gradin de droite, juste à côté de l'allée avec à ma gauche un garçon pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Il semble déjà particulièrement concentré et ne m'adresse même pas un regard.  
Je fini par apercevoir Lucy, quelques rangs devant moi. Quand elle regarde enfin dans ma direction, je lui adresse un petit signe de main auquel elle répond. La hache de guerre à l'air d'être en bonne voie pour se faire enterrer.

Quelques minutes après la salle est totalement remplie et les Érudits ,visiblement habituée à ce genre d'événements, ne tardent pas à faire d'eux même le silence dans l'immense salle. D'autres lumières s'allument au dessus de l'estrade la baignant de lumière et Jeanine fait son entrée sous des applaudissements. Après en avoir profiter quelques instant elle fait signe au public de revenir au silence.

\- Mes très cher confrères, c'est avec toujours autant de plaisir que je vous retrouve une fois encore pour l'une de nos conférence, dit-elle dans le micro d'une voix parfaitement mesurée. Suffisamment enjouée pour donner l'impression qu'elle est vraiment contente de tous nous voir ici, suffisamment sérieuse pour que l'on oublie pas le sujet de cette réunion.

Elle ajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et commence à marcher le long de l'estrade. Les talons de ses chaussures font un claquement régulier pendant qu'elle parle.

\- Vous savez à quel point ces événements me tiennent à cœur, non seulement par ce qu'ils nous permettent de savoir ce qu'il se créer ici, au cœur de cette faction. Les projets sur lesquels nos scientifiques, nos chercheurs et nos ingénieurs travaillent durement. Mais surtout parce que tout cela (elle ouvre ses bras pour désigner la scène, ainsi que le public) nous permet de partager nos idées, notre savoir et ainsi avancer ensemble pour le bien être de tous.

Elle insiste sur la fin de sa phrase en haussant un peu la voix ce que provoque des murmures d'approbation dans les gradins.

\- Je suis d'autant plus fière aujourd'hui car nos novices sont présent, dit-elle en balayant la salle du regard avec un grand sourire. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que nous à agrandir le champs de vos connaissances, et qu'à l'issue de votre initiation vous serez tous présent pour notre prochaine grande conférence.

J'imagine que c'est gentil de sa part de souhaiter nous revoir, mais ça ne fait que me rappeler ce que nous risquons si l'on échoue. Je me demande presque si elle ne fait pas exprès de nous refaire subtilement repasser le message, pour ne pas que l'on relâche la pression.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps loin de nos orateurs. Je vous laisse dès à présent avec notre premier intervenant, le docteur Webber.

Un homme d'un cinquantaine d'année avec un costume parfaitement ajusté s'avance jusqu'à Jeanine pour lui serrer la main, puis elle s'éclipse gracieusement hors de l'estrade pour retourner s'asseoir au premier rang.  
Pendant que l'homme commence à introduire son sujet je commence à prendre des notes pour le compte rendu que l'on doit rendre demain. Ses quarante minutes d'explications passent beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginer et j'ai déjà noirci plusieurs pages.

C'est ensuite au tour des Warder. Le couple est accueillit par des applaudissements qui se répandent dans toute la salle. Sans doute dans un soucis de politesse il les font stopper rapidement.  
Ils n'en sont qu'à la moitié de leur présentation que je commence déjà à avoir mal à la main. Ils manient à la perfection l'art oratoir, car aucun passage n'est ennuyeux et leur manière d'expliquer rend tout simple à comprendre. Je ne sais pas s'ils se sont spécialement adapter aux novices où s'ils font toujours comme ça, mais dans tous les cas je bois littéralement leurs paroles, c'est vraiment captivant. Si tout le monde réagit de cette façon, je comprend mieux pourquoi il sont aussi appréciés dans la faction.

Après les Warder, la dernière présentation semble un peu plus fade même si elle n'en reste pas moins intéressante. Depuis plus d'une heure et demi que la conférence à commencé, j'avoue relâcher un peu mon attention ne serait-ce que pou reposer un peu ma main endoloris qui peine à suivre le rythme. Le garçon à côté, lui, à allumé un petit dictaphone pour enregistrer la conférence. Nos professeurs nous encourage à utiliser tous nos types de mémoires, je préfère écrire pour mémoriser mais j'aurais peut-être dû penser à cet outil, ça m'éviterais de me masser le poignet en grimaçant. Il faudra que je pense à ça pour le prochain événement du genre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir saluer la dernière oratrice et laisser un peu de temps aux spectateurs pour poser des questions aux intervenants, Jeanine reprend le devant de la scène. La pertinence des sujets abordés, les remerciements aux participants et au public pour le temps consacré, toutes les déclarations standard y passent, et pourtant elle ne semble pas vouloir quitter l'estrade. Au lieu de conclure la séance, je me rend compte qu'elle commence un nouveau discours.

\- Mes chers collaborateurs, futurs membres, nous avons vu aujourd'hui à quel point l'innovation, la recherche de la nouveauté sont fondamentales au cœur de notre ville, et comment elles façonnent notre société.

Elle attend des murmures approbateurs avant de continuer.

\- Les avancées technologiques nous ont permis d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère de modernité, bénéfique à toute notre cité, mais plus particulièrement à nous, Érudits, car nous sommes le berceau toutes ces innovations. Bien qu'il faille reconnaître la participation des autres faction, nous formons le cerveau de cette ville, à l'origine de toutes les découvertes qui enrichissent la vie de tous les habitants.

La voix de Jeanine n'est même pas emballée, elle énonce cela comme une simple évidence. Tout le monde autour semble hocher la tête et de plus en plus de rumeur d'approbation s'élèvent. La vanité des Érudits est un peu trop exacerbé à mon goût mais j'attends de voir où elle veut en venir, je ne vois pas trop où elle veut aller avec toutes ces louanges

Elle contourne à présent le pupitre et se met à marcher le long de scène, le micro dans une main, l'autre bougeant pour accompagner ses paroles. Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle est hypnotisante.

\- La découverte de nouvelles technique d'agriculture, les avancés pour les traitements des plus lourdes maladies, la réhabilitation des anciens bâtiments de cette ville. Depuis ces dernières années, l'innovation s'applique partout autour de nous, dans les moindres recoins. Vous êtes témoins que tout est possible, et mes chers confrères et consœurs, je vous demande de ne jamais cesser de grand de voir neuf, à toutes les échelles de notre environnement. Nous avons déjà progresser au delà de ce que l'on imaginais il y à trente ans, alors essayez d'imaginer de quoi seraient capable les Érudits dans le futur si nous continuions tous de voir plus loin encore. Tout ce que nous pourrions accomplir avec toutes les connaissances que nous avons emmagasiner, nos découverte, notre technologie et notre esprit critique et scientifique appliqué à tout les domaines. Imaginez tout cela appliqué dans notre ville si nous étions à sa tête. Tout ce qui deviendrait possible avec notre savoir et le potentiel de nos futures recrues.

La voix et le corps de Jeanine restent toujours aussi calme même s'ils trahissent une certaine excitation, pourtant je dois m'efforcer de ralentir les battements de mon cœur qui cognent sur mes tempes. Je veux pouvoir m'extasier comme les autres et boire les paroles de Jeanine, c'est ce pour quoi je travaille dur depuis des semaines. J'ai l'impression de revenir au premier jour de l'initiation, quand elle avait fait son discours d'introduction et que je m'étais promis de me méfier. J'ai préférer me mettre des œillères, parce que je voulais me sentir plus à l'aise, mais elles s'effritent à mesure que Jeanine continue de parler.

\- Est-ce que cela arrivera où non ? Je n'ai pas plus la réponse que vous. Tout ceci ne sont que des hypthèses, des fenêtres par lesquelles il est possible de voir l'une des voie qui s'ouvre à nous. Mon but est de vous montrer que la nouveauté, l'inovation, se trouvent parfois là où ne l'attend pas. Ce n'est pas un dommaine réservé aux laboratoires. Ils ne s'agit pas ici de dénigrer le travail déjà fournit actuellement, simplement d'inciter votre esprit à ne pas se limiter à ce qu'il connaît déjà. Voyez votre avenir au delà de ce qui existe.

C'est donc bien là qu'elle voulait en venir, j'avais raison au fond. Mais même quand je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde semble happer, fasciné. Malgré leur attention focalisée sur ce que dit Jeanine, aucun ne semble dérangé par ce qui à été évoqué. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose je cherche Ginny. Je l'aperçois de l'autre côté de l'allée, en train de parler avec George. Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage, son expression, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'a pas comprit elle aussi les sous-entendu. Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

Je reste dans mes pensées jusqu'aux applaudissements, que tout le monde semble donner de bon cœur. Je m'applique à avoir l'air convaincante, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

La phrase de Ginny me revient en mémoire : « agit normalement » me conseillait-elle il y à peine deux semaines, après m'avoir livrer sa façon de penser.

 _Alors on en revient à ça au final_. _Tout remettre en doute et faire semblant._

Je m'efforce donc d'avoir l'air naturelle en remontant les marche jusqu'à la sortie. Un gros bouchon se forme à cause de tous les petits groupes qui se forment pour discuter dans le couloir. Tout le monde n'a que les mots de Jeanine à bouche.

Je croise Chad, Judith, Derek et quelques autres qui m'apostrophent. Ginny n'est pas encore sortie, essayer de les éviter ne sert à rien, alors je me mêle à leur conversation. Leur sujet n'est pas différent des autres mais tous n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le même engouement pour le discours surprise de Jeanine, et je suis contente de voir qu'au moins ils n'ont pas tous l'air ensorcelés. Je les suis sur le chemin du dortoir et la foule fini par se disperser. Avant que l'on traverse la passerelle je vois Ginny dans le reflet d'une vitre, quelques mètres derrière moi. Je rebrousse chemin jusqu'à elle, il faut que l'on se parle.

Je me force à garder une voix neutre, détendue.

\- Ginny, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ?

\- Bien sûr, oui. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, je sais qu'elle à compris que je n'ai pas juste envie de me balader. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises sans moi, on se retrouve pour le dîner, lance-t-elle à George et James.

Elle s'assure qu'ils ne la suivrons pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille sur le toit ? me demande-t-elle tandis que l'on s'éloigne.

\- Non, le couloir est plein, quelqu'un va nous voir monter. Tu ne connais pas un autre endroit ?

Elle s'arrête pour réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Viens, suis moi.

Elle nous guide en silence jusque dans le hall, puis à l'extérieur, dans un renfoncement du mur en crépis en blanc. La vue est assez dégagée pour que l'on voit si quelqu'un vient vers nous et le vent qui s'y engouffre devrait suffire à couvrir nos voix.

Pendant une bonne minute, aucune de nous ne parle. Le vent est frais, je frissonne. Je fini par me lancer.

\- Jeanine, tout à l'heure. Dis moi que j'ai mal compris, et que comme les autres je dois juste m'extasier sur ses super hypothèses d'un futur idéalisé.

Ginny plonge ses yeux d'un bleu de glace dans les miens. Son regard n'est pas dur pourtant, pas froid, bien au contraire. Elle semble compatir et quand elle me répond, elle à l'air désolée pour moi.

\- Je ne peux pas Eva. Tu sais que j'aurais aimé , mais c'est impossible.

\- Elle ne peux pas faire ça, tout chambouler parce que ce n'est pas à son goût ! Elle veux juste faire grossir son égo, comment les gens peuvent croire que ça participera au bien-être collectif. Elle veux juste...

\- ...Toujours plus, fini Ginny à ma place. Les Érudits ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, je te l'avais dit. Leur place ne leur suffit plus. L'intelligence qui les caractérisaient à fait place à une vanité et à une soif de contrôle. Ils se pense meilleurs que tout le monde, et ils veulent l'imposer.

\- Et moi je m'acharnais à garder la tête dans le sable.

Ginny ne me reprend pas, elle sait que j'énonce juste une vérité. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du vent.

\- Tu n'est pas la première. Ta réaction est normale pour une novice

\- Je viens des Sincères, j'aurais dû être capable de plus de discernement face à ça.

\- C'est possible, mais tu le fais maintenant. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour affronter la vérité, même si ce n'est pas celle que l'on aurait voulu.

« Je suis pour la vérité, peu importe qui la dit. Je suis pour la justice peu importe en faveur de qui elle tranche » Voila ce que dit le manifeste Sincère. Aujourd'hui la vérité est qu'en pensant trouver mieux ailleurs, je me suis embarquer dans quelque chose dont je ne connais pas l'ampleur, ni les conséquences qui résulteront de cette avidité des Erudits.

Je ne répond pas tout de suite, je m'en veux toujours.

\- Est-ce que tu compte faire quelque chose ?

\- C'est possible oui, dit elle en restant évasive.

Jeanine veux juste nous manipuler. Se servir de nous pour ces propres intérêts. Il est hors de question qu'on me prenne pour un vulgaire pantin. Que les Érudits aillent au diable !

\- Alors je suis avec toi.


	10. Chapitre 9

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! D'où tu tiens ça en plus ?

\- Danielle et Sophie en auraient entendu parler, qui l'on répété à James, qui l'à dit George, qui m'en à parlé tout à l'heure. Et si, c'est très sérieux, déclare Ginny en se balançant sur sa chaise pour la faire tenir en équilibre.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on l'aura deux fois par semaine en plus du samedi ?

Lucy abaisse les sourcils l'air dépitée.

\- Pas de panique, c'est juste une rumeur. Si ça se trouve c'est juste quelque qu'un qui à lancé ça comme ça pour semer la panique, en quelque sorte, parmi les novices. Un peu genre de chose qui t'amuserais Ginny, dis-je avec une une pointe d'accusation dans la voix.

Oserait-elle ne pas me prévenir pour un coup comme ça ?

\- Si seulement. J'aurais bien aimé être à l'origine de tout ça, mais tu m'attribue des honneurs qui ne me reviennent pas Eva.

Je soupire. Si seulement ça avait pu être l'un de ses blagues. Tout sauf voir Pratt six heure dans la même semaine.

\- J'imagine qu'on sera fixées demain matin de toute façon.

\- Chuuut Lucy, ne parle pas de malheur, rétorquais-je l'air dramatique.

\- Tiens, prend un gâteau, ça te calmera les nerfs.

Elle sort de sa poche un petit paquet en plastique qu'elle me tend.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferais sans tes gâteaux, lance Ginny en piochant dans le paquet. Mmmh citron, mes préférés.

Je fourre ma main moi aussi dans le sachet à la recherche du précieux sésame que je déguste avec plaisir.

Depuis la conférence j'ai arrêté tout tentative pour essayer de m'éloigner de Ginny. Je n'ai plus aucune culpabilité à passer tout mon temps libre avec elle, et Lucy se joint à nous dès qu'elle le peut. Le crois que ça lui à fait plaisir à elle aussi de la retrouver.  
Sans travailler moins, elle semble plus disponible à passer du temps avec nous et profite de ces moments hors révisions pour se détendre. Elle se dévoile aussi beaucoup plus amusante qu'elle n'y paraît au premier abord, même si avec Ginny on à bien compris qu'essayer de lui faire faire quelque chose en dehors du règlement était encore trop ambitieux.

C'est plutôt l'inverse pour moi. Je ne suis pas devenue une rebelle non plus, et j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas me faire renvoyer de l'initiation si je ne veux pas me retrouver à la rue, mais j'ai arrêté de prendre autant de pincette avec les gens. Je refuse de me plier à la ligne de conduite des Erudits depuis le discours de passe du temps dès que je le peux avec ceux que j'apprécie, et ceux que je n'aime pas commencent à le savoir. Je prends même parfois un certain plaisir à embêter certains volontairement, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de citer de noms.  
C'est l'effet Ginny : elle révèle nos personnalité

Après avoir regarder sa montre, Lucy se lève.

\- Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Oh non, pas maintenant, gémit Ginny. J'allais te demander ce que tu comptais faire avec Finn ?

\- C'est vrai ça, comment ça avance ? je renchéris, particulièrement curieuse.

\- Continuez de vous faire des films toute seule si vous voulez, moi je vais dormir. Il est presque minuit, déclare-t-elle sur le pas de la porte. Bonne nuit les filles.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, le sommeil ne sera pas une excuse éternelle ! crie Ginny depuis sa chaise tandis qu'elle s'éloigne dans le couloir.

\- Je ne t'entend plus ! lui répond Lucy sur le même ton.

Ginny se renfrogne dans sa chaise, faussement vexée.

\- Si elle ne fait rien je vais finir par les enfermer tout les deux dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose, grogne-t-elle

\- Si tu fais ça, c'est toi qui va finir dans un placard tu sais.

\- Mouais, pas faux. Elle en serait bien capable. En attendant, pour nous remettre de notre peine, il nous reste ça ! Dit elle en agitant avec un grand sourire le sachet de gâteaux au citron.

Il faudra que je me rappel de ne jamais laisser trop de nourriture en libre service à sa portée. Lucy à un peu trop déteint sur elle au sujet de la nourriture. On continue de se goinfrer en passant d'un sujet à l'autre jusqu'à ce que le paquet soit vide. Maintenant que Lucy est est partie, on en vient rapidement au plan que nous avons prévu pour le lendemain : prendre le contrôle des serveurs informatique pour pouvoir diriger les communications et diffuser un message de Jeanine quelque peu... détourné. Des extraits enregistrés de Jeanine, remis bout à bout sur un fond sonore musical. Notre nouvelle version fait une critique assez amusante des Érudits – enfin selon notre point de vue - voir les ridiculise même un poil.

Ginny voulait quelque chose d'une certaine ampleur, qui ne cible pas qu'un petit groupe. « Plus rigolo d'en regarder les conséquences » selon elle. Elle m'a confié que son but pendant l'initiation, puisqu'elle avait été obligée de rester ici, était de perturber la vie quotidienne le plus possible. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle se sent tellement piégé, Inlassablement, tous les matins, elle continue de disparaître pendant une heure avant le petit déjeuner. Je suis certaines que les deux sont liés mais dès que j'aborde le sujet de près ou de loin elle se ferme et change de sujet. Je n'ai jamais essayer de la suivre, elle m'en voudrait trop je pense.

En tout cas son plan à l'air de porter ses fruits, très régulièrement on entend les Erudits se plaindre de certains « incidents ». Les leaders ont bien tentés d'enquêter mais à tomber dans des impasses à chaque fois, ils n'approfondissent pas leur recherches pour quelques blagues. Tout est parfaitement orchestré par Ginny, et elle à su s'entourer des bonnes personnes, au final on est insoupçonnable. J'espère juste que ça va durer.

\- Donc George s'occupera de nous couvrir, il m'a donné l'enregistrement qu'ils ont fini ce matin.

\- Si Danielle sait que James à participé... je ne donne pas cher de sa peau

\- Techniquement il n'a pas vraiment participer. George lui à juste demandé de composer une musique, sans donner beaucoup plus de détails. Apparemment il était tout content de pouvoir s'essayer à ça sur son ordinateur, il s'est beaucoup amusé, m'explique Ginny qui n'a pas vraiment l'air soucieuse.

\- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il va nous en vouloir quand il va découvrir pour quoi on va _réellement_ utiliser sa musique ?

\- Peut-être un peu, avoue-t-elle en levant innocemment les yeux au ciel. Mais je suis sûre qu'il finira par rigoler avec les autres. Sauf si Danielle est avec lui...

On rigole en imaginant la scène. Danielle est une fille tout à fait sympathique, mais elle n'est pas Érudite pour rien. Sérieuse jusqu'au bout des lunettes.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être aller se coucher. Si on s'endort sur les tables Pratt va nous tomber de dessus.

\- Oh non, par pitié arrête de parler de lui ! La supplié-je en gémissant.

Sur le chemin du retour elle me donne des petites tapes dans le dos pour me réconforter tout en s'amusant de ma réaction.

XxxxxX

\- Cette semaine marque un nouvel exploit, résonne la voix condescendante de Pratt. Personne n'est venu se plaindre de vous. J'aurais préféré qu'on vienne me voir pour me rapporter des compliments mais j'imagine que c'est déjà un progrès en soit. Et qu'il faudra que je m'en contente.

Je soupire en appuyant mes coudes sur la table. Au moins je ne me suis pas fait à nouveau remarquer pour mes exploits en cours, j'en suis plutôt fière. Par contre je n'ai toujours pas vraiment hâte d'aller au cours de soutient cet après midi.

A côté de moi Sophie griffonne discrètement quelques calcul et des schémas. En regardant du coin de l'oeil je comprend qu'elle travaille pour sa présentation – en biologie végétale. Elle à passé beaucoup de temps avec Monsieur Hal pour préparer son dossier.

Pratt continue son cours jusqu'à arriver au sujet de conversation principal chez les novices en ce moments : la présentation .

\- La semaine prochaine marquera la fin de la première phase de l'initiation. Elle n'est pas encore éliminatoire mais je préfère vous prévenir qu'elle sera _hautement_ déterminante, énonce-t-il en posant son regard sur certains novices.

Il reprend en attrapant un paquet d'enveloppe sur le bureau.

\- Voici vos convocations individuelle. Elles contiennent l'heure et la salle de votre passage ainsi que le jury qui vous évaluera, énonce-t-il en déambulant dans les rangées pour distribuer les enveloppes. Vous me ferez le plaisir de les ouvrir plus tard, je ne souhaite pas avoir un concert de gémissements jusqu'à la fin de mon cours.

Tous ceux qui avaient commencés à prendre les enveloppes en main les reposèrent aussi discrètement que possible sur le coin de leur table.

\- Il me reste un dernier point à aborder. Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà entendu, votre professeur de physique, Mr Stoeger, ne sera plus en mesure d'assurer son enseignement pour des raisons...personnelles, dit-il en fronçant le nez pour réprimer une grimace. C'est donc moi qui le remplacerai dans toutes ses fonctions jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation.

Oh non ! Moi qui espérais encore que ce ne soit qu'une stupide rumeur. Ginny se retourne pour échanger un coup d'oeil désolé avec moi et je croise aussi le regard de détresse de Lucy à l'autre bout de la salle. La plupart des autres élèves ne semblent pas ravis non plus, sauf peut-être Stéphanie et son faire-valoir, qui se redressent sur leur chaises. Pratt les a déjà à la bonne, elles vont pouvoir faire les heures supplémentaire de lèche.

\- Je m'attend donc à vous voir fournir un travail de qualité quand je vous verrais lundi. Mon temps est précieux et je ne m'attends pas à le passer avec une bande de tir-au-flanc qui ne sait pas reconnaître un enseignement de qualité.

\- J'espère pour lui que ses chaussettes ne sont pas trop serrées, vu la taille que doivent atteindre ses chevilles maintenant, me souffle à l'oreille Sophie

Je me mords les lèvres pour éviter de rire.

\- Et puisque que votre ancien professeur faisait parti du jury pour les évaluation du week-end prochain, certains d'entre vous auront le plaisir de me voir à cette occasion.

Et un coup en traître de plus, un. Je commence à douter sérieusement de leur volonté de nous voir réussir l'initiation. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune croyance en un quelconque Dieu, mais d'un coup la perspective d'une telle personne me paraît beaucoup plus attrayante si elle me permet d'éviter de l'avoir dans mon jury, et je mets à faire des prières silencieuses en croisant les doigts.

.

\- Alors, qui à tiré le gros lot ? demandé-je au groupe une fois tous installés pour le déjeuner.

Ginny lève mollement sa fourchette et Lucy laisse échapper un « moi » sans enthousiasme. Mon enjouement fait un peu tache à côté.

\- Dois-je en conclure qu'on peut t'accueillir dans le clan des chanceux ? m'interroge George.

\- Oh que oui ! Lancé-je, heureuse, frappant dans sa main et celle de Sophie.

\- Arrêtez avec votre joie. Laissez nous déprimer en paix à l'idée de notre future condamnation, nous lance Ginny avec une magnifique moue sur le visage.  
George lui réplique et les deux commencent à se chamailler comme des enfants.

Avec Sophie on soupir, plus amusées qu'agacées au final. Après ça je sens quelqu'un qui s'approche de moi. Tom apparaît dans mon dos et appuie son bras sur mon épaule comme si de rien n'était pendant que je bois mon soda. La surprise de son contact me fait avaler de travers et je me met à tousser comme une tuberculeuse.

 _Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverais à me comporter normalement avec lui, bon dieu !_

Après avoir alerté toute la cafétéria, ma toux fini par se calmer pendant que Tom continue à me donner des petites tapes dans le dos.

Il n'y a qu'en public qu'il m'arrive des choses de ce genre avec lui. Je deviens presque incapable de contrôler ma nervosité – qui heureusement arrive à passer juste pour de la maladresse. Enfin je crois. Quand on est seul à parler, tous se passe très bien et je ne passe pas pour une dinde empotée. Je suis normale : je parle, je rigole, je fais même des remarque pertinentes pendant qu'on débat sur certains sujets. Mais en publique non, pas moyen.

\- Tom arrête, tu vas nous la casser, se plaint Sophie en essayant d'éloigner ses mains de moi.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante, s'il est un peu plus loin je serais moins nerveuse. En face, Ginny et Lucy ont la mâchoire crispée à force de se retenir de rire, ou de faire des commentaires à voix basse – sans doute les deux. Elles savent très bien pourquoi je réagit comme ça. _Traîtresses._

Je tente de leur lancer un regard noir pour les dissuader continuer. Absolument pas convainquant avec mon visage rouge et le reste de toux, et elles n'en sont que plus amusée.  
Tom me lance un regard d'excuse, avec ses grands yeux bleus et un demi sourire, et cette fois ci j'arrive à ne rien faire de stupide. Le reste du repas se déroule aussi normalement que possible et c'est avec toujours autant d'envie que je me rend au cours de soutient de chimie

Il commence par nous rendre les test de la semaine dernière, avec un petit commentaire pour chacun lorsqu'il donne la feuille, d'une gamme allant du désapprobateur au presque encourageant.

\- Tu as fait pire, dit-il quand il passe à côté de moi.

J'ai presque un sans-faute et c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit ? J'enrage. À chaque cours, peut importe mes résultats ce n'est jamais assez bon. Est-ce que ça le tuerais de ne pas agir comme un connard au moins une fois ?

\- Et maintenant pour la correction, qui vais-je donc appeler ?

Il parcourt la salle du regard en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour replacer quelques mèches récalcitrantes. Il tourne la tête vers ma rangée, à peine à-t-il ouvert la bouche que je choisi de le devancer et me lève en faisant grincer bruyamment ma chaise avant qu'il puisse parler. C'est toujours pour moi de toute façon.

Il semble étrangement satisfait et ne bronche pas quand j'avance pour m'emparer du feutre. À ma grande surprise, j'ai même le droit à un « et bien voilà, très bien » quand j'ai terminé.  
Il doit être bipolaire, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Comme pour chaque professeur cette semaine, il fini par en venir à notre examen pour la fin de la première phase d'initiation. Au moins cette fois ce n'est pas une énième demande de « qui à choisi un sujet dans cette matière ? ». Ils se sont tous donné le mot cette semaine pour nous le rabâcher.

C'est peut être leur technique pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai aucun moyen que l'on oublie, parce qu'une liste de tout les sujets choisi à été faites il y à deux semaine. Soit ils n'ont même pas jeter un coup d'oeil à la liste, soit ils tentent de trouver ceux qui auraient changer d'idée en cours de route. Techniquement ce n'est pas interdit, mais selon toute logique, faire 3 semaines de recherches en quelques jours, ça a de grandes chances de mal finir.

\- Puisque vos cours vont s'arrêter pendant la deuxième phase de l'initiation, il n'y aura plus de cours supplémentaire pour les matières obligatoire. Autrement dit, c'est censé être la dernière fois que je vous vois ici en tant qu'élève.

La dernière fois ? Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait choisi d'exaucer un de mes vœux ?

\- Cependant...

Je savais bien qu'il y avait un piège.

\- Ce qui vous attend après votre examen ne sera pas de tout repos, et il sera indispensable de vous continuiez à travailler sérieusement si vous voulez avoir une chance de vous en sortir, ajoute-il très sérieusement. En aucun cas il ne faudra vous reposer sur ce vous avez appris jusqu'à présent, ce sont des bases, et elle ne seront pas suffisantes si vous visez un bon poste au sein de la faction. L'esprit d'un Erudit doit toujours être à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances, ne jamais se reposer. Aussi, si certains d'entre vous se ne sentent toujours pas au niveau, ou souhaitent progresser, il devrait être possible de continuer à faire quelques cours comme celui ci. Si certains de vous sont intéressés, vous pouvez contacter le professeur Harrison ou moi même.

Personne ne fait de remarques, que ce soit pour approuver cette idée ou pour se plaindre. Personnellement, si je pouvait avoir à ne jamais remettre un pied dans une de ses salle de classe je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal. Et je sais que Sophie ou Tom seraient prêt à m'aider à continuer de travailler pour avoir le niveau requis pour la fin de l'initiation. Clark ne semble pas se formaliser de notre silence, le mettant sans doute sur le compte de la réflexion personnelle de chacun.

Le reste de la séance n'a rien d'exceptionnel. On revient sur les travaux pratiques d'hier – où je n'ai encore une fois provoquer aucun incident – mais où je ne suis quand même pas totalement arrivé au résultat attendu : ma solution finale qui devait être violette tendait plus vers le rose, mais au moins c'était la bonne gamme de couleur, celle de Scott était orange. On fait une dernière série d'exercices avant que ce dernier cours ne touche à sa fin.

Clarke nous retient quelques minutes avant que l'on parte

\- Je souhaite bonne chance à ceux que je ne reverrais pas, j'espère que vous réussirez à passer l'initiation. Je reverrais les autres pendant le présentation de vos dossier, on m'a en effet proposé de faire parti du jury d'évaluation, je compte sur vous pour être à la hauteur de nos attentes.

Oh non, je ne l'attendait pas celle là. C'est loin d'être aussi dérangeant que Pratt, mais si je tombe sur lui c'est certain qu'il fera tout pour me déstabiliser. Quand j'ai regardé ma convocation, je n'ai chercher que le nom de Pratt. Je n'ai absolument pas fait attentions aux autres noms. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir si Clark sera présent pour m'évaluer. Je passerai le reste de la semaine à l'imaginer en train de me n'ai plus qu'a reprendre mes prières silencieuses pour tomber sur des professeur plus neutres sur leurs évaluations, ou mieux, qui ne me connaissent pas et à espérer que le destin acceptera d'être généreux avec moi.

Le cours enfin fini, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver une partie de ma liberté, je n'aurais plus à faire ça toute les semaines. Au bout du couloir, je croise Tom qui vient dans ma direction.

\- Dernier cours ? demande-t-il sans doute à cause de mon grand sourire

\- Oui !

\- Tu sais que c'est moi qui vais te forcer à réviser maintenant, pour que tu continues à ne pas faire de bêtises.

\- J'y compte bien ! Maintenant que j'ai réussit à me remettre à niveau, je ne veux pas tout reperdre.

Il s'amuse de ma réaction en me promettant d'être sans pitié. Le connaissant je ne risque pas grand chose, mais j'apprécie l'attention qu'il porte au maintient de mon niveau.

\- J'allais oublier, s'écrie soudain Tom. Ginny et George m'ont envoyé te chercher, ils veulent te voir. Vous avez quelques chose à faire cet après-midi apparemment.

Ginny et George avaient préférés mettre le moins de monde possible au courant, afin d'éviter que trop de personnes ne soient sanctionnées au cas où quelque chose tournerais mal. Même si j'essaye de ne pas le montrer, je suis un peu déçue qu'il ne soit venu me voir que par demande de George et Ginny.

\- J'imagine que tu ne vas rien me dire de ce que vous préparez ? demande Tom quand on arrive à la passerelle qui mène au dortoir.

\- Ne me demande rien et je ne te mentirais pas, je lui répond avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Soyez prudent, dit-il en me retenant par la main avant que je rentre dans le dortoir.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux azur en disant cela et j'ai du mal à ne pas m'empourprer. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de prévenance avant, et je ne sait pas trop comment je dois l'interpréter. Enfin si, je sais très bien comment mon cerveau l'interprète puisque je sens mes joues brûlantes et mon cœur battre plus vite, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la manière dont lui voudrait que je le perçoive.

\- Te voilà enfin Eva ! Nous interromps Ginny en apparaissant à côté de nous. Merci de nous l'avoir ramené Tom, même si je suis sûre que ça ne t'as pas beaucoup déranger d'aller la chercher. Aller vient pas là toi, reprend-elle à mon intention en prenant par les épaules, on a des choses à faire.

\- Salut Tom ! ai-je à peine de temps de tire pendant que Ginny me pousse dans le dortoir.

À cette heure de l'après midi il est vide, et puisqu'il qu'il est très facile de voir les entrées et les sorties, selon Ginny c'est au final un lieu très adapté pour discuter loin des oreilles curieuses. George me tend un manuel qu'il prend au hasard sur le lit de Ginny – pour justifier des révision de groupe au cas ou quelqu'un rentrerais dans le dortoir – et nous finissons de mettre au point les derniers détails pour tout à l'heure.

Une heure plus tard, avec Ginny, on se rend en douce jusqu'au bureau du professeur d'histoire des factions. Pour lancer notre message, nous avons besoin d'un ordinateur relié aux serveurs de la faction. Dans les salles informatiques lambda, les ordinateurs sont bardés de protections, pour justement éviter ce que nous comptons faire. Ginny à fini par m'avouer que c'était ce qu'elle vérifiait l'autre jour pendant le cours d'informatiqu où je l'avais remarquée. Excepté Jeanine et tous les autres responsables ou personnes importantes dans la faction, les professeurs sont les seuls à avoir les ordinateurs adéquates, et surtout relativement facile d'accès. Surtout lorsque, comme le professeur Kaplan, on à tendance à être trop confiant – ou distrait – et qu'on laisse régulièrement la porte de son bureau ouvert sans surveillance.

Pour le moment, ce n'est pas entrer dans le bureau qui pose problème – George s'occupe de retenir Mr Kaplan – mais plutôt faire le chemin sans être repérées. Nous n'avons aucune raison valable d'être dans cette partie de la faction, même en prétextant une entrevue ( ce n'est que pendant la semaine que les professeur acceptent de nous recevoir pour des questions complémentaires).

\- Stop, quelqu'un arrive, murmure Ginny en m'empêchant d'avancer.

Pour tenter de se fondre dans le décor, on s'est habillées à la manière de nos professeurs : les cheveux tirés en arrière, un tailleur pantalon bleu marine pour moi, une chemise blanche et une jupe moulante bleu roi pour Ginny. Des chaussures à petits talons et l'incontournable paire de lunette pour nous deux. Même si l'on peut toujours prétendre être l'assistante de quelqu'un pour justifier notre présence, Ginny vérifie chaque intersection. Autant croiser le moins de monde possible.

Nous faisons semblant d'avoir une discussion sur notre hâte de savoir le sujet de la prochaine conférence, et l'homme passe son chemin sans même faire attention à nous.

\- La voie est libre, reprend Ginny.

On continue tout droit jusqu'à arriver au dernier croisement avant le bureau de Mr Kaplan. Comme prévu la porte n'est pas vérouillée, et le bureau vide. Je reste à l'extérieur, de manière aussi discrète et naturelle que possible en feuilletant des papier, pendant que Ginny transfère notre fichier jusqu'au serveur de communication et installe un retardateur pour la diffusion du message. Cinq minutes plus tard elle est ressortie et on peut prendre le chemin du retour. Le message sera lancé automatiquement dans quinze minutes, ce qui normalement nous laisse assez de temps pour partir de là et être vu en train de faire autre chose pour avoir un alibi.

Malgré notre prudence, un groupe de cinq jeunes Erudits fini par apparaître en face de nous dans un couloir. Impossible de faire demi tour maintenant. On avance à leur rencontre avec une démarche aussi assurée que possible mais je baisse tout de même la tête au moment où on arrive à leur niveau. Ils discutent entre eux et ne semblent pas vraiment faire cas de notre présence, mais du coin de l'oeil de crois reconnaître un fille métisse qui nous encadre pour les cours d'ingénierie et l'un des garçon : Clark, mon tortionnaire de chimie.  
Je ne prend pas le risque de tourner la tête pour vérifier et continue à avancer tout droit en pressant un peu le pas pour ne pas risquer qu'il me reconnaisse. Dix mètres plus loin, on change de chemin en prenant le premier tournant venu et on se dépêche de revenir dans les parties communes à tous les membres de la faction. On retourne ensuite vers le dortoir.

\- Pfiou, c'était juste, dis-je en m'éventant avec ma main pour me rafraîchir de la marche forcée.

\- Ça m'étonnerais qu'ils puissent nous soupçonner, on était déjà loin du bureau de Kaplan.

\- J'ai reconnu l'un des garçon du groupe, Aiden Clark, informé-je Ginny.

\- Tu penses qu'il t'a vu ? demande Ginny en fronçant les sourcils

\- Non, même moi je ne l'ai reconnu qu'au dernier moment. Avec les lunettes et cette coiffure ça m'étonnerais qu'il ait pu faire le rapprochement.

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle en changeant son tailleur pour un jean et un haut ample qui dénude une de ses épaules.

Je détache mes cheveux en vitesse et ajuste le décolleté de mon t-shirt pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention – où au moins pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Il nous reste tout juste quelques minutes pour rejoindre George dans le hall. Une fois là bas, il nous fait signe de le suivre à la mezzanine « le meilleur endroit pour admirer notre oeuvre ». On s'installe sur une table près du rebord et on attend l'instant fatidique.

Enfin les premières notes de musique résonnent dans les hauts parleurs. Tous les Erudits présent sur la mezzanine et dans le hall semblent intrigués par ce début d'annonce inhabituel. C'est au tour des premières paroles « arrangées » de Jeanine d'être diffusées, et les premiers signes de consternation apparaissent. Les sourcils se haussent, puis se froncent. Les bouches s'ourlent d'indignation, et ce qui commençait comme un murmure réprobateur se transforme en un brouhaha de contestation qui ne parvient pourtant pas à couvrir le son du message pirate.

\- Pop-corn ? Nous propose George en ouvrant un sachet en plastique.

* * *

 _Il était tard, j'étais en trian d'écrire et cette scène est apparue dans mon esprit. Ne me demandez pas d'explications, je n'ai pas plus de détails que vous sur le fonctionnement de mon cerveau._

 _ **Ginny** : Toi qui était si douce et bienveillante_

 _ **Eva** : Et maintenant je suis rugueuse et diabolique c'est ça ?_

 _ **George** : Pour ce qui est du diabolique je sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose, par contre_

 _pour le côté rugueux j'ai de bons rasoirs si tu veux, dit-il en montrant sa joue lisse_

 _ **Eva** : J'apprécie ta sollicitude mais il se trouve que j'ai déjà investie là dedans à force de devoir traîner en jupe_

 _ **George** : Je t'ai toujours vu en pantalon_

 _ **Eva** : Au début j'ai dû porter des jupes !_

 _ **George** : Ça veut dire que tu ne te rases plus maintenant ?_

 _ **Lucy** : Par pitié, faites le taire!_

 _._

 ** _01h38_**

 _la pilosité féminine est un sujet trop peu évoqué dans les fanfictions à mon goût._ _Je ne suis pas sûre que l'heure qu'il est m'aide vraiment dans mes réflexions_


	11. Chapitre 10

_À l'origine, le chapitre 9 et celui ci ne devaient en faire qu'un mais avec tout ce que je voulais mettre dedans j'avais peur qu'il soit trop long, surtout pour quelque chose que l'on doit lire sur un écran. J'ai donc choisi de faire deux chapitres plus petits (environ 4000 mots contre 6000/7000 d'habitude pour ceux que ça intéresserait)._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire quel format vous préférez, ce qui est le plus agréable à lire pour vous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

.

\- Il faudrait peut être qu'ils revoient leur système de sécurité. C'était presque trop facile à faire, commente George sur le chemin du retour au dortoir.

\- Si certains savaient utiliser des clés ils auraient déjà eu moins de soucis. Et puis on ne va quand même pas se plaindre qu'ils nous facilitent la tâche, réplique Ginny.

Le service de sécurité de la faction ne devait en effet pas s'attendre à ce genre d'intrusion. Le temps que tout le monde comprenne que le message avait pour portée de ridiculiser les Erudits, puis qu'ils parviennent à trouver la source de diffusion et à l'arrêter, le message avait eu le temps d'être diffusé trois fois. Ce n'était pas autant que ce qu'on avait prévu à l'origine, mais apparemment suffisant pour marquer les esprits.  
Le plus drôle avait été de voir certains sourires pendant la diffusion, et d'entendre des enfants fredonner innocemment le refrain ce qui avait hérisser leurs parents.

Pendant le dîner, une seule question continuait de tourner en boucle : qui était le coupable d'un tel acte. Tom nous as adressé un regard entendu qui ressemblait à une approbation mais James n'avait pas l'air aussi amusé que Ginny l'avait prédit. Je n'ai pas réussit à déterminer si c'était à cause de Danielle ou parce qu'il ne savait pas sur quoi il travaillait quand on lui à demander son aide.  
C'est tout de même sur un sentiment de victoire que l'on fini le repas.

En arrivant dans le dortoir, au lieu de la salle pleine de commérage à laquelle nous nous attendions, c'est un tribunal de fortune qui s'est installé. Entre deux rangées de lits, deux groupe se faisaient face : d'un côté Stéphanie et quelques autres natifs, de l'autre Benjamin et Judith.

\- Arrête de faire semblant la Pète-Sec, il n'y a que vous pour faire un coup pareil ! aboie Stéphanie

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demande Ginny pendant que l'on s'avance vers l'attroupement.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers nous pour voir d'où peut bien venir cette interruption. Ginny est une personne appréciée, ou du moins respectée, par la majorité des novices. Ceux qui s'apprêtaient à répliquer à l'intrus de se mêler de ses affaires se retinrent donc en la voyant.

\- On à trouvé les coupables du message, révèle Malcolm, l'un des amis de Stéphanie.

Ginny me lançe un regard interloqué. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

\- VOUS avez décidés que c'était nous! S'insurge Judith, fermement campée devant le groupe accusateur.

Judith ne semble pas le moins du monde effrayée par ce tribunal improvisé. Les bras croisée sur la poitrine elle n'a pas l'air prête de se laisser accuser sans se défendre, contrairement à Benjamin qui, tout penaud, s'est réfugié derrière sur son lit. C'est probablement sur lui que Stéphanie et ses acolytes ont fondu en premier. Il est de notoriété publique que Benjamin n'est pas très difficile à impressionner. Judith est sans doute venu à son secours pour contrer les accusations

\- Un nouvel article sur les Altruistes à été publié le mois dernier, et ils n'ont pas apprécier que l'on dise la vérité sur eux. Ils sont venu ici tout les deux pour se venger, lance Hélène en les pointant du doigt.

\- Ils se sont infiltrés ici pour nous ridiculiser, et défendre leur faction, renchérit Cathie, une autre fille du groupe de Stéphanie.

Cette dernière semble d'ailleurs assez fière de la situation qu'elle à provoqué. Son groupe à l'avantage et jusqu'à notre arrivée dans le dortoir, ils pouvaient diffamer et persécuter qui ils voulaient à leur guise. Parmi la petite dizaine de novice présent, aucun ne semble avoir le cran d'intervenir. Pire, certains on même l'air de se ranger à son avis  
Ginny et George ont l'air aussi estomaqués que moi de la tournure que prennent les événements. Jamais nous n'avions imaginés que cela pouvait se retourner de la sorte. Personne ne devait être accusé. Le plus compliqué allait être d'arranger la situation sans révéler notre implication.

C'est George qui prend finalement la parole. Avec les sourcils froncés, ses yeux bridés ne sont plus que deux minuscules fentes.

\- Steph tu dérailles. Personne n'est assez tordu pour jouer son destin juste pour faire quelque chose comme ça.

\- Les Erudits ont commencés à mettre en évidence les failles dans leur fonctionnement, renchérit Stéphanie. Ils sont prêt à tout pour nous nuire et nous empêcher de continuer.

\- C'est vrai que finir sans-faction juste pour pouvoir diffuser cinq minutes d'une chanson idiote semble être une idée fantastique. Qui ne voudrais pas le faire ? ironise Judith

\- Ce sont bien les altruistes qui s'occupent des sans-faction ? Ose me dire qu'ils ne te reprendrais pas si tu échouais à l'initiation

\- Les Altruistes respectent les règles, comme tout le monde. Si un membre qui a fait défection devient sans-faction, il le reste. Il n'y à pas de traitement de faveur !

\- Les Altruistes, suivre les règles ? Tu me fais rire. Si l'on en croit les derniers...

\- Stoop ! m'écriais-je en avançant entre les deux filles.

Je ne peux plus supporter une seconde de plus de voir Stéphanie mener tout le monde à la baguette selon ses humeurs et ses suppositions. Et je ne peux pas non plus laisser Judith et Benjamin se faire accuser à tord.

\- Toi, siffle Stéphanie, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

\- Je me mêle de ce que je veux, surtout quand cela implique que tu lances des accusations fallacieuses et sans preuves sur des personnes que j'apprécie, répliqué-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je me permet d'accuser des personnes qui remettent en cause le bien-être de notre faction. Mes revendications sont plus que légitimes. Quand aux preuves, elles ne tarderons pas à arriver avec l'enquête que l'équipe de sécurité va mener. Je n'ai besoin de me justifier auprès de personne si je souhaite mettre en garde les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas de la mise en garde que tu fais mais une condamnation arbitraire.

Stéphanie ne semble pas vouloir en démordre.

\- Avec les informations que j'ai en possession, il est de mon devoir d'Érudite de faire la lumière sur...

\- Oui Stéphanie, tout le monde est au courant que tu sais plein de choses ! À quel point tu es intelligente, à quel point les professeur t'apprécient et chantent tes louanges parce que tu passes ton temps à leur lécher les bottes. À quel point tu es supérieure à nous, à quel point tu dictes ta loi partout. Tu passes ton temps à nous le rabâcher, comment voudrais-tu qu'on l'oublie ? Alors toute puissante que tu puisse être dans certains domaines, il se trouve que tu restes une Érudite, et non une Sincère. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce genre de chose. Par conséquent, tant que tu n'auras pas trouver le moyen de changer de faction, je te prierais de garder pour toi ta pseudo-justice.

\- Comment est-ce que tu oses me parler comme ça, espèce de petite...

\- Eva a raison, la coupe Ginny , toi qui tiens tellement au respect des institutions du gouvernement, laisse les faire. Les Érudits vont mener une enquête, ils en tirerons leurs propre conclusions. Si tu veux maintenir tes accusations, tu es libre d'aller voir les Leaders, mais certainement pas d'organiser un procès clandestin comme celui là.

\- Tu as un avis sur la question, très bien, mais ça reste le tient, fini George. Libre à toi d'aller le partager avec les Leaders, mais tu n'as pas à mener une croisade pour que tout le monde te suive. Tant que rien n'a été prouvé, Judith et Benjamin restent hors de cause, que ça te plaise ou non …

Stéphanie semble perdre de son assurance. Elle s'attendait sans doute à pouvoir lyncher Judith et Benjamin, les mettre à dos de tout le groupe de novices sans être contredite. Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours eu plus ou moins le champs libre pour faire ça avec les plus concilient comme Daisy.

\- Tu me revaudra ça, me dit-elle pointant son index vers moi

Vexée, et réalisant qu'elle ne peut rien faire de plus pour reprendre l'avantage, elle quitte le dortoir d'un pas rageur, Cathie, Malcolm et Hélène sur les talons.

Un calme relatif retombe sur le dortoir, mais le lendemain matin le sujet de la dispute ne semble pas avoir disparu. La graine qu'à semée Stéphanie doit avoir réussit à germer dans certains esprits car une certaine hostilité est toujours présente de la part de certains novices, et pas seulement des natifs. La tension est palpable, au point d'avoir momentanément séparé le groupe de novices en deux clans.

Cela ne devait être à la base qu'une farce et je m'en veux d'être en partie responsable de cette situation pour Judith et Benjamin. Ils sont la cible de beaucoup de regards de travers ce matin. Les relations entre Altruistes et Érudits ont commencées à se dégrader depuis quelques mois. Rien de très agressif, mais cette blague n'a fait qu'exacerber les tensions sous-jacentes parmi les novices.  
Nous dénoncer ne servirais à rien, si ce n'est nous faire renvoyer. Ginny m'a dit de ne pas trop m'en faire, puisqu'ils sont innocent ils ne risquent rien et de toute façon je ne me sens pas capable de faire face à Judith pour lui expliquer l'origine de tout ce bazar. Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je veux faire, ne serait-ce que pour les venger de Stéphanie et sa dénonciation publique. Pour ça j'ai besoin de Chad.

Je le trouve à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner. Je salue Dina, la bibliothécaire, que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours. Chad est seul à une table, je m'assoie à côté de lui. Il à l'air passablement surpris mais ne se formalise pas plus.

\- Comment va Judith aujourd'hui ? demandé-je à voix basse.

Elle traîne souvent avec lui, Derek et Morgane. Si quelqu'un a des informations c'est bien lui.

\- Plutôt bien, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Elle garde la tête haute, m'informe-t-il. De toute façon j'ai rarement vu plus têtue, elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- Tant mieux, dis-je sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'est pas venu me voir seulement pour avoir des nouvelles ?

\- Tu étais bien chez les Audacieux ? Demandé-je, plus pour introduire le sujet que pour avoir une réponse.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, répond-il en ironisant.

\- J'ignore sa remarque et continue mon raisonnement.

\- Et d'après les rumeurs, les jeunes Audacieux auraient tendance à faire des choses... pas toujours dans les règles

\- Dis-moi directement où tu veux en venir, ça sera plus simple.

\- Est-ce que tu sais crocheter une serrure ?

Il semble d'abord surprit pas ma question, puis son visage se fend d'un grand sourire.

\- Alors comme ça tu fais dans le vol avec effraction maintenant ? Je ne te savais pas aussi téméraire Eva.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment du vol, précisais-je. Je ne compte pas garder ce que je veux _emprunter_

\- Est-ce que je peux en savoir plus ?

\- Pas maintenant. Mais ce soir ta curiosité devrait être satisfaite.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?

\- Le laboratoire de la salle de biologie.

Il hausse les sourcils, intrigué, mais ne fait pas de remarque. Il se cale dans le fond de sa chaise avant de me répondre.

\- Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger. Mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne à t'aider ?

J'avais anticipé cette question.

\- Oh rassure toi, je suis certaine que tu vas beaucoup apprécier ce que tu verra. Assure toi juste d'être dans le dortoir après le dîner.

\- On est parti alors, lance-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Je l'emmène jusqu'à l'étage au dessus de notre dortoir. Ginny m'avait montré ce coin souvent déserté, surtout en ce dimanche après midi ou les membres comme les novices préfèrent se retrouver dans les lieux communs. Comme prévu les salles de travail sont vide : l'endroit parfait pour apprendre à forcer une serrure.  
Chad me montre comment m'y prendre avec des épingles à cheveux. Il n'y à rien d'autre d'adéquate sous la main ici. Selon lui, les salles de classes ne sont pas des endroits qui nécessitent beaucoup de sécurité, elles ne sont donc équipées que de serrures basique. Rien qui nécessite un matériel trop élaboré.

Au bout d'un certain moment, et après de nombreuses tentatives, il me déclare prête. Je le remercie vivement et on retourne vers le hall.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu te plaît toujours chez les Érudits ? Qquand on ne te demande pas te forcer des serrures bien sûr? lui demandé-je pour faire la conversation.

\- Ouais. Je suis bon au milieu des bouquins poussiéreux, j'ai toujours adoré apprendre pleins de choses, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Les combats c'était vraiment pas pour moi. Et puis le costard me va vraiment bien tu trouves pas? dit-il en passant ses pouces sous le col de sa veste.

J'approuve en rigolant et on continue de discuter jusqu'à arriver au hall de la fourmilière. Je mets un certain moment à trouver Ginny – dehors avec Lucy et Sophie – et lui demande de me couvrir si quelqu'un essaye de me trouver jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Elle aussi a l'air intriguée mais ne pose pas de questions. C'est exactement le genre de chose qu'elle ferait.

 _Il ne me reste plus qu'à entrer dans la salle sans être vue._

Dimanche après midi. Jour de repos pour les membres, de travail pour les novices mais certainement pas à cet endroit de la faction. J'ai encore moins de raison de traîner dans ce coin aujourd'hui, qu'hier avec Ginny. Si elle était là elle saurait nous sortir de n'importe qu'elle situation, mais c'est quelque chose que je veux faire par moi même. S'il se passe quelque chose, j'improviserais.

J'avance prudemment jusqu'au troisième étage et me faufile discrètement à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle que je veux. Je sors deux pinces de mes cheveux et crochète la serrure comme Chad me l'a montré. Il me faut un peu de temps pour retrouver le bon geste, mais comme il l'avait prévu la porte cède facilement. Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours : personne. Je me glisse dans la salle comme une ombre et referme la porte délicatement. La porte du laboratoire adjacent n'est pas plus compliqué à ouvrir.

 _C'est que je commence à avoir le coup de main_.

J'avance jusqu'aux cages et terrariums soigneusement alignés sur les plan de travail et ouvre ma sacoche, vidée de son bazar habituel pour l'occasion.

\- Pardon Monsieur Hal, je murmure en dérobant l'objet de mes désirs

Je referme soigneusement les deux portes, et entame le chemin inverse. Je suis presque rendue aux escaliers quand des pas derrière moi, puis une voix.

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il oublié qu'en dehors des heures de cours, cet endroit n'a pas lieu d'être fréquenté ?

Je me retourne en sursautant. Des épaules larges, des yeux presque aussi noirs que ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, une légère barbe : c'est Aiden Clark, l'assistant du professeur Harrison. Il se pose au milieu du couloir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- C'est la deuxième fois du week-end que je te vois traîner là ou tu ne devrais pas. J'ai l'impression que ça devient une habitude.

J'avais imaginé un mensonge à sortir si l'on me posait des question sur ma présence, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il m'a lui aussi reconnu hier en fin de compte. Je n'ai aucun argument, ou mensonge, plausible à lui sortir pour m'expliquer. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il mordrait à l'hameçon de tout façon. Je décide de tenter une autre approche, plus frontale.

\- J'avais besoin de marcher, de me dégourdir les jambes. J'avais des fourmis, lancé-je avec aplomb. Monter et traverser les étages est parfait pour ça.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as pour ta défense ? Rien d'autre que ça pour éviter que je ne rapporte ta présence ?

Parfait, ça prend la tournure que je voulais.

\- Je pourrais aussi te conseiller de ne pas boire l'eau de la fontaine de la cafétéria, mercredi prochain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne bois pas dans la fontaine, c'est tout. Et tu ne devrais pas avoir de...désagréments

Il ne semble plus savoir quoi dire, et je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau en train de tourner. Il doit se demander de quoi je parle, si je bluff, s'il doit me prendre au sérieux, ce que cela impliquerait s'il ne le fait pas.

Après quelques instant d'hésitations, il fini par reprendre la parole.

\- Admettons que je te crois pour cette fois, dit-il me fixant de ses yeux sombres. Mais que je ne te reprenne plus à traîner dans le coin sans raison valable.

Je ne pousse pas la chance plus loin et le remercie d'un signe de tête avant de faire volte face pour quitter définitivement cet endroit.

 _Heureusement que les cours de rattrapage sont fini. Ça aurait été l'enfer après ça._

Bien que soulagée, ma manœuvre n'est pas fini. Je doit encore m'approcher du lit de Stéphanie et lui glisser mon cadeau sous ses couvertures, ce que je réussit sans problème dans le dortoir vide de cette fin d'après midi. Je vais ensuite retrouver Ginny pour finir la journée comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu me dise ce que tu as fait ? déclare Ginny pendant que l'on quitte la cafétéria après le dîner.

\- Après ce que vous avez fait hier, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour en rajouter une couche, ajoute Lucy en faisant la moue.

Avec Ginny, on se s'arrête et on se tourne vers elle comme un seul homme. Comment est-elle au courant ? C'était censé rester entre George, Ginny et moi.

\- Quoi ? Je commence à vous connaître à force, répond-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- On ne voulait pas te forcer à participer, et risquer de t'attirer des ennuis, dis-je pour lui expliquer la raison de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant officiellement.

\- J'apprécie de ne pas être mêler à vos bêtises, ça m'arrange en fait. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas parce que je ne participe pas que vous ne pouvez pas vous confier à moi.

Nous craignions que son côté trop sérieux ne nous apporte des problèmes. On s'était peu être fait trop d'idées.

\- Alors, à propos de ça, commence Ginny se mettant à lui expliquer de coup de la fontaine pour la semaine prochaine.

C'est sur les commentaires de dégoût de Lucy que l'on rejoins le dortoir.

Assise sur mon lit, en train de feuilleter un livre de génétique animal, j'attends patiemment. Le dortoir s'est remplit assez vite ce soir, comme c'est souvent le cas le dimanche soir, avant la reprise des cours. Ginny et Sophie sont installées sur le lit de Lucy, elles discutent toutes les trois. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre un peu.

Le moment attendu arrive enfin quand Stéphanie rentre dans le dortoir, enlève ses chaussures, ouvre son lit pour attraper son pyjama

\- Aaaah ! crit-elle en faisant un bond en arrière.

Les cinq crapaud dans son lit ne semblent pas du même avis et se mettent à croasser gentillement. L'un d'entre eux, sans doute pour lui montrer son affection, ou bien par envie de liberté, lui saute sur les pieds provoquant un nouveau cri et un autre saut en arrière.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Qui à mis ces créatures dans mon lit ?! Hurle-t-elle à travers la pièce.

Ginny m'avait raconté une fois, la peur et le dégoût de Stéphanie pour les crapauds et autres batraciens depuis qu'une fois, enfant, elle était tombée dans une marre qui en était remplie. Ginny n'était d'ailleurs pas étrangère à cette chute.

Avec tout ce vacarme, tout le monde tourne son attention vers la scène et devant les supplications et le piétinement de Stéphanie pour qu'on éloigne les animaux, chacun en va de son petit rire ou d'un commentaire. Les natifs dans la même rangée qu'elle ne semblent pas pressés de l'aider, trop occupés à pouffer de rire devant la situation. Voir Stéphanie se tourner en ridicule elle-même ne doit pas être courant.

Visiblement les Érudits sont prompte à suivre ceux qui savent parler pour convaincre les foules – comme Stéphanie avait réussit à le faire hier – mais aussi à se moquer de n'importe qui. La solidarité n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose avec laquelle ils sont très familier.  
Plus loin dans le dortoir, je vois Chad et son visage brun illuminé par un grand sourire qui lève ses pouces vers moi pour me féliciter et je lui répond avec un clin d'oeil. Ginny s'avance jusqu'à moi.

\- Alors là, chapeau. J'avoue que je n'y avait pas penser à celle là ! Mais comment tu as fais tout ça ?

\- J'apprends des meilleurs, que veux-tu, dis-je fièrement en bombant le torse

On pouffe de rire toute les deux et on se frappe discrètement dans les mains.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui à fait ça ? souffle Lucy, toujours sur son lit.

\- Si personne ne s'oppose jamais à elle ça ne va faire qu'empirer. Je lui ai juste donné une petite leçon, pour qu'elle comprenne ce que ça fait d'être au milieu d'une situation désagréable.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça de cette façon ? dit-elle, visiblement en désaccord. C'était vraiment mesquin.

\- Avec ce qu'elle a fait hier elle l'a mérité, ose me dire le contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas en utilisant les mêmes méthodes que tu vas faire avancer les choses, fini par dire Lucy.

\- Parfois il faut savoir jouer sur le même terrain pour marquer des points

Lucy ne trouve rien à redire, elle sait qu'au fond j'ai raison. Si Stéphanie s'était contenté d'être désagréable, je ne me serait jamais permis d'exploiter ce détail personnel. Mais vu son comportement, si je veux que ça ait un impact il faut que je m'abaisse à son niveau, et je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer si besoin.

L'incident fait encore jaser pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à faire sortir les pauvres crapaud, mettant fin aux couinements de Stéphanie. George nous rejoins et même si Lucy ne semble pas vouloir se dérider, j'ai leur raconte tous les détails de cette petite vendetta jusqu'à ce que Chad et Derek viennent nous voir. Chad n'a plus l'air aussi amusé que tout à l'heure, même s'il m'adresse un petit sourire entendu.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes au courant ? demande Derek

\- De quoi ? répond Sophie, parlant pour nous tous.

\- Daisy. Dans le début de la soirée, avec Finn, on l'a vu quitter la faction.

\- Quitter, définitivement ? demandé-je, choquée

\- On a essayé de la retenir mais rien à faire, elle a refusé de rester un jour de plus. Entre Stéphanie qui lui est retomber dessus après son coup raté d'hier soir, et les professeurs qui lui disaient qu'elle n'arrivait à rien depuis le début, elle a craquer. Elle a abandonné l'initiation...

Voilà donc la première à avoir craquer sous la pression. On se regarde tous, surpris mais aussi troublés. Troublés De penser à Daisy, qui a à peine seize ans se retrouve sans-faction parce qu'elle n'a su s'adapter. De ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour l'aider parce qu'aucun de nous n'avait nouer de liens avec elle. Mais aussi au fond, troublés d'espérer que le prochain à partir de sera pas nous. Parce que dans ce cas là, on préfère toujours que ce soit les autres.

* * *

 _Je me rend compte que jusqu'à présent j'ai assez peu, voir pas presque pas du tout, parlé des autres novices, mis à part certains personnages secondaires. Je dois avouer que je ne pense à les inclure que lorsque la situation s'y prête, et donc en général ils apparaissent un peu comme par magie. Je vais essayer de créer une ambiance de fond qui inclus un peu plus leur existence._

 _Pour vous faire une petit mémo, au total il y à 30 novices au début de l'initiation répartis de cette manière (selon leur ancienne faction) :_

 _Érudits_ _: Ginny, Tom, George, Sophie, James, Danielle, Gracie, Daphné, Stéphanie, Hélène, Cathie, Malcolm, Oliver, Jake, Adam_

 _Sincères : Eva, Derek, William, Eloïse, Scott_

 _Audacieux : Chad, Kyle, Morgane, Anna, Finn_

 _Fraternels : Lucy, Daisy, Joshua_

 _Altruistes : Judith et Benjamin_

 _J'avais envie d'avoir des membres originaires de toutes les factions, je ne pouvais pas me décider à en exclure une (et surtout choisir laquelle) ^^'_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Courtney Ackles: merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui là te plaira tout autant ;)**_

 _ **Merci aux autres lecteurs également, même si vous ne postez pas de review le nombre de vues monte à chaque fois et c'est déjà ça ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'incident avec Stéphanie. L'affaire avec Judith a fini par se tasser, par manque évident de preuves.

 _Heureusement, on l'a échappé belle ce coup là_.

L'attitude de certains novices a tout de même changée Stéphanie s'est calmée depuis ce soir là, mais je la soupçonne d'attiser les rumeurs qui continuent de courir. Le soir même de l'incident, elle a fini par nous lancer un regard incendiaire, à Ginny, George et moi. Même si elle n'a pas de preuves directe, elle se doute que l'on est impliquée, Ginny était officiellement la seule à savoir ça.

 _Qu'elle essaye donc de se venger. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées en réserve pour lui pourrir la vie à elle aussi. Elle n'a pas le monopole là dessus._

Ce matin, le moment de l'examen de mi-parcourt est finalement arrivé. On ne peut pas dire qu'il compte vraiment dans la notation finale, puisque c'est le dernier test de QI qui fera officiellement de nous un membre des Erudits. Cependant, tout ce que nous faisons avant a pour but de nous y préparer. Ce dossier va permettre au jury de savoir si on est capable de mener un sujet de recherche, quel est notre niveau de curiosité sur le sujet, vers quelle branche de faction on souhaite se diriger, tout ce genre de chose. Mais aussi, notre manière de restituer nos recherches, nos connaissances et les conclusion que l'on peut en tirer. Ce petit examen est censé être une première indication pour « qui est capable de bien s'intégrer chez les Erudits ».

Dans le couloir du quatrième étage de la fourmilière, l'ambiance est assez tendue. Bien que cette épreuve ne soit pas éliminatoire, tout le monde a l'air sous l'emprise du stress. C'est la première fois que l'on va se retrouver seul, et en plus devant un certain nombre de personnes que l'on ne connaît pas.  
Les premiers de la liste sont appelés pour rejoindre leur jury respectif. Il y en a quatre différent pour gagner du temps, chacun composé de cinq membres. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, les plus anxieux essuient leurs mains moites sur leur cuisses, ou remettent en place leurs lunettes sans raison.

\- Bon courage, soufflé-je à Sophie qui est dans le premier groupe à passer.

Elle me sourit et ré-ajuste sa veste. Ce matin, tout le monde est très bien habillé. L'apparence compte apparemment aussi dans les appréciations. Lucy est aussi élégante que d'habitude avec sa robe moulante bleu nuit et ses long cheveux bruns tressés. Elleaà aussi une nouvelle paire de fausse lunettes. Même Ginny a fait un effort pour rentrer un peu plus dans les normes. Elle n'a pas d'épaule dénudée ou de vêtement d'homme, mais un ensemble sobre avec une chemise pastelle et un pantalon droit. Elle s'est même attaché les cheveux, chose rare. Pour moi, à la Boutique j'ai trouvé une jupe de tailleur bleu roi et une blouse fluide que j'ai rentré à l'intérieur. Avec la taille haute j'ai la respiration un peu coupée quand je m'assoie, mais j'aime beaucoup cette tenue même si c'est une jupe, alors on peu dire que ça en vaut la peine. _Presque._

Les novices du premier groupe ne sortent pas tous en même temps. Finn prend la place que Kyle dans la salle du jury 1.

L'attente ne me réussit pas très bien. J'aurais préféré passer dans le premier groupe, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite j'aurais l'esprit tranquille. Je torture une mèche de cheveux brun-roux en la tournant dans tout les sens autour de mon index. Je torture mes cheveux et je récite mon texte d'introduction en boucle dans ma tête. Sans doute la plus mauvaise idée pour ne pas stresser mais je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose.

\- Tu vas finir par ne plus rien avoir sur la tête si tu continue comme ça.

Sortant de mes pensées, je tourne la tête pour voir de qui vient cette voix. C'est Tom . Il s'assoit sur une chaise libre à côté de moi en croisant les jambes. Il a l'air tout à fait serein.

\- Je vois que tu restes détendu en toute situation.

\- Tu devrais me connaître à force, miss je-suis-en-retard, me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Et puis toi aussi tu étais en retard je te signal, protesté-je. J'ai été irréprochable après ça.

\- Même la semaine dernière, en psychologie ?

\- La prof aussi était en retard, ça ne compte pas.

\- Si tu le dis.

Tom me regarde, amusé. C'est difficile de ne pas se plonger dans ses yeux aussi bleu d'un ciel d'été, surtout parce qu'il sont constamment mis en valeur par les couleurs des Érudits. Sa veste sombre et cintrée élargie sa carrure, souligne ses épaules.

 _Arrête de faire n'importe quoi Eva, tu dois te concentrer sur autre chose ce matin. Allez, regarde ailleurs, pense à quelque chose d'autre !_

\- Alors comme ça tu n'es pas du tout stressé ? Pas même un tout petit peu ? lui demandé-je pour changer de sujet

\- Pas vraiment non, me répond-il en s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise. C'est l'un des avantages qu'on les natifs sur les transferts. Depuis petit, on sait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre pour l'initiation, on a le temps de voir venir, et de s'entraîner. Que ce soit dans la faction, ou même à l'école, les Érudits sont tout le temps en train de parler, de débattre, d'expliquer des choses, on y est habitués. Alors, faire ça devant un jury, certes il y a la pression de l'initiation, mais c'est presque une formalité. Après pour le test final c'est une autre paire de manche

\- J'aimerais être aussi confiante que toi, dis-je en soupirant.

C'est au tour de Lucy d'être appelé par le jury 3. Je lui souffle des encouragements et on croise toute les deux les doigts. Je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien s'en sortir, même si son sujet sur la biotechnologie est l'un des plus complexe. Si dans les premiers jours elle peinait à suivre le nouveau rythme de vie, maintenant elle s'auto-surcharge de travail, et arrive tout de même à s'en sortir.  
 _Elle doit probablement avoir un côté masochiste à s'imposer plus de travail qu'on ne lui en demande._

\- Arrête de paniquer, me réprimande gentiment Tom. Toi aussi tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

\- Je te rappel que j'étais Sincère. Je sais voir quand les gens mentent.

\- Dans ce cas tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, surtout si tu as _ça_ avec toi.

Il ouvre sa veste pour prendre quelque chose dans la poche intérieur. Il me met dans la main un petit objet, une broche, en forme d'oiseau. Ses couleurs chatoyantes sont accentuées par de petits strass qui scintillent sous le soleil.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? je demande

\- Ma mère m'a donné ça quand j'étais petit. Apparemment j'aimais beaucoup ce qui brillait, me raconte-il en souriant à l'évocation de cette anecdote. Elle m'a dit qu'il portait bonheur et depuis c'est devenu mon grigri. Je l'ai avec moi à chaque fois que je pourrais en avoir besoin, juste au cas où.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un Érudit croirait en ce genre de superstition.

\- Je sais, dit-il en se frottant la nuque, un peu gêné. Si les autres l'apprenait ça les ferait sans doute bien rire. En fait je pense que c'est surtout devenu un sorte d'habitude de l'avoir avec moi.

\- Les oiseaux ont des capacités intellectuelles et d'adaptation incroyables. Supérieur à bien d'autres espèces. Quitte à avoir un grigri, un oiseau me semble être un très bon choix, lui répondis-je.

Ma réponse semble lui faire plaisir. Il s'approche un peu de moi et referme ma main sur la broche.

\- Si tu le souhaite, il est à toi le temps de ton passage. Comme ça il te rassurera sur tes capacités à assurer devant le jury, me dit-il doucement.

Mon cerveau me fait toujours agir de manière impulsive dans ce genre de moment avec lui. _Ne fait pas n'importe quoi Eva. Reste calme et arrête de rougir. Et toi le cœur arrête de battre comme ça !_

\- Merci beaucoup, dis-je avec un sourire franc. Avec ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour réussir.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter beaucoup plus longtemps. Finn sort enfin de la salle du premier jury et c'est à mon tour d'entrer dans la salle. Tom tend ses pouces en l'air pour m'encourager. Avant d'entrer, j'épingle la broche oiseau sur mon torse. Une dernière respiration et je suis prête.

Sur la gauche une grande table accueil les cinq membre du jury : un homme aux tempes grisonnantes que je n'ai jamais vu, un autre homme plus jeune qui discute avec sa voisine, une femme que je reconnais comme une collègue de Mr Hal. À sa droite Mme Pierce, notre professeure de génétique qui m'a aidé à préparer mon dossier, et à côté d'elle... Aiden Clark.

 _Mais c'est pas possible il me suis ou quoi ?!_

Puis, ce qu'il avait dit lors du dernier cours de rattrapage me revient en mémoire. Qu'il ferait parti de l'un des jury. Je ne peux pas laisser ça me perturber, je souffle un bon coup et met ça de côté.

\- Eva Gray ? demande le plus âgé des hommes.

Je confirme et m'approche pour lui donner ma convocation. Avec une petite télécommande il baisse la lumière dans la pièce, et le sujet du ma présentation est projeté sur le mur du fond :

 _« Le rôle de la génétique dans la domestication._

 _Quels sont les gênes responsables d'un comportement docile chez les animaux »_

Je jette un œil aux maigres notes auxquelles nous avons droit, et je me lance.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, je sors enfin de la salle pour laisser la place à Malcolm. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à la broche, mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Il n'y a pas eu trop de critique sur ce que j'ai dit, et définitivement plus de questions que de remarques, ce qui semble être un bon point. Je cherche Tom du regard, pour lui rendre son oiseau mais il est plus loin dans le couloir, en grande conversation avec Adam, Oliver et Anna. Je le dérangerais plus tard.

En attendant, je vois Judith qui attend son tour à l'autre bout du couloir. Seule. Si certains veulent l'éviter tant pis pour eux, en attendant je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

Elle lève le nez de se feuilles pour voir qui lui parle. Quand elle me reconnaît son visage s'adoucit.

\- Non, du tout. Tu viens de sortir ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Je n'est pas à me plaindre, je pense que ça à été, ajouté-je. Tu passes avec quel jury ?

\- Le premier.

\- Comme moi alors. Ils sont loin d'être horrible. Il y a Clark, mais pas Pratt, alors on gagne quand même au change je pense.

On continue avec quelques banalités sur l'examen, puis voyant que notre conversation est fluide je fini par aborder le sujet des événements de la semaine dernière. Je ne peut m'empêcher de culpabiliser de ce qu'il s'est passé. Les clans qui se sont formés suite aux accusations n'ont pas totalement disparus, et même si rien n'est dit en publique on continue de voir des haussement de sourcils dédaigneux. Fidèle à elle même, Judith garde la tête haute et ignore superbement toute critique. Et même quand ce sont les professeurs qui se mettent à être sceptique et à faire des insinuations, elle leur fait ravaler leurs doutes en faisant preuve d'une sang froid à tout épreuve.

\- Ils pourrons faire ce qu'ils veulent pour me décourager, je ne compte pas partir d'ici. Ils seront les premier à se lasser quand ils comprendrons que leurs remarques me passent complètement au dessus

\- Les autres transferts devraient prendre exemple sur ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme, c'est impressionnant. Je ne pense même pas en être capable, dis-je sincèrement. Est-ce que Benjamin arrive à prendre les choses aussi bien ?

Son regard se voile et son visage s'assombrit.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il réussira à passer l'initiation, dit-elle dans un souffle. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici.

La réponse me fait ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement. Judith et Benjamin ont pourtant toujours eu l'air de bien s'entendre. On les voit régulièrement ensemble, et ces derniers jours elle l'a défendu contre les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demandé-je toujours interloquée.

Judith prend une respiration avant de se décider à parler.

\- Je connais Benjamin depuis longtemps. Sa mère est morte en couche, puis son père quand il avait onze ou douze ans. Ma famille était voisine, et amie, avec la sienne alors quand il s'est retrouvé orphelin, c'est nous qui l'avons recueillit. Même si on avait le même âge, le chagrin l'avait rendu très dépendant, et je suis devenue une sorte de grande sœur de substitution. En grandissant il n'a pas changé, il s'accrochait beaucoup à moi et me mettait toujours sur un piédestal, explique Judith. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait changer de faction. Je pense qu'il l'a fait au dernier moment, pour rester avec moi. J'aurais pu choisir les Audacieux qu'il m'aurait tout de même suivit, finit-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

\- Alors il ne s'était pas préparer pour aller chez les Érudits ?

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Judith en secouant la tête. Il sera toujours quelqu'un que j'apprécie mais il n'a pas le cran, ni les connaissances, pour pouvoir rester ici. Depuis le début il est dans le bas du classement, il aurait dû rester chez les Altruistes.

Un silence s'installe alors, à la limite du gênant. Pour casser ça, je sors la première chose qui me passe par l'esprit.

\- Tu aurais vraiment pu choisir les Audacieux ?

Judith me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Bien sûr que non, aucun Altruiste sain d'esprit n'est assez fou pour faire ça. Où alors il serait suicidaire.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour le frisson ? dis-je en continuant de réfléchir sur le sujet

\- Très peu pour moi alors, rétorque Judith, les Érudits me suffisent largement. Et si j'ai les résultats que je veux je pourrais enfin être professeur.

\- C'est ce que tu vises alors ? C'est super ! Et tu veux faire ça au sein de la faction ? Pour les novices ?

\- Non, au collège où au lycée, avec les élèves de toutes les factions. Je veux pouvoir leur donner à tous une chance d'apprendre le maximum de choses, de s'intéresser à tout ce qui les entoure. Et toi ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Mme Pierce m'a dit qu'un poste d'assistant dans le laboratoire de recherche en génétique allait se libérer. Si j'arrive à avoir des résultats suffisant, et que personne avant moi ne veut la place, elle peut être à moi. Ça ne serait pas grand chose au début, mais pour gagner de l'expérience ça serait très bien.

\- Je te souhaite de réussir alors.

J'ouvre la bouche pour la remercier mais nous somme coupées par une voix qui appelle Judith, c'est enfin à son tour. Je lui souhaite bon courage puis je fini par rejoindre Lucy et Sophie. Elles ont toutes les deux fini et tiennent compagnie à Tom et George, qui sont les derniers sur la liste et tuent le temps comme ils peuvent. On s'installe un peu plus loin pour attendre Ginny avant d'aller manger sur le toit pour se détendre.

Le reste de la journée est banalisée, ce qui nous laisse, pour une fois, un peu de temps pour profiter de l'été qui arrive avant de devoir retourner à la réalité. Les garçons et Sophie nous laissent ensuite sous le prétexte nébuleux de « on a quelque chose à faire ». Dans ce genre de cas il est inutile de demander plus de détails. Déjà parce qu'ils ne nous dirons rien de plus, ensuite parce qu'il est très probable qu'ils aillent juste lézarder à un autre endroit. Peut être au Millenium Park s'ils arrivent à sortir en douce de la faction.

\- Je dois vous laisser moi aussi, je rejoins Finn et Gracie à la bibliothèque, nous prévient Lucy quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Finn hein ? souligne Ginny avec un air entendu.

\- Et Gracie, insiste Lucy. Je vous retrouve pour le dînner.

\- Tu nous racontera comment ça s'est passé ! lui lancé-je

\- Il n'y aura rien à raconter, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

On continue de rigoler à propos de ça même après qu'elle soit parti. C'est toujours tellement facile de l'embêter et de l'embarrasser. Après ça on continue de lézarder au soleil un petit moment, allongée sur le béton pour capter la chaleur. Une légère brise nous rafraîchie de temps à autre et apporte des odeurs d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Nos cheveux entremêlés scintillent au soleil, créant des flaques d'or et de cuivre. Le temps s'écoule au ralentit, au rythme des nuages qui se font et se défont paresseusement dans le ciel. Dans tout le trouble qu'à pu causer l'examen d'aujourd'hui, un oasis de paix vient de se créer et je souhaiterais qu'il dure des jours et des semaines entières.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demande Ginny, rompant le silence.

\- Je regarde ma montre pour lui répondre.

\- Un peu plus de quatorze heure trente.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. C'est assez important, dit -elle en se relevant. Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner ?

Je me relève à mon tour. C'est assez inattendu d'entendre Ginny dire ce genre de chose, elle qui est si indépendante, de plus son ton de voix a l'air assez tendu.

\- Bien sûr, affirmé-je. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Tu verras quand on y sera, me répond-elle simplement.

Je la suis donc pour sortir du toit, puis jusqu'au second étage de la Fourmilière. Je ne comprend pas très bien où l'on se rend jusqu'à apercevoir la croix de l'hôpital des Érudits. Il y a bien évidement un hôpital publique dans le centre ville, où les membres de toutes factions confondu peuvent se rendre. Mais là où les autres factions n'ont qu'une infirmerie plus où moins développée, les Érudits, puisqu'il forment les médecins, possèdent leur propre petit hôpital à disposition de tout les membres de la faction.  
C'est, entre autre, l'une des raisons pour lesquels les Érudits possèdent l'un des plus long taux de longévité.

C'est la première fois que je rentre dans cet endroit. Je n'ai, heureusement, jamais eu besoin d'y mettre les pieds. Ginny, elle, par contre, semble être à son aise. La plupart des infirmières, et même quelques patients qui traînent dans les couloirs la salue. Une infirmière fini par nous amener dans une aile un peu à l'écart du reste du centre de soin. D'après le coup d'œil qu'elle jette à chaque intersection, je pressent que nous ne sommes pas vraiment censées être là. On fini par arriver devant un petit sas, qui selon la plaque sur le mur précède la zone réservée aux patients de longue durée.

Ginny semble assez nerveuse, probablement à cause de ma présence.

\- Ma mère se trouve ici, fini-t-elle par dire. Je lui avait promis de passer après la première étape de l'initiation. Ce... c'est ici que je viens tous les matins.

Oh, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle part tout les jours aux aurores. Le voile est finalement levé sur ce mystère, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle agisse de la sorte pour des raisons bien différentes. Pour quelque chose de plus futile, et qu'elle en garde le secret juste pour paraître un peu plus énigmatique.

\- Pendant l'initiation, les novices se sont pas censés voir leur familles, alors techniquement j'ai interdiction de venir ici. Mais depuis des mois que ma mère est ici, les infirmières me connaissent bien et elles me laissent venir en douce, à condition que je ne me fasse pas prendre. Le matin, avant les visites des médecins, c'est le moment le moins risqué, continue-t-elle de m'expliquer. Je me suis dis que je pouvais enfin te le dire, toi qui avait l'air de te poser tant de questions.

Effectivement, je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui pouvais bien la pousser à partir si tôt le matin. Devant son mutisme à chaque fois, j'avais fini par ne plus espérer de réponse, bien que toujours titillée par la curiosité. Je suis contente qu'elle accepte enfin de se confier un peu.

Ginny ouvre ensuite la porte du sas et nous guide jusqu'à une chambre au milieu du couloir. Sur un lit aux draps bleu foncé, est assise une femme qui nous reçoit chaleureusement. Elle a les même longs cheveux blond et les traits fin que sa fille, bien que son visage soit un peu émacié par la fatigue et la maladie.

\- Maman, je te présente Eva, une de mes amie novice. Eva, voici ma mère, Isabelle.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir enfin Eva, déclare-t-elle. Depuis le temps que ma Ginny parle de ses nouvelles amies.

Ginny grogne un peu, pour lui signifier que cet ajout n'était pas obligatoire. On continue ensuite à discuter toute les trois pendant un petit moment. Ginny lui parle de la matinée et de son épreuve, ce pour quoi sa mère demande tout les détails. Je me sens plus spectatrice de ce moment qu'autre chose, mais j'apprécie ce que je vois et je ne cherche pas trop à m'immiscer dans la conversation. Bien qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas, en un sens Isabelle me fait penser à la mère de Lucy. Chaleureuse et avenante, le genre de personne qui vous mets rapidement à l'aise même si elle ne vous connaît pas.

Ça faisait un certain moment que je n'avais pas pensé à mes propres parents. Après le fiasco du jour des visites, je m'étais forcée à les mettre dans une toute petite case, au fond de ma tête. Je repense aux moments passés en famille, à leurs attentions pour me faire plaisir et le fait que je ne les reverrais probablement pas me frappe à nouveau. J'ai déjà fait mon deuil à leur égard en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas vraiment triste, mais je ne peu empêcher un petit pincement de jalousie de me serrer le cœur.

Soudain, Isabelle est prise d'une violente quinte de toux, et peine à retrouver sa respiration.

\- Calme toi maman, prends des grandes inspirations, lui intime Ginny en lui posant un masque à oxygène sur le nez.

Malgré une voix et un calme apparent je vois les mains de Ginny trembler. Elle fait cependant tout pour garder une figure rassurante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ils ont augmentés les doses d'anti-douleur hier soir. Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de sa fille.

\- Tu sais très bien bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Si tu dois t'inquiéter pour quelque chose, c'est pour ton initiation. Il n'y a que ça qui doit compter pour le moment tu m'entends. Le reste peut attendre. _Je_ peux attendre.

Ginny garde la tête haute, et ne montre aucun signe de défaillance, ce que j'imagine au prix de gros efforts. Je continue de me tenir dans un coin de la petite pièce, autant à l'écart que possible pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me sens de trop ici.

\- Je crois que je vais t'écouter un peu pour une fois, et me reposer un peu, fini-t-elle par dire avec un maigre sourire. J'imagine que je te verrais demain de toute façon, même si je t'ai répété cent fois de ne pas prendre tant de risques.

Sa fille lui répond par un sourire narquois et un baiser sur le front. Après des salutations, j'emboîte le pas à Ginny pour rejoigne l'infirmière qui nous refait traverser l'hôpital par des détours afin de passer outres les regards indiscrets. Une fois sortie de, Ginny accélère le pas et je peine à la suivre.

Elle ne décroche aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dehors, sur les pelouses derrière le siège. L'air est doux en cette fin d'après midi, et d'autres Érudits semblent eux aussi vouloir en profiter. Ginny fini par se laisser tomber sur l'un des banc à l'écart.  
En la voyant sortir aussi vite, je m'attendais à la retrouver en colère, qu'elle tape du poing sur la table ou bien shoot rageusement dans les pâquerette qui recouvrent la pelouse. Mais là, rien. Elle s'assoit juste, lasse, les coudes appuyés sur la table et les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle me regarde intensément. Malgré son air abattu, une lueur de colère passe dans ses pupilles. Elle sait que j'ai compris qu'il s'agit de plus qu'une maladie. Qu'il y à quelque chose de bien plus important derrière tout ça.

\- Ma mère travaillait dans l'un laboratoire de recherche pour faire simple. Il y a quatre mois elle est tombée malade, avec deux de ses collègues, et a dû être hospitalisée. Les médecins en on conclu que l'exposition prolongée à certains produits chimiques avait provoqué de graves lésions pulmonaires irréversibles. Ils nous ont dit ça tout naturellement, comme si c'était évident et qu'on aurait dû être au courant.

\- Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire pour la soigner ?

Ginny secoue la tête.

\- Non. Il n'y a aucun traitement connu. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est atténuer la douleur et l'inconfort.

Je reste silencieuse face à son annonce. Je n'ose même pas imaginer qu'on m'annonce que ma mère est condamné, sans que l'onne puisse rien faire à part la regarder s'éteindre à petit feu.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? Je demande prudemment.

J'espère que oui. Cela me ferais mal au cœur qu'elle endure cela depuis des mois toute seule.

\- J'ai raconté les grandes lignes à George, mais je pense qu'il a deviné le reste par lui même. Les autres sont juste au courant que ma mère à quelques problèmes de santé, mais je n'ai pas voulu leurs donner de détails. Et Stéphanie est aussi au courant, mon père en a parlé à sa mère.

Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle ai voulu garder ça pour elle. George à probablement dû lui tirer les vers du nez pour avoir ces quelques informations.

Je la vois qui fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres.

\- Jusqu'au mois dernier j'étais censée partir chez les Audacieux. J'avais réussit à avoir quelques informations sur leur initiation, alors je m'étais préparée, entraînée. J'étais impatiente et prête à partir. Je n'ai jamais voulu rester ici, dans cette faction d'hypocrites, lance-t-elle sèchement. Et puis ma mère est tombée malade. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner, alors je suis restée. Je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner sinon. _Ils_ m'ont forcés à rester.

Soudain je réalise. Les différents éléments se mettent en place dans mon esprit, et je comprend toute la logique de Ginny. Les raisons de son comportement aussi insolent.

\- Et puisque tu as été obligée de rester ici, que tes plans ont été contrariés, tu as décider de mettre la pagaille chez les Érudits. Tu utilises chaque occasion de perturber leur quotidien pour te venger.

Ginny me regarde avec un demi sourire et je comprend que j'ai visé juste.

\- J'ai voulu t'en parler avant tu sais. Quand tu as deviné pour l'alarme incendie, quand tu m'as aidé à diffuser la chanson dans les hauts parleurs. Ce n'est pas que je ne te faisait pas confiance, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas sûre de ta réaction.

\- Tu sais bien que ça n'aurais rien changé de ce que je pense de toi.

\- J'ai sans doute été un peu lente pour une Érudite, dit-elle d'un air amusé, mais j'ai fini par le comprendre. Tu n'es pas du genre à laisser les gens t'influencer, tu agis pour toi, pour ce que tu veux. George, Tom est Sophie sont mes meilleurs amis, ils me connaissent bien mais pas complètement. Ils sont encore trop ancrés à la mentalité de cette faction alors que toi, je sais que tu pourras voir mes parts d'ombres sans porter de jugement.

Je ne pensait pas qu'elle avait autant d'estime pour moi, pour ma manière de percevoir les gens. La mentalité sincère est manichéenne, tout est soit bien soit mal. Pour moi il n'a jamais été envisageable que ce soit applicable sur les gens. Tout le monde est composé d'une infinité de nuances composant toutes les facettes d'une personnalité. Y compris pour les personnes comme Stéphanie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être juste mauvaise et mesquine, c'est juste ce qu'elle choisit d'être et de montrer.  
Pour Ginny, c'est l'inverse. N'importe quel personne pourrait lui donner le bon dieu sans concessions, elle est la reine pour donner le change, se créer un personnage pour charmer les gens et endormir leur vigilance. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, même elle cache une partie beaucoup plus sombre. Des pensées et des comportement en contradictions avec ce que l'on nous enseigne, à ce à quoi il faudrait se conformer.  
C'est parce que j'ai probablement la même noirceur en moi que je peux la comprendre aussi bien. Une part obscure de notre être, qui se tapis tant que l'on tente de le refréner mais qui pourtant ne demande qu'à s'exprimer au grand jour. Le fait est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se produire si je le laissait prendre le dessus.

Je ne trouve rien à réponde à Ginny, alors je fais ce qui me paraît le plus naturel après toutes ces révélations. Je passe mon bras dans le dos de Ginny et la laisse poser sa tête sur mon épaule. J'essaye de lui transmettre de bonnes ondes pour la réconforter mais surtout de lui faire comprendre que je serais toujours là pour elle. Tout comme je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

 _ **Je me rend compte après coup que la broche pourrait faire un rappel à Hunger Games, mais pourtant ce n'est pas du tout le but.**_  
 _ **Je cherchais un animal simple à représenter pour un petit objet et facile à imaginer, l'oiseau est ce qui m'a semblé le mieux, tout simplement ^^**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Le plus amusant pour cette fanfic aura sans doute été de créer l'initiation des Erudits. Étant donné qu'on ne sait que très peu de choses dessus (le sujet à présenter au milieu et le test de QI final) j'ose parler de création, même si l'univers appartient à V. Roth hein._

 _J'ai choisi de recréer une ambiance très scolaire car c'est ce qui me semblait le plus cohérent. J'ai aussi choisi de garder le modèle de l'initiation Audacieuse avec une première partie d'apprentissage, de théorie, et une seconde partie plus « mentale », rapport au test, sérum etc où l'on doit mettre ce qu'on à appris en pratique.._

 _On a une vague idée de ce que peuvent être les initiation des Altruistes et Sincères, par contre celle des Fraternels reste un mystère pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer grand chose dessus. Peut être des situations où on pousse les novices à bout, pour voir s'ils peuvent rester calme ? Mais ça à l'air un peu sadique...  
_ _Si vous avez des théories là dessus je suis preneuse!_

 ** _COurtney Ackles:_** _Toujours merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de les voir à chaque fois ^^_

 ** _PS: désolé pour le retard du chapitre. Avec la rentrée ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ^^'_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Aïe, grondé-je quand un assistant place les électrodes sur mes tempes et près de mon cœur.

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'examen oral qui marquait la fin de la première partie de l'initiation. La deuxième partie n'en est pas moins intense afin de nous préparer au test final.

Tous les jours, la matinée est réservée à un entraînement qui simule les conditions réelles du test. Un siège, auxquels nous sommes reliés par des électrodes, nous immerge dans la simulation. Il mesure nos battements de cœur et l'activité du cerveau. La justesse des réponses est bien sûre importante, mais la vitesse ou le raisonnement sont aussi évalués. Tout un tas de matériel électronique est utilisé ce qui donne l'impression d'être les cobayes d'une expérience.

La première partie de l'initiation a à peine refermé l'écart qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les natifs et les transferts. Les questions portent en partie sur les matières que nous avons suivi mais couvrent aussi une large palette de sujets en lien avec la science ou la culture générale. L'avantage qu'on les natifs est toujours perceptible, ils ont des connaissances plus poussées sur plus de sujets. En général, le reste de la journée est libre et doit justement nous servir à continuer d'approfondir nos connaissances. La bibliothèque est prise d'assaut jusqu'à sa fermeture et Dina arpente toute la journée les rayons de longs en large afin de remettre en place les livres empruntés.

Le test commence et je me mets à pianoter sur l'écran tactile devant moi. Mes mains sont moites et j'ai encore du mal à contrôler mon stress. Jusqu'à présent mes résultats ont été assez médiocre. Je ne suis pas assez rapide et il me manque encore des connaissances dans certains domaines comme la physique, la médecine. Et la chimie continue de me faire défaut si l'on pousse dans des domaines trop avancés. Ginny, Lucy, George et Tom ont bien essayer de m'aider, mais ils ont besoin de temps pour travailler eux aussi et ont leurs propres occupations. Je refuse d'être un fardeau pour eux.

La simulation d'aujourd'hui n'est pas beaucoup plus concluante. J'atteins fébrilement les 52% du score optimal. Avec ça je n'irais pas beaucoup plus loin que cantinière. Je sors de la salle en soupirant et laisse la place à la prochaine novice.  
Je rejoins le dortoir en traînant des pieds.

 _Si au moins j'arrivais à faire quelque progrès, ce serait déjà un début. Mais dès que je fais un meilleur score dans un domaine, je régresse dans un autre...C'est désespérant._

Le dortoir est vide. Les autres doivent être à la bibliothèque ou en train de travailler quelque part. Je m'affale dans mon lit les bras en croix, face contre l'oreiller, et tente d'attraper d'une main un paquet de gâteau caché sous mon lit. Je peine à attraper le précieux sachet quand je sens une ombre au dessus de moi. Je relève la tête pour voir qui peux bien m'approcher et aperçois Lucy. Elle est entré dans la salle de test après moi mais à du finir sa simulation plus tôt que prévu.

\- Ça va, tu ne galère pas trop ? demande-t-elle en me regardant du haut de son mètre soixante-dix.

\- Aide moi donc au lieu de te moquer, grogné-je.

Elle s'accroupit et attrape le paquet entre ses doigts fin. Elle me met un gâteau dans la bouche avant d'en prendre un à son tour. On dévore la moitié du paquet – en mettant pleins de miettes dans le lit - avant que Lucy ne parle :

\- Alors, ça ne se passe toujours pas mieux ?

\- Joker! Je passe mon tour pour cette fois. Pas envie d'en parler.

Elle n'insiste pas mais ses sourcils brun légèrement froncés trahissent sa préoccupation. Je me relève et m'assois à côté d'elle au pied du lit. La seul manière qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus est de changer de conversation, et j'ai une petite idée du prochain sujet.

\- Et toi avec Finn? Du nouveau?

\- Joker! déclare-t-elle immédiatement en se raidissant.

Au moins ça me change les idées aussi.

\- Tu n'est pas en train de réviser avec Danielle? Ou _Stéphanie_? remarqué-je.

Habituellement Lucy n'est pas trop du genre à vernir dans le dortoir en pleine journée. Elle ne relève pas mon insistance sur le nom de cette très chère Stéphanie.

\- Ce matin Ginny m'a demandé qu'on se rejoigne dans le dortoir après nos tests. Elle voulait nous parler de quelque chose. Elle ne t'as rien dit ? répond-elle simplement.

-Je fais non de la tête.

\- J'imagine qu'elle pensait te croiser. Ou alors elle savait que tu viendrais te réfugier dans la nourriture pour noyer ton désespoir, ajoute-elle malicieusement.

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude dans le bras en guise de riposte, mais sa remarque me fais sourire. Après tout c'est elle qui m'a convertit à force de la voir manger des petits gâteaux à la moindre occasion.  
Ginny fini par nous rejoindre et s'assoit par terre en face de nous. Je lui propose un gâteaux avant qu'elle n'en chaparde un d'elle même. Après avoir échanger quelques banalités, elle fini par entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- J'imagine que vous vous souvenez de la petite musique sur Jeannine diffusée par les haut parleurs ?

Lucy fait une moue à cette évocation. Ginny n'en tient pas compte.

\- Eva, tu te rappelles quand on s'est rendu dans le bureau de Kaplan, pour accéder aux serveurs de communications ?

Elle tourne son regard vers moi quand elle demande ça. J'acquiesce de la tête sans parler. J'attends de voir où elle veut en venir.

\- Pendant que je mettais le fichier sur le serveur, j'ai trouvé certains documents dans ses dossiers et je les ai j'ai téléchargés.

\- Tu as fouiller dans l'ordinateur d'un professeur ? s'exclame Lucy choquée.

\- En fait ce n'était pas volontaire, au début en tout cas. J'ai ouvert le mauvais dossier en voulant installer le fichier sur l'ordinateur mais ce que j'y ai trouvé est assez troublant. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi en penser, explique-t-elle soucieuse.

Ce qui est vraiment troublant c'est de voir Ginny sans avis précis sur quelque chose, et surtout de douter de ses capacités de compréhension. Elle nous fait signe de la suivre dans l'une des salles informatique au dessus du dortoir. Heureusement pour nous il n'y a personne. Elle sort une clé usb de la poche de son jean et ouvre son contenu sur l'ordinateur. Deux vignettes apparaissent et elle ouvre le dossier de droite. Une liste de 5 document s'affiche sur l'écran.

\- Le premier fichier parle de la guerre qui a détruit le pays ce qui a conduit à la création de la clôture autour de la dernière ville sur pieds, la notre donc. Ça à tout l'air de documents pour son cours d'histoire des faction, mais il y à des références à certaines choses dont il n'a jamais parlé. Un conflit à propos d'expérimentations sur des humains. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus là dessus, du moins pas dans ce que qui est accessible au public.

Avec Lucy nous échangeons un regard. Effectivement, aucune ne nous n'a entendu parler de quelconques expériences menées sur les habitants de la ville ici, et encore moins à l'école. Si les Érudits avaient menés de telles recherches cela aurait forcément été dans le but d'obtenir des résultats, hors aucun rapport n'a jamais fait mention de l'utilisation d'expériences génétiques.

\- Les trois autres fichier semblent assez récent, et ont été modifiés il y à peu. Il y a des informations assez détaillées sur les Altruistes, des plans de leur quartiers, leur manière de vivre, un historique des aides qu'ils apportent aux sans-factions, et des biographies assez détaillées de certains membres de leur gouvernement. Je pense que c'est ce genre de chose qui permet aux Érudits d'écrire leurs articles sur eux depuis quelques mois.

Ginny ne nous laisse pas l'interrompre et continue ses explications :

\- Pour les autres, ils concernent plus généralement la ville. Il y à des diagrammes, beaucoup de cartes et de plans d'itinéraire dans la ville. Des séries statistiques du nombres de membre dans chaque factions, mais aussi des estimations pour les Sans-factions mais sans plus d'informations. Je ne sais pas si c'est peut être une sorte de recensement. Le nom de Jeanine n'apparaît jamais mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est sous entendu. Il est aussi fait mention plusieurs fois des « cinq grand », comme si c'était un nom de code pour quelque chose mais là encore rien. Pas moyen de trouver plus d'informations là dessus, ça ne correspond à rien de précis dans la ville.

\- Peut- être quelque chose à propos des leaders, propose Lucy ?

Ginny secoue la tête.

\- C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai songé aussi mais je ne pense pas que ça ai un rapport. Chaque faction à un nombre indépendant de leaders, et même si on ne prend que le principal de chacune, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu une réelle unité entre eux. Du moins rien qui ne vaille la peine qu'on leur donne ce surnom. Vu comment c'est décrit on dirait plutôt quelque chose de concret, un objet peut-être, ils parlent d'en utiliser certains.

\- Une arme ? je suggère alors.

\- Pour nous défendre de quoi ? rétorque Lucy.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a jamais eu la moindre mention nulle part d'une attaque extérieur, ajoute Ginny. Et puis la Clôture est censé servir à ça, toujours dans l'hypothèse ou il existerait toujours des groupes de survivants en dehors de la ville. Et là encore je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait une référence au chiffre 5. A tout les coup ça doit avoir un rapport avec les factions mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

\- C'est très vaste comme sujet, confirme Lucy

On soupir toute les trois pour acquiescer. Je fais confiance à Ginny quand elle dit que ses recherches n'ont rien donné, mais nous parler de ça sans avoir plus d'explications est assez frustrant. Ces documents ont l'air de contenir des informations importantes mais elles nous passent sous le nez. Je suis prête à parier que ce genre dossier n'aurait jamais dû se trouver sur un ordinateur sans autre protection que la porte d'un bureau même pas verrouillée.  
Si les membres du conseil Erudit venaient à savoir cela, ce n'est pas sûr que Mr Kaplan resterait professeur très longtemps. Nous ne serions pas en meilleure position, et même sans en avoir parlé à voix haute, je sais que Ginny et Lucy ont compris l'importance de garder le secret de ces découvertes. Déclencher une alarme incendie est une chose, rentrer par effraction dans le bureau d'un professeur et voler des documents privés, quels qu'ils soient, en est une autre.

\- Et le dernier fichier? demande Lucy.

\- Oh ça. C'est les réponses du dernier contrôle qu'il nous as donné, répond Ginny simplement. Si je me souvient bien de ce que j'avais mis, j'aurais une très bonne note.

Du pur Ginny. C'est à se demander si elle n'a pas fait exprès de télécharger ce fichier qui n'a aucun rapport avec les autres.

\- Si je vous parle de tout ça, c'est que veux y retourner, déclare-t-elle soudain beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Avec Lucy nous la regardons sans très bien comprendre.

\- Dans le bureau de Kaplan, je veux y retourner. C'est évident qu'il nous manque des pièces pour comprendre le puzzle, et cet endroit est notre meilleure piste pour le moment.

Ça aussi c'est du pur Ginny. Ni Lucy ni moi ne semblons vraiment partante pour cette idée. Lucy n'a probablement pas envie de s'embarquer dans quelque chose d'aussi risqué – nous avons eu de la chance la première fois. Et moi, je n'ai pas envie te tenter le diable après m'être fait surprendre par Clarke en sortant du laboratoire. S'il a fermé les yeux une fois, rien ne dit qu'il sera enclin à recommencer. Après avoir exposé à Ginny toutes les manières par lesquelles cela pourrait mal finir, on fini par accepter de l'aider. Elle le fera toute seule de toute façon, autant qu'on soit là pour la surveiller.

Dans les deux jours qui suivent mes résultats aux tests ne s'améliorent pas vraiment. J'ai réussit à fait 57% hier pour retomber à 53% aujourd'hui parce que j'étais trop lente. Tous les jours, sur panneau en liège devant notre dortoir, les résultats de nos tests du matin sont affichés et un classement provisoire est établit. Le stress m'empêche souvent de dormir correctement, la fatigue m'empêche de réviser efficacement dans la journée et avoir mon nom affiché en tant que quinzième sur vingt-neuf sur le tableau ne m'aide pas à diminuer le stress. Tout cela créant un joyeux cercle vicieux.

Je songe sérieusement à arrêter de regarder cette fichue liste. J'ai beau me dire ça la curiosité l'emporte toujours.

Ma journée ne s'améliore pas vraiment quand, après le dîner, je trouve Stéphanie assise sur mon lit. Ses cheveux blond impeccablement lissés, les jambes soigneusement croisée, elle est assise tout au bord du matelas, comme si elle souhaitait avoir le moins de contact possible avec.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande froidement alors que je suis encore à plusieurs mètres de mon lit.

Elle ne semble pas prendre note de mon agacement.

\- J'attends Ginny, je dois lui parler. Elle m'a toujours très clairement fait comprendre de ne pas s'approcher de ses affaires, alors pour éviter un scandale au milieu de tout le monde...

\- Tu t'es naturellement dit que tu pouvais toucher aux miennes ? la coupé-je

\- C'est plus où moins ça oui, confirme-t-elle sans perdre de sa contenance.

\- Est-ce que je vais vraiment avoir à te demander de te lever ?

Elle lève les yeux aux ciel mais s'exécute sans commentaire. Elle fait le pied de grue entre mon lit et celui de Ginny en attendant que cette dernière arrive ,ce qui ne tarde pas, mais le temps en compagnie de Stéphanie semble toujours plus long. Désagréablement long.

Ginny semble assez surprise de voir sa cousine dans le coin. Même si elle sont de la même famille, le dortoir est plus ou moins divisé en deux clans. Et celui de Stéphanie va rarement se mêler aux personne en dehors de la rangée de lit près de la fenêtre.

\- J'ai croisé ton père dans le couloirs tout à l'heure, dit-elle à l'intention de Ginny avant que celle ci n'est pu faire la moindre remarque. Il m'a fait promettre de te saluer sa part, alors voilà je transmet le message. Il a hâte de pouvoir de revoir.

C'est assez déconcertant de voir Stéphanie faire preuve de sollicitude envers quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même, et Ginny semble du même avis. Elle la remercie tout de même et Stéphanie repart sans rien ajouter de plus. Même pas un au revoir de politesse.

Le lendemain, je suis un peu plus confiante pour le test. Un peu d'optimisme ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Je m'apprête à sortir du dortoir, quand quelqu'un me percute en venant du couloir de droite. Je sens un liquide chaud se répandre sur ma poitrine. Quand je regarde, une large trace de café macule mon haut et ma veste.

\- Oh excuse moi, s'exclame Cathie en se reculement vivement. J'étais tellement pressée, je n'ai même pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

\- C'est rien, grommelé-je sans enthousiasme.

Après s'être excusé une nouvelle fois, elle ré-ajuste ses lunettes noires avant de repartir au pas de course en me jetant un dernier regard. Je suis obligée de retourner dans le dortoir pour me changer. J'enfile une autre blouse et l'horrible veste de blazer qu'on nous avait donné lors du premier jours de l'initiation. Les autres sont toutes parties à la laverie : entre les boulettes d'encre que j'ai reçu à la bibliothèque le week-end dernier, mon gilet que j'ai tâché avec la sauce tomate des lasagnes du dîner de lundi, et l'autre qui est introuvable depuis trois jours, c'est la seule de propre qu'il me reste.

Le teste de ce matin n'est pas une grande réussite mais j'arrive au moins à faire mieux qu'hier avec 58%. Lucy est occupée avec Danielle et quelques autres pour tout l'après midi, et Ginny est partie je ne sais où avec Sophie et George. Probablement à refaire leurs stocks personnels de nourriture.  
D'humeur toujours un peu morose je me rend sur la mezzanine et ouvre un gros ouvrage de biologie végétale. Je le feuillette en prenant quelques notes mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à me concentrer. Je fini par apercevoir Tom entre les rayons, qui me fait un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers moi.

\- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas l'air en grand forme, s'enquière-t-il.

\- Je suis en train de réfléchir, pour savoir si je préfère devenir vendeuse de sandwich à la cafétéria ou bien femme de ménage dans les laboratoire ? lui répondis-je avec humour en appuyant mon menton sur une main.

Il s'assoit en face de moi et soulève la couverture du livre pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? De compagnie ?

Je n'attend pas pour accepter. Quitte à pédaler dans la semoule pour réviser, autant que ce soit en bonne compagnie. On reste à la mezzanine pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, en alternant les période de travail et les bavardages. Avec probablement plus de bavardages que de travail d'ailleurs. Sa présence est très agréable et cela me fait plaisir qu'il m'ait accordé un peu de temps. Il semble même désolé quand il m'annonce qu'il doit partir pour rejoindre James, George et Oliver, car ses sourcils se plissent au dessus de ses yeux azur.  
Une fois Tom parti je n'ai plus trop la tête à continuer de réviser. Quand je traverse le hall, Derek m'interpelle pour m'avertir que Ginny me cherche

\- Apparemment elle est au 4ème, près de la dernière cage d'escalier Elle veut te parler d'un truc je crois. Enfin je ne fait que transmettre l'info, ajoute-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils doivent avoir fini leur razzia dans les réserves de la cafétéria. Ça m'étonne quand même un peu qu'elle veuille me voir par là bas, il n'y a pas grand chose à part des bureaux de professeurs et quelques salles de classes. Elle à peut être trouvé de nouvelles informations sur les fichiers de l'ordinateur de Mr Kaplan, et voulais un endroit tranquille pour en parler.

Je remercie Derek et prend l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le quatrième étage. Quand j'arrive dans la cage d'escalier elle est vide. Je vais voir les autres, dans le doute ou Derek se serait trompé mais toujours personne. Les couloirs et la cage d'escalier son désespérément vide. Je ne sais pas si Ginny essaye de me faire une blague ou veut se faire désirer mais je ne vais pas faire le piquet pendant une demi heure pour l'attendre.

Des pas finissent par se faire entendre au bout du couloir. Pensant que c'est enfin Ginny je pars à sa rencontre.

\- C'est elle ! déclare une voix. Je reconnais Stéphanie.

Elle remonte le couloir suivit de deux adultes. Sur le coup je ne réagit pas, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi on pourrait s'intéresser à moi. Je déchante quand l'un des hommes m'attrape par le bras.

\- Veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance mademoiselle Gray. Les accusation qui pèsent sur vous sont déjà suffisamment grave.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? Il déraille._

Les deux hommes du service de sécurité de la faction me conduisent jusqu'à une pièce à l'autre bout de l'étage. À côté d'eux Stéphanie marche l'air particulièrement satisfaite. Qu'est ce que cette garce à bien pu inventer encore ? Avec les test et tout le travail qu'ils demandent j'ai n'ai pas prêter attention à son comportement ces derniers temps.

Dans la salle je découvre Mr Pratt ainsi qu'un homme et une femme. Leur visage ne me disent rien mais s'il sont là c'est que leur rôle est assez important. Ce qui n'est pas bon du tout pour moi.

\- Pourrait-on me dire ce que l'on me veux ? demandé-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

\- Fais donc l'innocente, minaude Stéphanie.

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au visage. Mais quoi qu'on puisse me vouloir, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de chose en public.

\- Mademoiselle Nelson vient de nous révélé des informations plutôt... compromettantes à votre sujet, déclare la femme en se levant de sa chaise. En tant que membre du conseil de la faction, nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux.

Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de discours que je vais mieux comprendre la situation. Toujours dans son siège, Mr Pratt croise les bras sur sa poitrine l'air particulièrement mécontent. Le couple à beau faire parti du conseil Erudit – qui à pour but d'assister Jeanine dans son rôle de leader – c'est bien lui qui m'inquiète le plus.

\- Avez vous déjà entendu parler de la _moda_ ? me demande l'homme entre deux-âges.

Je secoue la tête négativement. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils me parlent.

\- Vous considérez donc n'avoir aucun rapport avec le trafic de cette substance au sein de la promotion de novice ?

\- Bien sûr que non je n'ai aucun rapport avec ça! protesté-je. Est-ce que l'on pourrait m'expliquer clairement ce que l'on me reproche. S'il vous plaît.

\- La _moda_ est une substance utilisé pour traiter la narcolepsie et qui, détournée de son usage, en fait une drogue couramment utilisé chez les novices afin d'augmenter leur concentration et les capacités cognitives. Chaque année des cas sont attestés, cependant il est assez rare de mettre la main sur ceux qui les distribuent.

J'écarquille les yeux. Dans quoi est-ce que j'ai bien pu me fourrer encore ? Enfin plutôt dans quoi est-ce que Stéphanie à réussit à me fourrer ? À leurs yeux je suis donc un dealer d'amphétamine pour des novices dans le besoin. C'est un délire.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je soit mêlé à ça ? demandé-je en essayant de reprendre un peut d'aplomb pour me défendre. Jusqu'à présent je ne connaissait même pas ce produit.

En fait si, je sait quels genre de produit sont utilisé pour traiter les troubles déficitaires de l'attention ou la narcolepsie, ainsi que les usages dérivés que l'on peut en faire. Mais qu'un trafic existe au sein des novices est une véritable surprise. Je n'avais jamais eu vent ne serait-ce que d'une rumeur.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'arguments qui va éloigner les soupçons de vous mademoiselle Gray. Être un bon acteur est à la portée du plus grand nombre, lâche l'homme avec dédain.

\- Eva à des liens avec une grande partie des novices, natifs comme transferts, fini par dire Stéphanie à l'intention des deux membres du conseil. Il y à peu de temps, des échos me sont parvenus comme quoi elle avait proposé à plusieurs « quelque chose pour les aider à réussir l'initiation ». J'ai voulu attendre d'être sûre avant de vous prévenir, mais en apprenant qu'elle devait rejoindre quelqu'un dans un endroit désert de la faction, je vous ai immédiatement avertit.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que, si effectivement je deal ce genre de produit, j'en aurait prit pour améliorer mes propres résultats, riposté-je.

Ça me fait un peu mal que, dans dans cette situation, mes mauvais résultat puissent être une preuve de mon innocence.

\- Les suspicions contre toi seraient apparus plus vite, tu ne fait que suivre une stratégie. Et puis qui nous dit que tu n'attend pas le dernier moment pour remonter la pente afin d'écarter tout soupçon ?

 _Peut-être parce que c'est une idée stupide ?_

Mr Pratt est toujours assis au fond du siège, le visage fermé. Il n'a pas encore dit un mot depuis que nous sommes entré dans la pièce et je ne sais pas si je doit m'en inquiéter où non. Le voir calme dans se genre de situation est presse plus angoissant que de se faire hurler dessus pendant un cours.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à la fouiller si vous avez le moindre doute sur ce que j'avance, ajoute Stéphanie. Je n'accuse jamais quelqu'un sans preuve.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux quand elle prononce cette phrase. Si elle crois que son coup de bluff va fonctionner. Il vont vite se rendre contre de ses mensonges en série. Suivant son idée, la femme s'avance tout de même vers moi. Stéphanie ne perd cependant pas son air satisfait et continue de me fixer droit dans les yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

Je me laisse faire quand la femme se mets à tâter mes vêtements. Quand elle touche la poche intérieur de ma veste, le bruit d'un sachet en plastique se se fait entendre. Je me fige en même temps qu'elle fronce les sourcils et blémi quand elle en sort un sachet rempli de pilules blanches.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ! Comment est-ce que ce truc est arrivée là._

Je croise à nouveau le regard de Stéphanie qui jubile, et soudain je comprend. Ses accusations contre Judith, et son humiliation publique me reviennent en tête. C'est sa vengeance pour s'être opposée à elle et l'avoir défiée en publique. Je me disait bien qu'elle s'était calmée depuis quelque temps. J'avais mis ça sur le fait qu'elle devait probablement travailler plus pour la seconde partie de l'initiation, mais c'était simplement parce qu'elle préparait ce coup.

Ce n'était pas pour attendre Ginny qu'elle s'est assise sur mon lit hier, mais pour cacher le sachet de pilules. C'est aussi elle qui à demander à Cathie de me renverser son café dessus pour que je soit obligée de me changer. Mais comment être sûre que je prenne la bonne veste ? Le mystère des boulettes d'encre et du gilet disparu semblent se résoudre. Elle aura aussi probablement demander à un de ses larbins de faire en sorte que Derek me prévienne que Ginny me cherchait pour m'attirer dans un endroit désert, parfait pour le deal d'une substance illégale.  
Je reste sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle à été capable de mettre en place pour réussir se plan et me faire renvoyer. Sa haine à mon égard est-elle vraiment aussi grande ?

\- Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense maintenant mademoiselle Gray ? me demande l'homme avec sarcasme.

Je reste sans voix quelques instant. Dire « ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez » ne m'avancera à rien. J'aurais beau crier au haut et fort mon innocence, sans preuve ça ne vaudra rien. C'est quelque chose que l'on apprend rapidement chez les Sincères. D'un coup mon ancienne faction me manque. Je ne regrette pas d'y être partie, mais ce genre de situation ne seraient jamais arrivé. Chez les Sincère, si une Stéphanie ne m'avais pas aimé, elle aurait probablement fini par m'insulter en public pour me dire le fond de sa pensée, et nous aurions su toutes les deux à quoi nous en tenir. Je doit reconnaître que la franchise constante des Sincères peut finalement avoir ses avantages.

\- Vous me décevez énormément mademoiselle, finit par s'exprimer Mr Pratt. Sa voix est calme mais glaciale et tranchante comme une lame. . Il me semble vous avoir dit une fois de ne plus vous faire remarquer si vous souhaitiez rester dans cette faction. Avez vous la moindre idée des conséquences de vos actes ! Fulmine-t-il en tapant sa main sur la table. (Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sursauter.) C'est bien au delà d'un cas de tricherie. Vous avez délibérément mis en danger la vie de vos camarades à cause des effets secondaire néfastes de ce produit. Insomnie, tachycardie, dépression, est-ce que je dois continuer la liste ?

\- Le professeur Pratt à raison, reprend la femme de manière plus tempéré. Ces accusations vont au delà d'un simple cas de tricherie et mènent à une exclusion immédiate et définitive de la faction.

Elle y est presque, elle est sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas envisager, c'est ma ténacité face à ce genre d'injustice. Pour je coup, je remercie le destin de m'avoir fait grandir chez les Sincères, dans une famille de juristes.

\- Je continue de plaider mon innocence et réfute la crédibilité de la preuve principale qui m'incrimine étant victime d'un coup monté. Malgré les soupçons qui pèsent contre moi je souhaite pouvoir me défendre en vertu de l'article 7.4 du code de loi de cette ville. Toute personne accusée, à tord ou à raison, à le droit de faire valoir son droit à se défendre, et je souhaite faire usage du mien. Je ne suis peut être qu'une novice, et vous êtes visiblement très douée pour intimider les gens, mais n'espérez pas pouvoir contourner ce genre de chose avec moi.

Les deux membres du conseils échangent un regard, visiblement ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. L'homme grommelle quelque à propos de mes origines Sincères. Stéphanie perd un peu de sa superbe et Mr Pratt grogne un coup. Le problème pour eux, c'est que j'ai raison, et me refuser ce que je demande serait contre la loi.  
Ils finissent par accepter ma demande mais m'interdisent de sortir du bureau, afin que je n'essaye pas de faire disparaître d'autres preuves. Je me contente donc de noter sur un papier les noms des témoins de moralité que je souhaite faire intervenir. J'y écrit donc les nom de Ginny, Lucy, George, Tom et Sophie. Je n'ai pas de doute que Ginny et Lucy prendrons mon côté, mais j'espère que les autres ne se laisseront pas avoir par la manigance de Stéphanie.

Pendant qu'un des homme du service de sécurité va chercher les personnes de la liste, les membres du conseil et Mr Pratt continue de me poser des questions pendant un interrogatoire stérile, puisque de toute façon je ne suis au courant de rien. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se laisser convaincre de mon innocence, et les remarques de Stéphanie toutes les cinq minutes n'aident pas. Si seulement je pouvait avoir un peu du sérum de vérité des Sincères avec moi, cette affaire serait déjà réglée.  
Une bonne demi heure plus tard, l'homme revient avec mes témoins. La femme leur explique la situation et tous on affichent un air choqué. Ginny semble particulièrement en rogne. Ils sont interrogés un par un, et je suis soulagée de voir que tous semblent disposer à prendre ma défense. Ils affirment tous n'avoir jamais entendu quelque chose qui pourrait me rapprocher de ce trafic – mais semblent quand même au courant de son existence - et avancent plusieurs éléments de la bonne morale de mon comportement depuis qu'ils m'ont rencontré. Disons qu'il font aussi l'impasse sur les coups auxquels j'ai participer avec Ginny. Le témoignage de Tom semble avoir un certain poids sur les membre du conseil, et les compliments qu'il fait sur moi me feraient presque rougir. Si je n'étais pas au bord de l'expulsion à cause d'un coup monté.  
Quand vient le tour de Ginny, elle reste égale à elle même.

\- Je suis certaine qu'Eva est innocente. Pour la bonne et simple raison que si elle était impliquée là dedans, je le serait sans doute aussi. C'est même probablement moi qui l'y aurait mêlé, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis blanche comme neige contrairement à d'autres, dis-elle en fusillant Stéphanie du regard.

\- Et tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? demande cette dernière avec défi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de drogue pour être meilleure que toi. Il suffit juste de demander tes bulletins scolaires à tes parents si tu tiens à vérifier, lui réplique Ginny moqueuse. Et Eva, contrairement à toi, n'est pas du genre à essayer de pourrir la vie des gens. Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui puisse mettre leur vie en jeu.

Après un long moment de discussion, les membres du conseil sont un peu moins suspicieux. L'avantage des Erudits, c'est que leur intelligence et leur goût pour la logique les forces à réfléchir consciencieusement sur tous les sujets. Les témoignages ont l'air d'avoir fait effet et, sur le principe du bénéfice du doute, ils acceptent de me laisser rester dans la faction et continuer l'initiation jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête qui va être menée. Mon expulsion – ou non – reste donc en sursis jusqu'à ce moment là. Je ne suis pas totalement rassurée, mais au moins j'ai réussit à les faire revenir sur leur décision.

\- J'espère que votre innocence pourra être prouvée mademoiselle Gray, déclare Mr Pratt. Sinon, après votre renvoi, vous pouvez être certaine que vous servirez d'exemple aux générations futures de novices comme l'une des grandes honte de notre faction.

Génial, comme si Stéphanie n'en avait pas déjà assez fait. C'est vraiment très rassurant.

On fini par être congédié du bureau, avec comme consigne de ne pas créer de nouvelles effusions. La dîner doit avoir commencé à être servi mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Ginny et Lucy me forcent tout de même à prendre au moins un sandwich que je mange à moitié, sans entrain. Stéphanie à presque réussit son coup, et je suis loin d'être tirée d'affaire. Si elle à déjà été capable de faire ça pour m'accuser, c'est à ce demander à quoi on peut s'attendre pour qu'elle soit sûre que je sois renvoyée.

Je les remercie tous pour leur aide puis les laisse rejoindre le dortoir sans moi. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air pour me changer les idées. Je monte sur le toit pour profiter des dernières lueurs de la journée. Maintenant que l'on est au mois de juin, les jours se font de plus en plus long et les soirée plus douces.  
La brise est plus fraîche que ce à quoi je m'attendais et me donne la chair de poule sur les bras, mais l'air frais me fait du bien. C'est comme s'il emportait avec lui toutes les mauvais choses qui se sont passée aujourd'hui à chaque fois qu'il souffle sur mon visage.

La porte du toit se met à grincer et à ma grande surprise c'est Tom qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Tu pensais être la seule à connaître cet endroit ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Je confirme. Effectivement, après que Ginny nous ai montrer cette endroit avec Lucy, je pensais faire partie des rare personnes à connaître cet endroit. Je ne peux pas non plus dire que je suis mécontente qu'il soit venu.

\- Dure journée hein ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondis-je, lasse.

\- Je connais Stéphanie depuis qu'on est gamin. C'est un peu triste à dire mais c'est sa manière de fonctionner. Je ne pense pas qu'elle changera un jour.

\- Parfait. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'elle me prenne pour cible pour ses coups fourrés, il faudra que je reste toujours sur mes gardes une fois que j'aurais intégré la faction, ironisé-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es innocente il finiront par abandonner l'affaire, affirme Tom.

\- Mais je _suis_ innocente !

\- Oui oui bien sûr, se reprend-il. Je voulais juste dire que eux doivent le prouver, officiellement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça, demandé-je. J'ai eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesce et nous changeons de sujet. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher, on parle de tout et de rien pour se changer les idées – surtout les miennes – et je vois qu'il fait des efforts pour me distraire. Il fini même par me mettre sa veste sur les épaules car je me mets à frissonner.

 _Elle sent bon le parfum,_ pensé-je en serrant le col autour de mon cou.

Les lumières de sécurité sur le toit et les lampadaires des routes autour de la faction finissent pas être la seul sources de lumière. Ce soir la lune n'est qu'un minuscule croissant. Au fond ça m'arrange. À force de parler et de se rapprocher – littéralement, parce qu'il commence à faire froid – la situation est devenue beaucoup plus intime, et je me sentirais mal à l'aise s'il pouvait voir mes joues rouges. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu une gamine de primaire lorsque le garçon qui lui plaît lui apporte des bonbons. On reste comme ça, épaule contre épaule encore un certain temps. Aucun de nous ne semble vouloir bouger.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir y aller, dit Tom en me regardant. Tu as l'air frigorifiée.

Je n'ai aucune envie de partir et de clore cette parenthèse entre nous. Je ne veux pas retourner dans le dortoir et retrouver tous mes problèmes de la journée. Je veux juste être ici, avec lui, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tord. Maintenant qu'il fait nuit, le soleil de la journée semble bien loin et cela se ressent. J'ai dû rester dans mes pensées en songeant à ça, car je l'entend qui m'appelle pour attirer mon attention. Quand j'ai enfin une réaction, il s'est encore rapproché de moi, son nez presque collé au mien.

À cet instant, malgré le peu de lumière, je distingue parfaitement ses yeux azur et la ligne de cil qui les bordent. Je sens sa respiration chaude et une odeur de pomme qui vient de ses cheveux. Lui aussi semble troublé et reste face a moi. Après quelques instants, il esquisse enfin un mouvement. Il s'avance encore plus et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

À ce moment là, je n'ai plus du tout froid.

* * *

 _J'ai dû faire des recherches pour avoir des informations plus précises à propos des drogues que peuvent prendre les étudiants pour améliorer leurs performances (la moda ou modafinil très exactement existe réellement d'ailleurs)._

 _À toute personne qui tomberait sur mon historique internet, j'vous jure que c'était pour les besoins de l'écriture._

 _L'ironie est aussi que j'ai écris ce chapitre pendant un cours d'anthropologie particulièrement soporifique. On se tient éveillé comme on peut..._


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**  
.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis les accusations de Stéphanie, et l'enquête est toujours en cours. D'autres novices et des professeur ont été interrogés, et mes affaires soigneusement fouillées. C'est le nouveau sujet de commérage parmi les novices, mais le fait qu'ils n'aient rien trouvé de concluant a au moins de mérite de me rassurer. Un peu. Avec l'autre vipère, mieux vaut ne pas baisser la garde.

Avec Tom, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour garder notre relation secrète, enfin presque. Je n'ai pas pu cacher grand chose à Ginny et Lucy quand je suis revenu dans le dortoir l'autre soir, avec un grand sourire niais en repensant à notre baiser. Et puisqu'elles sont au courant, George et Sophie le sont forcément aussi.  
Le matin, après les test, on essaye de trouver un peu de temps pour se retrouver. Ce matin, je suis déjà passé et Tom, avant dernier de la liste alphabétique attend encore. On a trouvé un petit bout de couloir au 3ème étage , sans trop de passage, pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Pour le moment, je suis dans ses bras, et il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux en m'embrassant sur le front et dans le cou.

Quand ma montre bip – pour surveiller l'heure et que Tom ne soit pas en retard – nous redevenons en apparence de simples amis aux yeux des autres. Dans ces moments là c'est assez difficile de se retenir de lui déposer un baiser au coin des lèvre ou de blottir ma tête dans son cou.

On est en train de traverser le troisième étage pour rejoindre les salles de test quand Malcolm, Stéphanie et Hélène apparaissent au détour d'un couloir.

\- Dis Eva, tu n'aurais pas un petit quelque chose pour moi ? demande Hélène en ricanant quand elle arrive à notre niveau. Il parait que tu t'y connais là dedans.

Elle continue de se moquer derrière ses grosses lunettes, imitée par les deux autres. Chacun y va de son commentaire à propos de l'enquête, et Stéphanie ne gêne pas pour en rajouter une couche. Quand je ne tient plus et que je m'apprête à répliquer Tom me retient par le bras.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Laisse les parler, ça finira par se tasser avec le temps de toute façon.

Il m'entraîne ensuite avec lui pour nous éloigner.

\- Ça t'aurais tuer de prendre un peu ma défense, demandé-je passablement agacée une fois que nous sommes loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Si tu te mets à répliquer à chaque fois qu'elle fait une remarque, tu vas t'embarquer dans un cercle sans fin. Elle cherchera toujours à avoir le dessus. Le mieux avec elle est faire ne sorte de sortir de son radar

\- Merci Einstein, c'est vrai que je n'y avait jamais pensé, grogné-je au moment ou il atteint sa salle.

Toujours vexée, je le salue rapidement et pars rejoindre Ginny et Lucy qui doivent avoir terminer leurs test à l'heure qu'il est. Quand je les retrouve à la bibliothèque je ne suis pas d'une meilleure humeur. Sous leurs regards interrogateurs je leurs raconte rapidement et elles s'abstiennent de toute remarque pour et me laissent râler autant que j'en ai envie. Après ça, Ginny nous fait part des nouvelles recherches qu'elle a tenter de faire sur les « cinq grand » mais sans plus de succès que la dernière fois. Elle enchaîne donc tout naturellement avec la nouvelle expédition dans le bureau de Mr Kaplan.

\- Le pense qu'on pourrait faire ça ce soir. D'après mes sources, il y a une réunion de tous les profs qui s'occupent des novices, pour faire le points sur nos résultats, discuter des cas particulier, voir les affectations qu'ils vont nous donner etc...

Un jour j'arriverais à comprendre combien de sources Ginny peut avoir dans la faction. Je me sens aussi visée à la mention des « cas particulier ». S'ils avaient peur de s'ennuyer, les prof auront au moins un sujet de conversation tout prêt.  
Le soir même, après avoir fait en sorte de couvrir nos arrières pour notre absence durant la soirée, on met le plan à exécution. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en changeant de vêtements dans le dortoir, on les a fourrés dans nos besaces afin de se changer dans les toilettes. On a toutes les trois fait en sorte de changer de coiffure et de prendre une tenue qui évite qu'on l'on nous reconnaisse. Avec toujours l'incontournable paire de fausses lunettes. C'est fou ce que je me trouve laide avec ça.

Toutes les trois à la file indienne, on reprend avec précaution le même itinéraire que la dernière fois pour rejoindre le bureau de Mr Kaplan. Lucy, au milieu de la file, ne cesse de tourner la tête dans tous les sens ce qui ne nous aide pas à avoir l'air naturelles. Puisqu'il est plus de 20h, cette partie de la faction est assez déserte et nous arrivons à rejoindre le bureau sans croiser personne. En essayant d'ouvrir la porte, elle reste désespérément fermée. Ginny peste. Nous avions espérées que l'inattention de Mr Kaplan s'applique aussi la nuit. Je défais l'une des pinces à cheveux qui servait à retenir les mèches rebelles de mes nattes, et force la serrure comme me l'avait apprit Chad. Ginny et Lucy restent sans voix de me savoir capable de ça, et je suis assez fière de mon effet.

Lucy décide de rester dans l'embrasure de la porte pour faire le guet, pendant que Ginny et moi allons fouiller dans le bureau. Ginny s'empare de l'ordinateur après avoir enfilé une paire de gant en plastique.

\- On est jamais trop prudente, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Quand à moi, je m'attaque à l'armoire pleine de dossiers papier. Certaines pochettes sont pleines à craquer de feuilles et c'est assez compliqué de repérer quelque chose d'intéressant. Il nous faudrait plusieurs heures et dans le calme pour être efficace. Je m'attarde un gros dossier intitulé « historique des lauréats pour le prix annuel de recherche scientifique », et parcours rapidement les feuillets. Les sujets de recherche des candidats y sont résumés année par année, et le nom de Jeanine Matthews apparaît même plusieurs fois. Celui d'un certain Norton Becker également. J'essaye de trouver plus de détails quand Lucy passe la tête dans la salle.

\- Il y a des gens qui arrivent.

\- Tu ne peux pas les retenir ? lui demandé-je.

Elle s'éloigne de quelque pas dans le couloir puis revient en vitesse.

\- C'est Kaplan avec un autre prof. Dépêchez-vous de sortir de là, chuchote-elle d'une voix empressée.

Je glisse les quelques feuilles que j'ai à la main sous mon tee-shirt et les coince dans la ceinture de ma jupe avant de ranger rapidement les dossier que j'ai touchés. Heureusement que je n'avait pas tout sorti en même temps.

\- Ginny grouille toi ! lui soufflé-je en rejoignant Lucy près de la porte.

\- Laisse moi trente secondes, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Ils sont au bout du couloir, ils vont bientôt nous voir, indique Lucy.

Ginny reste plantée devant l'ordinateur pendant encore quelques instants, tapotant nerveux des doigts sur le bureau.

\- C'est bon ! déclare-t-elle soudain en arrachant la clé usb et en forçant l'arrêt de l'ordinateur.

Au moment ou on referme la porte, les deux professeurs nous aperçoivent et nous interpellent. Sans attendre, on se met à courir dans le couloir pour les distancer. De nuit, les veilleuses dans les couloirs permettent principalement de se pas se perdre et d'éviter de se cogner contre les murs, mais elle n'auront pas été suffisantes pour qu'on nous reconnaître. On cours sans se retourner jusqu'à passer la passerelle du bâtiment ouest et on s'enferme dans les toilettes les plus proches pour reprendre notre souffle.

Après avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps pour s'être assuré que personne ne soit à notre poursuite, on arrive à se détendre en rigolant nerveusement. Il paraît que l'initiation permet de se créer des souvenirs inoubliable et de forger notre future personnalité. Pour ce qui est des souvenir en tout cas, je sais que nous ne risquons pas d'oublier cette soirée.  
Une fois que l'on à retrouvé une respiration normale, et que le point de côté de Lucy à disparu, on retourne dans les toilettes on l'on avait caché nos vêtements pour se changer à nouveau et enfin retrouver le calme du dortoir. On s'installe sur le lit de Lucy, contre le mur, et on tire les rideaux pour être tranquille.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demande Lucy à Ginny.

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Tous les dossiers ont été vidés. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se sont rendu compte de ce qu'on à fait la dernière fois, j'avais pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas laisser de traces. Il a dû transférer les fichier dans un endroit plus sécurisé entre temps.

\- Pas étonnant. Ça n'aurait déjà jamais dû se trouver là, commenté-je.

Je sors les papiers que j'ai réussit à subtiliser dans le bureau et les montre aux filles.

\- Le nom d'un certain Norton revient plusieurs fois. Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose ? demandé-je à Ginny.

\- Vaguement, peut-être. Il faudrait que je vérifie, répond-elle après un instant de réflexion.

\- La plupart de ces travaux avaient un lien avec la génétique, et les sans-factions, ce qui est assez étrange, précisé-je. Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi ils étaient liés à ses recherches. En psychologie je ne dis pas, pour étudier leur comportement après avoir été renvoyé de leur faction, mais en génétique ?

\- Peut être qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur eux, on pourrait se pencher là dessus.

\- Ginny, ne me dit pas que tu veux y retourner une nouvelle fois pour fouiller? demande Lucy d'une voix plaintive. Elle n'est toujours pas vraiment remise de notre course poursuite.

\- J'aime prendre des risque, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, la rassure Ginny. L'endroit où on dû être transférer les dossiers doit être bien plus sécurisé que le bureau d'un prof. Ça m'étonnerais qu'on ai une chance d'y accéder. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on attende d'avoir d'autres pistes.

Dans un sens, je suis rassurée de ne pas être mêlée à une nouvelle escapade nocturne tout de suite. J'ai largement assez à faire avec l'initiation et l'enquête. Après que Lucy soit aller se coucher, une dernière chose me trotte dans la tête. Ginny nous a dit n'avoir rien trouvé, pourtant elle a mis du temps avant de retirer la clé alors que les professeurs arrivaient. Quand je lui en parle, un sourire énigmatique apparaît sur son visage.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'on cherchait. Mais j'ai la conviction que ça pourrait nous être utile en cas de besoin.

C'est la seule chose qu'elle me répond avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Le lendemain matin, personne ne vient dans le dortoir pour chercher des personnes qui seraient rentrer par effraction dans un bureau, j'en conclu donc que personne ne nous as reconnu.

Dans la matinée, c'est pourtant autre chose qui vient bousculer le train-train quotidien et qui remplace prend la première place dans les sujets de conversation : Benjamin a abandonné l'initiation. Il a seulement laissé un petit mot à l'intention de Judith sur son lit. Je croise son regard après que la nouvelle se soit répandue dans tout le dortoir. Son visage semble bien un peu chagriné, mais cela n'a pas l'air de beaucoup la surprendre. Je repense alors à notre discussion, en attendant qu'elle passe pour sa présentation orale, et ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur Benjamin me revient. Selon elle, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parte, il n'aurait jamais été capable de réussir l'initiation. En songeant à ça, je repense à Daisy, qui a abandonné avant même la deuxième partie de l'initiation, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu triste pour eux. J'espère au moins que, chez les Sans-faction, ils arriverons à s'en sortir.

Au déjeuner, personne ne semble vraiment vouloir aborder le sujet de Benjamin, alors on se rabat sur les tests, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mieux. J'ai enfin réussit à atteindre les 61,2% mais je ne plafonne pas plus haut, ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour la suite. C'est Sophie qui fini par venir à mon secours.

\- Si tu veux je connaît une Erudite qui donne des cours privés à quelques novices, je pourrais lui parler de toi.

Je ne connais pas cette fille mais je n'ose pas refuser la proposition. J'en ai bien trop besoin. L'après midi, entre deux séances de révision, Sophie m'emmène avec elle jusqu'aux bâtiments d'ingénierie pour la rencontrer. La fille en question s'appelle Hazel. Avec sa peau métisse, son visage rond et des cheveux frisés retenu par un serre tête, je reconnais l'Érudite qui nous encadrait parfois pendant les cours d'ingénierie. Même si elle pouvait être parfois assez autoritaire, j'ai plutôt un bon souvenir d'elle. Après que Sophie lui ai expliqué la situation, elle répond en baissant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir. J'ai trop de travail pour m'occuper d'une autre élève. Par contre je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider, c'est un très bon professeur et je sais qu'il à un peu de temps libre en ce moment. Si tu veux, je peux te le présenter ce soir au dîner ?

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de manger avec une groupe d'Erudits officiellement membre de la faction et que je ne connais pas, mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix. En tant que novices – et surtout transfert – nous ne nous sommes pas encore beaucoup mêlés aux autres membres. Les seuls qui le font sont des natifs qui ont déjà forcément un certain nombre de connaissances ici.

\- Sophie, tu te joins à nous ? lui demande Hazel.

Sophie accepte et je suis soulagée de savoir que je connaîtrais au moins une personne à table. À 19h45, on retrouve Hazel devant le réfectoire. Après avoir rempli nos plateaux, elle nous mène jusqu'à une table au milieu de la salle. Cinq personnes y sont déjà attablées.

\- Eva, voici Aiden, la personne que je voulais te présenter pour être ton professeur.

L'intéressé se retourne afin de comprendre pourquoi on parle de lui.

 _Et merde !_

Un jour j'aimerais savoir si mes vies antérieures ont perpétués des actes particulièrement mauvais, ou bien si j'ai pu faire quelque chose pour rendre mon karma négatif. Parce que j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi c'est à Aiden Clark, mon tortionnaire des cours de rattrapage en chimie, que l'on propose d'être mon professeur particulier pour rattraper mes lacunes. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez fait. J'ai l'impression qu'on veut encore me faire une mauvaise blague.

Je salue tout le monde poliment et m'assoit au bout de la table, en face de Sophie. Hazel nous présente Hugo, un garçon blond au visage enjoué et expressif. Erwin, tiré à quatre épingle même pour le repas, et plongé dans la lecture d'un livre pendant qu'il mange – s'en en mettre à côté je remarque. Cara, une fille avec une paire de lunettes papillon aux longs cheveux blond attachés en un chignon austère qui nous regarde de haut. Elle me rappellerais presque Stéphanie, ce qui n'arrange pas ma première impression sur elle.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on mangeais avec les petits nouveaux, s'enquière Hugo auprès de Hazel en gobant des grains de raisins.

\- Sophie m'a parlé de Eva, une de ses amies qui cherche quelqu'un pour l'aider à travailler pour la deuxième phase de l'initiation, explique Hazel. J'ai pensé à toi Aiden, puisque que tu n'as plus à t'occuper du groupe de soutient.

\- C'est assez ironique, répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Parce que Eva était justement l'une de mes élèves en. Il semblerait que tu ais du mal à suivre une fois de plus, me dit-il.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'accroche et qu'elle cherche un moyen de progresser, réplique Hazel. C'est la bonne attitude.

Je la remercie intérieurement de prendre ma défense bien qu'elle me connaisse à peine. Le reste du repas se déroule dans une ambiance assez mitigé, et je suis bien contente que Sophie soit présente pour faire passer le temps.

\- Alors est-ce que vous acceptez ? finis-je par demander à Clark avant de sortir de table. Si c'est non, très bien, je veux juste savoir si je dois chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider.

Il lève ses yeux sombres vers moi mais ne répond pas tout de suite. J'ai l'impression qu'il me jauge, pour savoir à quoi il doit s'attendre. C'est très désagréable comme sensation. Il baisse les yeux et se remet à manger son dessert avant de parler.

\- Rendez-vous dans une heure et demie, salle B205. Amène tes affaires pour travailler et n'oublie rien.

Il n'ajoute rien de plus et se remet à manger en discutant avec Cara. Je sens que je vais devoir avoir les nerfs solides pour survivre à ses cours privés sans faire de vagues. Je me promets tout de même de rester calme, je ne pourrait pas me débrouiller seule ce coup là. À 21h45 je rejoins Clark dans la salle convenue, au deuxième étage. Il est déjà là quand j'arrive, l'épaule ciselé par la lanière de mon sac remplit de divers manuels.

Il les feuillettes, ainsi que mes cahiers, pour se faire une idée de ce sur quoi je travaille actuellement.

\- Quels sont les matières qui te posent le plus de problèmes ? fini-il par me demander.

\- Médecine, surtout ce qui concerne l'immunologie et la physiopathologie , la physique et les mathématiques quand les questions sont trop poussées. Mais mon principal problèmes est la rapidité je pense. Pour les questions chronométrées, je suis presque toujours à la limite du temps maximum.

\- Et pour la chimie ? demande-il avec un regard en coin.

\- Tant que ça concerne ce qu'on a vu pendant la première partie de l'initiation, c'est bon. Pour le reste...

\- Je vois, ça aussi ce sera à travailler, dit-il en prenant des notes pendant que je parle. Et pour tes points fort ?

Enfin il va être question de choses un peu plus agréables. Par ce que je suis pas seulement nulle dans certains domaines. Je lui fait donc part de mes bons résultats en génétique, biochimie et biologie. J'ai aussi toujours eu de bons résultats pour les questions de réflexion, de logique ou bien d'expression écrite. Pas parfait, mais satisfaisant. Les résultats des autres matières sont assez neutres et oscillent en fonction des jours. Il note ça aussi dans son carnet et établi par ordre de priorité une liste de chose à me faire travailler pendant les dix-huit jours qu'il reste avant le test final.

Selon lui il va falloir travailler dur pour me faire rattraper le niveau des autres, mais c'est faisable. Je comprend que sa version de « travailler dur » se trouve quelques crans au dessus de la mienne, quand je rentre vers 23h30 dans le dortoir, complètement lessivée. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en surchauffe. En voulant m'allonger sur mon lit, j'aperçois une petite poche en papier sur mon oreiller. À l'intérieur, je découvre un fin bracelet en argent orné de trois grosses perles. Celle du milieu, turquoise, est gravée du symbole des Érudits, les deux autres sont ciselées de motifs géométriques. Le bracelet est accompagné d'un petit mot de Tom. J'imagine que c'est sa manière de s'excuser pour ce matin même si je ne sais pas si c'était nécessaire d'aller jusque là. Un simple « désolé j'ai été idiot » accompagné d'un câlin aurait suffit. L'attention me touche beaucoup en tout cas, mais quand je me lève pour aller le remercier je remarque que les rideaux autour de son lit sont fermés, signe qu'il est déjà couché et doit sans doute déjà dormir.

 _Dommage, je vais devoir attendre demain. J'aurais bien aimé lui montrer aujourd'hui à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir._

J'accroche le bijoux autour de mon poignet avant de m'endormir dès que mes paupières se ferment.

.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, dans l'après midi que j'ai l'occasion de le remercier de son cadeaux, et par la même occasion passer un peu de temps avec lui. Nous sommes tout les deux assis à l'ombre des arbres, dans un coin reculé des pelouses pas très loin des quartiers d'habitation. Je suis assise dans l'herbe fraîche et Tom, à côté, est adossé à un tronc. Nos jambes sont emmêlées et nos mains se frôlent, le contact n'étant perdu que quand l'un ou l'autre tourne une page de son livre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir simplement me prélasser au soleil avec Tom à mes côtés mais en ce moment c'est quelque chose d'impensable. À la place nous révisons au grand air.

Je fini par m'allonger – la tête sur les jambes de Tom – pour continuer de lire et on se pose mutuellement des questions pour s'entraîner. Les rendez-vous amoureux des Érudits ne sont pas très conventionnel. En levant mon poignet, le fait scintiller les perles dans les rayons du soleil.

\- C'est dommage que tu te soit couché aussi tôt hier.

\- Parce que tu serais venu embrasser de devant tout le monde pour me remercier si j'avais été réveillé? dit-il se mettant à jouer avec des mèches de mes cheveux

\- Probablement pas non, admis-je avec un moue.

Pendant un moment je continue de faire briller le bracelet au soleil et Tom de jouer avec la tâche de cheveux brun-roux étalé sur ses cuisses.

\- Après l'initiation, on pourra se montrer ensemble n'est-ce pas ? finis-je par demander.

Tom acquiesce.

\- Je ne veux pas me cacher parce que j'ai honte d'être avec toi. Comme tu le sais mes parents sont haut placés dans la faction, et je ne veux pas que tu puisses être accusée de quoique ce soit si on apprendre que tu sors avec moi.

J'apprécie sa sollicitude. J'ai un peu de mal à ce l'on doive toujours se cacher, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir des petits gestes d'attention pour lui quand j'en ai envie, que nos moments ensembles ne soient pas toujours planifiés mais je ne peux pas lui donner donner tord. Et je ne veux pas donner a Stéphanie une raison de plus de me pourrir la vie, elle se débrouille déjà très bien sans ça.

\- Tes parents, tu vas aller travailler avec eux après c'est ça ? demandé-je

\- Je sais qu'il y a un poste qui m'attend dans leur service. Quelque chose d'assez basique pour commencer, mais je pourrais monter les échelons. Il faut tout de même que j'ai de bons résultats, si quelqu'un arrive devant moi et veut ce poste, je ne sais pas s'ils pourront quand même me le réserver.

C'est dans ses moments là que je vois nos différences. Malgré ce que dit Tom, je suis certain que ses parents seraient capable de créer un nouveau poste juste pour lui. Il a au moins le mérite de travailler dur pour y arriver mais il sais qu'il aura toujours une certaine sécurité. Il ne pourra jamais finir à un mauvais endroit dans la faction.

Mes parents n'auraient pas agit comme ça si j'étais restée. Eux aussi ont un bon poste au sein de la faction. Pas autant que les Warder, mais un bon poste tout de même au tribunal de la ville. Ils n'auraient accepter que je travaille avec eux que si mon classement l'avait permis, sans dérogation possible. Et j'aurais fait une très mauvaise Sincères membre du barreau. J'attends toujours de voir quel genre d'Érudite je vais bien pouvoir devenir.

Tom continue de me parler un peu de ses parents, de leurs travaux, complétant ce que Ginny avait déjà pu me dire à leur sujet. Il parle même de me les présenter après l'initiation. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quel genre de gaffe je vais être capable de faire si je les rencontre. Les probabilité que je ne fasse pas une bonne impression dépassent largement le reste, et je suis douée en probabilité.

Voyant que je semble un peu nerveuse, il prend ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Un délicieux petit frisson me parcours le corps et je me redresse pour l'embrasser.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny se décide enfin à me révéler ce qu'elle à trouver dans l'ordinateur de Mr Kaplan. Dans un coin reculé de la mezzanine, elle me tend une feuille de papier pliée. À l'intérieur est imprimé une image de notre professeur d'Histoire des factions et de Cathie, tout sourire en train de se prendre dans les bras tendrement, Cathie sur ses genoux. Elle me tend une autre feuille et sur cette photo ils s'embrassent face à la caméra. J'ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction sans pour autant réussir à sortir un mot et mon regard fait des aller-retour en la feuille et le visage de Ginny

Voyant que ce n'est pas moi qui vais engager la conversation elle prend la parole, en veillant à ne pas parler trop fort.

\- Les fichiers concernant ce qu'on à découvert la dernière fois avaient bel et bien disparus, mais dans ses dossier personnels j'ai quand même trouver ça, explique-t-elle en tapotant les feuilles du doigt. Il y en avait d'autre mais ces deux là étaient les plus intéressantes. Je dois avouer que je pensais avoir le nez fin pour deviner des choses sur les gens, mais Cathie me surprend autant que toi. En tout cas, elle va enfin pouvoir se rendre utile à quelque chose.

Je hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps dure leur relation, mais si une telle liaison venait à être dévoilée en public ce serait le scandale de l'année dans la faction. Et si Stéphanie apprécie un tant soit peut Cathie comme elle le laisse entendre, elle retirera ses accusations contre toi sous peine de je révèle tout au conseil.

\- Tu serrais prête à faire chanter Stéphanie avec ça ? Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? La questionné-je, même plus étonné par le genre de plan qu'elle peut être capable de mettre en œuvre.

\- Les ennemis de mes amis sont mes ennemis. Et je n'ai jamais aimé ma cousine, alors ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeais de pouvoir me frotter à elle à nouveau.

J'ai presque l'impression que ça lui fait plaisir d'imaginer se confronter à Stéphanie.

\- Mais il n'est pas marié monsieur Kaplan ? Je croyais l'avoir vu avec une alliance.

\- Il me semble oui, confirme Ginny. La pauvre femme risque d'avoir un certain choc.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas de lui lancer tout ça au visage ? Devant toute la faction.

\- Si elle ne s'en doutait pas déjà, elle aurait fini par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que dit le manifeste Sincère à propos de la vérité déjà ?

\- Qu'elle est comme les animaux sauvages, trop puissante pour resté enfermée dans une cage, répété-je de mémoire, forcée d'admettre que Ginny n'a pas tout à fait tord.

\- Entre souffrir maintenant ou plus tard, autant arracher le pansement maintenant. Elle pourra commencer à s'en remettre plus vite comme ça. Et n'oublie pas que cela arrivera seulement si Stéphanie continue d'être aussi butée.

Le manque de tact de Ginny est parfois assez sidérant. Je suis triste pour cette femme dont les secret de couple risquent d'être dévoilés au grand jour mais je me sens un peu coupable aussi, car le soulagement que information puisse mettre fin à l'enquête prend le dessus.

\- J'irais la voir ce soir ou demain, on sera rapidement fixées, me dit Ginny. Je te tiendrai au courant.

Avec Ginny, on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir à quelle point elle va déployer ses talents de diplomate. Parce qu'elle en a pourtant. Mais avec Stéphanie, je ne sais pas si elle va tenter de l'amadouer pour la faire aller dans son sens ou bien rentrer directement dans le rapport de force pour prendre l'avantage. Je lui fait confiance pour défendre mon cas, mais je n'ai aucune certitude du résultat final de tout ça.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

\- Fais moi ce calcul, et correctement cette fois.

Je m'exécute aussi vite que possible.

\- Faux ! dit Clark en me frappant la tête avec le manuel de mathématiques

\- Aïe ! Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! protesté-je en me frottant le dessus du crâne.

\- J'arrêterais quand tu feras correctement ce que je te dis. En attendant ça te motivera peut-être à t'appliquer.

Je ronchonne et reprend la complexe équation en me concentrant d'avantage pour ne pas prendre un autre coup. Depuis qu'il a accepté de m'aider à travailler, Clark se montre encore plus intransigeant que je n'aurais pu le croire. Tous les deux ou trois jours, je le retrouve pour qu'il puisse juger de l'avancé de mes progrès. Puisque mon nom est vers le début de la liste alphabétique, je passe toujours de bonne heure pour les tests, alors ce matin il m'a donné rendez-vous à la cafétéria et nous sommes installés sur une table haute près des fenêtres.

Depuis que je suis ici, je n'aurais jamais pensé venir travailler à cet endroit mais je dois reconnaître que c'est plutôt agréable. Le réfectoire est presque aussi lumineux que la mezzanine et se trouve être très tranquille en plus d'avoir l'avantage de pouvoir y parler librement, puisqu'en dehors des heures de repas rares sont les personnes à y venir. Clark doit donc y voir un endroit tranquille pour me persécuter, car il n'y a pas grand monde pour entendre mes protestations.

Une fois que j'ai exécuté le calcul à sa convenance, il sort un chronomètre de l'intérieur de sa veste.

\- Ah non, je veux faire une pause ! déclaré-je en lâchant le stylo. L'esclavage est censé être aboli.

Étonnamment il accepte, à condition qu'elle ne dure pas trop longtemps, et je peux aller chercher un grand verre de soda au citron à la fontaine pour me réveiller. Quelques Érudits sont arrivés pour prendre leur déjeuner en avance mais il reste quarante bonnes minutes avant que la cafétéria ne commence à se remplir.

Clark en profite pour aller se chercher un grand gobelet de café. Avec Lucy, il fait donc partie de l'espèce amatrice de ce breuvage. Malgré plusieurs tentatives, sucre ou non, je n'ai toujours pas réussit à me faire au goût amer. Je dois me contenter de ma volonté propre pour émerger le matin et resté éveillée le soir.

\- La fontaine ne craint rien cette fois ? demande-il quand je reviens m'asseoir.

\- Non. À ce que je sache en tout cas, je lui répond en prenant une grande gorgée de soda pour preuve.

\- Ce n'était pas très sympa ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Et ça a créé quelques...embouteillages dans les sanitaires.

\- Ce ne pas parce que j'étais au courant que je suis responsable, mentis-je.

\- La complicité ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Je ne me sens coupable de rien du tout, répliqué-je, ce qui eu au moins le mérite de l'amuser un peu.

\- Je donne donc des cours à une criminelle endurcie, dit-il sur le ton de l'humour. Trafic de fontaine, de médicament avec les novices. C'est plutôt chez les Audacieux que tu aurais dû aller.

Comment est-ce qu'il est courant de ça ? Je savais que l'histoire s'était propagée au sein des novices et je me doutait qu'elle avait peut être un peu fuitée mais le conseil avait assuré de ne pas révéler d'informations tant que l'enquête n'était pas finie. Est-ce que c'est encore Stéphanie qui fait tout pour que ça se propage ?

Son commentaire efface le peu de bonne humeur qui avait pu s'installer.

\- Ces accusations sont mensongères, c'est n'importe quoi. Et tant que vous ne savez pas totalement de quoi vous parlez, j'apprécierais que vous ne fassiez pas de remarques dans ce genre, répondis-je d'une voix sèche en soutenant son regard.

\- Je ne fais que soulever des bruits de couloir. Si tu souhaites houspiller toutes les personnes qui le font, libre à toi de perdre ton temps et ton énergie. De toute façon, le résultat final de l'enquête va bientôt tomber de ce que l'on dit.

 _Surtout si Ginny se charge des négociations avec Stéphanie._

D'ailleurs, ça fait une semaine et elle ne m'a toujours pas donner de nouvelles.

\- Il est temps de se remettre au travail, reprend Clark pour éviter qu'une ambiance trop pesante ne s'installe.

J'obtempère sans broncher et me plie aux exercices chronométrés. Ça me permettra au moins d'occuper mon esprit avec autre chose que cette histoire de trafic. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule mais c'est Hazel qui viens nous interrompre. Ses cheveux créent un halo de boucles serrées autour de sa tête qui ondulent à chaque mouvement qu'elle fait. Aujourd'hui ils sont retenu en arrière par un bandeau bleu pastel.

\- Arrête donc d'accabler cette pauvre fille, tu vas finir par la casser, déclare-t-elle en se plaçant près de nous, le coude posé sur la table.

Est-ce que ses techniques seraient de notoriété publique ? Hazel continue de discuter avec lui de choses concernant leurs postes respectifs et leurs amis commun. Je reconnaît le nom de certaines personnes que l'on m'a présenté à table la dernière fois.

\- Est-ce que tu veux manger avec nous Eva ? demande Hazel

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est là que tu dois te sentir obligée de l'inviter, réplique Clark.

\- On appelle ça la politesse mon cher. Et j'invite qui je veux.

Même si je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois, j'apprécie beaucoup Hazel. C'est une personne très amicale qui aime faire partager aux autres ce qu'elle sait. Quand on la voit en dehors de son poste de travail, ses yeux chocolat et son grand sourire mettraient n'importe qui à l'aise. En un sens elle me fait un peu penser à ce que dégageait Lucy quand je l'ai rencontrée le jour du Choix.

Je n'ai pas envie de me laissé intimider par Clark, alors j'accepte la proposition de Hazel. Peut être aussi un peu pour le plaisir de voir l'irritation qu'il tente de dissimuler.

\- Mince, j'avais promis de manger avec des amies ce midi, dis-je en me rappelant avoir effectivement prévue de manger avec Ginny et Lucy.

\- Propose leur de venir, dit Hazel. J'aime bien discuter avec d'autres novices contrairement à ces autres ronchons (elle lance un regard en direction de Clark). On finira bien par se côtoyer quand vous serez membres, autant commencer maintenant.

Mon cours privé étant fini, je pars donc à la recherche de Lucy et Ginny pour les inviter. Je les trouve dans l'une des salles de travail et les deux acceptent de m'accompagner à la table de Hazel. Nous la rejoignons, ainsi que ses amis, à une grande table où elle nous a gardé des sièges de libre. Hugo fait quelques effort pour nous intégrer à la conversation et Lucy parvient même à attirer l'attention de Erwin, de garçon brun qui était plongé dans son livre la dernière fois.  
À l'autre bout de la table, Cara n'est pas plus accueillante que la dernière fois et se contente de discuter avec Clark sans faire attention à nous. À la moitié du repas, un garçon avec une chemise à carreaux et les mêmes cheveux blonds que Cara s'approche d'elle pour lui parler.

\- Hey, Will ! l'interpelle Ginny avant qu'il ne reparte.

Le garçon lui répond par un grand sourire qui dévoile ses dents parfaitement blanches et s'approche de nous. En le voyant de plus près, je remarque ses yeux vert clair et les fossettes qui apparaissent sur ses joues quand il parle. Ses traits fin ressemblent également à ceux de Cara. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'ils soient de la même famille, surtout qu'elle avait l'air plus décontractée en lui parlant.

\- Comment tu vas Ginny ? Ça fait un moment, dit-il gaiement. Depuis le début de l'initiation maintenant que j'y repense.

\- La liberté est à portée de main, on a presque fini, lui répond-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Ne soit pas trop pressé d'y être en tout cas, le lycée c'est bien plus tranquille.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qui m'attend pour l'année prochaine. Tu nous présente ?

En disant ça il nous désigne, Lucy et moi, du menton. Ginny s'empresse de faire les présentation et on continue de discuter avec Will pendant un moment, qui emprunte une chaise à la table d'à côté pour être plus à l'aise. Ginny nous explique être devenu amie avec lui au lycée, depuis qu'elle lui a servie de tutrice pour un cours. Malgré l'apparence très classique de Will pour un Érudit, ça ne m'étonne pas que les deux aient pu sympathiser. Il n'hésite pas à ponctuer ses paroles de petites piques ou de touches d'humour et est aussi doué que Ginny pour mettre les gens à l'aise en sa présence.

Quand un groupe de trois jeunes Érudits l'appel, il prend congé sans oublié de saluer Cara, qui s'avère effectivement être sa sœur. Ayant fini de manger depuis dix bonnes minutes, avec les filles nous prenons exemple sur Will en remerciant Hazel de nous avoir invité. Ginny insiste pour passer dans le hall afin de consulter de panneau d'affichage. Toutes les nouvelles concernant la faction – et la ville – y sont affichées régulièrement mais je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il y ai eu quelque chose qui vaille le détour récemment.

Ginny s'attarde devant l'un des panneaux jusqu'à ce que des bourdonnements s'élèvent dans le hall. Non pas qu'il soit silencieux d'habitude mais cette fois cela ressemble plus à des exclamations de surprise qu'à de simples discussions. En se retournant, nous voyons une nuée de petits papiers voler depuis la mezzanine. Je m'approche pour en saisir un du bout des doigts, et y découvre les photos de Mr Kaplan et Cathie que Ginny m'avait montré.

 _Finalement elle n'aura pas réussit à convaincre Stéphanie._

Lucy à l'air tout aussi choquée que les autres Érudits dans le hall et Ginny prend un air faussement surpris. Je sais qu'elle se retient d'afficher un air satisfait. J'entends ensuite Sophie, George et Tom qui nous appellent en traversant le hall à grand pas, chacun un flyer dans les mains. De l'autre côté de la salle, j'aperçois aussi le groupe de Hazel. Ils ont dû quitter la cafétéria peu de temps après nous. Eux aussi on un papier dans les mains mais je ne distingue pas bien leurs réactions. J'arrive seulement à voir Clark qui me regarde fixement, avec un air suspicieux.

Même si je sais très bien pourquoi il en vient à douter de mon implication là dedans, je me contente de hausser les épaules. En soit je savais ce qui pouvait arriver, mais j'ai été aussi surprise que les autres de découvrir ça _maintenant_.

Je fini par me détourner de lui pour retourner avec mes amis.

\- Mais il a au moins... 45 ans ! souffle Lucy toujours aussi choquée

\- 37 pour être exact, précise George. Mais c'est peut-être son début de calvitie qui donne cette impression.

\- Moi je le trouve plutôt pas mal, enfin pour un prof, déclare Sophie.

Tout le monde la fixe, surprit d'une intervention de ce genre.

\- Quoi ? Il a un certain charme pour un homme de son âge, surtout si on compare avec Pratt ou Harrisson. Je ne dit pas que j'aurais pu faire pareil, mais j'arrive à comprendre ce que Cathie à pu lui trouver.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sophie prenne ce genre de position, elle qui a toujours l'air tellement conforme au modèle Érudit, avec ses vêtements bien assortis et ses cheveux roux toujours bien coiffés. Malgré tout, elle arrive toujours à me surprendre au moment où je ne m'y attend le moins. Ce l'une des choses très appréciable chez elle.

Les autres s'amusent face à ses arguments, devant bien avouer qu'elle n'a vraiment tord à propos la comparaison physiques de nos professeurs. C'est George qui prend la parole en premier en se raclant la gorge. Je jurerais que ça ressemble à de la jalousie

\- Il faut qu'on se teigne les tempes en blanc pour te plaire maintenant ?

\- Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me plaire, répond-elle avec aplomb.

George ne semblait pas être prêt à ce genre de réplique – nous non plus d'ailleurs – du moins pas à ce qu'elle reconnaisse ce genre de chose devant tout le monde. Il reste sans voix, ses yeux bridés grand ouvert ce qui nous fait bien rire, surtout Tom et Ginny. J'avais bien eu l'impression de Sophie et George étaient très proches pour des amis, souvent à chercher la présence de l'autre et à vouloir s'en faire remarquer mais de ce que je vois, c'est la première fois que l'un deux avoue quelque chose là dessus.

Sophie ne semble pas le moins du monde embarrassée et continue à discuter avec Lucy comme si de rien n'était, ce qui n'arrange pas la confusion de George qui a du mal à reprendre une conversation normale avec Tom.

Le lendemain matin, j'enchaîne sur un nouveau test. C'est une routine qui en deviendrait presque lassante mais il ne reste que douze jours avant la fin de l'initiation, et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma concentration.

Même si les cours avec Clark sont rude – littéralement – et que ça me fait un peu de mal de l'avouer, je dois reconnaître que les progrès sont nettement visible. Depuis plusieurs jours j'ai atteint les 72%, et ce matin j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagner encore un peu en rapidité. Il me reste encore des progrès à faire mais j'ai enfin de bons résultats, et je suis bien remontée dans la liste affichée devant le dortoir. Le classement sera affiché quotidiennement, sauf les cinq derniers jours afin de forcer tous les novices à se donner à fond et à ne pas se reposer sur leur acquis. La peur de perdre une bonne place est à coup sûr un bon moteur pour continuer de travailler dur.  
Mon stress à donc enfin commencé à baisser et ma bonne humeur en à profiter pour remonter.

En début d'après midi, je retrouve Tom dans un coin de la mezzanine. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit ou on pourrait être tranquille tout les deux comme je l'aurais espéré, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Je lui parle avec enthousiasme de mes progrès de ces derniers jours, et du poste avec Mme Pierce que je pourrais réussir à obtenir si je continue dans cette voix, mais il semble plus se concentrer sur les pages de son manuel que sur ce que je dis.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoute au moins ? je lui demande en essayant de cacher l'agacement qui pointe dans ma voix.

Je l'écoute parler de ses tests et son avenir tout tracé sans soucis, ça ne devrait le tuer de faire la même chose avec moi.

\- Je t'écoute, mais j'entends surtout que tu passe de plus en plus de temps avec ce Clark. En plus de tes cours privé, je t'ai vu manger plusieurs fois avec lui. Désolé de ne pas m'extasier.

\- À sa table. J'ai mangé deux fois à sa table, avec d'autre gens, pas en tête à tête avec lui. Tu veux vraiment commencer toute cette histoire du mec jaloux avec moi ?

Il me connaît – même si ce n'est pas depuis longtemps – mais il sait que ça ne serait pas un soucis pour moi de commencer un débat pour lui montrer en points détaillés de quelle manière il se trompe. Ma menace voilée de ce genre de scène au milieu de la mezzanine à au moins le mérite de le faire réfléchir.

\- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec lui, reprend-il Et je n'aime pas trop l'idée que ma copine puisse se rapprocher...de d'autres garçon.

\- Et tu voulais que je fasses quoi Tom ? Que je continue avec mes mauvais résultats et que je ratte l'initiation.

\- Bien sûr que non...

\- Il n'est pas _un garçon_ , je le coupe, c'est mon prof. Et si je suis contente de quelque chose, c'est de voir que je progresse, pas de prendre des cours avec lui tu peux me croire. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas être content de ça avec moi ?

Je prononce cette dernière phrase d'une manière un peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu mais tant pis. A trop vouloir arrondir les angles, on fini par disparaître sous un tas de poussière comme j'ai souvent entendu dire quand j'étais petite.

Tom s'excuse mais je vois à se gestuelle qu'il n'y met pas tout son cœur. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver plus que ça, je lui ai clairement montrer mon point de vue, s'il préfère continuer de se faire de fausses idées, tant pis pour lui. Je commence à me lever pour partir quand il me retient par la main.

\- Non reste s'il te plaît. Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, j'ai laissé le stress prendre le dessus. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit... dit-il en plongeant ses beaux yeux bleu dans les miens.

\- D'accord, je te crois. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, on se voit plus tard.

Il laisse ma main glisser de la sienne. Il avait l'air sincère, je pense qu'il l'était, mais je n'ai aucune envie de rester plus longtemps là bas avec lui. Je préfère m'éloigner un peu pour me calmer.

Je prend la direction du toit pour trouver un endroit où je pourrais me changer les idées. Je monte les escaliers rapidement et ouvre la porte avec un coup de pied pour me défouler. Je découvre Ginny et Lucy, assises sur le toit, le deux s'étant retourner avec un sursaut au moment du fracas du métal contre le mur. J'ai peut-être taper un peu fort.

 _Et en plus je me suis fait mal au pied._

\- Mauvaise journée ? Demande Ginny en me voyant sortir de l'embrasure de la porte (que je referme avec plus de précaution)

Je pousse un long soupir en m'approchant d'elles pour m'asseoir à leur côté. Lucy me tend un muffin aux fruits.

\- Tom se met à jouer les jaloux. Et ce n'est pas _du tout_ mon truc.

\- Oui, il a toujours été assez... possessif, déclare Ginny. C'est peut-être quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire avant.

Ginny esquisse une moue dubitative mais avec Lucy, elle me laisse pester un moment. Lucy fini par nous laisser pour aller travailler avec Danielle. Comme si elle ne révisait pas assez. J'ai l'impression de la voir seulement en coup de vent en ce moment, et même là c'est rare qu'elle n'ai pas des fiches de révision sur elle.

\- Est-ce que ta mère va mieux, depuis la dernière fois, demandé-je à Ginny une fois toutes les deux.

\- La situation n'a pas empirée, mais elle ne s'est pas améliorée non plus, m'informe-t-elle. Les nouveaux anti-douleurs semblent lui faire du bien, mais ils n'ont toujours aucune piste pour un traitement. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles depuis que tu es venue avec moi, si tu t'en sortais avec les tests.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop déçue par ce que tu lui as annoncé, plaisanté-je mais tout de même touchée de savoir qu'elle avait pensé à moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai seulement parlé des récents exploits, souffle Ginny avec malice.

Je fini par lui parler des la nuée de flyers qui ont envahis le hall hier, consécutif au fait que Stéphanie n'a finalement pas cédé sur les accusations qu'elle fait peser sur moi.

\- Elle n'était qu'à moitié surprise quand je lui ai montré la photo, elle devait déjà être au courant de quelque chose, ou s'en douter, me dit Ginny en jouant avec une mèche blonde. Je pense surtout qu'elle ne me croyait pas capable de faire ça, mais maintenant elle devrait me prendre un peu plus au sérieux. Je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'elle se rétracte sur ses accusations, elle ne ferais rien qui risquerais de lui faire perdre de la crédibilité, mais elle devrait arrêter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu et l'enquête pourra se finir rapidement.

\- Et pour Cathie et Mr Kaplan, que va-t-il se passer pour eux ?

\- De ce que je sais, ils ont tout les deux été convoqués par le conseil. Le cas va être prit au sérieux parce qu'il veulent vérifier que Cathie n'a pas bénéficiée d'un traitement de faveur en tant que novice.

\- Ils risquent quoi ?

\- La place que Mr Kaplan en tant que professeur pour encadrer les novices est remise en question, il sera probablement remplacé l'année prochaine. Mais sa place dans la faction n'est pas menacée. Même si Cathie est mineure, elle était consentante pour cette relation alors légalement parlant on ne peut l'accuser de rien là dessus. Il va juste falloir qu'il réussisse à reconstruire sa réputation.

\- Et pour Cathie ?

\- Son cas est en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent pour les notes, un peu comme toi pour l'accusation du trafic. En attendant elle continue l'initiation, ils n'appliquerons une sanction que s'il y a effectivement eu fraude pour les résultats.

Si j'avais su que ça aboutirais à tout ça, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été enthousiaste du résultat que pouvait donner le plan de Ginny. Je continue de me sentir un peu coupable pour les problèmes engendré pour Mr Kaplan, sa femme et Cathie – même si c'est une amie de Stéphanie – simplement parce que Ginny essayait de trouver un moment de lever les accusations contre moi. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de créer tout ce scandale ? Certes je suis consciente que Stéphanie n'aurait pas attendu gentiment que je soit innocentée, mais les résultats de l'enquête menée par le conseil m'aurait rendu justice non ? Ou alors Stéphanie aurait continué d'influencer l'enquête et il est préférable de penser que Ginny n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ?

\- Ton cerveau va commencer à fumer si tu continue comme ça, fait remarquer Ginny.

\- J'ai le droit d'être préoccupée par tout ce qui se passe à cause de moi !

\- Préoccupe toi d'autre chose alors. Il faut que je te parle de ce que j'ai prévu pour la fin de l'initiation, pour que je leur laisse un dernier petit souvenir en tant que novice.

\- Tu m'avais seulement dit que ça allait être gros. Qu'on en entendrait parler pendant longtemps.

\- Exactement, confirme Ginny.

\- Qui est avec nous pour le faire ?

\- Personne.

\- Même pas George?

Ginny secoue la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ses parents ? (j'acquiesce) Et bien ils ont l'apparence de ce qu'ils sont, ils sont _vraiment_ intransigeant. Si on découvre que George est mêlé à ça d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se fera tuer avant de risquer quoi que ce soit de la part du conseil. De plus, pour des soucis de confiance je préfère impliquer de moins de monde possible, on va risquer gros.

\- Est-ce que tu compte me dire à un moment ce que tu as prévu ? demandé-je plus curieuse qu'inquiète de ce que que Ginny prépare.

Elle regarde autour d'elle pour vérifier que nous soyons seules, puis elle commence à m'expliquer son plan dans les moindres détails : le matériel nécessaire, ce qu'il faudra faire pour couvrir nos traces et si je sais où trouver un harnais et des cordes.

\- Ginny, on ne va quand même pas faire ça ?

De retour dans le dortoir, Daphné, une fille très grande avec de longs cheveux châtains, nous interpelle pour savoir si nous avons vu Oliver. Nous répondons toute les deux par la négative mais Ginny semble préoccupée qu'il manque à l'appel. Elle fini par m'expliquer que c'est lui qui l'a aidé pour faire voler les flyers compromettants.

\- C'est un ami commun avec James, George et Tom. Je ne sais pas comment il a été au courant de ce que je prévoyais, mais il a débarqué en demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour m'aider. À la base je voulait utiliser le système de ventilation, pour faire tout ça à distance, mais il a vraiment insisté. Il ne me semblait pourtant pas qu'il se soit fait attrapé sur le coup, on aurait entendu quelque chose. Ils auraient été trop content d'attraper la personne qui venait de faire ça pour le passer sous silence.

\- Des personnes l'on peut-être dénoncé après l'avoir vu à la mezzanine ? supposé-je.

\- Il s'était déguisé, comme nous pour aller dans le bureau de Mr Kaplan. Sauf que s'était encore mieux fait. Si quelqu'un l'a reconnu, il était vraiment fort.

Ginny reste aussi soucieuse pendant le reste de la journée. Je me demande pourquoi Oliver a autant insisté pour l'aider. Je lui ai déjà parlé quelque fois mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un que je pourrais qualifier de proche. Il était plutôt sympathique, mais restait avec son propre groupe d'ami. Pour prendre un aussi gros risque, il devait avoir une très bonne raison.

Deux heures après le dîner, la femme qui nous avait fait visiter la faction lors du premier jour apparaît dans le dortoir. Une bonne moitié des novices est absente mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier pour faire son annonce.

\- Dans la journée, votre camarade Oliver Martin est venu se livrer au conseil en tant que responsable du scandale ayant récemment touché la faction.

J'aperçois Stéphanie qui jette un regard dans notre direction.

\- Il nous a remis des preuves de son implication, reconnaissant l'avoir fait dans le but de nuire aux Érudits. Avant que le conseil n'ait statué sur son cas, il a choisi de son plein gré de quitter la faction afin d'éviter toute sanction.

La femme ne nous encombre pas de sa présence plus longtemps, et repart comme elle est arrivée, sans rien ajouter de plus. Tout le monde semble sous le choc. Oliver était un très bon élève dans la première partie de l'initiation et faisait partie des quatre meilleurs pour les simulations de test avec Stéphanie, George et Tom.

Il était l'un des novices les plus assidu et je peine à croire au fait ai voulu nuire au Érudits. Rien dans son comportement n'a jamais indiqué ça, et pourtant je ne m'en sort bien pour déchiffrer le langage corporel. Même Ginny pourrait plus facilement être accusée de ça, alors qu'elle fait tout pour couvrir ses traces. Il était l'incarnation de l'Érudit modèle : bon élève, propre sur lui, curieux et bien évidement très intelligent. Peut être trop ?

C'est déjà le troisième à quitter l'initiation avant la fin, et en plus il était un natif, ça va commencer à faire jaser dans toute la faction. Oliver avait tout pour réussir l'initiation, pourquoi aurait-il tout gâcher pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas été expulsé par le conseil. Que pouvait-il craindre plus que le fait de devenir Sans-faction ?

Des sanglots finissent par éclater. C'est Daphné, celle qui cherchait Oliver. Elle traverse le dortoir les mains devant le visage pour tenter de cacher ses larmes, et part on ne sait où dans la faction pour pleurer tranquillement.

Sur son lit, Ginny semble aussi suspicieuse que moi. Je sais qu'elle dormira à peine cette nuit, à s'en vouloir d'avoir accepter qu'Oliver l'aide, et à essayer de comprendre ce qui à bien pu se passer pour lui.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Ce qui devais arriver arriva, voici donc le dernier chapitre de la première partie de mon histoire, et donc aussi l'initiation. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je n'ai presque pas de chapitres d'avance, donc il risque d'y avoir une pause (une pause pas un arrêt hein) mais la suite à été conçue pour que ce ne soit pas trop compliqué de reprendre par la suite._

 _Ce qui m'amène à la bonne nouvelle, aka une ellipse. La suite de l'histoire fera donc un certain bon dans le temps, et qui dit ellipse, dit que les personnages connu de Divergente arriverons beaucoup plus vite ^o^/_

 _J'espère que jusque là l'histoire vous à plus, même si je sais que ça a été long à se mettre en place. La suite sera plus dynamique, promis !_

 _ **Courtney Ackles** : tu vas enfin voir dans quoi Ginny l'a entraînée ;) _

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de traîner un peu sous la douche ce matin. J'ai eu un sommeil agité cette nuit et l'eau chaude est réconfortante. Je bouche la grille d'évacuation d'eau avec mon pied et laisse le bac de douche se remplir un peu. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de bain. Il y avait une baignoire chez mes parents, et c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faudrait aujourd'hui. Non pas que la météo le demande en ce début du mois de juillet mais tremper dans de l'eau brûlante serait la seule chose vraiment efficace pour détendre mes muscles.

Aujourd'hui nous passons le test final de l'initiation. Je suis aussi stressée que le jour de la cérémonie du choix. J'ai pensé à mes parents plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. J'aimerais pouvoir leur dire que je m'en sort plutôt bien, qu'ils peuvent être fier de moi. Je me demande aussi si Anna réussit bien son initiation. Je suis sûre que oui, elle à toujours été faite pour être Sincère. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à devenir membre, les initiations des Sincères et des Érudits ont à peu près la même longueur car elles sont basées essentiellement sur le mental. Celle des Altruiste est la plus courte et la plus simple et celle des Audacieux la plus longue, la plus physique, et réputée dangereuse de ce que Ginny m'a expliquer. On ne sait pas trop pour les Fraternels, ils ne veulent pas laisser fuiter des informations sur comment ils arrivent à transformer leurs membres en pacifiques citoyens.

Devant le miroir, je fait attention à bien accrocher les mèches rebelles dans mon cou avec des pinces. Même si ce n'est pas formellement dit, les examinateur apprécient les novices qui ont fait attention à leur apparence le jour de l'examen final. Cela fait parti des choses qui contribuent à la bonne image publique des Érudits. Je me suis habillée avec un chemisier turquoise à manches courte et mon pantalon en toile, plus formel que le jean. C'est suffisamment habillé pour un jour d'été et assez confortable pour que je ne soit pas mal à l'aise pendant le test. Je n'ai pas envie d'être distraite pendant l'épreuve parce que je porte une jupe trop serrée. Pour ne rien arranger, le stress et le grignotages de petits gateaux n'ont pas eu un effet très positif sur ma ligne.

La semaine dernière, l'enquête à propos du soit disant trafic dans lequel j'étais impliqué à prit fin. Stéphanie à dû finir par prendre Ginny au sérieux et a arrêté d'interférer. Les inspecteurs ont conclu que les preuves contre moi n'était pas suffisantes. J'ai dû participer à une autre réunion avec les mêmes personnes qui étaient présentes dans le bureau le jour où j'avais été accusée. Quand l'homme et la femme ont donné les résultats de l'enquête, j'ai cru voir un éclair de soulagement passer sur le visage de Pratt. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai imaginé cela ou s'il était simplement content qu'un autre novice ne quitte pas l'initiation. J'imagine que quatre abandons avant la fin ferait tâche dans les statistiques.  
En tout les cas, je n'ai plus ce poids sur la poitrine et j'ai pu me concentrer pleinement sur le test final de QI.

Le dortoir est en effervescence ce matin, et tout monde s'agite dans tous les sens pour être prêt à l'heure. Nous devons tous être présent devant les salle de test à huit heure.

\- Ma mère nous souhaite bon courage, m'annonce Ginny quand j'arrive à mon lit pour étendre ma serviette de douche.

\- Tu as été la voir ce matin ?

\- Non, hier soir. Elle ne voulais pas que je vienne ce matin, d'après elle je devais dormir le plus longtemps possible et me concentrer sur le test, pas sur elle.

\- C'est donc pour cette raison que tu ira la voir ce soir quand même.

\- Exactement ! dit-elle en enfilant un tee-shirt marinière.

Contrairement à la plupart des autres novices, elle n'a pas l'air de faire particulièrement attention à sa tenue. Le soleil du mois de juillet fait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur et lui as laissé quelques mèches plus claires. À part si elle mettait une tenue particulièrement sophistiquée, elle aurait quand même l'air d'avoir fait l'école buissonnière. Elle à tout de même fait l'effort d'attacher ses cheveux en une simple tresse dans son dos et à troquer ses baskets en toile élimées contre une paire de ballerine en bon état.

Nous attendons Lucy pour partir et rejoindre les salles de test au troisième étage de la fourmilière. Elle marche à côté de nous, d'un pas long et régulier avec sa robe bleu ciel et sa paire d'escarpins. Ses cheveux sont retenus derrière les oreilles par un serre tête et elle porte ses fausses lunettes bleu marine. Elle est à mille lieux de la fille que j'ai rencontré le jour de la cérémonie du choix, un peu maladroite dans ses vêtements amples. Je ne me fait pas trop de soucis pour elle quand à sa réussite pour l'initiation.

À huit heure pile, un homme sort de l'une des salles et appelle le nom des premiers candidats.

\- James Anders, Éloïse Cohen, veuillez entrer et vous présenter aux examinateurs.

Dans le couloir, tout le monde stress en attendant son tour. Ce n'est pas très visible d'apparence, tout le monde essaye de donner le change, mais certains signe se trompent pas. Plusieurs rongent leur ongles ou bien nettoient leurs lunettes frénétiquement. Plusieurs filles ne cessent de toucher leur barrettes pour les remettre en place. Tom doit avoir sa broche en forme d'oiseau dans la poche de sa veste, même si je ne l'ai pas vu la sortir je suis certaine qu'il l'à avec lui pour un jour aussi important.  
Je ne suis pas mieux qu'eux, la boule que j'ai au fond de l'estomac refuse de partir depuis hier soir. Elle semble confortablement installée.

Je fais un signe de la main à Lucy quand c'est son tour de passer pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Eva Gray et Hélène Hale, nous appelle l'homme un peu plus tard

Je traverse le couloir, recevant aux passage des petits mots d'encouragement de la part de Tom, Ginny, George et Judith, et entre dans la salle de gauche.

La salle n'est pas différente de celles que l'on utilisait pour les entraînements : c'est la même disposition, les mêmes machines, mais il y a bien plus de personnes présentes. Une dizaine d'Érudits sont répartit autour du siège de simulation et devant les écrans à prendre des notes, ce qui n'aide pas vraiment à diminuer le stress et l'appréhension. Je dois me forcer pour avancer vers eux sans que mes jambes ne vacillent. Je me présente et m'assois sur le siège pendant qu'on me branche aux machines. Je ne suis toujours pas habituée aux piqûres des électrodes car je trésaille à chaque fois qu'on m'en pose un.

Le test final peut enfin commencer.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les examinateurs me font sortir par une autre porte, au fond de la salle, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

 _C'est donc pour ça qu'on ne voyait pas les autres ressortir._

J'étais trop préoccupée pour chercher une réponse à ça avant. La porte donne sur un couloir parallèle à celui ou attend le reste des novices. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y retourner, s'ils empêche le contact après l'examen c'est probablement pour éviter que l'on se partage les informations. Un homme posté au coin du couloir, pour surveiller ceux qui tenteraient de feinter, me conforte dans mon intuition.

Je n'arrive pas à avoir un avis sur mon passage. Grâce aux cours de Clark j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès récemment, mais les derniers pourcents sont toujours les plus compliqués à avoir. Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, j'espère que je ne le décevrai pas. Je dois reconnaître qu'il a investit beaucoup de temps et d'énergie – parfois même un peu trop avec sa manie de me taper sur la tête. Je veux lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Je rejoins Lucy et Sophie à la cafétéria. Elles sont toute les deux en train de grignoter des fruits séchés. Je m'assois avec elles et pioche une tranche de pomme dans le sachet de je mâchonne distraitement.

\- Vous avez fait combien de vœux d'affectation ? demande Sophie.

La semaine dernière, Mr Pratt est passé nous voir pour nous parler des affectations. Nous savions déjà qu'elle seraient faites en fonction de notre résultat final mais afin de pouvoir commencé à organiser les nouvelles équipes, nous avons dû faire une liste de vœux des postes souhaités en les classant par préférence.

\- Quatre pour moi, déclare Lucy.

\- Cinq, répondis-je en levant la main.

\- Je vais finir par me taper la tête contre un mur, se lamente Sophie en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Tu en as fait combien toi ? Lui demande Lucy

\- Huit...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher mon bout de pomme. Le nombre de vœux moyen est de cinq, et Sophie est loin d'être d'avoir eu de mauvais résultats jusqu'à présent.

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises, l'imprévu. J'aime quand les choses sont carrées et qu'on sait à l'avance comme elles vont se passer. Je suis très mauvaise pour gérer l'attente, surtout quand c'est pour ce genre de résultats.

\- Je vois ça oui, confirmé-je en approchant un morceau de fruit séché de sa bouche.

 _Si elle mange ça l'empêchera un peu de s'agiter autant._

\- C'est ce soir ou jamais Eva, ils vont tous être très occupés à classer nos résultats pour pouvoir les afficher demain matin. Si on veut marquer le coup pour la fin de l'initiation, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Dans le nuit, une fois tout le monde endormi – ce qui à pris pas mal de temps avec le stress de l'attente des résultats – je suis Ginny dans la faction, toutes les deux habillées de nos vêtements les plus sombres.

Les couloirs ne sont éclairés que par des veilleuses bleues au sol, ce qui ne leur donne pas un air très rassurant pour quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habitué. Ou c'est peut être parce que je suis au courant de ce que l'on s'apprête à faire. Je maintient que je trouve toujours ça un peu _too much_ , mais Ginny à définitivement envie de quelque chose qui va rester dans les mémoires.

 _Ça pour rester dans les mémoires, c'est certain que ça va arriver._

Arrivées au premier étage, à quelques mètres du hall, Ginny s'arrête et sort quelque chose de son sac en toile.

\- L'autre jour j'ai dragué l'un de garde au poste de surveillance. J'ai dû la jouer fine, mais j'ai réussit à obtenir la position des caméras de sécurité. J'ai fait un peu de repérage pour trouver leurs angles morts, on va pouvoir les neutraliser.

\- Tu as vraiment réussit à ce que le garde te révèle ça ? demandé-je incrédule.

\- Et bien, ce n'était pas le plus malin des Érudits et il ne connaît pas la manipulation aussi bien que moi, révèle-t-elle triomphante

Cette fille est un danger pour la faction à elle toute seule, elle serait capable de la faire couler en quelques jours. J'exagère à peine.

Suivant ses instructions, on se noue un foulard autour du visage (au cas ou) et on asperge les caméras de surveillance en faisant attention de ne pas apparaître dans leur champs de vision. On progresse de la sorte jusqu'à atteindre la mezzanine en s'assurant que rien ne puisse nous filmer, ni nous déranger. (Ginny à aussi prit soin de se renseigner sur les tours de garde des agents de sécurité). De mon côté, en fouillant dans les salles de réserve, j'ai réussit à nous trouver des cordes et grâce au « Grand livre des nœuds » emprunté à la bibliothèque, j'ai même apprit à faire un harnais. Je dois avouer que j'en suis assez fière.

\- Tu te souvient du plan ?

\- Tu descends en rappel, je t'assure. En cinq minutes tout est fini et on peut retourner se coucher, répété-je pour la troisième fois.

\- On est jamais trop sûre, se justifie-t-elle.

\- Laisse moi donc accrocher ça plutôt, lui dis-je en nouant une corde autour de ses hanches et de ses cuisses pour faire le harnais.

Une fois la deuxième corde attachée à elle - et l'autre bout un poteau pour éviter toute mauvaise chute - Ginny enjambe le garde corps et je la fait glisser tout doucement. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à emprunter une paire de gant à l'équipe d'entretien des jardins pour éviter de me brûler les mains.

En dessous du sol de la mezzanine, qui plafonne à quatre bon mètre de hauteur, accroché sur le mur, se trouve l'immense portrait de Jeanine qui fait la fierté des Érudits. Ginny tire un peu sur la corde pour me prévenir qu'elle est arrivée à bonne hauteur et j'enroule la corde autour de mes paumes pour la stabiliser.

Je ne la vois pas faire, mais j'entends le cliquetis métallique de la bombe de peinture qu'elle prend dans son sac puis qu'elle secoue.

Le lendemain matin, quand nous suivons les autres novices pour aller regarder l'affichage des résultats, un attroupement est déjà présent dans le hall. Tous sont scandalisés, et pour cause, le portrait de Jeanine Matthews est maintenant agrémenté d'une moustache et de du surnom « Mr Je-sais-tout » tagués à la peinture noire.

\- C'est révoltant, s'indigne une femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Ils faut qu'ils trouvent les responsables de ce vandalisme, s'insurge un deuxième

\- On m'a dit que les caméra de surveillance ont été saccagées elles aussi, pour ne pas qu'elles filment les criminels, explique un homme au crâne dégarnit.

\- Si ça se trouve ce sont des Sans-faction qui ont réussit à s'introduire. Ça ne peut pas être un membre de la faction.

Avec Ginny, nous imitons le mouvement d'indignation qui a gagné les novices mais nous ne faisons pas impression auprès de tout le monde. George est le premier à venir nous voir. Même s'il n'était pas au courant il a tout de suite deviné la signature de Ginny. Bien qu'il ne le dise pas directement à cause des gens autour de nous, je vois une certaine fierté sur son visage. Une fois que les novices ce sont un peu dispersés, c'est Lucy qui vient à notre rencontre.

\- C'est vraiment vous qui avez fait ça ? demande-elle à voix basse

\- Ne nous pose pas de question et nous n'aurons pas à te mentir, réplique Ginny avec un sourire.

\- Faire des petites blagues c'est une chose, continue Lucy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais là vous avez toucher à un Leader, une figure d'autorité. Les risques sont très gros, surtout si les autres factions l'apprennent.

\- Si les autres factions l'apprennent ils penseront que c'est une blague, probablement faite par des Sans-faction, ou au pire des gamins Érudits en manque de sensations. Et personne ne remontra jusqu'à nous, Ginny à prit toutes les précautions pour, dis-je pour intervenir.

\- Si quelqu'un se met à contester les Leader, c'est à l'équilibre de la faction que l'on touche, proteste Lucy en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas hausser la voix.

\- Si l'équilibre de la faction peut être remis en cause par un pauvre graffiti, c'est qu'il est déjà bien fragile, lui répond Ginny sur le même ton. Et c'est une chose dont je ne suis pas responsable.

Lucy se passe les mains dans les cheveux d'agacement.

\- Faites comme vous voulez, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez l'habitude de m'écouter de toute façon. Mais si vous continuez sur ce chemin, ne comptez plus sur moi, déclare-t-elle avant de partir.

\- Tu crois qu'on l'a vexée de ne pas lui en avoir parlé dès le début ? Je demande à Ginny une fois Lucy partie.

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu as bien vu comment elle a réagit, elle n'aurait jamais accepter et aurait tout fait pour nous en empêcher. Elle finira par se calmer.

À cause de ce petit contre temps, l'affichage des résultats à été repoussé à cet après-midi. Avec Ginny, George, Sophie et Tom, on attend dehors jusqu'à ce qu'une agitation gagne le hall, signe que l'heure est enfin venue. Je vais enfin savoir si je vais officiellement devenir membre des Érudits, ou bien si je vais me retrouver à la rue. Je devient d'un coup fébrile et mes jambes ont du mal à avancer, comme si des sacs de sables s'étaient soudainement accrochés à mes chevilles.

\- Je suis certaine que ça va aller, me dit Ginny en posant une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer. Et au pire, avec tes harnais en corde tu feras une très bonne laveuse de vitre chez les Sans-faction.

 _Merci Ginny, tu as toujours le mot qu'il faut._

Malgré tout, ça me fait rire et me détend un peu. Arrivée dans le hall, je me faufile entre les novices pour regarder la liste.

 **Classement définitif : 22 reçus**

1: George Yung (90,2%) – élève au poste d'ingénieur, spécialité agronomie

2: Geneviève Lucas (89,6 %) – élève au poste d'ingénieur, spécialité armement et défense

3: Stéphanie Nelson (88%)– chercheur pour le laboratoire médical, spécialisation pathologiste

4: Tom Warder (87,8%) – assistant scientifique, département de recherche du laboratoire Warder

5: Lucy Grant (85%)– élève au poste d'ingénieur, spécialité bio-nanotechnologie

6: Danielle Meade (82,4%) – professeur de sciences au lycée général de Chicago.

7: James Anders (81%) – développement et maintenance des systèmes informatiques

8: Eva Gray (79%) – assistante scientifique, laboratoire de recherche génétique

9: Sophie Deiss (78,1%) – professeur de biologie au collège général de Chicago, encadrement des novices durant l'initiation

10 : Judith Payne (77%) – professeur à l'école élémentaire de Chicago.

11 : Chad Howard (75%) – élève au poste d'ingénieur, spécialité transport et logistique

…

Mon cœur explose de soulagement : en plus d'avoir réussit l'initiation j'ai obtenue l'affectation que je voulais. Je ne m'attendais pas à faire aussi bien que la 8ème place, c'est vraiment fantastique. Je saute de joie dans les bras de mes amis, même si cela semble un peu exagéré par rapport aux réactions des autres. Tant pis, je suis trop contente. Tom me serre fort dans ses bras et me félicite en plus de m'embrasser dans le cou. Après quelques instants, je me sépare de lui à regret pour aller voir Ginny. Je me plante devant elle en pointant un doigt sur torse, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Geneviève ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait faire, tu as osé me cacher ton véritable nom ?

\- Et bien je...heu.., bafouille-t-elle prise de court. Tu dois me comprendre, c'est affreux comme prénom, fini-t-elle par dire simplement avec une grimace.

\- Fait attention _Geneviève_ , j'ai de quoi te faire chanter maintenant.

On éclate de rire toute les deux. Lucy fini par nous rejoindre et nous échangeons des félicitations toutes les trois. Ginny est tout à fait satisfaite de sa deuxième place, surtout qu'elle est devant Stéphanie. Lucy par contre, même si elle affiche un sourire, paraît un peu déçue. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à mieux avec tout le travail qu'elle à fourni ? ou bien est-ce une pointe de jalousie par rapport à Ginny, qui fait partie de ses gens dont on à l'impression qu'il ne font pas grand chose et sont pourtant capable de dépasser tout le monde par la suite.

Plus loin, j'aperçois George et Tom qui se tapent dans la main, Tom lui faisant remarquer « qu'il y a vraiment un cerveau là dedans en fait » pour le féliciter de sa première place. Je suis contente que ce soit lui plus qu'un autre qui ait terminé premier, il le mérite.

À quelques mètres de là, entourée par sa bande de lèche-botte, Stéphanie affiche elle aussi un grand sourire mais j'arrive à deviner qu'il n'est que de façade. Elle doit intérieurement enragée d'avoir raté la première place de si peu, surtout derrière Ginny. Je reste assez surprise qu'elle ai choisi un poste dans le domaine médical, elle n'a jamais semblé être du genre à vouloir aider les autres. Ça reste toujours moins étonnant que si elle avait voulu être directement médecin. Ce ne sont pas les affectations les plus prisés, car les conditions de travail sont assez difficiles et les postes sont à partager avec les Fraternels. Cette année, Morgane, arrivée à la 15ème place, est la seule à intégrer ce domaine en devenant infirmière dans l'hôpital de la faction.

\- Félicitation Eva, dit-une voix dans mon dos. Tu as finalement eu le poste que tu voulais

En me retournant je découvre Judith. Je la félicite à mon tour chaleureusement. Je suis vraiment contente pur elle qu'elle soit aussi bien classée, elle partait de loin pour une ancienne Altruiste et l'initiation n'a pas été de tout repos pour elle aussi.

\- Et toi alors, tu ne voulais pas être professeur au collège ou au lycée ?

\- J'aurais préféré oui, confirme-t-elle, mais Sophie et Danielle sont arrivées avant. J'imagine que je pourrais en apprendre tout autant aux petits qu'aux grands, et je pourrais toujours demander ma mutation au lycée quand une place se libérera. J'aurais le privilège de l'ancienneté sur les prochains novices, ajoute Judith avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis certaine que tu sera une excellente professeur, peu importe ta classe !

\- Merci beaucoup Eva, je suis ravie qu'on puisse rester toutes les deux ici. Je vais devoir te laisser, ils s'impatientent, dit-elle en désignant derrière elle Chad et Derek qui l'appellent.

\- Tu vas pouvoir commencer à tester ton autorité.

\- C'est déjà fait, lance-t-elle amusée en s'éloignant.

À côté de ces bonnes nouvelles, certains ne semblent pas d'humeur à célébrer. En face des nom de Scott, Finn, Joshua, Daphné et Jake est inscrite la mention « refusé ». Je suis étonnée que deux d'entre eux soient des natifs, je les pensait à l'abri de ce genre de chose. Ils semblaient toujours tellement en avance sur nous. Mais depuis la disparition d'Oliver, Daphné semblait ne plus avoir goût à rien et Jake était aussi l'un de ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils auraient osé rater l'initiation pour rejoindre leur ami ? J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'un Érudit ait pu avoir un comportement aussi irrationnel. J'ai aussi de la peine pour Lucy, je sais qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Finn même si je l'embêtais souvent avec ça. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop triste.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, en allant ranger mes affaires dans le dortoir, leurs armoires sont déjà vidées et les draps de leur lit défait. Ont leur a probablement demander de quitter la faction sans délais. Est-ce que les natifs on au moins pu voir leur famille une dernière fois avant de partir ?

J'évite de me poser trop de question à leur sujet, je sais que je ne pourrais songer qu'à de l'injustice sinon. Je range mes vêtements et toutes mes autres affaires dans des grands sac qui nous ont été distribués après l'annonce des résultats. En tant que membres officiels des Érudits, des quartiers d'habitation vont nous êtres attribués dès ce soir.

Pour le dîner, l'ambiance est festive dans la cafétéria. Les Érudits ne sont pas vraiment réputés pour faire la fête, mais ils semblent néanmoins tous très content d'accueillir leurs nouveaux membres. Un plat de ragoût en sauce et du gâteau à la crème ont été cuisinés spécialement pour l'occasion. Un peu avant la fin du repas, Jeanine fait son apparition dans le réfectoire, comme toujours dans une tenue particulièrement élégante. Elle demande à tous les nouveaux membres de se lever. Nous nous exécutons aux quatre coins de la salle.

\- La première fois que vous vous êtes tenu ici, vous n'étiez que de frêles oisillons, tout juste sorti de leur nid. Maintenant, quand je vous vois vous tenir fièrement ici, après ces huit semaines, je sais que les personnes que j'ai en face de moi on tout pour s'envoler vers le merveilleux monde du savoir, dont vous n'avez touché les que les rivages pour le moment. (Elle marque un petit temps de pause) Tout au long de votre vie chez les Érudits, j'espère que vous mettrez toutes vos connaissances, et votre volonté, en œuvre pour faire avancer et progresser notre faction, jour après jour, année après année afin que la fierté que vous retirerez de vos achèvements, devienne celle de toute la ville. Ensemble nous sommes capable de la porter toujours plus loin vers le progrès.

Il faut reconnaître à Jeanine qu'elle à l'air beaucoup plus agréable et accueillante ce soir qu'au premier jour de l'initiation. Elle paraîtrait presque aimable. On sent tout de même que son discourt est calculé : vous avez réussit, très bien. Mais maintenant il est temps de vraiment vous mettre au boulot.

Lucy semble nous avoir pardonner pour le coup du tableau, du moins elle ne fronce plus les sourcils en nous voyant. Ou bien c'est le discours de Jeanine qui l'hypnotise, tout comme James, Danielle et quelques autres assis à la table. Je suis un peu plus mesurée, depuis la conférence je reste dans l'attente de ce que Jeanine peut bien avoir en tête pour les Érudits quand elle parle de « progrès ». L'enthousiasme sur mon visage ne représente que ma joie d'avoir enfin réussie cette fichue initiation. Je suis contente de voir que les tous les efforts que j'ai fournis ont payer. Ce soir je suis enfin une Érudite.


End file.
